


Londres

by MazzolaJackson



Series: Obras Traduzidas │ Translates Works [20]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Mpreg
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-06
Updated: 2018-01-06
Packaged: 2019-03-01 04:42:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 21
Words: 103,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13287216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MazzolaJackson/pseuds/MazzolaJackson
Summary: Voldemort descobre que é o que lhe falta para poder destruir a Harry; sua alma, tratará de recuperá-la, mas a costa de desgraciar a um de seus comensais, quem se verá envolvido nesta guerra mais do que desejava. É uma Angustiosa história que contém tortura, violação, Mpreg e morte de uma personagem. Poderia querer a um menino que foi consequência de ser utilizado?





	1. De crueldade e respostas

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Londres](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/349200) by Ibyra. 



 

Oeste de Londres, uma escura mansão era golpeada pela selvageria de uma tormenta, sem alto de suas três torres titilava uma luz verdosa e suave que contrastava com os cegadores raios que surcavam o sofá, um mansão, era o centro e refúgio do lado escuro ; O grande salão do térreo ostentava grandes janelas, que são fechadas por caríssimas cortinas de veludo vermelho, o chão revestido de mármore branquíssimo com vetas de ónix, expedia frio, o mobiliário altamente trabalhado e de madeira escura o complementava.

O frio e tensão no ambiente são evidentes; um grupo de corpos trémulos, cobertos de longas capas negras e capuchas permaneciam submissos em espera de seu senhor, de repente, um redemoinho de fogo vermelho instaurou-se no meio deles, todos caíram de improviso de forma que ficaram à graça da figura que se formava; uma aparência reptiliana de seu amo fez-se presente ante eles.

Os olhos vermelhos expediam ira pura, suas pálidas mãos se crispavam em uma forma temível, caminhão de um lado a outro, sua respiração era entrecortada; de repente, parou-se em seco fazendo a sua longa túnica ondeara bruscamente ao voltear-se para seus servidores; Lord Voldemort estava furioso, seu semblante pressagiava o castigo que daria a seus vassalos.

Seus servidores formavam um semicírculo ao seu redor, tremendo de funcho; Tudo tinha sido falhanço, perderam a esfera da profecia, alguns comensais morreram e outros foram feitos prisioneiros, a demais que os aurores reconheceram a outros tantos, a debilitava de uma forma como filas do Lado Escuro

\- EU SOU LORD VOLDEMORT! EU SOU SEU AMO! E TÊM FALHADO!

Por um breve momento, após o estridente grito, o silêncio fez-se sepulcral, o aparecimento de uma enorme serpente negra, criou mais incerteza.

Com um breve movimento de sua mão, o Senhor Escuro erigido no salão um cadeirão um modo de trono, não é o que se situou elegantemente sem apartar uma mirada de seus servidores.

\- Falharam miseravelmente, ... ante um grupo de meninos, ... os mais sanguinários magos, foram derrotados por um ponto de aprendizes.

A cada uma das suas palavras foi pronunciada calmamente, de forma sibilante mas continham ira reprimida. Respirou fundo, como meditando a maneira mais cruel de fazer pagar um decepcionante atuação dos magos seu serviço

\- O único que tenho em vocês, é o mais miserável grupo de ineptos, que não periféricos de suas vidas - enfocou sua mirada em um específico, este se deu conta de um trem de trem percorreu seu corpo - DIGA-ME QUE TENS QUE DIZER A TEU FAVOR?

Antes de tudo, você não pode deixar o seu rosto mais perto de sua máscara, em mudança seu cabelo loiro se balançou levemente.

\- Meu Senhor, não só são eles - Voldemort não é interrompido e decidido continuando - agendado por um pedido, mas não é o que você quer dizer.

\- AH! SE, UM ORDEM ... UM REBANHO DE MAGOS EXCÉNTRICOS COMANDADOS POR UM SENHOR LOUCO, TALVEZ NÃO PROVEÍSTE TAL SITUAÇÃO? Não era claro para ti que algo assim sucederia?

Alçou-se de seu trono com sobriedade, o som de seus lentos passos deixaram-se escutar, enquanto dirigia-se ao grupo prostrado baixo sua presença e falou:

\- Lucius, você está no cargo, e muito caro sua incompetência.

Inclinou-se junto à figura que had falado, o tomou do queixo para enfocar seus olhos vermelhos nos cinzas de Malfoy, ao mesmo tempo que dizia com voz sibilante:

\- O castigo que vocês merecem, é tão grande que não espero que consigam viver muito, mas pelo que a ti respecta, o teu será especialmente maior de modo que te prepara – se levantou –me entrega teu varinha, já não a precisará.

Ainda que Lucius tratava de aparentar firmeza, o tremor era evidente, deslizou a mão baixo sua túnica para tender sua arma ao Senhor Escuro, quem arrebatou-lhe com um brusco movimento para depois começar com a sessão de cruciatus dirigidas a ele e a todos os que ali se encontravam, de vez em quando estes caíam na inconsciência, o Lord aplicava um feitiço enervante e começava novamente com a rodada de torturas, torturas que se misturava com gritos angustiosos pedindo piedade, com prantos que não puderam se conter.

Enquanto no Colégio Hogwarts, um agoniado Diretor despedia a seu professor de poções, Severus Snape tinha sido convocado, seguramente Voldemort queria informar-se de todo o que acontecia o mais cedo possível.

Pensou que seria melhor se aparecer nos foras do Castelo não fora que se irrompia no que seja que o Lord estivesse fazendo ele pagaria caro essa imprudência, uma vez aí se dirigiu à porta da mansão para depois ingressar com muito cuidado ao salão onde costumavam sempre se efetuar as reuniões.

A cena que lhe recebeu não era nada agradável, o cheiro e a quantidade de sangue eram facilmente perceptíveis, mas ficou aí em espera que seu Senhor se percebesse de sua presença e se dignasse no chamar, mas nesses momentos Voldemort tinha outras ocupações que certamente estava desfrutando.

Um Senhor Escuro com o rosto totalmente desengajado torturava a Lucius; o comensal, retorcia-se, tremia e gritava de dor, um charco de sangue cobria o andar onde estava.

\- Snape – deixando por um momento seu pequeno divertimento – passa – dizia-lhe ao mesmo tempo que fazia um ademão para o convocar.

Com um assentimento e o passo cerimonioso mais firme dirigiu-se até o Lord, passou de longo por entre os numerosos corpos caídos, sem sequer imutar-se, fez uma reverência quando chegou em frente a seu Senhor.

\- Não posso dizer que me compraze te ver, nestes momentos o que menos quero são notícias desalentadoras.

\- Meu Senhor será você quem julgue se são más ou boas.

Esta resposta satisfez enormemente a Voldemort.

\- Bem, continua então

\- A morte de Black, afeto demasiado ao menino e isto fez que a magia de Potter seja inconsistente, é por isso que Dumbledore agora o tem encerrado na enfermaria com mais precauções que antes.

\- Tens razão não se se são boas – posou sua mirada em Snape - mas o fato de que esse menino seja de alguma forma mais débil… é algo que está a meu favor.

Nesse momento o professor reconheceu a varinha que o Lord utilizava, era inconfundível a tinha visto várias vezes, comprovou uma vez mais que Voldemort era um mago sumamente poderoso, só assim, se conseguia que uma varinha fizesse algum dano a seu dono e o Lord tinha conseguido infligir uma terrível tortura.

\- E agora diga-me, que opinas? Que acha que devo fazer com Lucius?

Bem sabia Severus que ele não tinha direito a opinião alguma, mas lhe estava pedindo

\- Agora temos perdido a vários comensais – o disse com ar indiferente. - pela incompetência de Lucius – sua voz agora era de desprezo - acho que tivesse sido melhor para ele ser capturado e enviado a Azkaban, mas poderíamos o utilizar, de alguma forma, não o crê assim meu Senhor?

Severus imprimia em sua profunda voz uma serenidade que estava bem longe de sentir ao ver a seu Lord enfurecido, devia evitar que matassem ao pai de seu afilhado.

\- Meu Senhor, castigue-o e de… nem… -continuou-o ao não ter uma enojada resposta de seu interlocutor - mas é melhor que chegue à Batalha final, ainda que só o utilizemos como escudo, Claro! Se essa é sua vontade.

Queria incluir também em sua petição aos demais que se achavam na mesma situação de Lucius, se mereciam isso e bem mais, mas seu amo só lhe pedia falar de um em específico. Um leve assentimento, quase imperceptível por parte do Senhor escuro, assegurou-lhe que Lucius viveria, Lucius ainda que não era consciente disso pelo momento, lhe devia a vida.

_"Em algum dia teria a oportunidade de devolver-lhe esse favor"_

_-_  Podes retirar-te.

\- Com sua permissão, meu Senhor.

Uma reverência e Snape dispôs-se a sair, sorteou o corpo inconsciente de Malfoy que lhe impediam o passo direto, cuidando de não se manchar de sangue.

Ao dia seguinte, a sala de enfermaria de Hogwarts tinha como hóspedes aos estudantes e alguns dos membros da Ordem que tinham lutado no Ministério, após ter sido atendidos por Madame Pomfrey, os estudantes foram obrigados a beber a poção de dormir sem sonho, agora conciliavam um pequeno descanso.

O entardecer fazia-se presente e duas figuras moviam-se entre as liteiras, até chegar a uma que era ocupada por um rapaz de cabelo revolto e que apesar da poção, seu sonho não era tranquilo.

\- Albus, não podes o ter sempre dormido, deve o enfrentar, a morte não é algo que ele desconheça – Lhe dizia o mago jovem fazendo ondear levemente sua túnica negra para voltear-se a ver ao idoso, essa cor contrastava elegantemente com sua pele pálida e expressões insondáveis.

\- Se que tens a maior das razões, mas, esta perda é um fato demasiado doloroso para ele não o cries assim? – uma resposta mais que acertada de Dumbledore.

\- É possível – posou seus negros olhos no rapaz – mas o fato é, que Black morreu e em parte é sua culpa, deveria o assumir.

\- Severus, não deverias ser tão cruel com Harry, recorda que em sua vida sofreu e sofre muito para um rapaz de sua idade.

\- É algo que depois o fará mais forte… se não se derruba – pausou – Não, Albus não creio ser cruel.

Cruel? Pensou Dumbledore, não, seu rapaz não era cruel, sarcástico, taciturno, frio, mas não era cruel, cruel era esse ser ao qual seu quase filho devia enganar para não ser descoberto, meditando isto começou a perguntar.

\- E diga-me como…? que passo ontem?

\- Está realmente enojado, acho que foi um milagre que não terminasse matando a Malfoy.

\- E diga-me… você…

\- Deixa… estou aqui – e se volteou a vê-lo diretamente ao rosto – corri melhor sorte.

\- Não duvido que soubesse manejar a situação, mas não posso deixar de me preocupar.

\- Acha-me que te diria se não pudesse manejar a situação, qualquer situação que se apresente – lhe insistiu.

\- Prometes-me?

\- Qual o motivo isso?

\- Estimo-te bastante, sabe-lo, mas também te conheço, sei que talvez, poderiam existir algumas coisas que me ocultarias.

Por toda resposta só levantou uma sobrancelha e lhe dedicou um pequeno sorriso de lado.

\- Albus… - negou levemente com a cabeça – não o faria

Nesse momento regressava Madame Pomfrey levando poções em uma bandeja.

\- Será melhor que vocês também fossem descansar, amanhã terão novos repórteres e pessoas charlatãs aos quais afastar de aqui.

Tinha sido o mesmo desde que o mundo mágico soubesse que o Lord, o terror mesmo, estava novamente entre eles. Através do bosque se colavam uma série de magos audazes com o propósito de conseguir alguma notícia, mas Hagrid o imponente guarda-bosques afugentava-os só com sua presença e às vezes fazia as rodadas com seu inseparável, mas tímido Fang; mas se por alguma sorte conseguiam chegar até a porta do Castelo encontravam-se com que o goleiro tinha ordens explícitas de não deixar passar a ninguém, não contentes com isto, ainda ousavam tocar a porta, mas ao momento em que o faziam se viam transladados rapidamente para fora do colégio.

Ao dia seguinte os estudantes "envolvidos" acordaram já em sua sala comum, se sentindo com forças renovadas, mas seu ânimo distava muito da alegria.

Harry levantou-se e estava desolado, sua única família não estava mais, todo tinha sido uma armadilha, se tão só tivesse seguido os razoamentos de Hermione, se tivesse continuado as lições de Oclumência com Snape, talvez Sirius seguiria com vida, atormentado com estes pensamentos, tratava de evitar a todos seus colegas ainda que agora que o notava não eram muitos.

Após o incidente do Ministério as classes tinham-se suspendido, alguns dos pais consideravam que o melhor lugar para a proteção de seus filhos eram seus próprios lares. Outros grupos consideravam que o Castelo tinha as suficientes proteções, de modo que deixaram que seus filhos continuassem ali até o termo do calendário educacional, ainda que só faltassem em alguns dias.

Como a cada dia desde que saísse da enfermaria, depois do café da manhã Harry quase corria pelos corredores rumo à sala comum dos Gryffindor, mas ao mesmo tempo tão ensimesmado em seus pensamentos, que não notou que era observado por um professor de mirada profunda; mesmo professor que tinha observado as atitudes de Potter, ainda que não era uma pessoa à que apreciava, é mais sentia verdadeiro rancor infundado, lhe compreendeu.

Albus Dumbledore tinha chamado ao Menino Que Viveu a seu despacho, era uma tarde mais no colégio, uma tarde mais atormentada por suas remordimentos, uma tarde triste; Harry Potter entrava ao despacho, notou que estava ocupada também por seu odiado professor de poções, quem o olhou mas não se digno a lhe dirigir a palavra. Quanto a Harry só se limitou a se sentar em um dos cadeirões em espera de Dumbledore.

O ambiente era tenso, mas pouco a pouco as lembranças dessa noite encheram os pensamentos do menor, isto ocorria a cada vez com mais frequências, não podendo o evitar seus olhos começaram a nublar-se e caiu uma silenciosa lágrima delatora.

Severus Snape, o frio espião comensal, levantou uma sobrancelha interrogante, mas apesar disso e apesar de que talvez se arrependeria, não deixaria que o filho de Evans chorasse, e contrário a sua atitude começou a lhe falar.

\- Potter – não era o habitual tom de desprezo - tudo, absolutamente tudo passa por algo.

\- Mas… se tão só não fora tão… - Harry parecia não notar com quem falava – estúpido.

\- Estúpido e… - duvidou – valente se não fora assim não seria um Gryffndor e também não seria Harry Potter, o tenha em conta.

\- Morreu por minha culpa.

\- Se, morreu, aceite-o; é um fato que não se pode mudar, será melhor que pense que é o que fará ao respeito.

_"Essas mesmas palavras em algum dia lhe dariam a força para aceitar próximos fatos"_

Dizia-lhe de uma forma tranquila? Mas sem debocha nem compaixão, de uma forma compreensiva, se poderia dizer que ele era a pessoa que mais lhe compreendia nesse momento

\- Fazer algo? – olhou-o com seus olhos enrijecidos, mas não permitiria que o visse chorar - só quero os ver, só quero ir com eles, só isso.

\- Entenda-o, eles sacrificaram tudo por você, não pode se deixar vencer, não tem o direito.

\- DIREITO! tenho todo o direito de já não querer estar aqui, tenho o direito de deixar que Voldemort tome tudo, tenho o direito de querer morrer – sua voz foi se apagando mais.

\- CLARO! SABIA QUE TODO MUNDO SE EQUIVOCAVA COM VOCÊ, É UM COVARDE E FOGE DE SUAS RESPONSABILIDADES, FOGE DA REALIDADE, POIS BEM, FUJA, E NÃO FAÇA NADA.

\- NÃO SOU UM COVARDE!

\- ENTÃO FAÇA ALGO, ENFRENTE ISTO POR ELES, por seus pais e por… Black.

Uma tosse de parte do diretor interrompeu a "conversa".

\- Vejo que estão ambos… bem, tenho algo que lhes comunicar, faz favor Severus te senta.

O professor tinha permanecido de pé até esse momento, mas ante a voz tranquila mas autoritária do Diretor tomo seu lugar em outro cadeirão disposto a escutar o que seu "pai" diria.

Passaram em alguns dias tormentosos na mansão que albergava a Lord Voldemort, quase todos os dias os comensais eram convocados, eram vítimas de seu mau humor, de imperdoáveis espontâneos, às vezes se sentava em seu trono por longas horas em um estado como de um zumbi, para depois sem mais começar a conversar em parsel com seu fiel Nagini, assim tinha chegado à conclusão de qual era a diferença entre ele e seu jovem inimigo.

\- Agora entendo porque não posso ganhar a esse; a alma, mim alma – a serpente lhe dedicou um pequeno apito de aprovação

\- As Horcruxes – dizia-lhe a sua serpente - ao dividir minha alma também se fez instável, é hora de recuperar em sua integridade, mas… como? O arrependimento é impensável, não posso o restaurar desde os Horcruxes, é impossível.

\- Deve existir algum modo, algum escrito antigo poderá guiá-lo, meu amo, o garoto ainda que já não permanecerá no Castelo, agora e sempre se encontrará mais protegido, segundo disse Snape, devem estar o treinando.

\- Dumbledore deve pensar que suas proteções são suficientes, em parte tem razão, ademais deve estar seguro que eu desconheço meu ponto débil – em seus olhos vermelhos brilhava a determinação – a acharei Nagini, acharei a solução, então nem a melhor das proteções servirá contra meu poder, porque estarei completo.

Após permanecer em vários dias encerrado em sua biblioteca, lido todo ao respeito em seus inumeráveis livros antigos, encontrou o que buscava, levantou seu rosto com autossuficiência, seus olhos centelhavam, ele tinha encontrado, tinha encontrado a resposta.

\- Tão singelo - disse-se absorvente em seus pensamentos - mas ao mesmo tempo tão prazeroso devo ser muito cuidadoso com minha eleição.


	2. Com sentimentos desconfortáveis

Chegou ao fim do período de aulas, todos os alunos que haviam permanecido na escola até aquele tempo preparando suas malas e animais de estimação, alguns que foram preparados anteriormente vagavam pelo castelo, era um dia escaldante e espíritos dos alunos estavam em frangalhos, em conversas cotidianas sempre veio à tona o companheiro que Harry tinha dito a eles todo o ano era verdade, era uma verdade horrível, que alguns se recusaram a aceitar, mas era verdade.

Ao igual que seus colegas de casa, o trio de ouro também preparava suas malas, no meio de um silêncio incómodo e ao mesmo tempo triste. Hermione que não podia suportar por mais tempo essa situação se animou a falar.

\- Dizem que a maioria dos professores nos acompanharão no trem.

\- Isso era o menos que pensava que fariam, ainda que será muito molesto – lhe respondia um Ron agradecido de que fosse ela quem iniciasse a conversa.

Esperavam uma resposta de Harry, a qual não veio, pois seguia guardando suas coisas ausente às vãs tentativas de seus amigos pelo fazer falar; desde aquela tarde que o Diretor o citasse em seu escritório, tinham percebido uma mudança na atitude de seu amigo, ainda seguia calado, mas já não lhe surpreenderam tratando de ocultar suas lágrimas, estava por assim o dizer aliviado.

\- O que não entendo até agora é, por que Dumbledore não te deixa vir à toca? bom, eu sei que poderiam pôr várias proteções se eles quisessem, mas… - Ron foi interrompido por um tranquilo Harry, demonstrando que não tinha estado totalmente indiferente.

\- A Ordem e o Ministério decidiram-no assim, o Diretor disse que o melhor lugar que existe pelo momento, sem pôr em perigo a tua família Ron – lhe dedicou uma mirada de desculpa - é Grimmauld Place, o aceitei e ficarei no quartel da Ordem.

\- Já não voltarás com teus tios?! – o ruivo quase tinha gritado.

\- Não Ron, já não, também a eles os localizarão em outro lugar, também não essa casa agora é segura.

\- Então, isso quer dizer que poderemos te ir ver quando queiramos e até nos ficar juntos por toda a graduação – lhe dizia Hermione ao mesmo tempo que lhe dava um abraço efusivo.

\- Está decidido! – voltava a dizer Ron com um rosto ilusionado e feliz, com o peito enchido.

\- Decidido? Que está decidido? – perguntava Harry.

\- Pois, que me mudo contigo irmão.

Os olhos verdes abriram-se desmesuradamente, isto era algo inesperado, era verdadeiro que nos últimos anos uma grande parte das férias as passava com seus amigos, mas viver juntos era uma novidade.

\- E eu virei umas duas semanas depois, que parece?

Ante os oferecimentos de companhia que lhe faziam seus eternos amigos, Harry não soube se estar agradecido ou um pouco molesto, talvez pensavam que não era capaz de se cuidar só, ou era uma forma simples de sentir lástima por ele.

\- Bom, garotos, acho que essa não é uma boa ideia – lhes disse Harry com algo de pena.

\- Por que, talvez te incomodamos? – um Ron carrancudo e com as mãos nos quadris olhava-o interrogante.

\- Não, realmente acho que não deveriam se arriscar, todas as pessoas que estão perto de mim… morrem.

\- Harry, Faz favor! Queremos e estaremos sempre perto, de modo que o aceita – Hermione lhe tinha recriminado suavemente e lhe parecia a versão jovem de Molly Weasley, a mulher tinha influenciado enormemente na castanha.

Harry esteve a ponto de seguir com seus argumentos ainda que sabia que de nada lhe serviria, mas o rosto de Seamus apareceu na porta da sala comum em onde estavam os três amigos, estava um tanto agitado, com um sorriso se adentrou por completo

\- Será melhor que baixem, os carruagens estão prontos.

\- Já vamos – respondeu por todos o ruivo.

Seamus deu meia volta e tão cedo como chegou, tão cedo se foi, agora seguido pelo trio.

As carruagens puxadas pelos trhestalts conduziam aos estudantes até o Expresso de Hogwarts, podia-se advertir também que entre seus passageiros estavam senão todos, a maioria dos professores do Colégio e ademais alguns dos membros da Ordem.

Rememoração:

\- Nenhuma precaução deve ser estimada – tinha dito Dumbledore aquela tarde em que o velho Diretor encontrasse às duas pessoas mais importantes para ele, ter uma "conversa".

\- Entendo-o Albus, mas por que eu?

\- Severus, dentre a Ordem tu é um dos mais poderosos magos que conheço e ademais; se, Merlín não o queira! surge uma eventualidade é o suficientemente sagaz para saber que fazer nesse momento.

\- Não ache que com sua adulação… - queria resistir e até negar do trabalho que lhe estavam atribuindo.

\- Não meu estimado Severus não são adulações simplesmente digo o que é evidente.

\- Mas… eu achei que a casa de meus tios era a mais segura –interrompeu Harry, não obstante que a ele lhe parecia a melhor forma de se livrar de sua irritante família, tinha uma dúvida que queria aclarar.

\- Em grande parte sim – respondia-lhe o Diretor de forma compreensiva – no entanto; ainda que não estou completamente seguro, Voldemort fez que alguns Muggles, lhe servissem baixo o imperius, tua casa está protegida para qualquer feitiço maligno mas não podemos descartar uma ameaça Muggle, como por exemplo um incêndio provocado.

\- Mas, vocês sempre me vigiam – era como um leve reproche – nenhum Muggle passaria desapercebido.

\- Tens toda a razão – sorriu – mas se talvez, Voldemort se arriscasse lançar um ataque a tua casa, os reforços demorariam um pouco em chegar, mas esse tempo seria suficiente para que exista baixas em gente inocente.

\- Entendo – a atitude de submissão do jovem dava por entendido que aceitava os planos que se traçavam para sua vida, como sempre, sem que ele tivesse parte neles.

\- Bom, então todo está preparado, a teus tios os levaremos a um lugar seguro, Harry irá a Grimmauld Place e Severus será seu guardião, desde que empreendam o caminho até que se encontre dentro do quartel.

Dito isto, se levantou para se dirigir a sua fénix que agora apresentava uma aparência muito jovem para o acariciar, dando a entender que terminava a pequena conversa.

Fim da rememoração.

Foi por isso que o carruagem que transportava ao trio de ouro era precedido por um ocupado pelo escuro professor, que pese ao calor do dia ainda luzia um sombria túnica negra, sua pele se ressentia um pouco pelos raios, os mesmos que lhe davam um pouco de granite a suas pálidas bochechas, seus negros olhos se entrecerravam em uma tentativa de minimizar a moléstia que lhe provocava o sol, seu cabeleira tinha um brilho natural, o movimento do transporte fazia que se mexera um pouco, era óbvio que estava bem cuidado, então ficou muito claro para todos os estudantes que a adiposidade de seu cabelo era causado por estar exposto permanentemente aos vapores das poções.

Harry dirigia-lhe miradas, que passavam desapercebidas para seus acompanhantes, a forma no que seu professor de poções se cobria com a mão formando uma viseira para proteger sua vista, a Harry lhe parecia como uma pessoa normal lhe parecia, humana.

Quando subiram ao expresso tomaram um cubículo e, para a moléstia de Ron o professor tomou outro contiguo ao deles.

\- Por que tem que estar aí? – Dizia-lhes Ron a seus amigos – tal parece que suas classes não são suficientes para nos atormentar e deve determinar que nem sequer aqui nos relaxemos.

\- Ron, sabe muito bem que também ELE está encarregado da segurança na viagem, de modo que, por favor! Comporta-se.

\- Esta bem Hermione, mas ELE deve recordar que já não estamos no colégio, de modo que podemos fazer o que nos vinga em vontade.

\- Ron! – disse-lhe a castanha enquanto girava seus olhos em desaprovação.

Harry só se acomodou disposto a passar a maior parte do tempo dormindo para não ser testemunha das brigas de seus amigos e assim, pensar e recordar, recordar as palavras que tinha pronunciado seu professor aquela tarde, tão calmo, tão forte, tão dono de si mesmo, que ainda que o mesmo em um princípio lhe pareceu um frio reproche mais tarde compreendeu que se se deixava abater pela perda de sua padrinho, tanto seus pais como o próprio Sirius teriam morrido em vão.

Recordou também os gestos do mesmo Snape tratando de proteger do sol, que, ainda que o dono dos mesmos não se teria dado conta; por um breve momento parecia tão… tão… não podia definir com exatidão a palavra, belo?...

\- (Eu não estou pensando isso… não, não, não, Harry, deixa de pensar isso) – se dizia a si mesmo, mas tinha aberto tanto os olhos ante esta impressão que seu rosto de assombro não passou desapercebido.

\- Sentes-te bem Harry? – Hermione olhava-lhe por demais estranhada.

\- Eh… bom… sim… só… só… que acabo de me dar conta que nos falta mais dois anos e Hogwarts se acaba – ante esta resposta Hermione levantou as sobrancelhas interrogativa – Bom garotos, me acordam quando passe o carrinho de doces.

Dito isto simulou que começava a se dormir, Ron sozinho levantou os ombros.

Quando chegou o carrinho de compras, o acordaram, porque verdadeiramente se tinha dormido e ainda que a Harry não se lhe apetecia nada pelo momento, comprou algumas sapos de chocolate, doces em forma de abóboras e outros mais da coleção, enquanto via o sem fim de formas e sabores de doces se perdeu novamente em seus pensamentos.

\- (Que tipo de doces lhe poderiam gostar?, não, não acho que ele goste de nada enjoativo) – fez um pequeno pisco - (mas em que demônios pensas Harry?) – voltou a perguntar-se.

Voltou a seu lugar para afastar "esses" pensamentos embotando-se com os caramelos adquiridos. Os estudantes saíam de suas cabines para distrair-se enquanto durava a viagem, a dizer verdade eram muito poucos os que o faziam, os casais aproveitavam os últimos momentos juntos dantes de ir com suas famílias. Um grupo de Slytherin comandados por um loiro platino molestava a qualquer que desgraçadamente se punha em seu caminho, depois de muitos empurrões e açoites de portas chegaram justamente ao cubículo de Harry.

\- Mas se aqui temos a San Potter – o tom de debocha de Draco por demais molesto fez rir a seus acompanhantes.

\- DEIXA-O FURÃO! – reclamou-lhe o ruivo que já se tinha posto à defensiva.

\- TU NÃO TE METAS POBRETÃO.

\- Malfoy, é um monitor não deverias comportar dessa forma.

\- NENHUM SANGUE SUJO PODE DIZER-ME A MIM, NADA SOBRE MEU COMPORTAMENTO.

Ninguém dos envolvidos na briga verbal tinha notado que graças a seus mesmos gritos o professor atribuído a essa área tinha saído para castigar a qualquer que se atrevia a interromper sua tranquila viagem; ao vê-lo os outros alunos fugiam dele, não querendo ser parte do que depois viria, mesmo assim os que discutiam seguiam no seu, começou a se impacientar e cruzou os braços em seu peito em uma muda espera, as caras que se tinham assomado de suas compartimentos começavam a fechar as portas silenciosos e prontos para escutar os irados gritos do mais temível dos professores de Hogwarts.

O silêncio, fez-se maior, o silêncio foi o que voltou aos jovens o se perguntar o motivo do mesmo, uma sombra negra, altiva, se alçava a um lado, tão só com a negra mirada, Crable e Goyle baixaram a sua, o loiro ladeou a cabeça estava claramente incomodado e, os outros três desviaram as próprias a qualquer outra parte; contrário a qualquer predição não grito, não grunhiu, nem sequer fez um característico comentário sarcástico, seguia parado, os Slytherins, regressaram por onde vieram e os Gryffindors fecharam lentamente sua porta.

Todo o resto da viagem nessa parte do trem só se escutava sussurros e uma que outro riso contido, Severus se sentia comprazido seguia tendo essa "habilidade", sem se inteirar que no outro compartimento um jovem de olhos verdes sentia admiração por sua pessoa.

Andem 9 e ¾, os alunos de Hogwarts agora vestidos com roupas Muggles baixavam transportando seus pertences sendo vigiados por magos maiores. Harry afastou-se um pouco para despedir de seus amigos e aproveitar para saudar aos senhores Weasley, não viu por nenhuma parte a seu tio, pelo que supôs que não viria ao buscar, ou talvez já estivesse em sua nova residência e como já não teriam que receber pelas férias se desentenderam por completo.

Ao igual que todos, o professor de poções desceu do trem e se parou no meio da estação como se se tratasse de uma estátua de ébano, esperando, após poucos minutos, em seu rosto começou a se notar o enfado, não esperaria mais e de repente seus passos lhe guiaram até onde se encontrava Potter; Harry notou-o, despediu-se rapidamente e foi ao encontro de Snape, um em frente a outro com passo rápido como se se fossem enfrentar seguiam em seu avanço e, para surpresa de muitos, uma vez juntos partiram rumo à rua.

Ron, seus pais e Hermione olharam-se expectantes, que é o que tinha passado aí? Com segurança o averiguariam.

Obviamente os gostos de Snape em cor não variaram, não obstante a roupa Muggle lhe sentava muito melhor, deixava ver ainda que não de forma muito marcada o corpo do maestro, Harry notou seu magnifica presença, alto, frio, elegante, não teve mais remédio que o admirar; queria tomar um serviço de táxi, sua bagagem pesava, era toda uma façanha mover por entre a quantidade de pessoas, se alegrou por ter libertado a sua coruja uma noite dantes para que chegasse sozinha a sua nova residência, mas Snape não prestava a mais mínima atenção às vicissitudes do rapaz, o guiou por becos a cada vez mais solitários, até chegar a um lugar realmente esquecido, sem contemplações de nenhum tipo seu professor rodeou com um de seus longos braços os ombros de um estupefato jovem para depois se sentir sugados por um longo tubo, óbvio, tinham desparecido.

Durante o pequeno trajeto desde uma das ruas em onde apareceram até chegar a Grimmauld Place 12, não cruzaram palavra alguma e agora se encontravam muito próximo do quartel, tinha chegado a seu destino, Snape o deixaria dentro e se marcharia, Harry queria o ouvir, ouvir essa voz, queria palavras que se dirigissem a ele, queria através dessa voz sentir paz.

\- Eh… bom – Snape levantou uma sobrancelha – obrigado – disse-lhe o mais rápido possível.

\- Não acho que tenha sido uma façanha chegar até aqui Potter – sempre nesse tom de sarcasmo – ou quiçá para você se o é.

\- Bom… não… isto é… - por que devia se pôr nervoso? – eu queria lhe dar obrigado pelo do outro dia… - ao ver que seu professor tinha uma expressão de desconcerto continuou – o que me disse a cerca de meus pais e… Sirius… Obrigado – e lhe dedicou uma sincera, mas pequeníssimo sorriso que descoloco um pouco ao professor.

\- As reuniões seguirão levando-se a cabo aqui, espero que não se surpreenda se chega a ter visitas imprevistas – era seu modo de despedida, abriu a porta, esperou a que Harry entrasse e metesse suas malas, a fechou e se afastou o mais cedo possível.

Passaram em alguns dias, dias nos quais Ron verdadeiramente se mudou a Grimmauld Place, dias de chegadas e partidas de membros da ordem, o iminente regresso de já-sabem-quem puseram em alerta a todos no mundo mágico, o Ministério não era a exceção, mas suas brutas tentativas de segurança publicados no Profeta faziam que alguns magos se debochassem e desconfiassem e outros tantos se voltassem paranoicos.

Uma reunião mais e os membros da Ordem foram chegando da pouco, Minerva, Moody, Kingsley, arribaram quase juntos; Os pais e irmãos maiores Weasley já se achavam desde a manhã, a modo de fazer uma visita com anterioridade a seu irmão menor e a Harry; dez minutos depois a lareira deixou passar à cabeça da Ordem; Albus Dumbledore acompanhado do escuro maestro.

A reunião mal começava, mas o ardor da marca fez que o rosto de Severus se tensar, olho de lado ao Diretor e este parou um momento de se dirigir aos demais membros, se concentrou por inteiro em falar com o valente espião.

\- Vê, mas estarei esperando em meu escritório – quase foi como uma confidencia.

\- Irei, espero não te incomodar a dessoras – lhe respondia o adusto professor.

\- Cuida-te.

Marchou-se sem despedir-se de ninguém mais, em realidade estava seguro que ninguém lhe teria saudades, por isso ele não deveria ter saudades a ninguém. Alguns como Moody, Charlie e Bill Weasley se sentiram um pouco incómodos com sua atitude, Albus prosseguiu com o resto da reunião com a mais absoluta calma, não obstante notou ansiedade na mirada verde de verdadeiro rapaz, ante isto só uma dúvida cruzou por sua mente, mas mais tarde de alguma forma o averiguaria.

Uma reunião mais da Ordem, uma mais do Lado escuro, uma vez mais Severus Snape era chamado e Albus esperava que regresse com bem, para que uma vez mais o espião chegasse ao despacho do Diretor e lhe informasse de todo quanto planejava Voldemort, uma vez mais que Harry Potter, o rapaz que devia vencer, se perguntava que é o que realmente sentia por esse homem, suas lembranças se transladaram à manhã seguinte após chegar ao quartel, onde foi intempestivamente acordado por seu recente convidado.

Rememoração:

Não se tinha movido em toda a noite, seu sonho após muito tempo foi reparador, quando de repente se escutou as maldições lançadas pelo retrato da mãe de Sirius, seguido dos açoitares das portas das habitações contiguas, como se alguém estivesse desesperado por encontrar algo ou alguém, Harry se arrabujou em seu lugar com a varinha em alto, quando de uma vez se abriu a porta, a cabeleira vermelha de seu amigo lhe fez baixar sua arma, o ruivo se arrojo a seu encontro e lhe sarandeou pelos ombros.

\- Harry está bem?...

\- Olá… Ron

\- Responde-me Harry encontras-te bem? – não fez caso ao saúdo do moreno e lhe deu uma nova onda de sacudidas a seu amigo.

\- Te… responderia… mas… se… me… deixasses.

\- Oh! Sento-o – deixou os ombros de seu amigo um pouco envergonhado pela atitude de mamãe sobreprotetora – mas ontem quando te afastaste… - duvidou como não querendo admitir o que diria – ou meus olhos me enganavam ou, verdadeiramente te foste com Snape da estação.

\- Não e sim.

\- Vamos Harry não estou jogando – lhe disse um pouco molesto.

\- Bom, Não, teus olhos não te enganavam e, Sim, me fui com o professor Snape.

\- professor? Desde quando tu lhe dizes professor?

\- Isso não importa, mas qual o motivo tanta preocupação?

\- Parece-te pouco? Snape não é a melhor companhia para ninguém, não compreendo como se atreveu a… a…

\- Ron, o Diretor dispô-lo desse modo, ademais, eu sabia que ele me acompanharia.

\- Mas então deverias de dizer-me, quase morro quando te vi com esse, esse…

\- Não te disse porque temia a atitude que tomarias se o tivesses sabido dantes, só recorda como entraste aqui.

\- Não podes me culpar Harry – lhe disse em tom de advertência, mas bem mais aliviado com a informação recebida – já, bom deixemos isso e, diga-me que há de tomar café?

Era típico de Ronald Bilius Weasley, efusivo como só um Gryffindor poderia ser e de repente despreocupado e mais atento à comida que viria. Desde esse dia jogos de xadrez mágico, conversas de diversos temas fizeram-se presentes, desde quidditch até assuntos amorosos, ainda que estes últimos não tão frequentes, também foram incluídos como os mais recentes e jovens membros da Ordem.

Fim de rememoração.

Muitas vezes como o fazia nesse momento, depois da cada reunião da ordem, passava das duas uma coisas; uma, Harry estava particularmente ensimesmado e em seu rosto aparecia um sorriso tonto ou, dois Harry estava particularmente ensimesmado e em seu rosto se refletia claramente preocupação; desta vez tocava-lhe a segunda, Harry Potter sabia muito bem o que lhe passava, primeiro resolveu que a "fixação" por seu professor tinha origem na necessidade de ter a alguém que representasse em sua vida uma figura paterna, mas para isso lhe bastava a presença de Lupin, ainda que lhe confundia o fato de que deveria preferir a amabilidade do licantropo à frialdade de Snape, o deixou assim e estava satisfeito com sua auto-resposta até que em certo dia.

Rememoração:

A casa estava abarrotada de Weasley a isto se somava que Hermione decidiu adiantar sua chegada, desfrutavam todo um suculento café da manhã quando o patriarca falou:

\- Ah! Ron – disse, em tom despreocupado – como não estavas em casa, devo te informar – e mudou sua voz a um tom cerimonial – teu primo Héctor, veio ontem a nos trazer uma estupenda notícia – agora tinha a atenção do trio de ouro – seu esposo, tem dois meses de gravidez.

Harry pensou que ouviu mau e seguiu desfrutando de seu suco de abóbora, feliz porque vinha uma nova vida.

\- Deveras?! – Disse o ruivo gratamente surpreendido, enquanto Hermione compartilhava uma mirada terna com Giny e Molly – levavam tempo tentando-o! alegra-me que David conseguisse por fim engravidou.

Não, não tinha escutado mau, disseram seu esposo, disseram David, disseram gravidez, Pfruuu! Parte do suco de abóbora saiu de sua boca e se estrelou na mesa, parte quase afoga ao moreno e parte derramou-se do copo já avariado no andar, Ron alarmado lhe deu de golpeio nas costas em tanto Molly se levantava rápida para auxilia-lo, uma vez passado o pequeno susto Harry tinha os olhos chorosos e estava totalmente assombrado.

\- É… um… homem?! – Foi o primeiro que Harry perguntou a intervalos de tosse.

\- Um homem?, de que estas falando Harry querido? – Molly acomodava-lhe seu cabelo

\- De a… gravidez!... disseram… David!

\- Carinho isso foi o que surpreendeu?

Afirmou com a cabeça, sua castanha amiga girou os olhos em alvo e os homens Weasley reprimiram um riso, ainda que os gêmeos não o conseguiram.

\- Harry, não posso achar que ignores isso, se no mundo mágico é natural, não tão frequente, mas se é totalmente natural.

\- Hermione, não, não o sabia…e… e… - não sabia que mais dizer

\- Verás, explico-te, talvez no mundo Muggle essa situação é impensável, mas se dois magos são casal, quero dizer magos, homens, bem, se o desejam um deles pode engravidar, mas para isto é necessário seguir um tratamento com poções que é muito estrito, esgotador e a maioria das vezes não funciona à primeira, talvez seja por isso que muitos dos casais desistem em sua tentativa; também dizem que a gestação natural, sem tratamento de por meio é factível, existem poucos casos, é mais, não se reportou um em anos.

Os desorbitados olhos de Harry não tinham comparação, seu cérebro processava a informação dada, até que ao final perguntou:

\- Mas… como… não entendo.

\- Que como o fazem? – Soltou Ron – seu amigo assentiu – pois, como tem de ser, têm sexo! – então os verdes olhos alargaram-se mais, mas um grito fez-lhe saltar de seu lugar.

\- RON! ESSA NÃO É CONVERSA QUE LHE FAÇA NA MESA – então Molly mudou a sua doce voz – é verdade carinho, vejo que ainda desconheces alguns aspectos de teu mundo – voltou a acomodar seu cabelo.

\- Surpreende-me que em tuas visitas a Hogsmade e ao beco Diagón não o notasses – Arthur tomava a palavra – mas se até foste ao Ministério!, aí está o escritório de registro de nascimentos e sempre há algum casal com um bebê ou magos em estado.

\- Bom, quando fui a esses lugares, tinha outras prioridades, e não tinha desejos de estar vendo homens – se defendeu.

Fim da Rememoração.

Desde esse dia, a palavra "casal", navegava em seus pensamentos, atração por um homem, o normal que se via isso, a possibilidade de que ele mesmo poderia conceber uma nova vida, se lhe propunha, uma onda de sonhos úmidos seguidos à conversa daquela manhã, em onde uma suave cabeleira negra se mexia em um vaivém lento e prazeroso, onde uns delgados lábios vermelhos evocavam palavras profundas que não podia escutar e, umas mãos brancas viajavam travessas por sua pele, confundido como estava, a dor de cabeça não demorava em aparecer, talvez essa "fixação" tivesse outra origem, e era por isso que a cada vez que o professor participava das reuniões da Ordem, passava das duas uma coisas; uma, Harry estava particularmente ensimesmado e em seu rosto aparecia um sorriso tonto ou, dois Harry estava particularmente ensimesmado e em seu rosto se refletia claramente preocupação.


	3. Um servo não é maior que seu Senhor

O salão dessa lúgubre Mansão era novamente testemunha de uma das ultimamente repetidas reuniões do Lado Escuro, a quantidade de velas que enfeitavam a estadia era menor à habitual, criando maior quantidade de lugares escuros.

Mas aparte do fato de que a iluminação não seja a acostumada, desta vez tinha outra peculiaridade; a quantidade de comensais presentes não era o usual, sempre tendiam a ser quase meia centena agora o grupo era muito reduzido quinze no máximo, mas contrariamente a seu número estes eram os magos e bruxas mais poderosos na consideração de seu Senhor, a cada um com uma habilidade pessoal e, sobretudo os mais leais ao Senhor Escuro; os aí reunidos eram os que ocupavam o círculo de privilegiados do Lord.

Vendo nestas circunstâncias Snape pensou que esta seria uma reunião demasiado importante, tão importante que os de rango menor como sempre não mereciam se inteirar até que fossem informados por seus superiores e, só acatar as ordens quando lhes davam, recordou que ele mesmo tinha sido relegado quando recém se iniciava entre eles; em reuniões privadas como esta se decidia os planos, não, se sistematizava a forma em que levar-se-ia a cabo o plano de Voldemort, ainda que em muito contadas ocasiões o Lord deixava que as opiniões de algum de seus homens também fossem tomadas em conta, se lhe perguntava.

Como era costume estavam prostrados ante seu amo e para surpresa de todos, seu Senhor em vez de lhes permitir se levantar, começou a se passear entre eles, normalmente ter-lhes-ia dito que se sentassem ao redor de uma grande mesa para começar a discutir qualquer coisa que ao Lord lhe parecesse importante, mas não, desta vez, seguia passeando entre eles tão parcimoniosamente que era desesperante e abrumador, se dedicava aos observar como se estivesse em uma loja decidindo que fruta era de sua predileção.

\- Vocês, são muito privilegiados, se sintam orgulhosos de se mesmos.

Começou a falar com essa característica voz sibilante, a orla de sua túnica às vezes roçava com uma ou outra mão de seus súbditos, enquanto eles tinham a mesma pergunta em suas mentes: Que tratava de lhes dizer? Porque sempre tinha uma razão, porque ELE não perderia o tempo em só lhes recordar sua devoção, a voz de seu Senhor desta vez emitida em parsel fez que deixassem seus cavilações.

\- Nagini, por que não se diverte?

Notaram que Nagini, seguramente por ordem do Lord, ordem que eles não tinham compreendido porque tinha sido dado em língua de serpentes imitava a seu amo e começava a zigzaguear seu enorme corpo por entre eles, emitindo de vez em vez sons com sua negra língua, tateando no ar algum indício de temor ou outro aroma delator.

O Lord comprazia-se com os leves sobre coagimentos de seus súbditos quando seu fiel mascote passava cerca da cada um deles, enquanto ele os repassava com seu olhar vermelhos, se detendo também de vez em vez em um que outro servidor seu, até que voltou a falar:

\- Bela, marcha-te. - A ordem foi calafriosamente suave, mas não por isso deixou de ser firme.

Lestrange levantou-se, ainda com o corpo um pouco curvo e indo para atrás se dispôs a sair do salão, em seus pensamentos se agolpearam várias teorias para seus colegas; uma, em onde aos que ficaram receber uma sessão "exemplificadora", ou talvez esta desafortunada ocasião seu Senhor não faria partícipe da reunião, seu último pensamento fez que se tensasse, esperaria a que saíssem, averiguaria por qualquer meio o que passou nessa reunião.

\- Funet, Garmeth, retirem-se, voltou a ordenar, os mencionados em uma atitude similar à de Bellatrix, também fizeram sua despedida, mas estes não ficaram enquanto não resultassem afetados negativamente era melhor se afastar e ocupar de seus assuntos.

Assim passou um tempo, foi nomeando e foi os despedindo até que só ficaram cinco, cinco comensais que lhe eram agradáveis à vista, cinco, era um número menor de onde escolher, escolher que? esses cinco que não tinham a mais mínima ideia do que seu Senhor pretendia deles, mas coincidiam em seus pensamentos que seria algo muito discreto muito importante, cinco nos quais Severus Snape se incluía, os melhores, os mais poderosos dentre todos os demais, talvez os mais parecidos em poder que seu Senhor, os cinco que seguiam em aipo e entorpecidos.

\- Nagini, volta.

\- Como ordene Senhor.

Voldemort voltou à frente e esse pequeno intercâmbio de palavras entre a Serpente e seu Senhor, deu por terminada a estranha sessão de eleição.

\- Podem parar-se, meus leais, de pé – efetivamente terminou.

As cinco personagens fizeram-no tratando de ocultar o mal-estar produzido pela longa espera na incómoda posição, a cada uma de suas miradas detrás suas brancas máscaras dirigiam-se a seu Amo e este seguia parado os enfrentando, soberbo, suas facções serpentinas se acentuavam mais à luz das escassas velas dispostas em diferentes partes do salão, a estatura de Voldemort era maior que o deles, comparados com alguns muito considerável, com outros só uns quantos centímetros variavam, mas ante todos mais poderoso, mais dominante.

O Lord os escudrinhava, media-os, ainda os escolhia, decidiu que seria melhor o meditar.

\- Mandá-los-ei chamar dentro de alguns dias, mas, apresentassem-se sem máscaras, devem estar atentos - sem máscaras? Foi o pensamento geral – Agora se retirem.

As dúvidas de suas comensais ficaram no ar, como seus anteriores colegas se retiraram em silêncio, sempre fazendo uma reverência todo isso tinha sido muito raro.

\- Meu Senhor, vejo que escolheste muito bem a teus candidatos, a cada um deles é poderoso e todos também têm um deleite especial.

\- Devo ser cuidadoso, já te tinha dito, deve ser perfeito, sua missão será muito importante para que o faça qualquer e… ademais pretendo o desfrutar.

Em Hogwarts, um confundido professor de poções encontrava-se caminhando de um lado a outro no escritório do velho Diretor, tinha chegado faz pouco diretamente da estranha reunião.

\- Albus – disse-lhe a modo de saúdo quando viu a seu velho amigo descer através de uma escada de caracol, sempre o fazia com tranquilidade isto às vezes exasperava a Snape e agora o fazia mais que nunca, um sorriso foi a resposta de Dumbledore e ao mesmo tempo convidava a sentar ao mago mais jovem em frente a seu escritório, levava uma colorida roupa de dormir e um gracioso gorro que combinava horrivelmente as cores lilás e verde.

\- Meu querido Severus, sua visita sempre é agradável, em que posso te servir? – olhou-o um pouco divertido atrás de seus peculiares óculos foi então que o idoso franziu seu em frente ao notar como seu amado filho (porque assim o considerava) se via muito tenso, era muito tarde e isso lhe estranhava de sobremaneira, se não fosse nada importante bem sabia que Severus esperaria até manhã para lhe informar qualquer assunto, de seguro desta vez era algo maior.

\- Não é momento de seus fastidiosos comentários Albus, estou preocupado, há algo, algo mau, eu sei, eu sinto – seguia parado, mas apoiou ambas as mãos no escritório.

\- Tem algo que ver com a reunião que tiveste com Voldemort?

O homem de olhos negros assentiu com pesar, não gostava de ser ele quem sempre trouxesse más notícias, mas seu papel era esse e não decepcionaria a Dumbledore

– Conta-me – tenho fez aparecer uma bandeja com um serviço de chá oferecendo a seu interlocutor, mas este não lhe fez nenhum caso.

\- Desde o falha da irrupção no Ministério, Voldemort…

Agora se apartou um pouco e se afundou no cadeirão, seu mentor se levantou da cadeira que até o momento ocupava, rodeou o escritório para situar no cadeirão sobrante ao lado de seu protegido.

\- Você sabe muito bem – retomou a conversa – que após o do Ministério nos convocava praticamente quase todos os dias… as torturas foram frequentes em especial aos envolvidos, mas… esta noite…

\- Faz favor – com voz apreensiva o velho mago inclinou-se para Severus como querendo encontrar algum dano visível – diga-me que não te torturou.

\- Não, não o fez… mas até isso é estranho – mantinha sua negra mirada perdida em suas lembranças, fixa em um ponto desconhecido.

Estranho? Não ter sido torturado lhe parecia estranho, talvez, ser atormentado era normal para seu filho? Dumbledore sentiu que seu coração lhe oprimia, o ouvir falar dessa forma, resignado a seu destino, não deveria ser assim, a confiança e o carinho que ele lhe dava para que a estima mermada de Severus aumentasse não eram suficientes? faria algo, claro que fá-lo-ia, mas deixou esses pensamentos para outra ocasião.

\- Continua

\- Sabe também que de improviso deixou de nos reunir, mas averiguei que era porque se encerrou em sua biblioteca particular, segundo os outros não tinha saído daí até faz três dias… bom, nos dias posteriores dizem que estava em extremo feliz, falava com ele mesmo em parsel a maior parte do tempo, mas esta noite quando nos convocou passou algo estranho.

O jovem mago relatou todo o sucedido incluindo os mais mínimos detalhes e suas próprias apreciações, Albus enquanto, bebia pequenos sorvos de chá atento às explicações, sem interromper nem uma só vez até o final, deixou na mesa a xícara vazia, cruzou suas mãos em sua colo, processando a informação e se dirigiu a seu informador com ar inquieto.

\- Que você acha, que planeja?

\- Isso é o que mais me preocupa, não encontro nenhuma relação evidente, nenhuma que lhe dê uma vantagem na guerra, o único que ressalta é que os cinco pertencem ao círculo privilegiado.

\- Pelo que supõe são muito poderosos, essa não seria uma relação?

\- Efetivamente, poderia ser mais que passa com os "descartados"? Qualquer coisa que planeje, precisará alguém muito poderoso isso é evidente, mas o que não entendo é por que nos pediu o ver sem máscara a próxima vez?

\- Ver seus rostos, é claro que precisa que se exponham, não que se ocultem.

\- Faz sentido, mas para que? Ademais não creio de Skadi seja apta para isso.

\- Talvez podemos o resolver entre todos, amanhã convocarei outra reunião é imperativo fazer reunir-nos-emos na tarde, espero que assista.

\- Isso depende exclusivamente dele.

\- Sei-o, sei-o – levantou-se do cómodo lugar e apertou o ombro de seu "filho" – bom agora será melhor nos retirar a descansar.

Um assentimento do mestre contestou-lhe que estava de acordo.

\- Ficará em suas habitações ou prefere regressar a sua casa?

\- Ficarei, se não te molesta?

\- Nada disso, então farei que te preparem – dito isto rapidamente convocou a três elfos que após receber as ordens desapareceram para as cumprir.

\- Não estarei por muitos dias, te advirto, de modo que seus preparativos são demasiados.

\- Estará o tempo que deseje Severus, você sabe bem, agora será melhor que descanse e tem uma boa noite.

\- Boa noite também a ti Albus.

O idoso Diretor voltou a subir a escada até seu dormitório e Snape retirou-se fechando depois de si a porta do despacho.

Caminhava pelos escuros corredores rumo às masmorras, eram férias pelo que para seu alívio não encontrou estudantes infratores, era todo tão tranquilo, alumiado pela luz do Lumus avançava até que chegou a suas habitações, a verdade é que Severus se sentia muito a gosto no Castelo, lhe dava uma sensação de segurança e paz, a desvantagem é que as conhecidas paredes lhe recordava que devia lidar com alunos torpes, jactanciosos, sem talento e isso era mortificante, essa era a razão que no recesso de aulas optava por regressar até sua propriedade na Rua da Fiação, mas considerava a Hogwarts como seu verdadeiro e único lar.

Sentado em sua cama, aguardava a que a dor da cicatriz desaparecesse, não era insuportável como experimentou em outras ocasiões, mas era sumamente molesto, tanto que não o deixava dormir e por mais que se concentrasse não conseguia o diminuir, seguro que Voldemort planeava ou já tinha feito algo, o "mau" é que não tinha imagens de nada.

\- (Melhor se não vejo o que faz) – se dizia ao mesmo tempo em que dirigia sua mirada à luz que se colava pela janela – (Espero que não seja nada realmente grave) – a dor era muita menor, voltou a amassar a cicatriz – (Espero que não lhe passe nada) – arranjou a colcha e se deitou – (Espero que Severus esteja bem, faz favor, que esteja bem) – com essa súplica começou a dormir, a dor tinha cedido mais.

Se, o rapaz de olhos verdes preocupava-se em demasia por seu amargo mestre, também desde faz um tempo, não precisava exatamente quando, começou a chamar por seu nome, ainda que isso só sucedia em seus pensamentos, talvez desde que se propôs com seriedade que sentimentos albergava para seu antes odiado professor, aceitou que esse sentimento era muito diferente de quanto sentimento experimentado em sua curta vida, uma mistura de carinho, saudade e respeito, ainda que não o definia de tudo, mas ódio não era, a dor cessou por completo e com sua mente posta nas imagens do professor, se dormiu, seus sonhos uma vez mais eram assaltados pela figura de comensal espião.

Na manhã o ulular de Edwiges acordou a seu dono, mas este não abriu os olhos a noite tinha sido um pouco pesada para ele, pelo que a ave começou a lhe dar pequenos bicadas carinhosas na mão de Harry conseguindo desta vez resposta a suas afanes.

\- Bons dias amiga – outro ulular como resposta – se espreguiçou em sua totalidade e abriu a janela para que sua ave saísse por um momento se lhe apetecia, baixou ao grande salão, o crepitar do fogo verde, fez que se detivesse para receber ao visitante, só o rosto de Dumbledore se materializou, então se fincou para averiguar que é o que queria lhe falar.

\- Harry? Ah! É você rapaz – as fachas de um recém acordado Harry lhe fizeram graça por um momento – só queria lhes avisar que levaremos uma reunião às seis da tarde de hoje, de modo que se preparem – comunicado isto, a cabeça do diretor desapareceu.

\- (Terei que lhes dizer a Ron e Hermione) (se via que tinha algo urgente que fazer)

\- Harry? Acordaste

\- Bons dias Hermione.

Assim começava em um novo dia em Grimmauld Place, com a castanha acordada cedo disposta a ajudar aos rapazes a preparar o café da manhã, porque ela não seria a única que o preparasse.

Café da manhã em mãos Dumbledore apresentou-se nos aposentos do pocionista, este ao o ver com a charola e a mirada mais divertida que tinha visto em muito tempo, soube que não menos dele, o deixo passar com um pouco de incomodo, instalando na sala se sentaram em frente a frente com uma pequena mesinha de por meio começando a saborear o café da manhã, conversando sobre a recente publicação de "O Profeta", outra sem dúvida cheia de inevitáveis tretas para evitar a Quem-não-deve-ser nomeado quase terminavam seus alimentos, foi então que sem mais Albus Dumbledore, Diretor do Colégio de feitiçaria Hogwarts, um dos magos maiores dos últimos tempos, mente mestre, e manipulador de primeira disse:

\- Harry tem tratado de ganhar-se sua simpatia e ignora-lo de sobremaneira – o arquear de uma sobrancelha negra, fez continuar – Harry tem mudado Severus.

\- Não diga tolices Albus, nada tem mudado nesse convencido, ademais não entendo porque deveria me interessar isso.

\- Talvez você não o note, mas, o rapaz é outro – seguia com seu quase monologo.

\- Albus, um Potter é um Potter, não é diferente de seu pai e não fará crer o contrário – já se encontrava um pouco molesto e deixo de comer, às vezes sem mais Dumbledore iniciava conversas fora do tema em discussão, Snape sabia que agora se encontrava em frente a uma delas, fatigado pelo novo conteúdo se reclinou no cadeirão com os braços cruzados.

Ah sim! Essa era a atitude e a resposta esperada, para executar o passo dois em seu elaborado e quase infantil plano de Dumbledore.

\- Que te parece se me acompanha um pouco mais cedo? Assim comprovaria você mesmo o que te digo.

\- Ainda que assim fosse que ganho eu com isso? Não me interessa se esse fedelho faz ou deixa de fazer tal ou qual coisa.

\- Mas, faria que é animadversão, s-e-m-s-e-n-t-i-d-o, entre ambos desapareça, poderiam se levar bem e encontrar pontos em comum.

\- NÃO me interessa me levar bem com um Potter, NÃO me interessa me levar bem com ninguém, NÃO lhe estou pedindo, NÃO lhe peço a NINGUÉM.

\- Severus, deve relacionar com outras pessoas, a guerra não durará por sempre e, quando acabe não quisesse que esteja sozinho.

\- Disso ocupar-me-ei quando acabe a guerra e sobreviva, mas até que chegue nesse dia agradeceria que NÃO me imponha AMIZADES que não quero.

\- Mas eu não…

\- Albus – advertiu-lhe levantando da mesa, tinha sido bastante, cedo começaria a gritar.

\- Mas me acompanhará esta tarde? – fez-lhe um gesto de desamparo total – recorda que…

\- Esta bem, SIM, acompanharei – se apressou a contestar, não queria seguir essa conversa e saiu rumo a Merlin sabe onde.

Albus estava satisfeito, sempre encurralava a Snape até que o exasperava e obtinha o que queria.

\- (Sou um velho manipulador, mas não quisesse que se perdesse uma formosa oportunidade, espero que isto funcione) – sorriu tanto que o gesto fez que suas lentes em meia lua escorregassem do nariz – (espero não me estar a equivocar, bem, todo seja pelo bem de ambos).

Dia cinco de agosto às cinco da tarde a lareira de Grimmauld Place recebia a seus dois visitantes.

\- Não o esperávamos até mais tarde, boa tarde Diretor – Hermione o saudava sorridente – Boa… tarde professor… – repetiu o saúdo quando se deu conta quem vinha atrás ainda que desta vez soou mais séria.

\- Boas tardes Hermione – o idoso devolvia-lhe o sorriso.

\- Senhorita Granger – era mais que suficiente que Snape respondesse amavelmente.

\- Chegaram justo a tempo se gostam poderiam acompanhar com um chá.

\- Hermione quem é? – apareciam dois jovens desde a cozinha, parando-se de improviso quando viram aos visitantes – Boa tarde – disseram ao uníssono.

\- Que lhes parece se preparamos o chá juntos? – Dizendo isto Dumbledore já se encaminhava para a cozinha, dando pequenos ressaltos enquanto caminhava – vamos, vamos, me acompanhem, faz tempo que não preparo um chá sem a ajuda dos elfos.

Seguiram lhe em uma fila, os três jovens muito surpreendidos e agoniados pela atitude de seu Diretor, Severus contrariado e molesto, mas todos acostumados com as ocorrências desse velhinho. Uma vez dentro Dumbledore pôs-se a procurar no armário, enquanto Hermione punha a aquecer a água, Snape sentou-se em uma cadeira disposto a "observar" ao moreno, isto por pedido de seu amigo, se surpreendeu ao descobrir o nervoso que estava.

\- Agora que lembro – interrompeu os labores de todos – Senhorita Granger, Senhor Weasley, devo ter uma pequena conversa com ambos, faz favor se me seguem.

Tal como entraram os três saíram, deixando ao professor e Harry sozinhos, este último engoliu saliva e se pôs mais nervoso do que já estava, se apressou a esfregar e limpar coisas e manchas invisíveis.

\- (É uma oportunidade de tratar de falar com ele civilizadamente) Eh… lhe sirvo o chá?

\- Claro

\- (Devo fazê-lo perfeito) que tipo de chá gosta... professor? (Chá? talvez não se me ocorre um tema mais interessante?)

\- O inglês – respondeu-lhe com frialdade não ia ser ele quem começasse uma discussão – ainda que o oriental tem seu encanto.

Encanto tinha dito encanto e a forma como tinha soado essa palavra pôs em desequilíbrio ao jovenzinho, fazendo cair a xícara que sustentava.

\- Com essa torpeza não me estranha que seja péssimo em poções – e com um ademão de sua mão consertou o dano.

\- (Sem varinha?!) – Averiguaria isso depois – Eu… o sento, mas se você não me estivesse a olhar fixamente ao igual que o faz em classes, estaria menos nervoso.

\- Ponho-o nervoso, Potter? Não acho que com uma simples mirada sua ineptidão se acrescente, é mais achei que ansiava ser observado.

\- (Por que trato de lhe falar?) NÃO, só que quisesse que deixe de lado esse sarcasmo, quando eu faço todo o possível por lhe agradar – a acentuação no entresseio de seu professor lhe revelou que tinha ido demasiado longe – trato de falar com você, mas o que consigo é só insultos de sua parte.

Nesse momento ingressaram felizmente inibidos seus dois amigos, junto a um sorridente Diretor, Harry fez como se nada e ofereceu uma xícara ao Diretor, servindo outras para os demais, queria que o tempo passasse um pouco mais rápido para que outras pessoas chegassem, mas também, queria ficar mais tempo a sós com Snape, estas contradições o estavam a voltar louco.

A reunião foi o de sempre, Dumbledore se encarregava de informar o que o professor lhe dissesse a noite anterior, várias especulações se alçaram.

\- Um novo ataque individual, talvez a membros do Wizengamot

\- Cinco para isso? É impossível, Arthur – Minerva começava a exasperar-se à medida que passava o tempo e não encontravam uma resposta congruente.

\- Inês Skadi, é a que tem maior influência em… em… NADA! Todos os demais têm certa influência em vários níveis, mas ela foi relegada e quase jogada do Mundo, por supostas execuções a meninos Squibs e Muggles, mas não teve provas para a condenar.

\- Kingsley, rogar-te-ia que não te alteres – Albus levantava sua mão conciliadora – em vista que não chegamos a nenhum acordo; sugiro que a cada um tenham ou obtenha melhores ideias para a próxima reunião, porque esta conclui aqui.

\- Sugiro que vigiemos aos cinco, em todo momento, talvez tenham missões diferentes e devemos estar prevenidos para tudo.

\- Cinco Moody?

\- Se, escutaste bem Snape, também não você ficasse fora de vigilância, não confio nada, nada em ti.

\- Faz favor senhores a reunião terminou e não permito brigas entre nós, tanto fora como dentro, de modo que faz favor agora degustemos estes deliciosos pasteis que tão gentilmente preparou Molly.

Era óbvio que Dumbledore era o Chefe nato do grupo, com sua atitude tranquila, mas autoritária punha em paz a todos. Era óbvio também da mirada irada que dirigiu Harry a Moody quando "sugeriu" vigiar a Snape, mirada que só o Diretor notou e enquanto mordia um dos ditosos pasteis esboçou um sorriso em direção do mestre quem se tensou por um momento, esse sorrisinho não pressagiava nada bom.

Quatro dias depois Voldemort voltava a convocar a seus cinco eleitos, os cinco apresentaram-se como lhes tinha ordenado, mas cuidaram de não se baixar a capucha pelo que seus olhos estavam parcialmente tampados.

\- Tenho um plano por demais importante para vocês, mas antes deverão me demonstrar que são merecedores- Deixou seu lugar privilegiado encaminhando a seus servidores – Dignos servos meus.

Qualquer coisa que o Lord estivesse a planejar, precisava que fossem realmente fiéis a ele e a seu propósito.

\- A cada uma de suas vidas pertence-me, são meus servos.

Fez um pequeno ademão com os dedos e o capuz dos cinco personagens deixaram ver em totalidade as facções de cada um deles, Voldemort recreou sua vista com o que se apresentava.

Todos singularmente belos, desde olhos de um formoso azul, se deteve em um íris de lânguido âmbar e outros tão negros que não pareciam verdadeiros; a suave pele variava desde os tons pêssegos até uma suavemente pálida, deteve sua examinadora mirada nesta, as cascatas de cabelo negrismo a contrastavam de forma irreal, os delgados lábios levemente vermelhos formavam uma perfeita boca; satisfeito se volteou para voltar a situar em sua cadeira.

Observou com deleite o conjunto que se mostrava ante seus olhos.

\- Tenham presente que um servo não é maior que seu Senhor, recordem isto sempre –as palavras soaram com tal convicção que pareceria que sua intenção era marcar em suas mentes e corações

_"Alguém recordaria essa frase de uma forma arrepiante por muito tempo"_

Esteve outros quinze minutos sem dizer-lhes nada, só os observando.

\- Podem retirar-se – ordenou.

Fizeram a acostumada reverência e desapareceram.

\- Por sua expressão suponho que já elegeu.

Efetivamente o Lord passeava sua mão por seu pescoço e descia até seu peito, sempre evocando um misterioso sorriso.

\- E posso-te assegurar que a eleição é por demais acertada minha querida Nagini.

\- Quando levá-la-á a cabo?

\- Muito cedo, quanto mais cedo tenha resultados, mais cedo estará em MIM, dominar todo, só esperarei o momento propício.

O intercâmbio de turbadoras frases entre Voldemort e Nagini terminou e retiraram-se por um longo corredor do segundo andar até chegar a uma ampla porta de madeira, as habitações privadas do Lord.

\- Nada, nada Albus, isto me está a inquietar a cada vez mais, não há ordem, não há castigo, não tenho a mínima ideia do que pretende.

\- Calma, calma.

Ambos magos meditavam e discutiam a cerca da recente e misteriosa reunião, Snape estava particularmente contrariado, se sentava e levantava da cadeira, passeava pelo despacho do Diretor, depois se voltava a sentar e de volta a se levantar, não ter a mais mínima ideia do que o Lord queria o estava desquiciando, sempre tinha tido uma ligeira suspeita e sempre se aproximava muito à do Lord, mas desta vez, esta maldita vez não era assim.

\- Vamos Severus deve se acalmar pensaremos destemidamente, verá que depois com mais calma acharemos uma resposta.

\- Albus não posso simplesmente me acalmar… mas talvez tenha razão… acharemos a resposta cedo, mas estou mais que seguro que desta vez, deve ser algo maior, se está a tomar muito tempo para executar o que seja que esteja a planejar.

O Diretor mudou de repente a conversa, quase sempre fazia o mesmo, de modo que se adentraram em temas de menos importância.


	4. Serve-me por completo

Era uma morna noite em meados de agosto; Severus Snape estava placidamente sentado em um fofo cadeirão escuro, que ainda que antigo era um móvel formidável, não tinha muitos momentos como esses, quase sempre estava metido na elaboração de poções experimentais, às vezes afundando nos desígnios de Voldemort, outras vezes suportando as conversas com Dumbledore, mas desta vez não, desta vez se tinha tomado um tempo só para ele, relaxado, volteou uma página do livro que lia, esticou sua mão até a mesinha de lado em busca do copo de vinho tinto, se levou o líquido aos lábios degustando o agradável sabor do fino licor; uma dor em seu braço fez que soltasse o copo e o livro ao mesmo tempo; era claro o que passava, era um chamado, um mais que suportar, um mais ao qual devia ir, com um rápido chamado por lareira avisou a Dumbledore de sua seguinte partida, não se deteve a recolher os objetos caídos, já teria tempo para isso depois.

Quando se apareceu nesse conhecido salão, advertiu que estava completamente só, deduziu que o Lord o precisava para algo em específico, talvez uma poção ou uma informação referente ao Colégio ou a Ordem, esperou como de costume em posição de tranquila obediência, atingiu a se pôr a branca máscara já que nenhum dos anteriormente eleitos se encontrava o acompanhando; essa noite tinha mudado de uma morna a uma fria ou era a sensação que emanava desse lugar? Não pôde seguir com seus pensamentos porque ante ele, a figura de Voldemort se encaminhava desde o corredor.

\- Snape.

E o aludido quis acercar-se para fazer a acostumada reverência, mas a mão levantada de seu Senhor fez que desistisse.

\- Tens alguma ideia do por que está aqui? – e situou-se justo em frente.

\- Porque meu Senhor ordena-me.

\- Bem, desfrutarei muito com sua presença.

\- Segue-me – ordenou-lhe, para depois voltear-se e percorrer o mesmo corredor.

Chegaram a um espaço decorado com igual suntuosidade que o resto da Mansão, umas grades se alçavam em frente a eles, mesmas que comunicavam ao andar superior; seguindo a seu Senhor a uma prudente distância ambos subiram ao segundo andar e se encaminharam pelo agora longo corredor, Snape notou que a Mansão estava particularmente vazia, sempre tinha alguns comensais rondando o andar inferior, porque os superiores estavam à disposição só de Voldemort e de alguns de maior rango e importância, depois de seu pausado avanço chegaram até a última porta que correspondia ao lado esquerdo.

\- Espera-me dentro.

Um assentimento como resposta e viu que o Lord se dirigia até a enorme porta no fundo.

\- (as habitações exclusivas do Lord) – disse-se, em muito poucas ocasiões deixava que alguém passasse.

Ingressou em sua totalidade ao recinto indicado, seu instinto de espião fez que escudrinhara com a mirada a cada rincão e particularidade da habitação, era pequena em comparação às outras existentes, uma janela longa, estreita e empanada estava justo à frente da entrada principal, com segurança não tinha sido limpada em muito tempo, como detestava esse tipo de descuido; desde seu ponto de vista na esquina da parede direita tinha uma porta que seguramente comunicava ao quarto de limpeza, um móvel com várias calções de banho ao lado da janela sustentava um candelabro de várias velas suficientes para alumiar tenuemente a habitação inteira, na esquina oposta da mesma parede muito acima quase chocando ao teto um antigo relógio de madeira, seguramente para que ninguém pudesse desfazer do objeto, a hora era facilmente distinguível, apesar da escassa luz.

\- (algum feitiço de desvelado) – disse-se – (Quase meia noite) – observou

O que lhe surpreendeu bastante é que ao lado esquerdo se achasse uma cama pulcramente ordenada, não era muito grande nem ostentosa, mas também não era uma miséria, quadros, duas cadeiras, era o quarto de alguém com segurança, sua testa se contraiu quando percebeu que o quadro da cama fazia pequenos movimentos sinuosos, uma nova e exaustiva mirada lhe confirmou que eram lianas entrelaçadas e não era madeira comum, efetivamente eram laço do diabo vivente, mas não das comuns de grossas lianas senão de delgadas ramificações como podiam crescer com uma forma específica? Pelo geral se expandiam em todas direções, também tinha inconsistência em sua estrutura não era a clássica fineza; qualquer resposta ou outra pergunta seria para depois, porque o ruído depois atrás da maçaneta se abrindo lhe tirou de seus pensamentos; o rendimento de Lord Voldemort fez que tomasse uma postura atenta e disciplinada.

Um pequeno resplendor proveniente do relógio anunciou a hora zero, o início de tudo.

O Lord acercou-se com sobriedade e começou a girar lentamente ao redor de seu súbdito, como quem encurrala uma presa enquanto esta se mantém quieta; com a vista baixa mais mesmo assim seguia ocultando qualquer expressão baixo sua máscara, era uma presa.

\- Quero ver-te Severus – disse-lhe sibilante e plantou-se novamente adiante do comensal.

\- Sim, meu Senhor… – desprendeu da máscara de seu pálido rosto e apartou a capuz, a cascata de cabelo negro emergiu depois dela, sentia como os olhos de Voldemort se fincaram nele, viu como essa espécie de boca imitou o que pôde ser um sorriso de satisfação e dela saiu uma palavra em parsel que não entendeu em absoluto mas que lhe provocou um temor.

\- Senhor?

\- Sua varinha – disse sem expressão e estendeu suas escamosos dedos em espera de recebê-la.

Não era a primeira vez que pedia a varinha de um de suas comensais, mas a última vez que o fez foi a varinha de Malfoy e este não teve um bom destino e recordar o que lhe passou depois, fez que duvidasse por um segundo, esses segundos que lhe serviram para sacar prontamente a varinha de sua manga, de todas formas devia o fazer e depositou o delgado instrumento nas mãos de Voldemort quem a tomou para a examinar detidamente, lentamente a baixou e apontou a seu dono, se acercou mais, Severus sentiu como a ponta de sua varinha pressionava sua abdômen, mas mesmo assim não disse nada, tinha que estar sereno, não mostrar medo ou qualquer outra expressão, o rosto de Voldemort se lhe acercou mais, bem perto de seu ouvido, então o escutou em um sussurro.

\- Crucio…

\- Aaah! – se desmoronou.

\- Crucio – começou a rodear o corpo caído – Crucio – escutava-se gritos lamentosos a cada vez que era objeto de um novo feitiço, estes eram particularmente mais intensos dos recebidos em qualquer outra circunstância.

\- (Descobriu-me… descobriu-me…) era o único que se dizia assim mesmo.

\- Como te sente? – Parou de torturá-lo. – Diga-me, Severus como te sente? – arrastava suas palavras.

Severus apoiou-se em suas mãos em uma tentativa de incorporar-se, todo seu corpo tremia e não chegava a articular palavra, pensava que este era o momento final de sua vida, estava seguro que o Mago Escuro tinha descoberto que era um espião de Dumbledore.

\- Pergunta-me, meu "fiel" comensal, pergunta-me Por que?, FÁ-LO!

A palavra finque tinha sido pronunciada "fiel", estava quase seguro que como espião seus minutos estavam contados; não queria dizer nada, mas devia obedecer, era mais bem um instinto de sobrevivência.

\- P…por… que? – sua respiração era entrecortada e pequenas gotas de suor começavam a formar-se em sua frente.

\- Porque desejo ver-te débil, ainda que sei que não é necessário, mas me compraze sua debilidade. - sua voz era assustadora.

\- Dê… bil…?

\- EM PÉ! E desfaz-te da túnica.

Mal pôde se parar, com as mãos ainda trémulas pela recente tortura, desabrochou sua túnica e a deixou cair no chão junto à máscara que tinha soltado ao receber a tortura.

\- Quando aceitaste a marca me aceitaste a mim.

A que vinha essa pergunta? Por resposta só pôde fazer um pequeno assentimento, trataria de se repor cedo para poder fugir se se precisava, o Lord continuou:

\- Meus desejos passaram a ser teus e minha ordem sua vontade ou me equivoco?

\- Não Senhor, é como você diz.

\- Ademais; distas muito dos demais em astúcia e poder – ladeou sua cabeça. - tanto de modo que é meu espião e não me surpreenderia se fosse um dobro espião, mas… Não é.

\- (Estou perdido) Não o sou.

Sua resposta foi acompanhada por uma suave negativa de cabeça por parte de Severus e, uma das mãos de Voldemort levantava o queixo do comensal enquanto continuava.

\- É me completamente fiel? – perfurou os negros olhos com sua vermelha mirada.

\- Bem sabe que sim.

\- Tenho sua alma e sua mente; diga-me, tenho-te? – fechou um pouco mais seus dedos no mentón de seu súbdito.

\- Sim…

\- O servo não é maior que seu Senhor, o recorda, e você, meu querido Severus é MEU servo.

\- O sou

\- Então… serve-me por completo – finalizou a frase bem perto dos lábios do professor.

Foi quando este distinguiu essa mirada, essa mirada que viu muitas vezes nos comensais quando cometiam infâmias, uma mirada que o fez tensar-se, luxúria.

Não podia estar lhe pedindo isso.

\- Você sabe muito bem que lhe sirvo – levaria a conversa por rumos diferentes.

\- Sei-o

Passou seu braço pela cintura dolorida de um mais que tenso Snape quem pôs os braços como barreiras entre o corpo de Voldemort e o próprio, fato que fez enojar o rosto do Lord.

\- Guardaremos sua varinha – arrojou-a ao teto e como se um íman a atraísse, chegou rapidamente até posicionar-se acima da cabeceira da cama, onde ficou estática e se formou uma aura verde ao redor dela – te levará quando acabemos.

\- Senhor, eu… não… - tratava subtilmente se apartar de seu captor, qualquer oportunidade de escapar dependia de se afastar o mais possível desses braços.

\- Deveria sentir-te muito afortunado, me servirá em plenitude para me satisfazer.

\- Senhor, existem vários entre suas filas quem poderiam cumprir-lhe melhor nesse aspecto (isto não está passando) – e por fim conseguiu se afastar um pouco – Bellatrix por exemplo, conta com…

Mas um golpe calou-o abruptamente, um ardor intenso instalou-se em seu rosto.

As mãos do Lord apertaram-lhe os ombros com tal força que achou que romperia seus ossos, contrário a um servidor submisso a seu Senhor, Severus tratou já não só de se afastar senão de se opor explicitamente.

\- Eu… não… não tenho a experiência… suficiente… para poder o comprazer… meu Senhor…

Era a única oração que pôde articular, mas em seguida se arrependeu por ter dito, ao ver um brilho intenso e diferente nos olhos de seu amo, quando lhe revelou esse detalhe. Foi quando caiu em desespero.

\- De modo que nenhuma experiência deste tipo achei que meus comensais tinham provado todas as vantagens de seu poder e todas as formas das delícias carnais, vejo que minha eleição, foi melhor do que me esperava.

Eleição? As incompreensíveis reuniões anteriores agora cobravam sentido, esse recinto tão impessoal só poderia servir para uma coisa, isso o fez se desesperar ainda mais e tratou de se apartar com mais força.

\- NÃO. – sua inútil barreira era facilmente curvada.

\- ESTÁ-TE NEGANDO, MALDITO?!

Soltou um braço aprisionador e deu-lhe um novo golpe com tal força que Snape caiu ao chão imóvel de bruços, lhe atingiu uma patada fez que o corpo se volteara, a fissura no lábio inferior deixava correr um fio de sangue, os olhos fechados começaram a se abrir, se sentou abruptamente apoiado em seus braços se sentia tão mareado, a combinação de crucios e punhos realmente o tinha debilitado muito.

\- O tivéssemos desfrutados ambos.

Foi-se direto ao caído e com uma só mão forçou-o a parar-se, enquanto Severus desorientado ainda tratava de se soltar.

\- OUSASTE NEGAR-TE.

Um novo golpe, outro e outro foram destinados ao rosto e ao corpo de Snape.

\- NEGASTE-TE A MIM.

Quase na inconsciência e por mais que tentasse se opor a força física de seu agressor era por demais superior.

\- JAMAIS VOLTARÁ A TE NEGAR, JAMAIS – e voltou a atirar no chão.

O único que podia fazer era se proteger o melhor possível, o faria até que os golpes cessassem, mas foram substituídos por invisíveis açoites, produto sem dúvida de um feitiço torturador, açoites que rasgaram partes de sua jaqueta, camisa, calça, traspassaram as roupas deixando marcas profundas ao longo de sua branca pele.

\- NÃO VOLTARÁ A ME NEGAR SEU CORPO NUNCA

Não podia responder a seus gritos, Que lhe diria? Que faz favor parasse? Que tivesse piedade? Que não queria o fazer? Que sentia asco tão só o ver? Nada do que pensasse ou dissesse aplacaria a fúria desse ser, nada, absolutamente nada.

Subitamente açoite-los pararam era apreendido de um braço e uma mão fria fechava-se em seu pescoço impedindo-lhe respirar, quis livrar-se desse agarre, mas foi lançado e caiu ao que supôs era a cama, pretendia se afastar o mais longe possível daí mas algo envolvido em seu pulso lhe impediu, reconheceu esse ramo, o laço o aprisionava, sabia que a planta o soltaria se se relaxava, mas quem se relaxaria nessa situação.

\- AFASTE-SE!

Gritou-lhe quando a cama se afundou ante o peso do Lord.

\- COMO TE ATREVE! – e um novo feitiço golpeou-o.

A dor da maldição quase deixa-o inconsciente por enésima vez essa noite, quis levantar-se mas a planta tinha-lhe agarrado também na outro pulso, mover os pés lhe foi impossível a mesma sensação de correntes movediças, agora compreendia e sentia que a rugosidade não era tal senão uma série de tricomas as quais ao se partir expediam um líquido adormecedor; frio, já não levava roupa alguma, quando foi que as perdeu? frias, as mãos que se posaram em seu peito.

\- NÃO ME TOQUE!

Forcejou e conseguiu romper o amarre do pulso direito, mas mais rápido que uma serpente em espreito, outro novo ramo lhe rodeou em seu lugar.

\- NÃO, ME SOLTE.

\- Diverte-me Severus, diverte-me muito, mas… – e como se de passo se tratasse as roupas de Voldemort se deslizaram para dar passo a outra pele semi-humana, escamosa – já é hora.

Sentiu como as unhas de seu agressor se fincaram acima de seus tornozelos lhe obrigando a flexionar as pernas, o Lord pôs os joelhos nos pés de Snape para que não as baixasse.

\- DEIXE-ME! – gritou.

Afundou seus dedos na suave entreperna para poder abri-las, por mais que Severus forcejara, só conseguia que as unhas se enterrassem mais.

\- ABRE-A JÁ!

Utilizando um pouco mais de força conseguiu seu cometido, Voldemort posiciono seu corpo entre elas; apesar das múltiplas feridas notava-se que a pele era de uma palidez provocante, um corpo bem formado, formoso, o sangue que emanava delas conseguia um contraste de cores que provocou que o Lord aumente seus apetites.

Na mente de Severus a áspera pele confirmou-lhe que esta não era um pesadelo, era a realidade. Por que o fazia? Não tinha nem a mais remota forma de escapar, isso lhe estava passando e não sabia a razão.

\- PERDÃO! – Gritou levantando levemente a cabeça – perdão, qualquer coisa que tenha feito, o sento, me perdoe.

Sua mirada nublada de pânico e desconcerto só fez que o Lord desenhasse um sorriso de lado, perdão? Não creu nunca escutar essa palavra com tanto afinco, a tinha escutado inumeráveis vezes mas nunca dessa forma, com seu índice redesenhou o caminho de sangue que baixava desde os lábios e se perdia em seu pescoço.

Para Severus seria o mais próximo a uma caricia que conheceria essa noite; sentiu como um talho trepava por seu pescoço, tateando sua pele, chegando à juntura de seus lábios.

\- Não…

Foi uma súplica afogada, porque o ramo que antes tateava suave se fechou fortemente sobre seus lábios, suas mãos se crisparam e rasgaram o córtex do laço vivente fazendo brotar uma negra sábia, que se deslizou por seus dedos e antebraço.

Foi quando as frases em parsel que pronunciava o Senhor Escuro começaram como um sussurro e foram se elevando a cada vez mais, a mão direita de Voldemort se metia por embaixo de suas costas seguia a linha da coluna lhe produzindo dolorosos aranhões, chegando até um pouco embaixo da cintura, com a outra mão obrigava a abrir mais a perna aprisionada, fincando mais profundo as unhas, não teve beijos nem caricias, não teve nada remotamente apaixonado só essa voz pronunciando conjuros indecifráveis, só essa pele áspera que se esfregava contra a sua, só seu espírito se rompendo em pedaços.

Agora ambas mãos elevavam seu quadril, imaginava o que viria, abriu os olhos desmesuradamente isso não lhe podia estar passando, isso não era verdade, as lágrimas ainda contidas e qualquer súplica era afogada pela mordaça vivente, algo se empurrava em sua entrada, se aferrou mais, esse algo o penetrou com tal força e profundidade, que apesar de ter a boca coberta emitiu um grito e as lágrimas correram sem mais; não esperou a que se acostumasse à intromissão e continuou o possuindo de maneira brutal a cada vez mais profundo, mais rápido, seguramente era sangue o líquido que fez que o Lord entrasse com maior facilidade.

Doía, doía tanto que seu corpo instintivamente tratava de se afastar, mas o agarre de umas frias mãos o obrigavam a voltar, da garganta de Voldemort as frases eram já quase gritos, o vaivém se fez errático, o agarre e a penetração mais dolorosa, uma sensação ardorosa lhe assinalou que o sêmen era derramado em seu interior, estava consumado, foi violado e não pôde fazer nada ao respeito.

Exausto deixou-se cair sobre o peito de Severus, esperou um breve momento até que sua respiração se normalizou, saiu sem contemplações do corpo que estava embaixo dele, este emitiu um gemido.

O Lord, baixou-se do leito contemplando o corpo ainda sujeito de seu eventual amante, com tão só o pensar seus vestiduras lhe cobriram e se dirigiu à porta.

\- Retira-te – e saiu da habitação.

A força das lianas cedeu, os gemidos encheram o quarto, um novo resplendor proveniente do relógio alertou-o, eram as duas da manhã, doía-lhe a cada parte de seu corpo, incorporou-se e uma pulsante sensação traspassou-o, preferiu parar-se, algo viscoso se escorregou por entre suas coxas e um pequeno ruído fez que se volteara; sua varinha estava no chão tomou-a só por instinto com um passe se limpou, compôs sua roupa e se vestiu o mais rápido possível ainda que seu corpo não estava capacitado para isso nesse momento, afogando gemidos terminou de abrochar-se a capa e se pôs a máscara, não fora que algum comensal o visse nessas condições, não queria que ninguém, absolutamente ninguém lhe visse.

Saiu desse quarto, os pés pesavam-lhe demasiado mas queria ir-se daí o quanto antes, saiu ao corredor e estava silencioso, vazio, tão vazio como ele mesmo se sentia; traspassou as grandes portas da Mansão, começava a chover tenuemente, mas ele não pareceu o sentir, com um ruído surdo desapareceu.

Faz alguns minutos que Wormtail traspassou a porta.

\- Conseguiu seu cometido? Meu Lord

A serpente sacava sua língua em direção da saída de Wormtail.

\- E de uma maneira grata, se analisa-se melhor a situação.

\- Claro que o comprazeu, não se entenderia se se atrevesse a lhe recusar.

\- Ainda que duvide, sim atreveu-se, só ele pôde ter coragem para isso, outros sem dúvida se teriam dado por completo, mas agora já sabe que isso não é o que lhe convém, mas a dizer verdade esse forcejo me fez o desfrutar mais.

\- Então… violou-o?

\- Efetivamente, e pelo que foi não esteve jamais nessa situação, acho que foi a primeira vez com um homem em submisso… mas não a última.

E o macabro riso ouviu-se pela mansão e dirigiu-se a longos passos até suas habitações.

"Este é o princípio, o princípio de aceitar que todos dependemos de alguém mais poderoso"


	5. Recolhendo pedaços

Harry levantou-se sobressaltado, o suor em seu corpo formavam pequenas gotas, a cicatriz ardia, doía, mesmo assim não teve visões, segundo Dumbledore Voldemort bloqueou essa habilidade porque não era seguro para si mesmo, se ele visse o que Voldemort vê, poderia infiltrar-se uma informação importante, que o Lord tenha bloqueado as visões não necessariamente bloqueou a dor, pulsante e ardente como nenhum outro, apertou fortemente suas mãos na testa, mas a dor não diminuía, o Lord estava muito enojado ou muito feliz, só pensava, rogava para que Severus não fosse a causa; quão equivocado estava.

A chuva era intensa no Vale de Godric, nas janelas das casas não alumiava nenhuma luz, já era muito tarde, os ramos das árvores se mexiam pelo vento que ainda que não era violento também não era só uma brisa, com o ruído característico do aparecimento Severus Snape se achava em frente ao cemitério desse povo, a água que caía encharcado de imediato ao escuro professor, mas ele não fez nada para se proteger, se proteger de que? Se já não se importava nada, seguia caminhando lentamente para seu objetivo, o aroma da terra húmida enchia o ambiente, mas ele não o percebia, se parou em frente a uma lápida martilhada, como desejava ser um ocupante mais desse campo, se deixou cair em seus joelhos como se todo seu ser lhe pesasse, alongou suas mãos à fria pedra seu silencioso pranto se confundia com a chuva.

\- Sento-o – acariciava essa lápida com muito carinho, quase com reverência – sento-o… tanto – e uma nova onda de pesar traspassou-lhe – não sou capaz de seguir, não acho que possa seguir – Seguia soluçando, aí, no meio dos que já não estão entre nós – já não posso – e se derrubou completamente, não tratou de se conter, se sentia tão só, lhe doía tudo, lhe doía sobretudo a alma.

Passou muito tempo, não sabia exatamente quanto; alçou seu rosto e seus olhos se enfocaram na escritura, em sua mirada dolorosa distinguia-se uma leve determinação.

\- Devo-te, verdade?... minha querida amiga… – lhe falava a essa pedra erguida, como se falasse à pessoa que representava lhe falava com palavras se entrecortavam.

Seus dedos surcavam delicadamente a inscrição do nome de quem jazia aí, deslizou seu índice pelo L, seguiu com a seguinte letra agregando o dedo médio, seguiu com a terça, demorou mais na quarta e última letra.

\- Lily

Um raio cegador, e a silhueta do homem fincado junto a uma tumba acentuaram-se.

\- Seguirei… seguirei por ti… não devo me render… não importa quanto me pese, seguirei… por minha culpa está aqui… farei o que seja porque minha falta seja isentada e sua morte tenha compensação.

Voltou a repassar com seus dedos o nome de sua amiga e pesadamente se ergueu, retrocedeu uns passos se volteou dirigindo à saída do campo, para voltar a desaparecer rumo a seu novo destino.

Enquanto na Mansão, o Lord passeava-se pelas estantes do laboratório acompanhado como sempre de Nagini, o desfrute anterior lhe tinha merecido estar de bom humor e ir ao lugar onde frequentava Snape quando ficava na Mansão; inspecionando as misturas expostas tomou um em particular.

\- WORMTAIL – tinha-lhe chamado

O homem apareceu com passo frequentemente e inclinou-se quase até tocar o solo quando se encontrou em frente a seu amo.

\- Ordene meu Amo.

\- Desde hoje estarás ao serviço de Snape.

\- De… Snape?… mas meu Amo… – tentou negar-se, não gostava de estar baixo as ordens de ninguém mais que a de seu amo, mas calou quando sentiu a mirada de Voldemort.

\- Me informará tudo o que suceda, quem o procuram, lhe falam, suas ausências, hábitos e qualquer evento por mais mínimo que seja e o quero ao instante.

\- Sim, se meu Amo, mas… – engoliu dificultosamente – como farei para lhe dizer?

\- Levará isso contigo, confio que saberá o utilizar – e fez cair a pequena garrafa, que tinha tomado anteriormente, Wormtail se apressou à resgatar antes que se estrelara com o solo.

\- Eu assim farei… como você ordene meu amo.

\- Marcha-te já

\- Se meu Amo.

Já faz alguns minutos que Wormtail traspassou a porta.

Marchou-se rapidamente dirigindo aos andares inferiores, entrou a um sujo quarto onde se encontrava uma frágil cómoda, extraiu roupa puída a pôs em uma pequena mala e com muito cuidado pôs em cima a garrafa que lhe tinha sido confiada, continha uma líquido laranja, fechou a bagagem e se dispôs a sair. Dez minutos mais tarde chegou à Rua da residência de Snape, dirigiu-se molesto em direção a sua nova missão, não tinha luz nas janelas pelo que soube que não era esperado, toco a porta, ninguém lhe abriu, voltou à tocar com maior força, ninguém.

\- (Seria um bom momento de avisar ao Amo que seu privilegiado não quer me atender).

Isso era uma boa ideia no raciocino do homem, mas se conteve de fazer, não vá ser que se descarregue com ele por não ter podido cumprir tão simples tarefa.

\- (Seguramente terá saído)

Voltou a tocar e também não teve resposta, tratou de entrar empregando magia, mas a casa tinha várias barreiras que não conseguiu desencantar.

\- (Deverei esperar? seguramente o Amo não lhe avisou de meu arribo, isto é um incomodo, a demais é uma má noite para a passar fosse)

Convocou uma manta desgastada, acomodou-se em um recanto do pátio esperando o regresso do dono de casa.

Em frente à lareira de seu despacho o Diretor aguardava qualquer sinal de seu protegido, fazia mais de cinco horas que tinha partido, era normal que às vezes demorasse tanto, às vezes se viam só à manhã seguinte, mas algo dentro dele fazia que sua preocupação nesta ocasião seja maior, algo que ele não compreendia, cedo seria de madrugada, se autoconvencia que Severus apresentar-se-ia dentro de umas quantas horas e saúdar-lhe-ia dessa forma tão particular, comentariam sobre a ressente pesquisa e compartilhariam um chá ou rolos.

\- (Será melhor descansar, devo estar de humor para recebê-lo)

Encaminhando a suas habitações deu uma última caricia a sua fénix, esperando poder conciliar o sonho, ainda que sabia que não consegui-lo-ia.

Ainda era de noite, mas o amanhecer estava próximo, se aproximou a sua porta mas uma voz esganiçada o deteve quando a abriu.

\- Snape! Por fim chega – o aludido olhou-o ausente – o Amo enviou-me, devo ficar-me contigo.

Severus traspassou a porta, mas deixo-a aberta, Peter seguiu-o, o dono do lugar acendeu alguns candelabros que alumiaram a sala, então o indesejável convidado caiu em conta que Snape trazia a roupa molhada e manchada de barro, mas não lhe deu nenhuma importância, lhe seguiu gradas acima, seguro mostrar-lhe-ia uma habitação; chegaram a uma segunda planta com cinco quartos no máximo, Snape deteve-se na do fundo e girou-se a seu horrível acompanhante.

\- Elege o que queira – com isto fechou a porta.

\- (Isto será um incomodo) – e se instalou junto a seus pertences no quarto contiguo do de Snape, deveria o vigiar e que melhor que estar o mais perto possível?

Severus parecia que levava a custas todo o peso do mundo, ainda com a roupa posta se encaminhou até o banho, abriu a ducha, deixou que a água quente lhe percorresse enquanto se desprendia de sua vestimenta com lentidão, algumas lágrimas voltaram e se fundiram com a água, apoiou suas mãos na parede enlocada, baixou a cabeça pensando, pensando, enquanto a água se levava os restos de sangue confundidos com as manchas de lodo.

\- (Que dizer a Albus? seguro fará várias perguntas, demorei demasiado em regressar) – golpeou a parede com seu punho, a queimação das feridas recordaram-lhe o porque demorou.

\- (Preparar uma poção, uma que o Senhor Escuro requeria de imediato) – se respondeu – (maldita seja) – outro golpe de punho – (me queria a mim, a mim, por que?) – um novo golpe – (por que a mim?).

Deslocou-se até ficar em joelhos com a água caindo, limpando o sangue seco, foi muito tempo? Talvez, mas "enfrentar o fato", isso faria; saiu da ducha secou-se, foi até um pequeno estante, extraiu várias garrafas cheias de poções e unguentos, dedicou-se a untar os cremes nas feridas para que não existisse nenhuma infecção, pôde ver que a magnitude delas era preocupante, ainda que as roupas que usava habitualmente lhe cobriam por completo sempre deixava ver parte de seu pescoço, esse lábio rompido também não passaria despercebido, em seu rosto ainda que não estava inflamado essas marcas violetas eram legíveis.

\- (É patético, está feito pedaços) – disse-se olhando ao espelho de médio corpo.

Tomou-se três misturas, uma desapareceu por completo o vermelho de seus olhos, outra retardou a dor, a seguinte era um tranquilizante, seus nervos não aguentariam mais.

Com um feitiço simples as feridas desapareceram, não ver-se-iam, mas ainda estariam aí, deu um sopro e se tirou o feitiço, voltou a se dirigir ao estante e sacou um novo pote de creme.

\- Albus, sempre sabe se levo ou não esse feitiço – passou o creme e as marcas se desvaneceram, demoraria como dois dias em desaparecer completamente mas isso era melhor que se submeter a incansáveis perguntas do velho Diretor.

Vestiu-se e baixo à sala, recolheu o livro e a copa que tinham caído a noite anterior, era de manhã e indubitavelmente em qualquer momento Albus apareceria pela lareira querendo saber os acontecimentos, então a acendeu, mal o fez, os lumes mudaram de cor e a cara do Diretor se distinguiu no médio.

\- Bom dia Severus.

\- Bom dia Dumbledore – desviou um pouco a mirada.

Esse saúdo alertou ao mago maior, soube que não podiam falar com tranquilidade, algo ou alguém lhes impedia, caso contrário a resposta de Snape tivesse contido seu nome, faz muito que o tinham disposto como uma espécie de contrassenha entre eles, mas também tinha lago mais, algo que o pocionista tratava de ocultar.

\- Em que posso lhe servir? – não tinha contato visual.

\- Perguntava-me se poderias passar-te por Hogwarts, se não tens outras ocupações, queria falar da segurança que instauraremos neste novo ano, de modo que queria arranjar os por menores com a cada Chefe de Casa.

\- Passarei mais tarde, agora se me desculpas devo terminar certos assuntos – não tinha emoção em suas palavras, falava como um autômato.

\- Então espero-te.

Os lumes tornaram-se normais, as calcadas provenientes detrás seu fez que se volteara, Wortmail baixou.

\- Escutei tudo Snape, te irás encontrar com esse velho – mas Severus não lhe prestou a mais mínima importância.

\- Diga-me… rata, qual é tua tarefa?

\- Não se de que fala.

\- A que te enviou o Lord?

\- Devo vigiar-te – percebeu uma reticencia na resposta.

\- Algo mais?

\- (Maldição! Tenho que lhe dizer? Mas se não o faço poderia lhe dizer ao amo) Serei teu servente – as frases mal puderam se ouvir.

\- Então vete a preparar o café da manhã… servente – tratou de ser prejudicial, mas não pôde o conseguir, mesmo assim esse homem o obedeceu se mostrando ofendido e fechou de uma vez a porta da cozinha.

O Lord mandou vigiar-lhe, era de supor que seus atos doravante seriam medidos.

\- (Claro! Não quererá que me relacione com ninguém aparte dele) – se disse irónico – (Snape, está a cada vez pior, aceita o que te fez?) – Respondeu-se – (Não, só trato de não perder a sensatez).

Não teve vontade de tomar café, também não a apresentação do café da manhã ajudou para que pelo menos lhe abrisse o apetite, nem pensar em se sentar.

\- Não entendo porque o Lord me enviou a alguém tão inútil, acho que mais que uma ajuda ser-me-ás um completo estorvo – lhe dirigiu uma mirada depreciativa, a terceira poção já fazia efeito no ânimo do professor – Melhor vou a Hogwarts.

Os tradicionais pós flu levaram-no desde sua casa direto ao despacho do Diretor, quem esperava-o desde já tempo; limpou-se de pequenos restos de cinzas à medida que saía por completo da lareira.

\- Tenho a Wormtail como meu servente – lhe disse a modo de saúdo. - segundo ele, diz que o Senhor Escuro o enviou – continuou imediatamente.

\- Entendo, então teremos mais cuidado, inventaremos assuntos do Colégio como coartadas para as reuniões, tudo estará bem.

Tudo estará bem, como desejava lhe escutar dizer isso, ainda que não se referia a sua situação em si, mas essas palavras lhe consolavam de uma forma que seu mentor não tinha ideia.

\- Toma assento, um caramelo de limão? – estendeu-lhe o tigela com o agridoce conteúdo.

Muito poucas vezes aceitava os caramelos, esta era uma dessas vezes, mas declinou sua oferta para se sentar.

\- Se não se importa Albus, prefiro retirar-me o quanto antes, não quero que "meu convidado" tenha motivos para suspeitas.

\- Bem, então, se é tão amável – se acomodou em um cadeirão degustando ele mesmo um caramelo.

Contou-lhe o que planejou que dizer-lhe, não podia lhe dizer que já suspeitava porque Voldemort fez a seleção de cinco comensais, não podia lhe dizer que era ele, o desafortunado "eleito"; tinha meditado esse tema chegando a essa conclusão, às vezes odiava sua forma de raciocino que sempre estava bem encaminhado, o que não pôde se responder era o motivo oculto porque sempre tinha um, se ouviu convincente nas explicações para Dumbledore e restou importância ao facto de ter chegado muito tarde.

Uma vez que a figura de Severus desapareceu na lareira, o Diretor ficou estático, com a mirada perdida, recordando a cada atitude do que se fosse; aceito um doce, isso queria dizer que algo lhe preocupava, só em situações estressantes ocorria isso, em nenhum momento lhe sustentou a mirada mais ao invés tratava de esquiva-lo o mais que podia, seus movimentos eram pesados e cuidadosos, isso significava que tinha sofrido tortura e por isso chegou tarde, mas o motivo verdadeiro lhe estava ocultando.

\- (Jamais dizer-lhe) – se tinha dito a si mesmo – (não toleraria essa mirada de lástima, ademais, que pode fazer ele; nada)

Passou quase em uma semana, exatamente mal quatro dias e a convivência com Peter era pesada, tratava de não se encontrar no mesmo lugar ainda que às vezes lhe pedia uma que outra coisa para que não estivesse de vadio. As reuniões da Ordem também seguiam, sair a cada vez era mais difícil e agora regressava de uma delas, cabisbaixo, mas seu semblante luzia um pouco mais aliviado, enquanto se servia um café recordava o que ocorreu essa tarde.

Rememoração:

A Ordem em pleno encontrava-se em Grimmauld Place, alguns de seus membros estavam ao redor de uma mesa, outros parados ou se reclinavam em cadeiras enquanto como sempre, Dumbledore presidia; um pouco atrás e com essa permanente atitude tosca Severus Snape luzia imponente ainda apoiado em uma das paredes da sala, mas em seu rosto um deixo de miséria era captado só por duas miradas, uma azul e maior, a outra verde e fresca.

\- Os ataques centram-se em populações menores, recruta inclusive a magos jovens já seja por adesão ou por ameaça – informava Charlie

\- Acho que trata – mas corrigiu-se – não, asfixiará à comunidade mágica, tanto desde fora como nos círculos de maior importância – Minerva massageava sua têmpora – o pior é que a cada vez é mais cruel, não distingue se são Muggles ou não.

\- E o Ministro Muggle também corre perigo, se eles começam a se perguntar a origem desses factos sobrenaturais, tarde ou cedo descobri-lo-ão e arremeterão conosco, contam com armas de destruição que podem rivalizar com os feitiços mais poderosos se nos deixamos surpreender, se sabe que desde tempos antigos têm medo à magia ou outros "fenómenos" segundo eles incompreensíveis e liquidam aos que a praticam ou os que o são.

\- Remus tem razão – a voz acalmada de Albus fazia que os ânimos se apaziguassem um pouco – mas não podemos ir sempre que se inicie uma batalha; são feitos a esmo e não planeados, estou seguro, que trata de que os aurores e a Ordem vá para pouco a pouco terminar conosco, todos o sabemos e não podemos nos arriscar muito, pelo que designaremos a Kingsley como o guardião pessoal do Ministro Muggle.

\- Que temos em matéria dos cinco comensais?

Alastor Moody girou a conversa, justo ao tema que Severus queria passar em alto, essa só pergunta lacerou suas recentes feridas, estavam perto um do outro pelo que suas miradas se encontraram rapidamente, ainda que esse olho mágico não pudesse ver os pensamentos, Severus se sentiu encurralado.

\- Não há nada sobre isso, talvez o deixe assim – se apressou a contestar Severus um pouco molesto.

\- Não é para que te molestes, ou é que talvez já te encarregou a ti a missão e não quer nos dizer?

Essas palavras sacaram-no de seu estado de alerta e infortúnio para levá-lo a um de defesa, o velho auror não tinha a mais mínima ideia do que estava a dizer, nem quão perto estava da verdade, isso o exasperou tanto que sem mais começou a lhe gritar.

\- ACHO QUE MUDOU SEUS PLANOS, SÓ É ISSO.

\- SEM MAIS?

\- E POR QUE NÃO?

\- PORQUE NADA PASSA SÓ PORQUE SIM, TUDO TEM UM MOTIVO E MAIS TRATANDO DESSA SERPENTE, DE MODO QUE NÃO ACHO QUE O TENHA ESQUECIDO, É MAIS PROVÁVEL QUE VOCÊ O ENCUBRA.

\- DEIXA DE UMA VEZ DE SER TÃO PARANOICO, NEM TUDO SE REDUZ A VISÕES DENTRO UM B-A-U.

Moody arrojou-se para Severus, mas Remus sustentou lhe pelos ombros.

\- BASTA! – uma voz retumbou em toda a sala – Alastor, já te disse em várias ocasiões que confio plenamente em Severus e isso deveria te bastar é mais – passou sua mirada por todos os presentes – deveria e deverá lhes bastar a todos.

\- Não é necessário que me defendas Albus, posso perfeitamente…

\- Basta também a ti Severus, não começará uma nova discussão, agora te senta.

Severus calou-se, mas não tomo assento, seu corpo ainda estava ressentido e não permitiria que ninguém o visse gesticular moléstia.

\- Severus, pedi-te faz favor que tomasses assento.

\- Não acho que minha posição, interfira com a reunião Albus, será melhor que prossiga – e se cruzou de braços.

\- Fá-lo-ei se fazes o que te pedi.

\- Não fá-lo-ei Albus

Ser mandado a sentar-se como se se tratasse ainda de um menino o exasperou e pior que lhe dissesse adiante de outros especialmente adiante de seus agora alunos, conservaria a acalma mas que não tentasse o mandar novamente.

\- Senta-te – a gota que derramou o copo.

\- NÃO – antes de sair completamente falou desde a porta – estarei na biblioteca se me precisam – fechou de um estrondo.

\- Aí tens Albus, te reta e mesmo assim defende-lo?

Harry olhou com ressentimento a Alastor, talvez seja um grande auror, mas como pessoa não valia nem o saúdo, mas, por que Severus reagiria assim por algo tão trivial? Era verdadeiro que discussões desse tipo eram frequentes, mas as reações nunca chegavam a tal grau; trataria de conversar com Dumbledore e tentaria por todos os meios falar com Snape em pessoa.

\- Bem, agora continuemos.

Ao dizer isso Dumbledore parecia não se ter inteirado de nada, mas em seu interior não entendia a reação de Severus, sempre fazia o que se lhe pedia nas reuniões, é mais sempre fazia o que ele lhe pedia, ainda que se mostrava ofendido mas agora se tinha marchado mais que molesto pelo simples facto de tomar assento, não saber como enfrentar isso lhe desesperava era como caminhar em trevas por um caminho muito estreito.

Na biblioteca dos Black o professor passeava-se entre os estantes, folheando alguns livros a esmo em espera a que Albus lhe informasse que a reunião terminava e podia se retirar ou ser chamado para mais questionamentos, como desejava se retirar daí o mais cedo possível, mas não lhe era possível, seus pensamentos se detiveram quando sentiu que alguém mais estava na habitação.

\- A reunião terminou – essa voz não era a que esperava era uma voz jovem.

\- Potter? – surpreendeu-se quando o reconheceu - agora é seu mensageiro?

\- Não sou o mensageiro de ninguém, vim por minha conta.

\- Presuntuoso como sempre Potter – todas as palavras tinham o mesmo conteúdo irónico.

O rapaz mexeu a cabeça em desaprovação, não deixaria que os prejudiciais comentários lhe afetassem vinha a lhe falar e não sairia sem o conseguir.

\- Professor, posso falar com você um momento – muito bem era sua oportunidade para não se ver como um simples jovem.

\- Que quer Potter? – Guardou o livro que estava a ler. – agora que a reunião terminou minha presença está por demais.

\- Só me pergunto… - baixou a mirada, como odiava se sentir perdido quando falava com Snape.

\- De que maneira me fazer perder o tempo?

\- Faz favor, deixe-me falar.

\- Escuto-o. – e cruzou os braços no peito.

\- Eh… Quando Sirius morreu… fiz o que você me disse… este… querer seguir por algo, agora o faço por alguém, é melhor ter a alguém em específico a ter a muitos, dantes me desesperava, tinha medo, as vidas perdidas eram muitas, mas com uma só pessoa é mais singelo, me faz crer… não – negou novamente com a cabeça – uma pessoa é mais importante e a proteger é mais realizável.

\- Interessante ponto de vista Potter, mas acho que eu não lhe disse isso.

\- Talvez não, mas o compreendi desse modo, devo lhe dar obrigado por isso, recolhi meus pedaços e formei um objetivo com eles.

As últimas palavras do Menino-que-viveu lhe traspassaram por inteiro, ao igual que seu jovem interlocutor ele estava feito pedaços, ele estava desde faz tempo, mas desta vez se tinham esfregado inclusive com seus pedaços, meditou por um momento; ele também recolheria seus pedaços e formaria um objetivo com eles, não por alguém em especial, mas fá-lo-ia por uma lembrança, uma lembrança formosa. Ambos se olharam por um momento, os dois tão parecidos, destinados a ser peões de um jogo no que o destino de um mundo estava em suas mãos.

\- Bom não sei o que passe com você, mas se em algo posso o ajudar conte sempre comigo, ainda que você me odeie e pensa que eu o odeio não é assim (é mais acho que o que sento é todo o contrário), bem, isso era todo o que queria lhe dizer.

Com passo inseguro voltou sobre seus mesmos passos para retirar-se, mas deteve-se ao escutar a Snape.

\- Potter… deve vencer.

\- Farei.

Marchou-se, mas dentro dele os pedaços de seu espírito se rearmariam, não deixar-se-ia abater, não fá-lo-ia.

Fim da rememoração.

\- ONDE TENS ESTADO?

Essa horrível voz ratonil recebeu-lhe quando chegou, ele foi chamado à reunião tinha sido tão imprevista que não lhe disse onde saía, mas também não queria lhe dar partes a um indivíduo tão patético.

\- Por que devo te dar explicações? Tão só é meu servente, você muito bem o disseste.

\- Também disse que me mandou a te vigiar – então mostrou um sorriso de vingança – o Amo manda a dizer que hoje terá uma nova reunião – e seu sorriso se alargou mais.

\- Presumo então que lhe disseste que eu não estava.

\- Sim, disse-lhe, espera falar contigo disso seriamente.

O verme , começou a dar risadinhas de satisfação, se girou para subir a sua habitação deixando na sala a um professor perturbado.

\- (Falar? espero que seja só isso)

Serviu-se uma copa de Whiskey, precisava algo forte, não pensaria nesse encontro até que sua marca lhe indicasse que era o momento.

\- (Nem tudo pode ser tão singelo Potter, às vezes as coisas são mais complicadas).

Trataria de distrair-se o tempo que restasse analisando a cada palavra de Harry, talvez Albus tinha razão e o fedelho era melhor pessoa do que era seu pai.


	6. É necessário uma recordação?

\- É verdadeiro Harry, todos, absolutamente todos os magos e bruxas podemos fazer magia sem varinha – lhe explicava Hermione essa manhã à hora de terminar a merenda – é bem como começa a magia acidental dos meninos. Ter quando o Professor Dumbledore muda a cor da Casa Ganhadora no Grande Comedor não o vês com seu varinha ou sim?

\- Bom não.

\- É mais Harry, um bom exemplo é o chamado que fazemos a nossas varinhas com o Accio.

\- Mas achei que atuavam sozinhas, elas são nossas não?

\- Se não a temos também podemos fazer magia, mas só ocorre quando estamos muito concentrados no que queremos, mas senão o estas não serve de nada. A varinha só nos serve para concentrar o poder mágico,

\- Entendo.

\- De que falam?

Ron apresentava-se no salão após ir à cozinha por duas tostadas, uma na cada mão, ao que parece a comida recente não lhe enchia.

\- Da magia sem varinha – respondia-lhe sua moreno amigo.

\- ah – e seguiu comendo.

\- Você sabia?

\- Saber que?

\- O da magia sem varinha

\- ah, sim – e seguiu comendo; Harry só girou os olhos ante as curtíssimas respostas de seu amigo, mais concentrado no que comia, que no que falava.

\- Acho que ao não ter vivido neste mundo, estou um pouco em desvantagem.

\- Mas eu também não vivi aqui Harry, o que te faz falta, é…

\- E-s-t-u-d-a-r?

\- Sim… e não me olhe desse modo Harry

A manhã seguiu sem sobressaltos de nenhum tipo até a hora do almoço.

\- Por que acham que já não recebemos os números do Profeta?

A inocente pergunta de Harry, deslocou a seus dois amigos, Hermione tossiu, Ron por pouco cai-se da cadeira e Harry passou sua mirada de um depois a outro, após fazer isso por um par de vezes se animou a lhes perguntar novamente.

\- Por que acham que já não recebemos os números do Profeta?

Desta vez sua pergunta fez que seus dois amigos se olhassem entre eles e quase baixassem os olhos.

\- Há algo que me ocultam verdade?

\- Modos Harry… - Hermione deteve-se.

\- Irmão, queríamos dizer-te, mas não sabíamos como.

\- Dizer-me QUE.

\- Harry… - voltou a falar a castanha. – Faz em alguns dias quando o Diretor veio... recorda-lo?

\- Qual das vezes?

\- Bom, nesse dia que chegaram antes que os demais.

\- Continua.

\- Harry, o que Hermione quer te dizer, é; eh… recorda que o Diretor nos chamou por um momento? bom, pois... decidimos que o melhor para ti é que não te inteirasses das coisas que passam fora, era por seu bem.

\- Quem nós? – e entrecerrou os olhos, porque já se imaginava a resposta.

\- Ron, eu, a Ordem inteira – terminou de dizer Hermione.

\- Por que não me disseram?

\- Por que achámos que não o compreenderia. Os jornalistas estão histéricos, fazem afirmações que não… não queríamos que te preocupasse.

Tinha algo mais, a entrega diária do Profeta sempre estava pregada de notícias de supostos aparecimentos de comensais em lugares distantes, desaparecimentos de famílias inteiras, notícias de que ele, Harry Potter tinha fugido ou que se encontrava recebendo treinamento com os melhores aurores do Ministério, mas isso não tinha sido problema até agora.

\- Há algo mais?

\- Bom… o Ministério aprovou um Decreto e pois… os menores de quinze anos que estejam capacitados para o fazer poderão desparecer-se quando se vejam em perigo.

A última frase disse-se tão rápido que a garota apenas se respirava.

\- Hermione, isso em vez de me enfadar ou fazer qualquer outra coisa é bom, será uma vantagem para todos, mas – voltou aos olhar – ainda segue tendo algo que me ocultam verdade?

\- Menos você.

\- Que?

\- Menos você Harry – lhe repetiu Ron – você está proibido, não querem te perder de vista, por sua segurança.

Não lhe molestava o fato de não receber notícias, é mais livrar por alguns dias desses titulares era um alívio, mas o que seus amigos lhe ocultassem algo assim, isso sim lhe doía, não pensava ir em busca de Voldemort ou fugir, não lhe permitir desaparecer isso não era tão importante, então, como atuariam eles com coisas que realmente sim importavam, todos lhe ocultavam algo sempre; seus tios não lhe disseram que era um mago, lhe ocultaram que Sirius era seu padrinho, lhe ocultaram como era realmente seu pai com Snape, também a conexão dele com o mesmíssimo Voldemort, a Profecia e de seguro que Dumbledore seguia guardando mais segredos. Mas, por que seus amigos? Por que precisamente eles? sentia-se traído, sentia-se só.

Levantou-se com a intenção de marchar-se, não valia a pena uma reprimenda, se limitou a dizer ainda de costas.

\- É necessário um recordatorio para fazer-lhes saber que somos amigos?

\- Harry não o tomes dessa forma, faz favor nos desculpa – sua amiga quis lhe acercar.

Harry apressou-se a sair de cozinha-a rumo a seu quarto, por que não lhe entendiam? ele queria ser tratado como qualquer outro, não como uma simples escorrida arma de cristal.

Chegou a tarde e junto a ela a queimação no antebraço de Snape, um chamado.

\- (Bom Snape, prepara-te porque sua pequena saída tem de custar-te) – dizia-se ao tempo de envolver em sua capa para depois desaparecer.

\- (Pagará todas minhas humilhações Snape, me tratar como seu escravo, agora será divertido te ver) – também Wormtail desaparecia, mas este estava carente de capa ou máscara.

Como sempre ocorria, seria Voldemort quem ordenasse uma ou outra coisa, só esperava que desta vez a reunião fosse longa e complicada, pois assim cabia a possibilidade de não ter que se encontrar a sozinhas com ele, mas conhecendo o sádico e malévolo que resultava Voldemort não tinha certeiras esperanças.

\- Agora que sabem que uma Nova Era; em onde os magos são os supremos ante todas as criaturas tem começado…

As palavras do Senhor Escuro escutavam-se tão endiabradamente nítidas em todo o Salão quando começou a acostumada junta, a primeira em onde todos se apresentavam.

Lucius permanecia arrinconado, o que uma vez fosse um dos mais temidos e respeitados dentro do círculo íntimo do Lord tinha sido despojado de seus privilégios, ainda que conservava sua camada a falta de máscara mostrava a todos o devastado que estava. Sua esposa bem perto dele também não luzia sua beleza anterior, sua pele opaca e as marcas escuras ao redor de seus olhos eram signos inequívocos de noites em vela e longos prantos desde aquela horrível noite em que fosse convocada a sozinhas pelo Lord.

 **** _Rememoração (ataque ao ministério):  
_  
Essa noite estava acorda em espera de qualquer acontecimento pendente de seu esposo, ainda que seu casal era um pactuado chegaram a se compreender e se apoiar, eram como eles mesmos se dizia: eternos amigos.

\- Aaah – um sonoro gemido saiu de seus delicados lábios e soltou a taça de licor que até esse momento saboreava, o Lord lhe chamava, pressentiu que se Lucius ainda não voltava somado com o chamado intensamente mais dolorosa que em ocasiões anteriores não eram boas notícias para sua família; ainda com a roupa de dormir baixo a túnica e capa negra se apresentou a seu Senhor.

Os corpos agora apoiados às paredes laterais recuperavam seu conhecimento e se marchavam conforme podiam se pôr de pé, outros levavam flutuando a outros que não correram com tanta sorte, se baixo pasmada ante isto, quando o último comensal castigado se retirou o Lord apareceu e depois de si o corpo flutuante de seu esposo e depois deles os seguia sua irmã menor cambaleando-se, tentando caminhar como sempre com seu orgulhoso andar, ainda que realmente não o estava conseguindo.

Vê-lo assim conseguiu que sua testa desenhasse linhas de angústia, era evidente que o trabalho encomendado não teve bons resultados, não queria pensar no pior, como sobreviveria ela? Como lhe diria a seu filho? Um gemido tão tênue escapado da garganta de Lucius quando lhe soltaram no chão lhe devolveu um pouco de esperança.

\- Teu colega, minha bela Narcisa decepcionou-me.

\- Lamento-o Senhor – e quase arroja-se a seus pés para pedir piedade, mas só se ajoelho.

\- Agradece a Snape que ainda siga com vida, mas talvez não por muito, se não consegue o salvar.

Que queria lhe dizer? Devia suplicar, fazer algo, lhe oferecer algo? Ou simplesmente levar-lhe daí para poder curá-lo.

\- Diga seus desejos Senhor, eu acatarei.

\- Toda tua família tem caído muito baixo, precisam se isentar ante meus olhos. Alguém que carregue com suas culpas, alguém que seja capaz de fazer algo para mim e talvez recupere o lugar que vocês já perderam.

\- Farei o que me peça.

\- E que me ofereces você Narcisa? não é muito poderosa, sabe bem, suas amizades são os mesmos que o de Lucius e não me servem de nada.

\- Draco! Draco meu Senhor, é tempo que se una a sua causa.

A intolerável de Bellatrix tinha falado como se se lhe tivesse ocorrido uma ideia extraordinária, se a mirada matasse, já estivesse morta com a que lhe lançou Narcisa quando se atreveu a mencionar a seu filho.

\- É algo.

Meditou em voz alta Voldemort e dirigiu-se até o reclinado loiro, com a ponta da bota encaixou um golpe no abdômen de Lucius, este se queixou lastimosamente, Narcisa compreendeu que se mostrava desacordo não sobreviveriam desta.

\- Se você o deseja dessa forma meu Senhor assim será – uma resposta que lhe rasgava o coração, mas já depois acharia a forma de apartar a seu filho.

\- É aluno de Hogwarts e está cerca desse Potter meu Amo, ele teria mais possibilidades para lhe trazer.

Bellatrix lhe pagaria, ainda que era sua própria irmã seu sentido de subjugação ao Lord chegava a níveis ridículos, mas um certeiro crucio de parte de seu maestro se lhe adiantou e a fez reclinar e perder o equilíbrio, bom, pelo menos isso lhe serviria de escarmento para não se meter em conversas, mas Bellatrix nunca aprendia, sua forma ambiciosa de agradar a Voldemort a faria cair de novo em brutas insinuações.

\- Se é seu desejo eu não me oporei.

\- Por suposto que não o farás, agora te leva indicando com a mirada ao comensal caído, te convocarei, mas deverás apresentar com teu filho.

\- Assim o farei.

Acercou-se até Lucius, as manchas secas de sangue danavam horrivelmente o rosto de seu casal sujeitou-lhe uma mão e apareceram-se no quarto da Mansão pertencente aos Malfoy; o resto da noite e grande parte do dia seguinte dedicou-se a curá-lo.

Nos dias passaram, a recuperação de Lucius foi lenta, este se inteirou que em parte estava vivo graças a Snape, o padrinho de seu filho lhe tinha salvado, seu filho, seu Draco, temia à petição do Lord.

Dias depois mãe e filho deixaram a um Lucius escurecer na Mansão para apresentar-se ante Voldemort; regressaram após uma hora, Draco acabava de receber sua encomenda.

\- Desfaz-te de Dumbledore. – era a ordem, e depois Voldemort ingressou a sua biblioteca pessoal.

Foi o último que se repetia em sua mente uma e outra vez, devia assassinar ao Diretor de seu colégio e não contava com ninguém capaz de ajudar, ninguém, estava só, carregando com a "culpa" de sua família.

 **** _Fim da rememoração.  
_  
Draco devia apresentar desde esse dia às reuniões, enquanto não estivesse no colégio e levando a cabo sua encomenda, era tratado como um mais dos seguidores, mas estava submetido a prova pelo que ao igual de sua família seu lugar era muito afastado da mirada direta do Lord.

Severus surpreendeu-se ao vê-lo quase junto a sua mãe, mas um pouco mais afastado de seu pai, foi desconcertante ver a seu jovem afilhado no meio deles, ao ser seu padrinho o viu crescer, sentia carinho por ele, como o que se tem a um filho, talvez não idêntico, mas de seguro muito parecido, os deixou para chegar a seu lugar atribuído um bem perto, bem perto dos olhos vermelhos, deixou suas reflexões para atender por inteiro à escura voz de Voldemort.

\- Não existe a necessidade de nos ocultar mais, mas devemos ser precavidos; Ferir você e seus iguais seguirão trabalhando amparados pela noite, quanto mais meninos sejam seu objetivo mais será o desespero desses ilusos, converte aos mestiços, devora aos Muggles, mas não perdoarei ataques a futuros magos puros.

A isto o enorme homem lobo só pronunciou um macabro sorriso misturado de fome.

\- Enquanto Garmeth e Skadi pedirão que os gigantes se nos unam, lhes prometam o mesmo da última vez, e qualquer território que eles apeteçam.

Estes dois estavam um pouco assustados por essa difícil encomenda, mas o fariam, se levariam consigo a vários subordinados para que sejam eles os que a cumpram, também não eram tontos suicidas.

E assim, o Lord repartia diferentes funções, os que participaram na última missão foram degradados a tarefas mais fúteis e outros ascenderam em grupo.

\- Muito bem, devem me manter informado o mais cedo possível, nem sequer imaginem que me conformarei com lucros medíocres, agora, se retirem.

A junta chegava a seu termino, os comensais retiravam-se ao todo silêncio, agradecidos que seu maestro se encontrasse de humor e se retiravam desta vez ilesos, mas a voz autoritária de seu Amo se fez sentir uma vez mais os estremecendo.

\- Snape, você fica, ao igual que seu servente.

Quase a maioria já estava inteirado que o Lord designou a Wormtail como o servente pessoal do pocionista, sentiam um tipo de inveja de Snape, seu maestro confiava cegamente nele, não perdeu seu lugar em círculo privilegiado e agora lhe dava um servente, que ainda que era um vil e inútil oportunista, era um presente do mesmo Voldemort.

\- E bem, algo que me informar? – acomodou-se elegantemente em sua cadeira.

\- Uma nova reunião da Ordem, mas não trataram assuntos importantes, só se limitaram a repetir os planos que já você conhece.

\- Não falo disso, me refiro o por que não lhe mencionaste a Peter que sairias?

Silêncio.

\- Como seguramente te informou, ele está para te servir e também para te vigiar, sabe por experiência própria o que isso implica, lhe faz e te faz a vida mais fácil Severus, de modo que deve lhe dizer, onde, quando e o porque de suas atividades.

\- Assim será meu Senhor.

\- Peter, agora que sua preocupação se solucionou, nos deixa sozinhos.

O ratonil corpo do mencionado retirou-se com uma permissão mais que grotesca ao Senhor Escuro; mal teve saído quando com infalíveis e rápidos movimentos Voldemort foi direto até se encontrar em frente a Snape, este por instinto se afastou um passo, só um e se deteve.

\- Não quero mais queixas, desta vez serei compreensivo contigo, mas está advertido, de modo que não abuse de sua sorte e-n-t-e-n-d-e-u?

\- Não terá nenhuma meu Senhor – e um levíssimo tremor em sua voz fez sorrir a Voldemort.

As facções de reptil chegaram tão cerca do rosto de Snape que este baixou as pálpebras em busca do chão, a sombra de suas negras guias enfeitavam agora suas brancas bochechas, sua respiração se acelerou um pouco, estar nessa situação não lhe agradavam no mais mínimo, estar a disposição, vulnerável, a graça dos desejos carnais Voldemort não, não queria repetir a última experiência.

Seguro que suas sensações e não seus pensamentos foram captados pelo Lord, porque umas mãos se fechavam fortemente em seus ombros e seus pés quase flanquearam.

\- Não, hoje não, mas… - fez mais forte o agarre. – não te negarás a receber um pequeno recordatorio de qual é teu nível agora.

Que lhe passava? Estava tenso, sua mente queria fugir, mas estava paralisado, nunca dantes experimentou essa sensação, na maioria dos casos o medo lhe fazia raciocinar com maior rapidez, mas agora era um completo e desesperante vazio o que lhe enchia.

O agarre de uma das mãos deixou-o e a palma viajante instaurou-se em seu peito e começou a percorrer até seu coração, um calor abrasivo obrigou-lhe a abrir os olhos não recordando quando os tinha fechado, o calor se fez maior e deixou escapar um suave gemido.

Sua pele se crispou ao contato de outra pele, seu desconcerto era maior, não recordou o desatar dos botões, agora não só pele senão um morno fôlego se lhe passeava, seu lábio inferior começou a vibrar, não passou muitos segundos quando a dor de uma forte mordida acima de sua mamilo esquerdo lhe fez emitir outro gemido maior, um recordatorio, uma marca, uma que sangrou, mas do líquido não ficou nada, pois a língua de Voldemort a lambia com avidez.

\- Marcha-te.

Não teve que o repetir, não se entreteve abotoando-se o peito descoberto, cruzou os lados da capa e saiu, a falta de ar nos pulmões lhe obrigou a dar uma arfada, quando fechou a porta, ainda que não o notasse suas mãos estavam fortemente apreendidas a sua capa, correu com sorte e deste encontro só teria uma marca.

Já em sua casa aguardava esse serpento de vigilante que tinha que aguentar, lhe dedicou uma de suas mais afiadas miradas, era o único que podia fazer, pelo momento, pensou, porque segundo Voldemort estava obrigado a lhe dizer todas suas ações, mas não lhe proibiu lhe seguir tratando como ele quisesse.

Uma vez em sua habitação expôs o que sua capa ocultava, um orifício do tamanho de uma mão, era razoável não ter sentido quando lhe desabrochara os botões, a teia tinha cedido inexoravelmente a um calor excessivo, os bordes e o cheiro o confirmavam, agora a marca dos dentes se via completa, vermelha, profunda.

Um recordatorio tinha-lhe dito, estava de acordo com Voldemort, desta vez tinha sido condescendente com ele e saiu bem livrado.

\- (Marcar-me, só foi isso, agora devo tentar ser mais cuidadoso com meus passos, ainda que não sei porque me preocupo)

Dispôs-se a mudar-se para poder dormir, já amanhã seria outro dia e esperaria o chamado de Dumbledore para se reunir, não podia ir agora ao Castelo como ele desejava, agora dependia por assim o dizer desse estúpido vigilante pessoal.

A noite seguinte uns acelerados toques na porta foram a causa para que Snape desistisse de ir a sua habitação a descansar; estava muito cansado, farto de tudo e que Peter não se dignasse sequer a abrir a porta lhe obrigaram a ir à porta.

Suas visitas femininas ingressaram na sala, Severus um pouco confuso pela repentina atenção da que era objeto sua moradia as atendeu todo o cordialmente possível, ordenando a seu servente lhes servir.

Peter voltou levando o pedido que lhe fez Snape; em uma charola prateada três copos com uma garrafa de vinho élfico, garrafa cristalina de longo pescoço e corpo largo, com toda falta de delicadeza se dedicou a lhes servir, estes não falariam enquanto Peter se encontrasse no meio deles, as mulheres se limitavam ao olhar com ar depreciativo, quando o homenzinho terminou sua tarefa, se retirou muito molesto ao ser tomado como um estorvo.

\- (Que acham que são eles? uns estúpidos magos elitistas, mas eles não ficarão tão tranquilos e arruinarei sua pequena conversa, o Lord me teria comentado da chegada dessas duas, mas como não foi assim, o que atuem a suas costas não lhe fará nenhuma graça)

Ingressou a seu dormitório, dirigiu-se até a pequena mesinha situada a um lado de sua cama levantou o pequeno frasco que lhe deu Voldemort, o olhou com certa apreensão, o líquido laranja parecia se mover inquieto, desenroscou com cuidado a pequena tampa, que ao mesmo tempo era um goteio finíssimo, na ponta uma pequena gota se sujeitava trémula, caiu e foi parar direto à língua do encurvado homem.

Esperou uns segundos e um comichão geral se alojou em sua boca, moveu seus lábios como se pronunciasse as palavras, mas nenhum som saiu.

Caiu de joelhos tossindo, levou-se a calosa mão à boca, a tosse não cedia, quando após três ou mais quatro convulsões retirou a mão, esta se apresentava úmida, sangue, era um dos típicos modos de proceder do Senhor Escuro, como lhe tinha dito queria a informação ao instante, uma mensagem por coruja ou a rede flu não reuniam as condições para esse objetivo.

Um vapor vermelho apareceu adiante de Voldemort, no mesmo instante que Wormtail terminou de mover os lábios, com a mirada inquisidora o destinatário dessa mensagem elevou seu dedo índice até chegar bem perto dessa névoa, mas o suficientemente longe para não o tocar, realizou um minúsculo círculo no ar ao mesmo tempo que dizia:

\- Diga.

\- Senhor, Bellatrix e Narcisa encontram-se aqui, Snape recebeu-as.

E como se a quantidade de palavras absorvesse esse vermelho fenômeno, seu tamanho foi diminuindo até desparecer em sua totalidade; uma mensagem concreta, curto, porque com segurança se Wormtail tivesse utilizado mais palavras o doloroso efeito teria sido maior.

\- (Essas duas) – fechou as mandíbulas com força, ao instante a seus pés apareceram umas línguas de fogo, percorreram seu corpo até elevar-se para além de sua cabeça e consumiu-se rapidamente, levando-se consigo a presença do Lord.

Com as mãos entrelaçadas Severus e Narcisa começavam com o feitiço do Juramento Inquebrantável, Bellatrix mantinha seu varinha acima das mãos, disposta a ser a executora final da mesma, mas o ruído e a luz do redemoinho chamejante deteve-lhes de improviso, a inconfundível forma de aparecimento de seu Amo congelou-os por completo.

O escrutínio do que a seus olhos se apresentava foi tão detalhado que os estudados se sentiram como um experimento, um frustrado do qual tinha que se desfazer.

\- Um juramento inquebrantável, interessante.

Foi o primeiro que disse e nesse momento que se deram conta que ainda tinham as mãos em posição e se afastaram com lentidão.

\- Não as entendo – passou sua mirada de uma a outra mulher, elas baixaram a sua – sua família cai tão baixo e mesmo assim seguem conspirando em meu contra, cometendo loucuras a minhas costas.

\- Não meu Senhor, não…

As duas bruxas apressaram-se a pôr adiante de seu Amo com o corpo encurvado em uma súplica; Severus só atinou a baixar a mirada, faz mal a noite anterior que se viu livrado de um castigo , desta vez não correria com tanta sorte, não, não o faria e o pior era que não se concretou o Juramento pelo que Draco ficava contornava mais à graça do destino, enquanto pensava nessas circunstâncias as súplicas e explicações das envolvidas estavam cheias de desespero, mas o Lord as calou.

\- SEI TUDO, EU LEIO EM SUAS MENTES, NÃO SE LHES ESQUEÇA QUE TANTO SUA VIDA COMO A DO JOVEM MALFOY ESTÃO A MINHA DISPOSIÇÃO.

\- Meu Senhor…

\- BASTA! – e concentrou-se no único que não tinha pronunciado palavra até esse momento lhe fazendo sobressaltar.

\- E Você, Severus, achei que era muito claro o recordatorio que te dei, tinha um conceito muito elevado de seu sentido comum, me equivoquei.

Voltou a dirigir às mulheres, elas teriam que pagar sua temeridade com cresces.

\- FORA, acho que acaba de pôr outro preço à sorte de teu querido filho, Narcisa, quero-as na Mansão quando regresse. – a ameaça estava feita e a sanção ditada, saíram da casa, não tinham a concentração suficiente para desaparecer em sua presença.

Inspecionou o lugar de meta a meta e sentou-se no mesmo cadeirão que momentos dantes as bruxas ocupassem.

\- Poderia dizer-me a razão pela que arrisca sua vida?

Nenhuma resposta, só a respiração um pouco errática de Snape.

\- A meus pés – ordenou-lhe

Foi humilhante realmente humilhante, as horas que seguiram a essa ordem, foram horas de um verdadeiro escarmento, uma vez que Snape dobrou seus joelhos ficando adiante de Voldemort, este lhe apreendeu o negro cabelo e lhe obrigou a que lhe olhasse.

\- Tenta sua sorte, e voltarás a experimentar isto uma e outra vez.

Colocou sua mão na marca da noite anterior, mal o fez e uma dor no coração de Severus lhe traspassou por inteiro, a sensação de uma enorme agulha se introduzindo uma e outra vez elevaram as mãos do pocionista até a do Lord tratando de afastar de seu peito, a dor era tão grande que uns segundos foram suficientes para o deixar inconsciente, quando acordou sua bochecha descansava no couro do cadeirão, a dor no peito seguia presente ainda que a intensidade era menor mais seguia lhe machucando pelo que quis tocar o lugar em busca de alívio, não se movia, comprovou que suas mãos estavam sujeitas em suas costas.

\- (Maldição!) – Tinha pensado, mas não o tinha dito – (Que?!) – nada também não, nem o menor sinal de som.

Começou a desesperar-se, uma mão empurrou sua cabeça na contramão do cadeirão, o frio do couro em seu peito nu desesperou-o mais, débil e assustado compreendeu que estava a total graça de Voldemort, uma vez mais.

\- Acho que já compreendeste tua situação. - lhe sussurrou.

Se achava que uma nova intromissão seria rápida, bruto, dolorosa, mas rápida quão equivocado estava, pois o Lord propôs-se para mais baixo.

No ínterim do desmaio Voldemort tinha-o despido completamente, amarrado com quem sabe que, posicionado de forma tal que suas intimidades se mostravam com facilidade, com as pernas separadas pelo corpo de seu agressor, começaria novamente sua tortura.

Escutou que um líquido se derramava a seu lado, as pequenas gotas salpicavam suas coxas, o aroma era inconfundível o extraordinário vinho élfico corria indo parar ao chão, por que o fazia? E a resposta veio de uma maneira violenta.

No sadismo de Voldemort se ansiava que qualquer objeto que coubesse nas entranhas de SEU comensal era por demais excitante, lhe enterrou sem contemplações, porque ele não os tem, o longo pescoço da garrafa que ainda continha remanentes do licor, pelo que ao abrir seu orifício conheceu a sensação mais ardorosa e dolorosa de sua vida que acompanhados com os leves giros que lhe dava o Lord eram a coisa mais horrível que lhe sucedesse.

Se a capacidade da fala não se lhe tivesse cortado seus gritos tivessem sido tão altos que teriam acordado a todo o bairro.

Uma vez satisfeito a curiosidade Voldemort apartou-lhe o cristal, para imediatamente enterrar-se ele mesmo em sua totalidade, enquanto a Severus o álcool em seu interior lhe queimava a Voldemort lhe pareceu extraordinariamente delirante.

\- Não trate de te sair – lhe disse desde suas costas.

Diferente à primeira vez, o Lord não recitou os feitiços e se manteve um longo tempo no interior do pocionista, saiu demasiado lento, entrou novamente com força, saiu com a mesma lentidão e de volta se enterrou a força, várias vezes mais o fez, tantas que Severus achou que nunca pararia.

Saiu dantes de verter o sêmen, com brusquidão fez girar e sentou-o ao chão, Severus abriu a boca, com segurança era um grito mudo, mas sua boca foi tampada pela carne ereta de Voldemort, ajudado com suas pernas tentou parar-se, afastar dessa posição, mas como sempre sua força física não eram nada comparáveis com o do Lord, enquanto este desfrutava a cada um dos gestos de Severus, desfrutava a cada uma das lágrimas que se perdiam pelos lados, uns embates mais dentro da garganta de Severus e agora sim o liquido branco se corria pela comissura de seus lábios.

Caiu de lado e seus amarres já não estavam, a primeira vez lhe tinha avariado, a segunda lhe tinha humilhado tanto, cuspiu o que pôde e ouviu essa voz em suas costas.

\- Bem, espero que com este recordatorio, sim tome em conta sua posição, não queria entender com palavras, pois bem, assim será sempre que desobedeças.

Agora sim, uns tristes sons roucos escapavam de sua boca, com as sensatas vogais lastimadas de tanto gritar, gritar sem ser ouvido, viu como Voldemort acomodava sua roupa.

\- Com respeito ao jovem Malfoy, estarei pendente de seu trabalho e, se achavam que suas tretas o livrariam de suas obrigações acho que deverá lhes agradecer que agora lhe vigiarei mais o entende? Lhe vigiarei de perto. E a imagem de Draco apareceu na mente de Snape, temendo-se o pior. Humilhação, isso sentia agora.

Os mesmos lumes apareceram-se para de volta levar-se a Voldemort a sua Mansão em onde lhe esperavam duas mulheres em espera de seu castigo.

-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-


	7. Culpabilidade

Finais de agosto e quase nada tinha mudado, a inimizade que surgiu por um momento entre os três residentes permanentes de Grimmauld Place se tinha evaporado, as insistentes desculpas de seus "amigos" convenceram o coração de Harry; precisamente essa noite Harry acordou pelas dores provenientes da cicatriz, tratando de acalmá-lo chamaram a Molly e a Madame Pomfrey para que os ajudassem, mas não foi possível que descansasse até quase passadas as seis da manhã.

Após esse episódio a amizade restaurou-se ainda que às vezes Harry voltava a sumir-se em autocompaixão, só uma pessoa não lhe ocultava nada, só ele lhe dizia sem trapaças desde seu funesto talento para as poções até a atitude de seu "santo" pai, só ele ocupava o maior tempo os pensamentos do jovem.

As cartas com os resultados das NOM, foi-lhes entregado, ainda que os dois jovens não o podiam crer, as notas eram melhores das que esperavam, mas uma não lhes agradou, a de poções, com essas qualificações nem pensar em classes de NIEM com Snape, isso era impossível, para o cúmulo também não teriam oportunidade em ser aurores; enquanto para Hermione, as notas não significavam nenhum impedimento para o que ela quisesse e, para Ron garantia um alívio porque se livraria de Snape, mas desfalcam-te se aspirava a ser um auror; para Harry era a pior notícia recebida até esse momento.

Sim, o menino-que-viveu, Harry, era quem lamentava mais ter sacado uma nota menor precisamente nessa matéria, não tinha a mais mínima esperança de cursa-lo nesse ano nem o seguinte, passava as noites entrelaçando os planos mais descabelados até os mais dosados antes de dormir, planos nos quais, de alguma forma chegaria a "conquistar" a seu professor, porque era um fato e, já o tinha aceitado, que Severus Snape era o companheiro eleito por seu coração, mas se não estava em suas classes. Como? Como poderia o fazer?

- _Talvez pedindo uma ordem especial do Diretor, Claro!_  - Devia-lhe, mas muito pouco poderia fazer porque o dono da matéria não cairia em semelhante chantagem, já lhe imaginava dizendo:  
_  
— Devia estudar mais Potter, eu não aceito a ineptos e prepotentes estudantes, só porque vão ao Diretor a cada vez que falham miseravelmente nos exames._

Tudo estava perdido, o destino se debochava novamente dele, se fosse tão singelo como um toque de varinha para retificar suas notas, mas não, não era tão singelo.

Entre as horas de repasso de matérias que Hermione lhes impunha, seus pensamentos se afastavam em busca de uma solução para seu "grande" problema, foi em uma dessas horas quando a ruiva família se fez presente a pleno, uma manhã em que decidiram que levariam aos jovens incluída Giny a realizar suas compras para surtir-se dos materiais que utilizariam nesse ano.

Uma vez em Londres Muggle, mal traspassaram a parede movediça para o Beco Diagonal, os receberam quatro membros da Ordem, Lupin e Hagrid entre eles, os acompanhariam para sua segurança.

Os comentários borbulhavam a seu redor, ao princípio durante a caminhada as pessoas limitavam-se a passar murmurando, mas sua atrevimento foi acrescentando-se até voltar-se vozes alçadas para reconhecer-lhe às vezes como um futuro salvador e outros como uma ave de mal agouro, atitude que pouco a pouco também foi mermando.

\- Não deixe que te afete, Harry, as pessoas precisam se desafogar de suas próprias inseguranças, e… pois ao te ver lhe é mais fácil se fazer seu objeto de descargo.

\- Despreocupa-te Remus, já me acostumei de ser tratado dessa forma – lhe disse com um sorriso, a qual Lupin devolveu.

\- E, como a passam os três?

\- eh… bem

\- Não me parece que esteja muito convencido, lamento muito não poder te ir visitar mais seguido, te acompanhar nem falar, em verdade o lamento.

\- Não se desculpe Remus, com tal de saber a meu lado é suficiente.

\- Harry. – e deteve-o diante a loja de livros. – tratarei de ser um melhor amigo, conta comigo para o que queira, entendeu? Para o que queira – lhe remarcou.

Tinha-lhe tomado pelos ombros com afeto fraternal e olhava-o diretamente aos olhos dando-lhe a entender que estava disposto ao ajudar em tudo, este gesto fez sorrir calidamente a Harry, agora Lupin representava antes de mais nada o mais parecido a um pai que teria no que lhe restasse de vida.

\- Desculpe.

Um formoso jovem de não mais de vinte e cinco anos, de pele morena e cabelo castanho que sustentava três volumes de um livro forrado em verde saía da loja e se tropeçou com eles.

\- Não acho que seja são se parar justo na entrada – lhe voltou a dizer.

\- Perdoe-nos. – limitou-se a contestar Remus por ambos já que Harry se encontrava com os olhos muito abertos concentrando no ventre daquele homem, ainda que não muito grande era muito notório o que lhe passava, certamente agora sim, se confirmava essa particularidade dos magos quanto a poder ser gestantes.

\- Deveria ter um pouco mais de educação, ficar olhando-me assim não é muito cortês – desta vez sua recriminação era só para Harry.

\- Desculpe. – finalmente foi capaz de dizer algo coerente. – não foi descortesia, lhe asseguro, é mais me… me alegro por você, este… para quando o espera?  _é que não posso manter a boca fechada?_  
  
\- Sendo assim, dentro de duas semanas, agora, se são tão amáveis deixem que passe. – ainda seu enojo era visível, mas tratou de ser amável.

\- Claro! Que bem!  _Cala-te Harry_  e, sinto muito novamente – e dedicou-lhe um sorriso.

O futuro pai afastou-se, mas um pouco mais adiante encontrou-se com o que seguramente seria seu companheiro, que lhe recebeu com um beijo e lhe tirava os livros ao mesmo tempo que parecia que o recriminava, enquanto seus passos e suas ações foram seguidos pela mirada assombrada e pensativa de Harry, em soma, uma mirada totalmente enternecida que tratou de ocultar, mas que Lupin captou com rapidez.

– Bom, acho que este é um bom momento para… falar e que me aclares certas dúvidas – lhe disse ao licantropo fazendo que este se sobressaltara um pouco.

– Então vamos tomar-nos um chá em… naquela loja – pela expressão que pôs Harry durante todo o incidente Lupin intuía exatamente em que consistiria a conversa.

Harry aceitou o oferecimento, com verdadeira urgência porque as perguntas que formularia não seriam nada inocentes; disseram-lhes aos demais que iriam um momento ao estabelecimento em frente e, que os atingiriam na Loja de Madame Malkin dentro de uma hora.

Uma vez instalados em uma das mesas, acomodaram-se para uma sessão de perguntas e respostas.

\- Remus…

\- Harry?

Com chamar por seus nomes iniciou-se uma das conversas mais delicadas na vida de ambos magos, as perguntas se costuravam desde as mais inocentes até as mais atrevidas em onde Harry baixava a voz até a converter em um sussurro, em tanto Lupin tratava de manter-se sereno e dava melhores respostas em seu parecer, não achava que Harry ignorasse tantas coisas, se lamentou por não o ter o buscar desde que se inteirou que ingressava ao Mundo mágico, por que só até que seu rapaz cursara no terceiro ano? Era sem dúvida, o medo, ao mesmo medo que poderia provocar ao inteirar de sua condição licana e seu eterno comportamento indiferente para enfrentar às pessoas, também os recursos limitados que sempre lhe sumiam.

\- Eu… este… Poderia ser um gestante?

A essa pergunta seguiu-lhe um breve silêncio de parte de Remus, talvez Harry se arriscaria a conceber uma inocente vida enquanto durava a guerra? E sobretudo Quem era seu companheiro? Realmente tinha descuidado ao rapaz e, isso lhe pesava.

\- Sim, mas como Hermione já te contou requererias de um árduo tratamento com poções, que nem sempre funciona e, o mais importante de tudo: um companheiro – fez notar mais essa palavra – com quem…eh… bom… "fazê-lo" – e se aclarou a garganta – a demais de compartilhar a responsabilidade e a estabilidade mágica do bebê.

\- Estabilidade?

\- Sim, ainda que o novo ser porta desde sua concepção sua própria magia esta é instável, o melhor é ajudar com a magia dos pais para que não perca nenhuma de suas habilidades e não se converta em um squib, isso às vezes passa quando o gestante se encontra sozinho.

\- Mas também não é imprescindível que estejam ambos verdade?

\- Não, não o é mais é o melhor e o mais sensato – lhe olhou mais atento – Harry, terás muito tempo para pensar nisso depois, de modo que não cometas nenhuma loucura.

\- Remus, despreocupa-te, não tenho companheiro.

E era verdade, deu-lhe um pequeno sorvo ao chá.

\- Ademais, não me interessa ninguém nestes momentos.

Harry sim que mentia bem, de onde o tinha aprendido? A influência dos gêmeos Weasley estavam dando seus frutos.

\- São perguntas, nada mais, quero saber mais de meu mundo Remus.

\- Sim mais te conheço e quase estou seguro que não são só simples perguntas.

\- Mas o são, só… só te pedi essa informação porque um dos primos de Ron está nesse estado e… bem… o ver aquele homem na livraria me recordou essa curiosidade.

\- Espero que seja só isso Harry.

\- E é.

E giraram a conversa a circunstâncias mais ligeiras; Remus não tinha a mais remota ideia de que Harry, o jovem em frente a ele, começava a maquinar certos planos, e que lhe viria muito bem estar nesses escassos dias de férias pesquisando em Grimmauld Place, especificamente na biblioteca da nobre Casa dos Black.

Primeiro de Setembro e era sexta-feira, a viagem não foi muito diferente aos que realizaram nos anos anteriores, mas o fato de que as famílias de vários alunos decidiram suspender sua educação até que passasse o perigo e ter mal a quinze alunos novos de primeiro ano, mermava grandemente os ânimos, o trem estava demasiado calado, demasiado para ser um de estudantes, o Ministério resolveu designar a vários aurores ao cuidado dos mais desprotegidos tinham dito; agora se encontravam passeando entre os vagões, pendentes de qualquer fato suspeito.

Mais que nos dias de férias Harry estava realmente feliz, às vezes sua mirada se perdia por momentos e entrecerrava o olho como se estivesse fazendo uma lista mental e quando ao que parece por fim a completava, seu sorriso se alargava mais e brincava com suas mãos, desesperado por começar com seu "plano", porque era isso o que imaginava a sós, um plano que o sumiria em uma grande tristeza, ainda que ele ainda não o soubesse.

Chegaram como sempre na noite, desta vez os de primeiro ano não fizeram a acostumada rota do lago, nem viram ao Lula gigante os saudar. Mas como sempre McGonagall foi a encarregada de levar direto ao grande comedor, mas Hagrid terminava a fila, como outra forma mais de proteção; enquanto os futuros parceiros dos cursos superiores já se encontravam acomodados em seus respectivos lugares, em espera do termino de seleção e o princípio do banquete.

Desde que entrasse Harry, olhava sempre à mesa dos professores, era de estranhar que faltassem três lugares por ocupar, a do Diretor, seu amado professor e de outro maestro ou mestre que com segurança ocuparia a matéria de Defesa Contra as Artes Escuras, desde que entrasse ao Colégio a mesa dos professores sempre contava com a presença do Diretor.

Mas Dumbledore apareceu com seus ares característicos, um homem gordinho e velho também fazia sua entrada por trás do Diretor se sentando em uma das cadeiras vazias ao lado de Pomona, os dois juntos ocupariam tranquilamente o espaço de quatro pessoas, felizmente a mesa era muito longa, Harry esperou o negro aparecimento de seu professor, mas nada, ainda aguardava sua chegada até que o chapéu trazido pela subdiretora começou com  _"A História da Fundação de Hogwarts"_ , a seleção foi quase instantânea, não tendo muitos principiantes esse ano muito poucos foram destinados à cada casa.

Dumbledore parou-se e começou seu acostumado discurso.

\- Bem-vindos a…

O jovem de olhos verdes deixou de escutá-lo por completo, preocupava-lhe que Severus não tivesse assistido, sempre assistia, o Chefe da Casa Slytherin nunca tinha faltado, mas agora era diferente, talvez teria sido chamado e agora em vez de desfrutar o calor dessas paredes, estaria tenso em presença de Voldemort, isso era mais que seguro ou quiçá executava alguma encomenda para a Ordem, rogava que para a segunda opção seja a acertada.

\- …matéria de poções as ditará um antigo professor que regressou e espera poder lhe dar neste ano: Horace Slughorn…

Foi quando pôs novamente toda sua atenção, entre os aplausos e vitorias dos alunos seus pensamentos só se dirigiam a Severus Snape não estaria em poções, não estava, isso queria dizer, não, quase lhe afirmava que já não era professor, esse só pensamento lhe encheu por completo de pesar, de seguro esse tal Slughorn era um professor bombom que deixava passar como broma qualquer tolice que fizessem os alunos, mas…

\- … E nosso estimado Professor Snape, ainda que nestes momentos não se encontre presente, ditará a matéria de Defesa Contra as Artes Escuras…

Alguns múrmuros estupefatos de desaprovação percorreram as três mesas, a de Gryffindor não era a exceção, mas não para todos chegava a ser uma má notícia, para a mesa Slytherin era o momento de evocar aplausos elegantemente medidos.

– (SIM!, OH CÉUS SIM) – Harry Potter estava dentro um êxtase prazeroso, estampou sua cabeça na mesa, provocando um ruído seco – (tenho uma nota excelente nessa matéria) – e ainda após esse golpe tinha um sorriso – (ninguém poderá impedir que me apresente e lhe demonstre que não sou um total desastre) – seguia com a cabeça em cima da mesa e agora enterrada entre seus braços.

\- Harry sentou-te tão mau a notícia? – era a pergunta de Hermione.

\- (ESTA É A MELHOR NOTÍCIA DE MINHA VIDA! A MELHOR!) Perdoa?

\- Bom, sei que o Professor Snape não é de teu agrado, mas acho que NÃO deverias receber a notícia assim, todos te estão olhando.

\- Oh! – efetivamente o ruído de uma cabeça chocando era um chamado para curiosos – sinto muito não me dei conta, Hermione.

Tratou de repor-se e alisou seu uniforme, a modo de perder das miradas inquisidoras das que era objeto, dirigiu sua mirada a Rum, ainda que este não estava em condições melhores, um rictus de angústia total se alojava em seu rosto, era óbvio que a recente notícia era de sua agrado.

Seguiram escutando o que faltava das Boas-vindas, sempre misturada de advertências e agora se somava algumas mais ante o iminente perigo de Voldemort, mas Harry tinha mais em que pensar, que atender as explicações de Dumbledore, voltaria a seus "planos", e sobretudo um que lhe teria demasiado ocupado por vários dias.

O movimento de seus próximos colegas e, as conversas em alto dos alunos das demais casas quando apareceu a comida, lhe fez cair em conta que a noite quase terminava e seu ansiado professor não aparecia por nenhum lado.

\- (Não poderei o ver hoje) Ron, me passarias o molho de mirtilo?

\- Mas se está a seu lado.

\- Perdoa, não o vi (talvez amanhã tenha sorte), obrigado.

A distraída atitude de Harry, provocou um assentimento para si de Hermione, as suspeitas que rondavam sua cabeça pouco a pouco se viam confirmadas e muito cedo as averiguaria em sua totalidade.

Quando Hogwarts quase ficava ao todo silencio outra mesa era desocupada em Londres, uma reunião tinha sido programada de improviso, Voldemort queria saber o avanço de seus propósitos e ante o regresso a classes em Hogwarts tinha "certos assuntos por se atender", alguns comensais tinham dado seu relatório de certas manobras realizadas ultimamente.

\- Snape, Fenir, Macnair e Glébovich, fiquem-se.

Enquanto os demais se ausentavam os quatro se tensaram pelo repentino chamado de seu Escuro Maestro, entre eles, Snape era quem menos tinha em comum com os três restantes, mal o título de comensal os unia de algum modo.

Tanto Fenir um homem lobo sanguinário, Macnair um sujeito enorme e torpe que lhe fascinava as torturas brutais e sem "sutileza" e por último Glébovich conhecido amante do sádico, distavam muito do astuto professor.

\- Após as maravilhosas notícias, são merecedores de minha distinção.

Disse-lhes e uma dúvida assaltou os pensamentos de Severus, ele não encaixava aí.

\- Celebrem o que lhe venha em vontade, vocês me demonstraram hoje, o extraordinário que é a eliminação de sujos partidários contrários a minha causa. – tenho fez aparecer na mesa sendas garrafas de diferentes tamanhos.

Efetivamente, os três tinham-lhe dito umas horas dantes que eram os responsáveis pelo desaparecimento de grandes quantidades de Muggles em uma suposta "tormenta" nas praias de uma nação distante, estes eram só perdas insignificantes, porque seu objetivo era o desaparecimento de um grupo de Magos de alto rango, encarrego que o Lord não lhes tinha feito mas que lhe vinha a bem os resultados.

\- Sabia que seríamos recompensados. – a rouca voz de Fenir se alçava em agradecimento, se serviu um tarro cheio de uma mistura dos estranhos licores – Pela causa do Senhor Escuro! – e alçou-a – Mestre da morte!

\- Saúde! – contestaram os outros dois que já tinham seus respectivos tarros com as mesmas misturas.

Ante a efusiva mostra o Lord só sorriu de lado, para depois consertar na escura presença do pocionista.

\- Agora, Snape me acompanha.

\- Sim… meu Senhor – titubeou.

Um assentimento e o fato de que em sua alma se alojasse o torturante desconcerto da primeira vez, e a horrível humilhação da segunda lhe fizeram seguir mais por temor que por sua própria vontade.

De novo o corredor, logo a pequena sala, subir as escadas, o mesmo caminho, os membros inferiores de Snape recusaram-se a seguir à medida que avançavam por esse corredor conhecido, até que se deteve completamente.

\- Não.

Uma suave negativa tinha saído de seus lábios, sem sequer propor-lhe.

\- Não? – Voldemort voltou a seu convidado atrasado, agarrando de um dos braços, o obrigou a seguir, antes de entrar a esse recinto se lhe acercou ao ouvido para sussurrar-lhe – Devemos falar sobre de sua merecida nomeação como professor de Defesa, Severus – o sabia.

Voldemort abriu a porta desse recinto, não tinha nenhuma mudança, mal entraram o Lord voltou a se acercar para lhe fazer uma advertência.

– Pode tratar de resistir, te consentirei, mas que não volte a escutar nem um leve NÃO de seus lábios, não o faça e estará melhor, é mais te deixarei marchar se atinges abrir a porta – e a fechou atrás de si.

Então era um fato, voltaria a ser objeto dos desejos desmedidos de Voldemort, buscou com dissimulo sua varinha, desta vez não lhe tinha pedido, estava seguro de encontrar, mas a luz verdosa que emanava desde o teto lhe fez compreender que já não se achava em seu poder, e se dizia espião? Quando nem sequer tinha sentido o momento em que lhe tirasse.

– Um mais, tão só um NÃO mais e seus queridos colegas no salão virão a te desfrutar após terminar eu.

Umas risadas distantes estalaram nesse momento, como afirmando as ameaças, seguro o Lord cumpriria, de modo que fez o único que sua mente lhe ditou.

 _– (Não grites e tudo passará rápido, só trata de afastar sua mente daqui)._  
  
Em sua mente essas afirmações soavam com desespero, mas, recordou que lhe disse que consentiria sua resistência, e também lhe dava uma oportunidade, a aproveitaria, isso lhe deu valor para tentar por todos os meios possíveis escapar, ainda que sabia que essa ideia era irremediavelmente impossível, mas pelo menos atrasaria sua tortuosa sessão de sexo.

Afastou-se e tratou de invocar sua varinha, coisa que nem sequer tentou a primeira vez, esse delgado ramo que suporia alguma vantagem, não o conseguiu de seguro que a aura verde era uma espécie de mágico encerro.

\- Quer ela? – Perguntou-lhe. – pois, toma.

E Voldemort desfez o feitiço prisioneiro, Severus convocou-a tão rápido e lançou-lhe o primeiro feitiço que se lhe veio à mente; o Lord só fechou os olhos, quando sentiu um desmaius suficientemente poderoso para pelo menos o deixar aturdido, mas Voldemort estava protegido de antemão e avançava com lentidão, feitiço atrás de feitiço saíam da varinha de Snape, mas desafortunadamente revoltavam mal chegando a escassos centímetros, ao que parece não faziam dano algum e a proximidade de Voldemort era mais desconcertante.

Mas o que Snape não intuíam era que sua "eleição" não era um simples capricho carnal, também contava com o que o mesmo Lord buscasse; alguém com poder similar ao seu, capaz de lhe enfrentar, ambos não se deram conta que a proteção cedia e um novo feitiço lançou a Voldemort até a parede a suas costas, isso realmente não lhe esperava.

Severus não perdeu tempo e convocou vários Crucius que foram diretos e certeiros ao Senhor Tenebroso, este se retorceu pelo efeito das maldições, mas por mais terríveis que fossem não emitiu nenhum gemido ao mesmo tempo em que se incorporava apoiado à parede; um raio diferente emergiu novamente de parte do pocionista.

 _\- (Sectumsempra)_  
  
Mas o raio só chegou a roçar a pele dos que alguma vez fossem lábios abrindo uma finíssima cortadura de onde o sangue emanava, a mão de Voldemort se elevou para pressionar o lugar ferido mas sua mirada que era de assombro em primeiro lugar se perturbou a uma de satisfação e enojo, contrário ao que planejasse, optaria por utilizar a varinha que creu não precisaria.

Snape captou com rapidez o que o Lord pretendia, e convocou um candelabro que lançou rapidamente à mão de Voldemort tentando que soltasse sua varinha, isto o desconcertou, porque se preparou para outro feitiço similar ao anterior, mas não contou com que Snape, astuto como é, iria a esse truque, tratou da atingir mas se deteve quando escutou essa voz, com essas palavras.

\- Avada Ked…

Banhado em suor, Harry removia-se em sua cama, aferrava fortemente as mantas que o cobriam, agora tinha certas imagens entre seus sonhos, olhos negros desesperados, suas mãos agora com finas escamas se pressionavam em seus lábios, a perda de sua varinha quando um objeto metálico se estrelava em sua mão, agora escutava pronunciar essas palavras às quais temia, essas palavras que o sacaram dos sonhos abruptamente, sentado em sua cama se tocava o peito, seu coração acelerado e a respiração entrecortada, uma visão de Voldemort, e as lágrimas correram em silêncio, porque estava seguro que quem convocava "essa maldição", era Snape.

Mas a Severus não lhe deu tempo a terminar a frase porque um halo de magia lhe lançou com tal força até estrela-lo à parede, o mesmo que tinha feito ele com Voldemort, e o raio verde que começava a se formar se desvaneceu, não, desapareceu rapidamente e a dor em suas costas lhe recordava sua falha.

Tão perto esteve de acabá-lo que não o cria, tão cerca de livrar de seu tormento, tão perto mais não conseguiu, pelo contrário voltava a distinguir a luz verde, sinal que agora já não contava com sua arma. Não se deu conta que Voldemort já recuperado se acercava a grandes passos até ele, estampado novamente na parede pelo empurre de Voldemort, lhe olhou atónito.

\- Não… mais. – o ameaça perto a seu rosto. – Não… mais – lhe voltou a dizer

De novo, malditamente indefeso, achava-se em uma luta física desigual, porque para achar concentração nos feitiços sem contar com sua varinha, Voldemort não lhe dava o tempo suficiente, aprisionado contra a parede foi consente como era despojado de suas roupas, sempre com brutalidade, uma vez concluída essa sórdida tarefa um puxão para abaixo e ficava novamente a graça.

No frio chão, nu e sem que lhe ficasse valor começou a ser objeto de seu torturante sessão, apoiado em suas mãos e joelhos se sentiu invadido de uma só vez, de novo a mesma ardorosa dor, o mesmo agarre em seus quadris, as mesmas assustadoras frases que não entendia, as mesmas que acompanhavam esse desvario de empurres, esse frenético sair e entrar em seu corpo, já não queria o suportar, não podia, já não.

– Faz favor… basta… - e seus ombros encolheram-se tratando de reprimir o pranto, não lhe daria esse gosto, hoje não.

Mas isso só lhe assegurou que às agressões em sua intimidade fosse acompanhada por uma mordida na base do pescoço perto, bem perto à clavícula, o Lord após esvaziar seu semente no interior de Severus se separou como sempre com brusquidão.

– Acho que vai aprendendo, me pagará seu anterior desplante, não achará que ficará impune – lhe disse.

Mal Voldemort invocasse suas roupas para se cobrir, se encaminhou à porta de onde se volteou a ver a sua vítima, que tomava sua roupa tentando se vestir

– Não disse que te vestisse – lhe disse e abriu em sua totalidade a porta – GLÉBOVICH

– Você disse que… Que pretende?... eu lhe obedeci, lhe obedeci – lhe disse com desespero.

– Mas disseste "basta" e isso é também uma negativa.

Enquanto trocavam essas poucas frases, o que fosse chamado chegava até eles, com evidentes sinais de se encontrar totalmente ébrio, para então a mirada embaraçada de Snape não tinha par.

– Terá um presente adicional Glébovich, quero que o desfrute – e com um ademão de convite lhe mostrou a Snape, quem tratava de cobrir seu desnudez. – tens permissão de lhe fazer todo o que se te antoje, mas, recorda isto. – moveu seu dedo em uma negativa no rosto bêbado do comensal – não te permitirei que o penetre a não ser que eu te ordene entendido?

– Obrigado meu Lord – e o semblante de total ebriedade contrastava-se com uma de total lascívia

Quase correu para o corpo embrulhado de Severus, este paralisado não atino a dizer nem fazer nada.

– Faz tempo que tinha vontade disto – e afundou sua língua em um dos ouvidos, baixando pelo longo pescoço, infringiu outra marca perto à nova, suas mãos viajaram com atrocidade por todos lados tocando a cada centímetro de pele a seu alcance, se deteve no membro flácido tentou o tocando bruscamente em espera de alguma reação mas nada era como se se estivesse divertindo com uma marionete viva.

Ofuscado, Severus não reagia, com a respiração tão errática, só quando foi volteado com brusquidão ficando de costas a seu ébrio agressor, se deu conta que como brinquedo pessoal podia ser prestado a quem o Senhor Escuro quisesse; ódio, foi o sentimento que o transtroco por inteiro, ódio a essa guerra porque se não fosse por ela, ele não teria que estar passando por isso, ódio para Voldemort por ter desviado seus olhos nele, para Glébovich por ser um estúpido sadista, a Harry por não estar preparado ainda para lhe acabar, a Dumbledore por lhe pedir ser seu espião, mas mais que nada se odiava ele por ser um Ser tão malditamente miserável.

Já de joelhos, uma enorme mão nas costas o obrigava a se pôr de quatro, talvez enquanto se sumia em seus pensamentos Voldemort lhe tinha ordenado que Glébovich concluísse? suplicava para que Glébovich o deixasse, não recrearia a vista voyeur de Voldemort mais… sentiu um chorro muito quente golpear suas costas, suas súplicas se detiveram ao instante quando o cheiro ferroso invadiu rapidamente seu sensível olfato, o agarre em seus quadris cedeu após um convulsivo tic, o ruído de algo caindo e rodando no chão de madeira o superava por inteiro, outro ruído maior lhe seguiu, tinha certa ideia do que tinha sido mas não quis voltear, até que Voldemort sibilou tranquilamente.

– Disse-te que não o penetrasses.

Então teve o valor de ver a sua direita, o lugar de onde escutasse esse golpe, um corpo, que se abatia nos últimos reflexos de vida, um charco de sangue se estendia rapidamente, se ergueu ficando de joelhos, se abraçando a si mesmo e o chorro quente que o golpeasse escorregou por suas costas; para além, após ter rodado um trecho, encontrava-se a cabeça decepada de Glébovich.

Presente a várias torturas, das quais tinha sido partícipe em algumas delas, seus mais que ressentidos nervos não o prepararam para esta cena, morte por desobediência, uma macabra morte, em onde ele era o causante de certa maneira.

– Me desobedeceu, vê-lo Snape… vê-lo, se complacente e será longínquo no dia em que se preocupe por sua cabeça, RA! cabeça, compreende-lo Severus, RA! cabeça… vai-te antes que Dumbledore suspeite.

Voldemort saiu despreocupado do quarto, deixando ao professor atónito, culpado, incorporou-se, sua mente não lhe ordenava, seu corpo se movia, era um autômato, vestiu-se e tomou seu varinha com lentidão seus membros estavam entumecidos, desta vez não pela sábia do laço, senão porque sua coordenação já não estava com ele, passou ao lado do paciente corpo e o sentimento de total culpabilidade se alojou mais.

Seus passos guiaram-lhe até a única saída, pelo que deveu passar pelo salão onde dois magos vociferavam incoerências, abraçados o um ao outro, e onde Voldemort libava pequenos sorvos de um copo de cristal.

– Ah!... Snape… vêem!... E une-te a nós… Glébovich se foi… o muito bastardo… vêem!... Não o… veste?

– Snape deve ir-se e, seu colega foi-se já – Interveio Voldemort.

 _– (NUNCA REGRESSARÁ, ELE MORREU, ESTÁ MORTO!)_  
  
Mas por mais que lhes gritasse isso e, até lhes mostrasse o corpo, com segurança a eles não lhes afetaria no mais mínimo, melhor deixar em sua ignorância, que não saibam que são prescindíveis para Voldemort, melhor os deixar desfrutar um pouco até que chegado o momento se o Lord se cansava, morreriam nas mesmas mãos de quem agora honravam.

Como pôde chegou até os limites do Bosque Proibido um mal-estar geral se alojou em seu estômago, rememorou todo quanto tinha passado as últimas horas, até que o aroma de abundante sangue se voltou a apresentar, um passo, e ao mal-estar se somou uma dor nas têmporas, outro passo e estava dando sopro para que o ar entrasse em seus pulmões, após expulsar o conteúdo de seu estômago na erva, queria que o ar fresco lhe enchesse e se levasse os indícios de morte.

Depois de sobrepor-se das arcadas, enviar-se um feitiço alucinante a ele e a sua varinha, percorreu o caminho demasiado lento, era reconfortante estar nos domínios do Colégio, mas a luz no despacho de Albus lhe recordou que deveria soar frio e indiferente, como se nada tivesse mudado, mas, não tinha a segurança de manter essa postura por muito tempo.

O que mais lhe preocupava era que reconheceu esses olhos, mas o que não queria aceitar que fosse o dono desses olhos quem tentasse pronunciar as últimas palavras, as novas pulsadas cederam da pouco, as misturas que lhe desse Madame Pomfrey lhe serviu para diminuir em parte a insistente dor da cicatriz, já não podendo conciliar o sono se levantou para ir até a janela, olhava o lago e o reflexo das estrelas o instavam a que dirigisse seus olhos ao firmamento, alheio à lenta figura que se acercava muito próximo do Castelo, nem sequer o tivesse notado a não ser pelo brilho inconfundível de um feitiço, seguro para abrir a porta a essas horas, rapidamente o reconheceu, o reconheceria em qualquer parte, sem lhe pensar saiu como um bólido levando consigo o mapa e se pondo a capa enquanto traspassava a porta; sua intenção, vê-lo, de longe, mas vê-lo nesse dia.

Correu sem nenhuma precaução, inclusive arriscou-se a seguir seu caminho enquanto uma das escalinatas da qual baixava seguia se movendo, felizmente ficou estática ao chegar ao final, onde empreendeu rápido em rota direta ao corredor principal, escondido depois de uma escultura mais por instinto que porque o precisasse, esperou a chegada de seu professor, tratando de normalizar sua respiração por tão agitada correria.

Não espero demasiado porque Snape apareceu, mas seus passos eram substituídas por lentos passos, lhe amassou o espírito, porque de seguro o tinham torturado, lhe seguiu com a mirada, e o autocontrole de não ir em sua ajuda se desvaneceu quando Severus se apoiou em outra estátua que enfeitava o corredor, correu enquanto guardava sua camada, o atingiu para sustentar de um braço, que rapidamente lhe retirou o professor.

– Não me toque – se surpreendeu ao ver a Potter junto a ele e que o visse nesse estado lhe fez sentir culpado por se saber descoberto vulnerável.

–Mas, acho que não passa bem.

–Você não é Monitor, e ainda que o fosse, não são horas permitidas para se encontrar fora de sua Sala comunal.

–Deve deixar que o ajude.

– Potter, desapareça de minha vista antes que tire pontos a sua casa sem sequer começar no primeiro dia de classes.

E ainda que nesses momentos quisesse gritar-lhe que se estava aí a essas horas era só por ele, que se arriscava a um castigo só por ele, não teve mais remédio que dizer um lânguido:

– Sinto muito…

E retirou-se cabisbaixo, para depois correr até sua sala.

Enquanto Severus encaminhava-se a seus aposentos, não se apresentaria nesse estado com Dumbledore, com segurança que Albus já estaria inteirado de sua presença e não esperaria até manhã para sua entrevista e qualquer atraso lhe poria em evidência.

Como desejava uma ducha, mas seria depois, em frente ao lavabo de branca porcelana afundou suas mãos na água para se lavar o rosto e refrescar-se um pouco antes de sua entrevista com Albus, se tomou uma poção fortificante inteiro para voltar a sair de seu recinto, chegou até a gárgula que já o esperava, tentou relaxar-se enquanto as escalinatas subiam, com pesar chegou até a porta, tocou e esta se abriu.

Agora Que lhe diria?... encontrou-se com Dumbledore que lhe olhava depois de seu escritório, mas não com o sorriso habitual de recebimento, tinha uma careta de preocupação quando lhe viu entrar, algo sucedia.


	8. Ao cair da tarde

— Albus —olhou-o por embaixo desses amáveis olhos azuis, mas não diretamente, não poderia lhe sustentar a mirada, não agora.

— Rapaz. —e o cenho na mirada do idoso acentuou-se. —Demorou.

— Creio… que a ocasião o garantia (Vamos Snape, te controla)

E presenteou-lhe esse sorriso característica de autossuficiência, para ocultar o que realmente lhe passava, mas, todos os gestos que utilizasse para com todos caíam ante o escrutínio pormenorizado da gentil mirada, Albus conhecia todas as leves mudanças nos que para outros seriam os mesmos gestos, agora, como sempre suas suposições não lhe falhavam, pelo que se levantou para ir ao lado de seu pupilo.

— Que… te sucedeu? —perguntou-lhe enquanto caminhava.

— De que fala?

— Que te sucedeu?

Voltou a perguntar-lhe, ao mesmo tempo que tentava posar suas mãos nos ombros do Mago de negro, este se afastou coibido ante os atos de Dumbledore e baixou o rosto, se sentia tão sujo, culpado, ao igual que no passado quando pediu sua ajuda pela primeira vez. Dumbledore assustou-se.

— Faz favor, Albus não… não me toque.

E se volteou fazendo que suas longas túnicas se movessem perturbando o ar existente no despacho.

— Torturaram-te, verdade? —sua voz soou um pouco mais débil.

O ex pocionista fechou os olhos, mas Albus não lhe viu, nesses momentos desejou verdadeiramente que só tivesse sido uma tortura ordinária, mas não era, não o tinha sido e quiçá, ainda era só o começo, mas não declinaria, não agora que Draco se encontrava no Colégio, agora que dependia dele tantas coisas.

— Sim… portanto —apressou-se a completar. — espero que me deixe marchar cedo.

— Pomfrey poderia…

— Não, Albus, só venho a te dizer que…

Titubeou por um momento, sempre lhe dava informação de maneira fria e sem reticencias, mas agora este era um assunto delicado, continuou.

— É… Draco. —pausou, levantou levemente seu rosto . — o Senhor Escuro, encomendou-lhe uma tarefa, não muito grata por verdadeiro.

— Qual?

Seguiu-lhe em sua conversa, era inútil insistir a que fosse à enfermaria, não o aceitaria, como sempre se atenderia ele mesmo, lá no fundo das masmorras como um animal ferido, lamberia suas feridas e ele não estava convidado para lhe ajudar.

— Deve… te matar.

Soltou, esperou a reação de indignação, surpresa, enojo, todas as quais apareceram em um instante, para depois se apaziguar com um pesar, enquanto agradecia interiormente por se ter guardado essa informação, desde essa desagradável noite em que quase concretara o juramento, tivesse sido uma excelente forma de salvar a sua afilhado, mas não pôde, não lhe tinha dito nada, nem sequer mencionou a presença do rapaz na reunião do dia anterior a essa noite, seguro que o precisaria em uma situação assim, agora tinha chegado o momento.

— Malfoy? —Claramente tinha-lhe surpreendido. — é um jovem inocente, que ainda não tem manchado sua alma. –e voltou a uma postura de estratégia. – devemos fazer algo ao respeito, Severus.

— É verdadeiro… mas… —duvidou, e dirigiu seus dedos a sua testa, estava cansado, muito cansado.

— Falaremos depois, agora vá descansar. —lhe disse Albus ao o notar.

Retirou-se quase fugindo, temeroso de que seus nervos lhe jogassem uma má passada e terminasse lhe confessando tudo.

Nas masmorras, despojou-se de suas roupas e desapareceram quando as depositou no chão, com segurança faz dos elfos para depois lhe devolver limpas.

Na mosca, baixo a ducha morna, corriam linhas vermelhas, restos do sangue de um comensal, e o que antes era um crescente sentimento mistura de ódio e culpabilidade se foi afastando até só sentir a culpa carcomendo a alma, culpa de se saber a única causa da morte.

Enjugou seus ombros, os braços, seguiu por seu peito, tinha feridas em quase todos os lugares, se viam mais chegariam a sanar, mas existiam outras que ainda que não se mostravam jamais fechariam.

Enquanto Harry se revolvia em sua liteira impossibilitado de dormir, Severus nem sequer permitiu-lhe que o tocasse, quando era evidente que se encontrava mau, talvez lhe era tão repelente? O fato era que Snape não precisava dele.

 _— Por que? que lhe passaria? estou seguro de que vi era a ele, quem mais poderia ter esses olhos? Talvez lhe obrigaram a invocar a maldição, talvez matou a alguém? talvez por isso se via assim?_  
  
Harry precisava saber que lhe passava exatamente, para tentar minguar a dor, como ansiava ser seu consolo, mas Snape não lhe deixava sequer lhe acercar, isso lhe doeu, mas agora passariam um longo tempo em classes, essa, era sua única esperança.

Essa noite Harry, ainda que cansado pela viagem, não dormiu, tinha muitas coisas nas quais pensar.

Se recostou sobre seu lado esquerdo, tratou de conciliar o sono, mas as dores que o aquedavam eram constantes, desta vez Voldemort foi mais tosco em suas maneiras, e o remédio que tinha tomado não lhe estava fazendo efeito rapidamente, pelo que se levantou para ir por mais, não importava que a dose fosse maior, o único que queria era não sentir nada.

Buscou entre os vários frascos, mas não o encontrou, quando mais precisava desse calmante, suas reservas pessoais se tinham acabado, talvez poderia ir a sua casa, mas essa possibilidade além de lhe levar um tempo, se somava que Peter estaria aí, lhe perguntaria por sua presença, ainda recordava a expressão da cara ratonil quando lhe encontrou nesse "estado, a noite que fosse castigado", pelo que teve que lhe lançar um obliviate com tal furia que destroçou parte de seus livreiros, não, não iria.

Decidiu-se por chamar à enfermaria através da conexão flu; como sempre Madame Pomfrey, estava muito atenta a qualquer chamado ou ruído, de modo que lhe respondeu rapidamente.

— Boa noite Professor Snape, deseja algo? passou algo?

—Nada relevante perde cuidado. —e continuou com um pouco de receio. — Poppy, quisesse que me facilitasse uma garrafa de calmante muscular.

— Seria melhor que viesse a que te revise. —lhe olhou um pouco temerosa. — é para ti verdade?

—  _Claro! Albus tinha que lhe dizer_  Se não o tens só me diz, assim não te molestarei mais.

Foi a resposta do Professor, não teria porque lhe dar explicações a ninguém, muito menos a ela, mas pelo bem de seus músculos precisava com urgência esse líquido pelo que permaneceu em espera de resposta, caso contrário se teria retirado rapidamente.

— Sempre tenho frascos extras, mas é por seu bem que deveria vir.

Severus fez caso omisso às palavras da enfermeira

— De modo que… não o tens, desculpa.

Feriu no orgulho da enfermeira ao voltar a recordar-lhe que talvez não contasse com o requerido, ela lhe deteve um pouco molesta.

— Espera não quis dizer isso. —desapareceu um momento. — Toma, mas a próxima vez deverás vir. —lhe entregou uma garrafa. — não te consentirei a próxima vez.

— Boa noite Poppy.

As classes começaram na segunda-feira sem atrasos nem sobressaltos, já que o fim de semana e por ordem da Direção os Chefes de casa e os alunos lembraram tudo com respeito aos horários de cada estudante, algumas classes extras quem as quisessem, o habitual, a casa de Slytherin foi atendida pelo mesmo Diretor, já que segundo Dumbledore, o professor Snape ainda não se encontrava no Colégio, nada verdadeiro por suposto.

Harry viu seu horário, agora a matéria que mais importava como se encontrava a meia semana, nas quartas-feiras, após o almoço, passariam Defesa durante o resto da tarde, não poderia ser mais feliz, pelo fato de não ter que render as NOM nesse ano contava com mais tempo para dedicar a ele, ao que ele supunha muito importante.

Passaram dias e, ao que parece Albus Dumbledore estava perdendo sua perspicácia, porque durante todos os interrogatórios subtis não tinha podido tirar nada ao ex pocionista, mal se conhecia o verdadeiro estado no que chegasse essa noite, informação por suposto, cortesia dos quadros, assim soube que Harry tinha sido o primeiro no encontrar, bom, pelo menos tinha um aliado com quem poder contar se se precisava, lhe alegrava o fato de que Harry, demonstrasse uma "preocupação verdadeira" para seu professor, isso era um bom indício, muito bom realmente.

Por outro lado, cuidava muito de perto a um dos estudantes, o jovem Malfoy poderia cometer erros em seu desespero por cumprir o mandato de Voldemort, inclusive poderia machucar a seus colegas, a ele mesmo. Citou a todos os professores para assim o manter sempre bem vigiado, até os fantasmas estariam pendentes do rapaz.

As ausências injustificadas de Draco Malfoy a várias classes, permitiu que Severus o citasse, a seu parecer tinha posposto demasiado essa conversa, mas agora, se tinha apresentado uma desculpa perfeita, o encontrou perambulando no corredor do sétimo andar em vez de passar na sala de Encantamentos, lhe ordenou que se apresentasse.

— Senhor Malfoy, a meu despacho, hoje, após o jantar.

— Sim, Senhor. —disse-lhe com um tom ressentido, pelo qual Severus se surpreendeu um pouco.

Após cair a tarde e depois do jantar no despacho do maestro, apresentou-se Draco Malfoy com seus ares característicos, mas seus olhos não mentiam, estava triste. Concluído os saudos formais Severus começou a increpar lhe suas faltas a classes.

— Como chefe de sua casa é minha obrigação cuidar dos pupilos a meu cargo.

—Não está obrigado a nada, Senhor. —seu tom era defensivo. — também não era sua obrigação o cuidar e salvar a meu pai.

A turva resposta do jovem surpreendeu ao Chefe de Casa, de modo que Draco tinha verdadeiro ressentimento para ele, injustificada claro, mas compreendeu que agora que seu pai já não contava com um sitial privilegiado, lhe jogasse a culpa a ele, mas Por que? O jovem estava enceguecido pelos acontecimentos em sua família, não o deixavam racionar com mente fria.

Não fez comentário sobre a anterior resposta, mas requeria saber sobre as tentativas de sua afilhado, qualquer coisa que lhe dissesse lhe serviria.

— Deixemos-nos de rodeos, sei o que lhe pediu o Senhor Escuro.

Mas Draco não mudou seu tom, inclusive utilizou um deixo de sarcasmo.

— E… como? Que pretende fazer? Ser uma alma caritativa que me ajudará a cumprir minha tarefa?

Compreendia a seu afilhado, era um rapaz ainda, dois anos menor que ele mesmo quando se iniciava no grupo dos comensais, mas a essa idade já carregava com uma missão irrealizável; de modo que passou por alto o tom de voz que utilizava Draco nesses momentos.

— Só quero o orientar.

— Não, não se preocupe, sei muito bem a que me ater, NÃO O PRECISO, NÃO PRECISO NADA DE NINGUÉM, JÁ LHE DISSE AGORA…

Admitiria as palavras com sorna de loiro, mas já tinha bastante com o que lhe passava a ele mesmo, como para seguir ouvindo os desvairos do jovem, o interrompeu.

— DRACO!

— DRACO, NADA. —gritou, mas se compôs rapidamente. — se era isso tudo o que queria me dizer, então me retiro, p.r.o.f.e.s.s.o.r.

Disse a última palavra como se quisesse o ferir, em privado não lhe chamava assim, sempre tinha existido informalidade entre eles, mas agora a situação mudava radicalmente, se Malfoy não lhe contava nada do que pretendia fazer, como lhe ajudaria, para que nenhum dos dois implicados não resultasse torturado, ferido ou no pior dos casos morto?

Talvez não entendia, que sua situação era delicada, não compreendia o perigo no que se encontrava sobretudo quando o Lord o vigiava de perto, só queria o proteger e o jovenzinho se saía atropeladamente com arrogância, não o suportava, via em Draco um menino em um jogo demasiado cruel para qualquer um.

Com todo isso, o único que conseguiu fazer foi massagear sua testa com pequenos círculos, para depois limpar de uma só vez com o braço todo o conteúdo de sua mesa, outro assunto mais do qual se ocupar; Como restabelecer a confiança perdida?

O pior é que ainda seguia tomando parte nas reuniões que convocava o Lord, felizmente, não voltou a ser objeto das ânsias de Voldemort, mas não tinha em um dia do qual escapasse dos castigos infringidos nele, inclusive dentro do Colégio, sem motivo aparente sua marca começava a sangrar, ao que parece o Senhor Escuro lhe recordava absolutamente todos os dias a quem pertencia sua "lealdade", isto começava a perturbar a conduta do professor.

Já tinham passado em vários dias, onde as primeiras classes de Defesa para sexto curso se caracterizaram por um comportamento estranho por parte do professor que as dava; na primeira nem sequer deu-lhes tempo de nada e foi direto às classes práticas, em onde vários estudantes resultaram feridos. Para Harry o que supôs lhe ia destacar nessas classes, como um bom duelista, ao ser ele, quem ensinasse a seus colegas em quinto, não era remotamente parecido ao que planejasse ou sonhasse que seria.

Enquanto a atitude distraída e os quase imperceptíveis mais seguidos suspiros de Harry terminaram por colmar a paciência de sua amiga, bom, se ele não o diria, então o obrigaria, na terceira quarta-feira de setembro, quando caía a tarde e após outra esgotadora classe de Defesa, ambos passeavam cerca do lago, Hermione convenceu a Ron que os elfos domésticos preparavam bastantes sobremesas para o jantar, mas, por alguma estranha razão se excederam em número e os bolos sobravam, de modo que Ron se foi direto às cozinhas, Harry foi detido com tão só uma mirada de sua amiga, sabia que essa treta era para ficar sozinhos. Hermione não perdeu o tempo e suas perguntas foram direto ao assunto em questão, obviamente surpreendendo a Harry.

— Diga-me Harry, poderia saber… de quem e, desde quando te apaixonaste?

Harry deteve-se e volteou sua cabeça com lentidão até fixar seus olhos nos de sua "confidente casual", mas não disse nada.

— Eu só quisesse te ajudar Harry, não o tome como se possa ser um estorvo.

— Obrigado Hermione, mas acho que não o entenderia. —moveu negativamente sua cabeça.

— Então, tenta explicar-me. —seu tom era maternal, compreensivo.

— É que nem sequer eu o entendo.

— Tenta. —não era uma ordem, mas era firme, de modo que Harry se resignou a lhe contar quase tudo, não sabia exatamente que chegaria a pensar sua amiga.

— às vezes parece que sim, o vejo tão claro, sei o que quero e me conheço, mas… quando falamos… tudo sai mau, não me encontro, não sou eu, não…

— Mas se você te esforçasse Harry, é de seguro que ELE te poria mais atenção.

— É que não é só isso…  _Um momento disse ELE?_  Como… sabe que…

— Primeiro Harry, analiso, como também analiso os estudos; segundo ainda que talvez não me creia, como mulher tenho um verdadeiro sexto sentido.

Harry sentia que era um pouco descuidado, porque de seguro que seu comportamento não tinha passado desapercebido para alguém como Hermione, mas e Ron? não, era de seguro que Ron não o notava

— E terceiro… nota-se a léguas.

Se antes sentia-se descuidado agora se sentia totalmente estúpido, talvez era tão evidente? Então, talvez Ron também teria suspeitas, e o pior, os demais? Seus colegas? Os professores? ELE? Talvez por isso o trato que recebia agora era mostra disso, porque Severus Snape, o professor que não perdia oportunidade de lhe jogar em cara suas deficiências, agora; às vezes ignorava-o, às vezes era o objeto de extenuantes demonstrações em defesa, às vezes até achou que lhe colaria.

—Bom, se não quer me dizer quem é, pelo menos quisesse que me tomasses em conta para poder te ajudar, tão só isso entendido?

—Entendido.

E começou a dizer-lhe absolutamente tudo o que se guardou até esse momento, não precisou lhe dizer o "quem", porque Hermione já se tinha encarregado de lhe o dizer.

—Harry, ainda que sei que seus sentimentos são formosos e sinceros, acho que o melhor será que só trate de te levar bem com ele; como professor e espião que é, talvez já se deu conta de suas intenções, mas ao ser ainda seu estudante… —Harry lhe deu uma mirada tão triste, que teve que sublinhar essa frase. — te repito ainda o é, mas dentro de um ano já não o será, terá o tempo suficiente como para poder te ganhar, de modo que deixa de me olhar assim.

O brilho na mirada verde voltou, não só Hermione aceitou seus sentimentos, também não pôs travas éticas de seu comportamento, só lhe apoiou e lhe convenceu que ainda nem tudo estava perdido, ainda lhe ficava quase dois anos inteiros, dois anos em onde poria tudo de sua parte para ser algo mais que um ex estudante na vida de Snape.

Quarta-feira, quarta Classe de Defesa, os estudantes tanto de Gryffindor como de Slytherin tinham entrando ao salão como de costume, como sempre seu professor já os esperava, mal tiveram entrado lhes ditou teoricamente os feitiços e contra feitiços pertencentes a esse dia, passando depois ao horário de prática em onde por casualidades do destino Draco e Harry foram casal de duelo, ambos tinham dificuldade para o realizar; Draco, porque seus pensamentos encontravam-se maquinando outras coisas; Harry, porque por mais empenho que punha, os nervos lhe traíam a cada vez que seu professor se acercava para observar sua prática.

— Faz-se lhe tão difícil fazer tão simples feitiço Potter?

Aí ia de novo, agora o humilharia.

—Senhor, sinto muito, só que…

— TALVEZ NÃO PODE SUSTENTAR COM FORÇA A VARINHA?

Aferrou a mão que sustentava a varinha do rapaz, fazendo que este se cambaleara pela força exercida em seus braços pelo sacudida.

— E VOCÊ DRACO, POR QUE NÃO O BLOQUEIA, COMO LHE EXPLIQUEI?

Rápido encaminha-se para o loiro com o fim de fazer o mesmo com ele.

— MENINO MIMADO E TESTARUDO, TALVEZ NÃO O ENTENDE?

— Basta

Essa voz tão tortuosamente acalma; Dumbledore traspassava a porta do salão, tinha saído a dar uma das poucas caminhadas que se permitia para ir pelo corredor, quando os conhecidos gritos de Snape lhe chamaram a atenção.

—Basta Severus, acho que é hora do termino de suas classes.

— Ainda faltam quinze minutos Diretor, e eles não se irão até dominar esta técnica.

E dispôs-se a ignorá-lo para seguir com a "demonstração", mas Dumbledore notou de imediato que a paciência de Severus tinha chegado a seu fim, não exporia aos estudantes a ser objeto do desbocado caráter que agora Snape demonstrava que estava a ponto de desbordar.

— Não, agora eles se retirarão, a praticar por sua conta.

— NÃO, ESTA É MINHA CLASSE, NÃO PODE VIR À TERMINAR SÓ PORQUE SE TE ANTOJE ALBUS.

—Disse basta, podem retirar-se. —e os alunos retiraram-se quase correndo. — agora Severus você e eu teremos uma pequena conversa, mas antes preciso que se acalme.

— SE VAI CORTAR ASSIM MINHAS CLASSES É MELHOR QUE AS DÊ VOCÊ.

— ESPERA.

— ESPERA VOCÊ, MALDITO VELHO MANIPULADOR.

A grandes passos traspassou a sala e açoitou a porta quando saiu, deixando a Dumbledore completamente atordoado e totalmente seguro que tinha algo que seu rapaz lhe ocultava algo com o qual não podia lidar só, algo que ele descobriria porque estava seguro que se não o fazia terminaria por perder a Severus, era hora de ter uma conversa com Harry.

Ajudado com a camada de invisibilidade e seu mapa, Harry evitava qualquer encontro desagradável com Filch, ainda que fosse descoberto agora contava com a segura intercessão do Diretor, já que ele mesmo lhe tinha dito em uma "conversa casual" que tinha notado que tratava de se levar melhor com o professor Snape e assim foi como lhe deu um "conselho" para poder lhe acercar melhor, claro, com a condição de lhe contar os pormenores desses encontros.

—Se quisesse, falar em privado com ele Harry deveria o esperar no segundo corredor que leva a sala de poções. —lhe sorriu. — acho que ainda tem laços com sua antiga matéria. —e o sorriso se fez mais aberta.

Seu objetivo centrava-se em chegar sem contratempos até as habitações do professor de Defesa, não conhecia o caminho, pelo que esperou a que Snape descesse do despacho do diretor, lugar onde indicava que se encontrava, não teve que esperar demasiado, pois a manchinha Snape se movia, não creu ter tanta sorte vinha em direção sua, não teria que correr para o atingir, uns minutos depois o vigiado apareceu, com seu clássico andar não se percebeu da vigilância que estava sendo objeto, escadas abaixo girava esquina depois de esquina, até chegar ao mesmo corredor onde se encontrava a sala de poções, se deteve na parede de frente e pronunciou umas palavras.

Escutou claramente a contrassenha, e a forma da florescer da varinha, uma porta apareceu e traspassou-a, esperou como uma hora, suficiente como para que Snape já estivesse dormido, Gryffindor como é, se acercou e fez exatamente o mesmo que seu professor, ante ele se vislumbraram os móveis e tapetes que enfeitavam a pequena sala, só uma porta entreaberta ao lado direito deixava traspassar a luz de velas em seu interior.

Acercou-se, mas o que viu lhe encheu rapidamente de tristeza e impotência.

Ao dia seguinte, quando caía a tarde e se vislumbrava algumas estrelas, Albus Dumbledore tinha quase obrigado a seu Professor de Defesa que se apresentasse a seu despacho, tinham uma conversa pendente, Severus pensou que era sobre sua desastrosa atuação em classes de Defesa para Sexto, bom era melhor o enfrentar e até lhe pedir desculpas, com pesar chegou a se apresentar ante seu mentor, quantas vezes se apresentaria com essa sensação? Não sabia.

Albus pediu-lhe sentar-se juntos em um cadeirão mais longo, deixando de lado a mesa, então seria uma conversa de ordem "pessoal" pensou Severus, como odiava esse tipo de conversas.

—Faz um tempo disseste-me que me contaria qualquer coisa que te passasse mas não o faz.

—E que te faz supor que te escondo algo?

—Já te disse Severus te conheço bem e o desplante de ontem sei que tem seu motivo… oculto

—Supunha-me, não suportaste que alguém te negasse algo, talvez sempre espera que se faça sua vontade, acha que desfrutei que me humilhasse adiante dos estúpidos estudantes?

A cara de Dumbledore tornou-se um pouco agoniada,

— Não é isso, só… —mas lhe interrompeu.

—Também recorda Albus que sou humano e não pode me conhecer totalmente, ninguém pode.

—Cri…

Bom, a conversa estava-se desviando, tinha que mudar de táctica.

—Agora mesmo me dirá. —era algo parecido a uma ordem.

Deteve-se um momento porque seu rapaz olhava-o desafiante.

—Por favor —e remarcou o último. —quando e como te fez isso.

Com um passe da idosa mão a jaqueta e camisa de Severus abriu-se deixando entrever a marca de uma horrível mordida acima, bem perto de sua aureola esquerda; Snape sentiu-se doído, porque sem pedir-lhe permissão via-se exposto, pôs-se de pé e começou a gritar-lhe.

—EU NÃO TENHO PORQUE TE DIZER NADA, VOCÊ NÃO TEM DIREITO DE SABER, EU NÃO TENHO PORQUE TE OBEDECER, ME CRÊ EM SUAS TRETAS POR AVERIGUAR E SABER TUDO NÃO DIFIERE MUITO DO SENHOR ESCURO.

Esses gritos não estavam dirigidos expressamente a Albus.

— DEIXA-ME A MIM, RESOLVER ISTO, ME DEIXA E TE CONFORMA COM O QUE TE DIGO, NÃO TEM POR QUE MORTIFICARME MAIS.

Voldemort era o verdadeiro objeto de seus impropérios contidos, mas não podendo o fazer, se umbrage com o primeiro que lhe fez perder a calma.

Talvez Albus não lhe merecia, mas Severus estava à beira de perder a compostura, o que achou que poderia manejar se estava saindo de suas mãos e o estava consumindo lentamente.

A intenção de pedir desculpas foi-se, arranjou suas roupas e foi-se uma vez mais açoitando as portas do despacho, não se deu conta que tinha os olhos úmidos até que chegou ao final da escada de caracol custodiada pela estátua da Fénix, se amaldiçoou, por ser débil, se amaldiçoou por não ter podido desfazer dessa marca, nem nenhuma das outras que escondia, porque sempre tinha uma nova da qual se ocupar quase todas as noites.

Após a discussão com Albus, mesma que saiu de sua subconsciente; propôs-se encontrar a solução por si mesmo, de modo que se decidiu por rememorar todas as situações vividas, para se formar uma ideia do que sucedia e o porque sucedia.

Desde o princípio negava-se a aceitá-lo, mas devia enfrentá-lo, saber a que se ateia, se sentou no cadeirão de seu despacho em frente a mesa, tomou pergaminho e pluma, escreveria os acontecimentos e as suposições que se fizesse enquanto avançasse.

—  _Acho que tudo começa após se enfrentar a Potter no Ministério, também não nessa ocasião o derrotou, fedelho com sorte_  —Quase sorri. —  _Ah! Esse é outro que atua estranho, se não soubesse que me considera odioso, até diria que…_

Negou levemente com a cabeça, esses pensamentos seriam para outra ocasião.

 _— Mas, devo supor que foi após que saísse de sua biblioteca, quando dizem que estava "alegre"; então o que tenha estado buscando o encontrou._  
  
Fez guiãos com seus pensamentos, fechou os olhos com o próximo pensamento.

 _— A eleição Por que eu, não tenho a menor ideia. Que sabe, que pretende?_  
  
Golpeou a pluma contra a mesa, fazendo uma grande mancha de tinta, enquanto seguia.

 _— Existem melhores candidatos se buscasse dons físicos, procriação? estou seguro que não é isso porque eu deveria estar tomando vários frascos ao dia, não, não o é, ademais não me deixaria voltar aqui._  
  
Deixou a pluma no tinteiro, uma pluma arruinada não lhe servia.

 _— Peter, Peter essa rata devia vigiar-me, por que?_  
  
Passou seus dedos por seu cabelo em um gesto desesperado

 _— não encaixa, não o faz._  
  
Parou-se e começou a passear em seu despacho, relendo uma vez mais esse pergaminho

— Todos Os membros da ordem concordaram que o fator comum entre os cinco escolhidos era o nível mágico, pelo visto o Lord precisa que essa particularidade seja a definitiva.

Era terrível recordá-lo, mas devia fazê-lo.

—  _Essas frases, não eram só a esmo, não, porque se fossem só palavras do momento, também as tivesse dito a segunda vez._  —e estrujo o pergaminho. —  _a terceira vez, se repetiu, as mesmas palavras._  
  
Tinha-o escutado falar em parsel em outras ocasiões e os tons eram iguais.

 _— Está claro, era parsel, mas… fazendo que, a terceira vez voltou a utilizá-las, é um feitiço.  
_  
Não tinha captado nada em concreto, mas a tonalidade era a mesma, nem uma frase lhe tinha ficado em suas lembranças, tratava de esquecer isso, mas agora precisava com vehemencia saber o que diziam, seguro que aí, se encontrava a resposta.  
__  
— Toma-me, mas não é para procriar nada. —um calafrio percorreu sua coluna, tão só se propor essa possibilidade, mas, agora o que ficava era pior.

Se recostou na porta, vendo todos seus pertences, sem as ver concretamente.

 _— Um feitiço enquanto faz "isso". Demônios! tudo isto está me destruindo, destrói meu espírito… e só ficará meu corpo e magia desbordando-se…_  
  
E caiu em conta, foi como abrir uma porta à resposta, que supôs era verdadeira.

 _— Espírito, o feitiço pode talvez roubar meu espírito… não, minha alma, roubará minha alma, o seu está incompleto, claro, agora o precisa em sua integridade.  
_  
Passou novamente ambas mãos por seu cabelo.  
_  
— Isso é, nesses momentos estou vulnerável, ainda não o consegue por completo por isso é que o faz ou o fará em mais ocasiões_. —amassou o pergaminho agora com ambas mãos. — _busca uma alma poderosa, e quer a minha._

Acercou-se com lentidão à lareira, acendendo o fogo.

 _— Como parar? Porque não posso deixar o papel de espião, agora muito menos, a vida de Draco… qualquer coisa para poder o ajudar._  
  
Desfez o pergaminho em vários troços, já não o precisava.

 _— Uma poção para a fortaleza mágica, a elaboração levará muito tempo, mas é o único que poderia ajudar pelo momento até que encontre uma melhor opção._  
  
Com a esperança de que não o chamasse dantes de que esteja terminada por completo, suspirou com alívio, já tinha a mente um pouco mais clara, arrojou ao fogo o pergaminho desfeito entre suas mãos, viu como se consumia, já não precisaria suas anotações. Sabia o que tinha que fazer.


	9. Conte-me

Quando começava no último dia de setembro, Severus Snape, estava demasiado concentrado em conseguir os raríssimos ingredientes para a elaboração da poção que lhe ajudaria a ganhar um pouco de tempo enquanto buscava algo definitivo contra seu agressor.

Enquanto, outras foram as atividades do trio de ouro, uma das quais deviam resolver em seguida se não queriam perder a amizade com um de suas melhores e "maiores" amigos.

Nesse ano também não tomaram Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas, ainda que estimavam demasiado a seu semigigante amigo, não viram conveniente tomar suas classes para poder abocar-se mais a outras matérias, a forma de ditar as classes que tinha Hagrid também foi uma razão mais que suficiente para os fazer desistir.

Após que a primeira classe de Sexto para essa matéria passasse e, ao não os encontrar inscritos, Hagrid os evadia sempre que podia e, sempre que podiam os três jovens tratavam de entravar uma conversa, não chegando jamais ao realizar.

Foi certa tarde que, como sempre sem permissão e a desoras, os três se aventuraram para "encurrala-lo", enquanto Hagrid voltava de sua rodada pelos limites do Bosque Proibido aproveitaram que Fang lhes tivesse reconhecido para escapulir-se dentro da cabana, estar ocultos baixo a camada já não era do todo cômodo e caminhar muitíssimo menos, o comprovaram quando saíram do Castelo, felizmente escurecia e seus pés não eram uma parte que se visse com facilidade.

O Guarda-bosques entrou a seu singular lar, deixou no chão umas quatro ou cinco aves mortas, seguro para que sirvam de alimento a algum de seus temíveis e raros amigos, pendurou sua besta em uma parede, se dirigiu à mesa e fez chirriar a cadeira enquanto se sentava.

— Saiam daí —disse-lhes com sua voz torpe.

E lentamente a capa protetora deslizou-se pelos rostos culpados dos jovens descobertos.

— Como sabia?

— Quem eram… Senhorita Granger? —utilizou seu sobrenome, Hermione sentiu-se doída, nunca antes a tinha tratado tão friamente, mas mesmo assim lhe respondeu.

— Sim.

— Não sabia quem eram com exatidão, mas Fang não me saúdou como costuma, também não se mostrou inquieto, pelo que supus eram… (Amigos) —Quis dizer— não eram perigosos —se corrigiu— Agora, se marchem logo daqui não devem… nem querer estar aqui.

— Como pode dizer isso? Harry, Ron e eu SIM queremos estar aqui.

— Não o creio.

Hagrid talvez pensou que começariam a dar desculpas, muitas razões falsas e verdadeiras por não ter cursado sua matéria também nesse ano, Hermione o único que fez foi o abraçar com todas suas forças, enquanto não fazia esforço algum por conter suas lágrimas.

— Não volte a se dirigir por meu sobrenome Hagrid—lhe pediu no meio de seus soluços, os quais enterneceram ao enorme homem, que ao final lhe devolveu a mesma efetividade em um abraço correspondido.

Aclarados todos o mau entendidos as visitas a Hagrid se reiniciaram desde esse momento, a cada vez que podiam, passavam um tempo juntos ou em forma separada, por ordem de Hermione de vez em quando faziam perguntas de animais mágicos, para que visse que seu interesse por eles não tinha acabado.

Uma dessas tardes, quase cinco dias passados de outubro, Harry terminou de ajudar na alimentação dos threstals, estava sentado à mesa em espera do típico chá de seu anfitrião.

— Harry ocorre-te algo?

Hagrid decidiu perguntar, porque por mais de uma ocasião o animal teve que tirar da mesma mão de Harry a comida porque este ficava estático pensando e suspirando, algo lhe passava.

— A mim?

— Sim. —e pôs adiante de seu jovem amigo uma dessas enormes canecas.

— Nada… não se preocupe. Obrigado

— Tenho estado muitos anos aqui Harry, tenho visto a muitíssimos estudantes como para me dar conta que algo lhe preocupa, te conheço e você tem algo —e se sentou ao lado de Harry se servindo ele mesmo outra caneca de chá— quer me contar?

Precisava um confidente, aparte de Hermione, que conhecesse um pouco mais de perto a SEU professor, precisava alguém com quem compartilhar seu segredo, e que lhe dissesse coisas que tanto ele como Hermione desconheciam, Hagrid não era o melhor nesses casos, mas agora estavam sozinhos, amanhã era sábado e não tinha classes, ademais as saídas a Hogsmeade ainda não eram permitidas, se resignou e aceitou, desta vez precisava esvaziar seu coração e seus pensamentos em alguém mais, tomou um sorvo desse chá.

— Hagrid… —se aclarou a garganta. — como sabe que está apaixonado? (Não acho que lhe tenha dito!)

— RA! Sabia que era algo assim, eu sabia, eu sabia rapaz.

Essa efusiva resposta o relaxou um pouco, a atitude do guarda-bosque era muito melhor do que tinha imaginado.

— Felicidades rapaz, felicidades —deu-lhe uns golpes nas costas que quase o incrustaram na mesa. — o amor… o amor, Harry —e seus pequenos olhos se perderam por instante em seus pensamentos. — o amor é o melhor de tudo no mundo! —derramou um pouco de chá no chão quando alçou os braços em forma desmedida.

— Também é o mais… frustrante.

— Por que diz isso Harry? Talvez não te corresponde? —Olhou-lhe alçando suas povoadas sobrancelhas. —não posso achar que alguma garota não se fixasse em ti, é impossível!

— Hagrid… (acho que não tem ideia)

— Oh!, espera… é Hermione?, porque se é ela, Harry te direi que está perdendo o tempo… ela e Ron…

— Não, não é ela (Sim, não tem ideia) —lhe respondeu rapidamente, pensar em Hermione de outra forma que não fosse sua irmã, não lhe cabia na cabeça.

— Então?

Harry alçou sua vista até encontrar seus olhos com os do semi gigante, em uma inocente desculpa.

— Um momento… eh… não me dirá que é um… ELE? (Vá! Com os gostos de Harry)

Um leve sim com a cabeça e um vermelho intenso nas bochechas confirmaram a resposta a essa pergunta.

— Bom, então não muda em nada minha pergunta anterior, talvez não te corresponde?

—Algo assim, é bem mais complicado que isso sabe? (e mais se é seu professor, maior que eu, ex Mortífago, protegido de Dumbledore e um espião na contramão de Voldemort!)

—Não pode ser tanto Harry, quem, te conhecendo poderia te recusar?

—Ele… ainda que não me tenha recusado (porque jamais lhe direi)… nunca poderia chegar a me querer… ele me ODEIA – Se levantou de um empurrão para começar rodear a mesa – (me odiou desde que cheguei aqui)

Hagrid perdeu-se em seus pensamentos por um momento, para depois deixar aparecer um brilho parecido ao de Dumbledore em seus olhos.

— Ah, vamos Harry! Draco poderá ser um menino incordiante, mas não te odeia.

—Não é… Draco?… (Que lhe faz pensar que poderia ser ele) Ainda que com ele teria mais oportunidade —e se pôs de lado do enorme homem descansando ambas mãos em um só ombro— Hagrid (Como lhe digo?) é que realmente me odeia.

— (Quem poderia ser; Snape? hehehe) Então quem?

— (me arrependerei, me arrependerei) O professor Snape —lhe soltou de empurrão e fechou suas mãos pegando a pele do gigante saco entre eles.

—Ah, mas ele também não te odeia rapaz, ele só… QUE!

Agora sim, a informação estava processada, o extremo esquerdo de seus lábios se elevou, fazendo que os pelos de seu rosto também se alçassem, seus olhos tomavam um brilho aquoso, Harry se alarmou porque pensou que era uma resposta fisionômica mais que reprobatória, porque Hagrid, definitivamente tinha o rosto idiotizado e choroso.

— Está decepcionado Hagrid? —disse-lhe com timidez

— Oh! Meu querido menino, não é decepção —se limpou as lágrimas com a manga de seu casco de pele— é que eu te levei em meus braços quando perdeu a seus pais era um bebê, e… bom, pois… quando ingressou a Hogwarts era um menino de onze anos —voltou a se limpar as lágrimas soluçou e continuou— agora, me confessa seus sentimentos e me dou conta que já cresceu.

Dito isto o semi gigante lhe obsequiou um sorriso muito grande, seus pequenos olhos brilhavam de felicidade e lhe palmeou em seus ombros quase lhe fazendo perder o equilíbrio.

—Conta comigo— lhe disse em tom de cumplicidade, levantando o polegar bem perto ao rosto de Harry. —Mas isso sim, me promete que se te atreve a propor o que sente, o faça depois que saia do Colégio.

—Eh… poderia pedir-te um favor?... —decidiu ignorar essa petição, com sorte Hagrid não se daria conta e não lhe deveria uma promessa.

— Claro Harry! O que queira.

—Bom… quisesse que, o que te contei seja um segredo e o guarde.

—Sim, conta com isso, conta com isso.

— (Como quisesse crer isso, acho que me precipitei ao lhe dizer,) Agora me conta um pouco como é Sev… o professor Snape enquanto não dá classes.

Realmente a atitude de Hagrid levou ao rapaz de olhos verdes estar mais animado durante os seguintes minutos em onde o tema de conversa era a escura personagem.

Animado pela tarde que tinha passado, essa noite como tantas outras noites fizesse, tratou de esperar nesse corredor, mas como o objeto de seus desejos ainda parecia fazer uma rodada noturna, se arriscou a passar ao recinto do maestro para o esperar, não se percebeu que Snape alertado pelo interrogatório anterior de Dumbledore convocou um feitiço, simples mas efetivo para qualquer que ousasse internar em seus aposentos privados, porque somente assim pôde saber Albus dessa marca em particular, mesmo enfeitiço que o jovem sentiu após dar vários passos pela pequena sala, sentiu um pequeno formiguejo em seus pés, quando enfocou sua vista já seus sapatos e a parte baixo os joelhos de suas calças tinha um fosforescente cor verde.

A varinha de Snape vibrou alertando a seu dono, pois sua armadilha tinha caçado a alguém, deixou de imediato de inspecionar uma das aulas vazias, traspassou quase correndo o corredor, não que sua vítima pudesse escapar, mas seria uma boa forma de se desafogar em quem fosse, o metiche já o conheceria.

Quando abriu a porta de sua escura morada se guiou pelas impressões luminosas deixadas no chão, as seguiu até que se perderam no meio de sua sala, sua irritação se elevou ao compreender que só uma pessoa podia desaparecer dessa maneira, ainda que exatamente não era desaparecimento, era, melhor dito um esconderijo, esticou sua mão para a nada, mas seus dedos tocaram uma fina teia, a puxou de uma só vez lhe arrebatou.

Um negro cabelo desordenado, a mirada verde mais desconcertada que tinha visto jamais o olhavam por trás de uns óculos redondos, um corpo delgado e frágil infundado no uniforme de estudante pertencente a Gryffindor, fazia intermitentes movimentos curtos, era evidente que tremia, foi a imagem que se alçou ante os olhos de irises negras.

—Potter —sibilou.

—…Perdão… —sussurrou, para depois baixar a cabeça.

Não podia correr, porque desde que se desse conta da cor que tinha adquirido seus membros inferiores o tentou, mas para sua desgraça mantinha os pés fixos no solo como se alguém os tivesse colado; mas, agora que o dono da habitação lhe descobriu parecia que voltava a ser dono de suas extremidades, mais agora era o pânico o que não lhe deixava marchar.

—Será e.x.p.u.l.s.o.

—Não… senhor… por favor.

Harry levantou a cabeça, e seus olhos viam-se opacados por lágrimas contidas, mas Snape não lhe prestou importância a esses olhos, se tão só se tivesse detido um pouco, nesses momentos lhe diziam tantas verdades que os lábios jovens calavam.

—Talvez assim, aprenda que ninguém pode perturbar a intimidade de ninguém, muito menos a MINHA.

Foi para a mesa em onde tomo pergaminho e tinta começando a escrever, de seguro a nota para o Diretor, as regras eram muito claras e agora por mais que Albus lhe pudesse favorecer, ainda que a expulsão ficava descartada, pelo menos o rapaz não se livraria de um bom e longo castigo.

—Em verdade Senhor, sinto muito, eu só… as feridas…

No momento que disse a última palavra Severus interrompeu sua escritura, volteou lentamente para Harry, pensou que seria difícil que confessasse que foi também ele quem lhe desse o aviso a Dumbledore, mas foi bem mais singelo, ironizou ainda mais seu sorriso de triunfo, agora era só questão de pressionar até que lhe confessasse desde quando levavam espiando-o, se acercou lento para depois começar a lhe gritar.

—DE MODO QUE FOI VOCÊ, DE SEGURO QUE O VELHO MANIPULADOR TE ENVOLVEU, MAS CLARO, JÁ QUE VOCÊ NÃO TEM A CAPACIDADE DE DISCERNIR POR TI MESMO TE ESCUDA NO VELHO METICHE.

E seu rosto chegou tão cerca do outro que Harry só fechou seus olhos, Severus estava realmente enfadado, mas não pôde lhe responder nada.

—DIGA-ME QUE LHE DÁ O DIREITO DE ROMPER MEU INTIMIDADE.

—Só queria ajudar

—AJUDAR, AJUDAR EM QUE? QUE EU SAIBA SE A MIM, ME PASSA OU DEIXA DE PASSAR QUALQUER COISA ISSO NÃO LHE AFETA EM NADA.

Para Harry essas palavras doíam-lhe mais, claro que lhe afetava, lhe afetava demasiado de modo que ele também começou a levantar a voz.

—CLARO QUE ME AFETA, TALVEZ NÃO SE DEU CONTA? talvez não sou o suficientemente óbvio…?

A última palavra mais bem parecia um suspiro.

—AH CLARO QUER SABER TODOS OS PORMENORES QUE ME SUCEDA PARA DEPOIS REGODEARSE COM SEUS AMIGOS.

E se volteou, esqueceu o pergaminho e acercou-se à lareira, sua intenção, chamar ao Diretor, não esperaria até manhã para lhe impor um castigo.

—EU JAMAIS FARIA ISSO, EU SÓ QUERIA O AJUDAR.

Ajudá-lo, por que repetia essa palavra com tanto afinco? No profundo de Severus sabia que ninguém poderia o fazer, agora vinha o que supostamente era o único que poderia vencer realmente a Voldemort, seu coração se oprimiu, recordou que era um Potter, por natureza os Potter não o ajudavam; de modo que girou-se e voltou onde seguia parado Harry, novamente deixou que seu raciocínio se perdesse e o tomou com força pelos ombros o sacudindo.

—NÃO SOU UM ESTÚPIDO POTTER, ME AJUDAR? A MIM? PORQUE, PORQUE O FARIA MALDITA SEJA.

Não soube porque, mas Harry deixou que seu coração falasse.

— QUER SABER POR QUE? EM VERDADE QUER SABÊ-LO? Pois bem, o amo, o amo, acho que o amei desde… sempre, POR ISSO QUIS O AJUDAR, POR ISSO TRATO DE LHE AGRADAR SEMPRE QUE POSSO, POR ISSO ESTOU AQUI.

Severus Snape jamais pensou escutar isso.

Severus Snape, não assimilou nada disso, mas seus ouvidos não lhe mentiam.

Severus Snape, não lhe creu.

—Marche-se Potter, não volte a me dirigir a palavra a não ser que eu o faça primeiro.

—Faz favor…

—Marche-se

Saiu e correu derramando tantas lágrimas, que nem sequer foi capaz de divisar à gata de Filch que lhe fechou o passo, tropeçou com ela fazendo que o animal emitisse um miau doloroso, ao instante a voz de Filch lhe gritava, mas não fez caso, queria chegar o mais cedo possível a sua sala.

Já em seu dormitório comum, o primeiro que fez foi lançar um feitiço silenciador a sua liteira onde se refugiou e desafogou toda sua frustração, não deixou de chorar até que o sono o arrebatou já de madrugada.


	10. A última vez

Após aquele incidente em que Harry confessasse com veemência seus sentimentos para seu professor; nas classes de Snape Harry Potter já não era o alvo perfeito de seus sarcasmos, ademais deixou de ser o porquinho da índia nas classes práticas, feitos que sem lugar a dúvidas eram notadas por todos os estudantes, ante isso, às vezes o jovem realizava perguntas realmente tontas, que punham em xeque a seus colegas, mas Snape simplesmente o ignorava, fingia não o ter escutado e até lançava uma pergunta a esmo a qualquer de seus colegas.

Passou o primeiro fim de semana de outubro e nos dias subsequentes Harry parecia um zumbi, se comia era para que seus amigos não o arrastassem à enfermaria, se pretendia mostrar atenção em classes, era para que Gryffindor não perdesse pontos, se vivia era porque tinha uma esperança, toda sua esperança em si, depositada em um plano que tinha considerado com anterioridade, mas que tinha descartado por considerar estúpida.

Um plano desesperado, talvez o último em loucura se apoderou dos pensamentos do menino-que-viveu, sim, porque como sempre o destino se debochava novamente dele e Snape não lhe correspondia da maneira que ele queria, ou, não lhe correspondia de nenhuma outra, se levaria com ele duas coisas: uma, passar ao menos uma noite com Severus, uma só, utilizaria qualquer meio para chegar a estar em braços deste ainda que à manhã seguinte ele não o recordasse; a outra, aparte de levar-se essa formosa lembrança por sempre, se levaria uma parte do homem amado, um bebê, um filho que compartilharia em seus genes a ambos, ainda que seja só isso; não lhe diria, claro, mas se sentia tão perdido que em sua mente só vislumbrou essa opção.

Escondido na Sala Precisa, acondicionado para seu "engenhoso" plano, passava a maior parte de seu tempo livre; seu objetivo, elaborar todas as poções requeridas para tentar uma gravidez masculina, o faria de forma metódica, seguro de que era sua última opção para pelo menos ser feliz um pouco, só um pouco.

Um detalhe que sempre lhe alegrava ao entrar a seu laboratório era que de acordo a seus desejos tinha invocado um idêntico a sala de poções, onde por cinco anos passasse suas classes.

Tinha-se surtido de enormes e completos exemplares relacionados a este tema da extensa Biblioteca familiar dos Black, tinha engolido esses conhecimentos com tal avidez, que Snape certamente se teria surpreendido, repassado e experimentado tanto ou mais que em todos os cursos de poções durante sua estadia em Hogwarts.

Tomava disciplinadamente as misturas à hora e dia indicados, não queria que por um deslize, perdesse a oportunidade, talvez a única oportunidade que tinha de se combinar com algo mais que uma lembrança de Snape.

Em algum dia, poria em prática seus alocados planos, em algum dia obteria o que desejava e queria estar bem preparado para qualquer eventualidade.

Nos dias que passava Harry enfrascado em sua autocompaixão e a experimentação, também passaram por Severus, só que os seus eram tormentosos; Voldemort deixou que ocupasse o lugar que ele quisesse nas diferentes reuniões, pelo que Snape, tratava sempre de afastar de sua cercania, mas não demasiado, se não queria receber uma advertência após que todos se tiveram marchado, advertência que sempre consistia em uma sessão de vários e dolorosos crucios.

Muito a seu pesar, pretendia sempre que podia, passar a maior quantidade de tempo escudrinhando a biblioteca do qual Voldemort emergisse nos meses passados, em busca dos livros que lhe dessem uma pista do que o Senhor Tenebroso descobrisse, lastimosamente em frente ao amplo repertorio de toda índole de livros negros, sua tarefa não era fácil porque até o momento não tinha dado com algo realmente interessante.

Como foi por indulgência do mesmo Voldemort que Severus tinha acesso a esse lugar em particular, outros muito em especial Bellatrix ardiam em inveja, esta última chegaria a vingar em um futuro não muito longínquo.

Em meados de outubro Severus Snape, tinha perdido muito de seu caráter sensual e arrogante, agora ainda que no exterior e para a maioria das pessoas seguia sendo igual ou mais irritável, certamente sua mirada estava perdida, seu semblante refletia que levava a custas algo que lhe carcomia, em mais de uma ocasião o Diretor lhe surpreendeu em seu despacho com o rosto compungido, mas quando lhe perguntava que é o que lhe sucedia o mago de negro só lhe repetia as mesmas frases.

—Nada, Albus, nada realmente importante.

— Nada importante? Está seguro? (por que me mente? Severus)

—Albus, há coisas… (Dolorosas) que devem passar para que tenhamos a bem resultados que beneficiem a muitos, mas não penses que te estou ocultando algo.

Essa resposta produziu no velho mago, um sentimento de culpa imenso, sabia muito bem que a seu rapaz lhe passava algo doloroso, e se sentia culpado, ele mesmo o tinha contornado a essa situação, sempre enfatizava o "sacrifício por um bem maior", mas isso, estava afundando a alguém que considerava um filho. Foi em uma dessas noites que lhe propôs algo, aparte das repetidas perguntas que costumava lhe fazer.

—Já não volte a te apresentar.

Ao dizer conseguiu captar toda a atenção e a estranheza do aludido, quiçá se viam tão mau como se sentia para que Dumbledore lhe desse essa possibilidade, deveria estar realmente demarcado.

—Isso não é possível, Albus, você sabe muito bem como eu, que sou a única pessoa que pode se inteirar de algo, sem que seja descoberta.

—Eu sei muito bem, mas há algo… algo que me oculta, sei que te dói, por isso quisesse que já não regressasse mais, já não se apresente, aqui estará a salvo.

Provavelmente fosse verdade, com Dumbledore como aliado de seguro encontraria a forma, mas, não era tão fácil, de seguro que Voldemort o substituiria e com isso não estariam inteirados de nada, deixaria à Ordem e ao Mundo inteiro em brasas se ele desistisse de ser espião.

—Se não voltasse… e não digo que o vá fazer…

Quando terminou de dizer a última frase se levou a mão para a negra marca, símbolo inequívoco do atado que se encontrava a Voldemort.

—ELE… tem seus recursos para fazer que vá, para me incomodar a vida? Matar-me seria a palavra correta.

Assim novamente se despediam, Dumbledore para cumprir suas tarefas como Diretor e cabeça da Ordem e Severus para seguir controlando a elaboração da poção de fortaleza mágica.

Albus não o convenceria e, ademais o rapaz que supostamente lhe ajudaria também não estava em condições de fazer, eis que os problemas do Diretor se resumiam em; um professor e um aluno que se encerravam em si mesmos, ambos sofrendo por temas que ele não tinha a mínima ideia.

O 25 de outubro quando faltava pouco menos de uma semana para Halloween, teve duas reuniões diferentes, ambas, requeriam a presença do ex professor de poções, uma concernente ao Colégio, onde se tratava a insulsa organização da festa em comemoração dessa data, a outra se fez presente quando a interrompeu de forma dolorosa no braço do único comensal presente.

Com verdadeiro pesar Severus aproximou-se ao Diretor, como não estava no meio de uma reunião da Ordem demorou, muito pouco a dizer verdade, três minutos no máximo, mas demorou, claro que era um tempo suficiente para pôr irritável ao Senhor Escuro.

Quando por fim arribou ao Salão, esta estava iminentemente completa, absolutamente todos tinham ido ao chamado, desgraçadamente para Severus era um dos últimos em se aparecer ante essa presença.

Voldemort como sempre, se estava à frente do grupo de seus servidores, sentado com ar senhorial em sua própria cadeira; eles, como em todas as ocasiões ocultavam seus rostos depois dessa branca e característica máscara.

Quando o máximo ser dessa singular reunião se deu conta de quem tinham ingressado de forma tardia não esperou a que se acomodassem em seus lugares, foram recebidos imediatamente com a tortura favorita de sua Lord, o cruciatus fazia cair ao andar a esses em particular; Snape estava preparado para receber o mesmo trato, mas a maldição nunca chegou, no entanto escutou uma ordem muita pior.

—Severus… acerca-te

Absolutamente todos os presentes foram testemunhas de que Snape foi o único dos últimos comensais em chegar, que não tinha recebido seu merecido castigo, ignorando as insistentes miradas de rancor depois das múltiplas máscaras, Snape chegou até a presença do soberbo mago semi-humano.

—Meu Senhor.

Teve intenções de fincar-se enquanto saudava-o, mas Voldemort mal deixou que seus joelhos se posassem no andar, fazendo gestos o instou para que se acercasse mais, para depois lhe falar em forma confidencial.

—Chega tarde.

—Desculpo-me.

—Não é necessário, sua presença nas reuniões já não é requerida.

—Meu Lord, eu não quis…

—Agora, se marchará, e irá por vontade própria para o andar superior… me esperará preparado… na habitação de costume.

Com a cada frase endiabradamente acalmada que abandonava a boca de Voldemort, a cada vez era maior o calafrio que percorria pelas terminações nervosas do comensal.

—… (Que?)

—Vá.

E como Severus não tinha movido nem um músculo com a intensão de lhe obedecer, alçou mais a voz.

—Agora, Severus.

Snape parou-se, mas antes de que pudesse dar um só passo, Voldemort lhe tomou da mão o puxando até que novamente seus rostos ficaram simultaneamente.

—Entrega-me.

Severus sabia exatamente ao que se referia, de modo que lhe estendeu a varinha, compreendendo que era inútil tão sequer querer a reter.

Quando se teve marchado, foi a outro servente ao qual falou Voldemort, tão só duas palavras bastaram para que o aludido compreendesse e obedecesse de imediato.

—Seu dever.

Com a habitual inclinação de submissão, Peter saiu por trás de seu atribuído amo.

Ir direto ao patíbulo era quiçá a expressão mais conforme ao que fazia nesses momentos Severus, seu andar tão pesado que parecesse que tivesse grilhetas em seus tornozelos, enquanto subia os degraus tinha a cabeça baixa, fechava tão forte seus punhos que se lhe marcavam as unhas, por fim chegou em frente a essa porta e se apoiou na parede contrária.

Sacou do bolso de sua túnica um pequeníssimo e fino frasco de vidro, observando-o detidamente, depois começou a mover entre seus dedos com nervosismo, no interior da garrafa movia-se com liberdade um líquido da mesma consistência do mercúrio, salvo que esta diferia em cor, a poção trocava segundo o ângulo de visão entre o vermelho e o violeta, para depois o apertar como se fosse um tesouro, em verdadeiro sentido o era, porque se tratava do frasco que lhe permitiria reforçar sua magia.

Com um pequeno movimento de seus dedos índice e polegar desprendeu a tampa e levou-lhe à boca, terminando seu conteúdo de um só gole.

—Sua indisciplina a cada vez é maior, Severus…

Voldemort tinha chegado e com essa frase começou uma noite que jamais esqueceria, as tormentosas lembranças dessa noite em particular lhe seguiriam por sempre, a recordaria uma e outra vez, a recordaria por sempre.

Quando Harry passou de um estado depressivo a um de total alerta e absorção, Hermione decidiu que era hora de entravar uma discussão, porque já faz dias que tinha a certeza de que Harry teve a ousadia de lhe manifestar seus sentimentos a seu professor, razão suficiente para que em ambos surgisse essa forma de comportamento entre eles; como sempre foi muito hábil em dissuadir a Ron para que os deixasse sozinhos, atitude que molestou um pouco ao ruivo.

— Harry, podemos falar um momento?

— Agora? Hermione? —tentou pôr a mirada mais terna que pôde para postergar essa conversa, sabia muito bem de que exatamente consistiria. Mas Hermione pôs um cenho de perfeita mãe compreensiva que terminou a seguindo às fora do Castelo.

—Agora, Harry

Não soube como, mas terminou lhe contando absolutamente tudo, desde a conversa com Hagrid até seus alocados planos e o nível em que estavam estes. Ao princípio, Hermione optou por pôr-se compreensiva, depois seu semblante mudou a uma de ligeiro assombro quando se inteirou de sua "declaração", e quando lhe contou seu plano, o primeiro que recebeu da castanha foi um sape no pescoço, para depois começar ao bombardear com toda classe de censuras e inconvenientes bem como lhe gritar a irresponsabilidade que tinha tido tão só com lhe propor. Depois tomou uma grande arfada e tratou de acalmar-se ela mesma.

Harry tinha ouvido a cada uma de suas palavras em absoluto silêncio, pouco a pouco foi baixando a mirada até enterrar na ponta de seus sapatos, atreveu-se a alçar a cabeça quando sua amiga se tomou o tempo para respirar.

A rapariga tomou uma de suas mãos e começou a acariciar lhe o dorso com entendimento.

—Harry, você não és assim.

—É que não sei que mais fazer —Claramente sua voz parecia se avariar.

—Pois, se em verdade interessa-te, saberá que essa atitude de menina despenhada lhe causaria repulsão. Que diria ele? Me diga.

—Que sou um menino imaturo e caprichoso

—E… Isso é o que realmente quer?

—Não, claro que não.

—Então, demonstra-te e demonstra-lhe que você vale mais, que está disposto ao convencer. Em outras palavras, demonstra-lhe que é um Gryffindor nato e não lhe será fácil te desprezar.

Já na noite, confortavelmente deitado, terminou pensando mais coerentemente, sem se deixar influenciar pelos aspectos sentimentais que estava passando, Harry compreendeu que seu "absurdo" plano realmente era mais que absurdo, se por qualquer circunstância chegasse a compartilhar essa noite ansiada com seu professor, e consequência disso o chegasse a ser um gestante, poria em perigo várias vidas, a de seu professor, já que Voldemort se inteiraria, a dele mesmo e qualquer que lhe protegesse por salvaguardar à criatura, e por último a de um ser totalmente inocente e indefeso, a parte de que chegado o tempo da batalha final não saberia se estar pendente mais dos feitiços lançados e esquivados que em tratar de preservar a pequena vida em seu interior.

 _— (Foi um pequeno momento de debilidade, que devo superar, digo, todos têm um, agora devo ser mais responsável e deixar essas tolices)_  
  
Deixou de preparar as poções que até esse momento supunham uma tabela de salvação, deixou de consumir, não precisava uma armadilha tão vulgar para ficar caprichosamente com algo e alguém que ainda não era seu.

Por outra parte decidiu que deveria demonstrar que era um rapaz maduro e que melhor forma, que o enfrentar a ele.

A princípios de novembro Harry pedia permissão para ingressar ao despacho de Severus, saúdo-o, mas Snape não respondeu, só se reclinou em sua cadeira e cruzou seus braços em espera das diatribes de seu aluno, Harry se acercou inseguro ao princípio, mas terminou por parar à frente dessa mesa.

— Professor, sinto muito ter invadido seus aposentos.

— Desculpa?… só veio a pedir-me isso?

—Faz favor deixe-me terminar.

— Bem, o escuto.

E descansou uma mão em cima da outra sobre a mesa, esse simples ato descolocou e fez pôr-se nervoso a Harry, porque os longos dedos pertencentes a essas brancas mãos contrastavam enormemente com o escuro da madeira. Fechou os olhos para dar-se valor a continuar, recordou as palavras de Hermione e começou:

—Senhor, também devo desculpar pelos gritos de proferi quando me descobriu, mas… não me desculpo pelo que lhe disse; não, Senhor, não penso lhe pedir desculpas por isso, não me arrependo lhe ter dito; também não ache que com me ignorar em classes tudo está solucionado, e ao final eu possa eliminar estes sentimentos, eu sinto não farei.

Deteve-se um momento para voltar a encher ar a seus pulmões, mas quando Snape tratou de retomar a conversa, Harry levantou a mão lhe fazendo ver que ainda não tinha terminado, ao que Severus franziu um pouco seu testa, Harry não se deu ou não quis se dar por aludido pelo que continuou.

—Sei muito bem que a você não lhe interesso dessa forma, mas não poderá me negar seus conhecimentos, me trate igual que antes, não me importo, mas não me ignore, preciso adestrar-me em defesa, você sabe bem.

Harry voltou a calar por um momento e baixou seus ombros com derrotismo, depois apoiou as mãos na mesa de seu professor para alçar sua vista, querendo transmitir através de seus olhos que o seguinte que diria era a verdade pura.

—Eu sei que é quase impossível obter de você o que preciso, mas pelo menos dê-me sua amizade, quero ser seu amigo, só seu amigo.

Amizade, o que o garoto lhe pedia era amizade, a valentia que demonstrava até nesses assuntos de  _"pouca importância"_  segundo ele, fez merecedor ao rapaz de um assentimento por parte do professor.

—Bom, isso era tudo Professor, me retiro

Viu-o voltar-se, e olhou-o detidamente desta vez, era tão só um adolescente, quase um menino, da mesma idade de Draco, e que ao igual que esse tinha em sua vida um dever, dar morte a um dos magos mais poderosos do mundo mágico, Draco a Dumbledore e, Harry a Voldemort, o mesmo Voldemort que fazia em alguns dias lhe voltasse a ser miserável, o mesmo Voldemort que pretendia incluir na conquista do mundo; agora vinha Harry que alheio a sua situação lhe brindava uma saída e quiçá uma resposta.

—Harry…

Chamou-lhe por seu nome, o rapaz fantasiava com o dia no qual Severus Snape, lhe chamasse por seu nome e não pelo frio e às vezes depreciativo  _"Potter"_  experimentaria uma felicidade sem igual, mas em vez de estar saltando, agora que o tinha ouvido lhe pareceu que era um momento triste, sua voz soava tão cansada.

— Professor?

Queria dizer-lhe que ficasse que precisava a companhia de alguém que não fosse paternal com ele, não, não precisava a Dumbledore, precisava um amigo e o único que lhe tinha oferecido algo parecido até esse momento era o filho de seu inimigo, se sentiu pior, ir a esse rapaz, precisamente a ele, guardou a súplica e seu orgulho por um momento e repetiu as poucas palavras que recordava nesse mesmo serpenteante linguagem, quando as teve pronunciado todas, Harry já tinha aberto tanto os olhos que depois dessas lentes lhe davam uma face estranha, algo bem como uma coruja.

— Senhor…?

— Sabe seu significado?

— Parsel fala Parsel Senhor?!

—Senhor Potter, quisesse dizer-me o significado.

—Minha fonte em ti… consumado foi liberdade para ser um;

Harry repetiu-lhe as poucas palavras que tinham um pouco de sentido, voltou a falar.

—Senhor, posso perguntar-lhe de que…

—Não, senhor Potter, não pode —o pequeno lapsus de debilidade emocional tinha passado e sua voz recuperou seu tom característico.

—Pode retirar-se, Potter, seus amigos estarão esperando.

À manhã de quinze de novembro um rapaz de olhos verdes acordava em uma cama alheia, sorriu para si ao recordar a anterior noite, se sentou rapidamente e esfregou seus olhos para apartar o sonho por completo, se vestiu com um sorriso permanente, saiu desse dormitório e foi à pequena sala, onde o esperava sentado Severus.

—Será melhor que te vá antes que os demais alunos acordem, não estaria bem que te vissem sair daqui.

— Claro, Pro… —conteve-se, não queria que os níveis entre ambos interferisse

Saiu para correr com todas suas forças até sua Sala e se meter direto às duchas porque se não o fazia voltaria a pensar nessa noite e voltaria para não sair nunca mais da habitação de seu professor, nem de seu coração porque estava seguro que lhe correspondia da mesma forma que ele o fazia.

Se isso não era felicidade, então que era? Loucura, sim, uma formosa loucura.

Esse seria uma lembrança que encheria a Harry de impotência e nostalgia ao mesmo tempo, uma lembrança que o açoitaria quase em um mês depois.

Já no café da manhã Harry luzia um sorriso permanente que nem sequer a apagava enquanto tomava seu suco.

— Passou algo Harry?

— Você que cries?

— Não me diga que falou com o professor Snape sobre… você já sabe que.

— Melhor que isso Hermione, melhor que isso.

A castanha confirmou suas suspeitas, a alegria de seu amigo só se deveria a uma coisa, Severus Snape teria aceitado entrar em sua vida, por isso é que Harry luzia tão feliz, mas lhe estranhou de sobremaneira que o outro protagonista se tivesse ausentado ao café da manhã.

— Ainda que tivesse preferido que como professor esperasse até que te graduara, se você é feliz o demais não importa. —lhe sorriu.

Todo o dia Harry estava irreconhecível, passou as classes mais entusiasta que nunca sempre com esse sorriso, não podia o evitar, não queria o evitar, se fosse por ele tivesse gritado no meio do Grande Salão que estava apaixonado e que seu amor lhe correspondia, que se queria Voldemort viesse que estava seguro que ganharia, que ganharia a qualquer um, agora todo seu mundo era lindo, agora seu mundo estava completo.

— Me contará ou não Harry?

— Pois te direi que eu já não sou virgem.

— Mas Harry! Deveram esperar você ainda é menor de idade, ademais que segue sendo seu aluno.

— Não Hermione, bastante me deve a vida e o mundo mágico, para que agora os preconceitos me impeça desfrutar de minha existência.

— Harry, espero que depois não se arrependa.

— Nem em um milhão de anos, o que passou, passou e foi mais formoso que um sonho.

A castanha decidiu já não seguir com essa conversa, justo nesse momento Ron entrava em busca de seus amigos para os três ir ao comedor pelo jantar.

Acomodaram-se de forma habitual, mas Hermione observou em particular a um membro do professorado que se encontrava como sempre na mesa principal.

— Bom, se você não está arrependido, acho que alguém sim o está – e sua mirada se dirigiu até a mesa dos professores em onde o Professor de Defesa tinha a mirada mais séria e deprimida que lhe tinham visto nos anos que estavam aí.

— Falarei com ele mais tarde, lhe explicarei tudo, não deveria se sentir culpado.

— Mas Harry

— Não Hermione, está bem, tudo esta bem.

Harry negava-se a aceitar o óbvio; a probabilidade do arrependimento do professor era alta; não porque o Severus tenha sucumbido a anterior noite significava que eles eram companheiro, não significava absolutamente nada, em que termos tinham ficado? Nem ele mesmo o sabia, mas cegado de felicidade como estava, não podia se dar conta disso, em sua mente  _"não queria"_  se dar conta disso; perder de repente o que achou que tinha não estava em seus planos e optou pela negação.

Efetivamente Snape não luzia bem, sua atitude e semblante deteriorou com os dias e o emotivo  _"encontro"_  com Harry a noite anterior terminou pelo lançar ao vazio, as cândidas caricias que lhe brindasse o menor lhe tinham sumido na depressão, o jovenzinho, mais bem os atos de Harry lhe fizeram ver sua realidade.

Ele como Severus Snape era só  _"alguém sem importância",_  se convenceu que nem sequer era  _"alguém sem importância",_  era só  _"algo"_  em onde o Lord esvaziava seus instintos,  _"algo"_  uma propriedade ao qual dar uma utilidade, o motivo ainda era muito difuso.

Se seguia dessa maneira, não achou que serviria de muito como espião.

— (Espião? mas se já não sou um espião) —se disse ao recordar a última reunião— (não posso me inteirar de nada)

Não podia seguir assim, ainda frustrado pela inutilidade como espião, não deixaria que o Lord conseguisse o que seja que quisesse.

Que o perdoasse Dumbledore, mas não regressaria mais a essa Mansão, que Voldemort o torturasse através da marca quanto quisesse, que o matasse inclusive, mas não voltaria; mas antes deveria explicar-lhe tudo a seu Mentor, as razões, tem! As razões é o que mais lhe custaria dizer.

— (Lhe direi hoje, Maldição! Lily sinto muito, já não sou necessário, nem para te vingar, nem para a guerra)

Não suspeitava que seu velho amigo o estava observando desde fazia tempo, o fazia sempre, mas desta vez era mais exaustiva essa mirada, porque seu filho olhava atenciosamente seu prato mas não provava bocado.

— Severus? Talvez não é de seu agrado?

Foi tirado de suas meditações pela pergunta do Diretor.

—Albus… —duvidou— quero…devo falar contigo hoje –pontualizou.

Seus negros olhos refletiam a necessidade imperiosa de dizer-lhe todo o que guardava ao velho mago; o Diretor assentiu, seu rosto tornou-se muito preocupado, qualquer coisa que tenha posto assim a seu _"filho"_  devia ser demasiado grave, agora saberia exatamente o que com tanto afinco ocultava.

O pálido rosto do professor tornou-se mais sombria quando sentiu a queimação da marca, sinal que se requeria de sua presença ante o Mago Tenebroso, engoliu saliva e se deu ânimo assim mesmo.

—(é a última vez, a última, após esta noite não voltarei mais) —se incorporou e se voltou a Dumbledore. – devo me retirar; mas… quando regresse… faz favor me espera.

—Te esperarei; tenta se cuidar.

Um leve assentimento e, sem mais retirou-se da mesa.

No Grande comedor sua retirada não foi percebida pelos estudantes, estes se encontravam em seu próprio mundo de ninharias, preocupações de adolescentes, menos um, um que não o perdeu de vista, um de olhos verdes que denotavam preocupação; também não se precataram que seu velho diretor tinha deixado de lado seu jantar e se encontrava sumido em seus pensamentos, seu velho coração lhe estrumava, algo lhe dizia que esta ocasião não era como as anteriores.

Snape chegou às masmorras para preparar-se, pôs sobre seus ombros a capa, guardou a máscara branca em sua jaqueta e saiu do castelo, com passo firme, mas ao mesmo tempo com o desassossego no peito, até chegar aos limites de proteção do Castelo, buscou o acostumado lugar em onde desaparecer, volteou a ver o castelo, nunca antes o tinha feito, deixaria novamente o  _"lar"_  só esperava que desta vez fosse a última.

– Será a última.

Fechou os olhos, o vento desordenava o escuro cabelo e fazia que a negra capa ondeara com uma formosa naturalidade, a luz lunar embelecia seu meio, o embelecia a ele, emitiu um lento suspiro e desapareceu.


	11. O motivo verdadeiro

Vestido da capa que revelava seu pertence aos comensais, se apresentou ao igual que seus colegas ante a imponente presença de seu amo; acomodou-se a três bichas de seu amo, perto a várias cadeiras que se encontravam apoiadas à parede, a ausência da grande mesa, dava a entender que hoje, seria um dia de ações, não de conversas.

Voldemort achava-se a sua cadeira central movia levemente suas mãos em uma forma de caricia roçando com suas longas unhas o corpo escamoso de sua fiel Nagini, esta se encontrava a sua destra, enroscava seu corpo ao sentir as atenções de seu dono e com sua língua bífida emitia esses sons característicos que asseguravam que conversava com seu dono.

Quando chegou o último dos comensais Voldemort esperou um pouco, criando mais expectativa a cerca do motivo dessa reunião, se pôs de pé cerimoniosamente e estendeu os braços em sinal de boas-vindas.

—Tendes ido todos ao chamado de forma rápida. —e deu alguns passos para o frente — isso me compraze, espero como sempre… sua lealdade —se deteve e os olhou com ar perscrutadoramente soberbo. — E… os mais altos lucros esta noite —continuou.

Sua mirada não se apartava de seus súbditos, tendo feito pensar que esperava uma resposta, ou assim o interpretou alguém, pelo que desde o grupo se adiantou uma figura delgada e menor tamanho que os demais mascarados.

—Ordena, ordena meu Senhor, que cumprirei com o maior dos gostos —Bellatrix falava como possuída e com uma grande ansiedade, mas por resposta recebeu um cruciatus do Senhor Tenebroso.

—Por seu bem… espero que seja a última vez que ouse me interromper.

Os demais presentes moveram-se com inquietude, Lestrange nunca aprenderia?

—Hoje —seguiu. — começaremos com submeter aos altos cargos do Minis… do Wizen… já temem…

Para Severus as palavras de Voldemort começava a perder-se, olhou diretamente para o rosto de quem dava ordens, mas a imagem que ao princípio era nítida se lhe nublava, desviou a vista a seus lados e encontrou a mesma sensação, tratou de aferrar-se ao respaldo de uma cadeira que estava a seu lado em uma vã tentativa de não perder o equilíbrio, tudo começava a se escurecer e a sensação de vazio se voltou maior, não recordou nada mais.

Sua intempestiva queda provocou que os reunidos girassem a onde se tinha escutado o ruído seco, incluído Lord Voldemort que deteve suas palavras quando o ouviu, quem tivesse provocado o desvio de toda a atenção para si, pagaria muito caro, enquanto avançava os olhos vermelhos procuravam a causa.

— Que… é… o que sucede? —com voz sibilante Voldemort abria-se passo entre seus servidores, deteve-se estranhado ao ver que um de seus comensais jazia inconsciente no chão.

—Meu Senhor —era Bellatrix outra vez. — acho que o plano resultou demasiado para Snape e desmaiou-se —disse-o em tom de burla que no entanto a ela a enchia de satisfação.

— Desmaiou…? —Claramente a curiosidade refletida em seus olhos. — Peter! —agora era uma ordem.

—Sim meu amo —o aludido chego a seu lado em atitude encurvada.

—Informa-me.

—Amo, é… é… a primeira vez que sucede Amo. —lhe disse titubeante ao mesmo tempo que jogava com seus dedos nervosamente.

—Excelente… isto é excelente. —o brilho em seus olhos refulgia com satisfação, enfocou seu rosto ao teto e começou a dar risadas de júbilo misturadas com frases ditas em parsel.

Os que presenciavam a atitude de seu senhor não compreendiam nada e se olhavam uns a outros intrigados, de repente o riso macabro parou.

—Mas… devo assegurar-me.

Falou como se estivesse dentro de um jogo, para de imediato meditar por uns segundos e ordenar.

— ROCKWOOD! LEVANTA-O, NÃO QUERO NADA DE MAGIA SOBRE ELE.

Um enorme comensal avançou com atitude de moléstia, mas obediente e, dispôs-se a levantar o corpo do ex professor de poções. As pupilas verticais passearam-se por sobre todos os presentes e foram seguidas a mais ordens.

—LUCIUS, NARCISA, CARROW… PETER, SIGAM-ME; Os DEMAIS esperem minha volta, creio… que os planos pospor-se-ão ao menos por esta noite.

Dizendo isto, se afastou se perdendo nesse longo corredor seguido dos chamados, atravessou um longo percurso e se parou em seco em frente à habitação onde tinha lugar seus encontros com Severus, se fez a um lado e esperou, não seria ele quem abrisse a porta, esperou a que Peter o fizesse e ingressaram; com a mirada ordenou a Rockwood que lhe deixasse no leito, então se voltou aos que esperavam.

—Narcisa, Carrow e… Lucius… é hora de que te integre ao grupo, espero que desta vez não falhe, vão a St. Mungo e tragam ao melhor sanador do lugar, se assegurem que colabore.

Ainda que entre suas filas contava com várias pessoas de todas as profissões, incluindo sanadores, não pretendia perder um elemento tão importante como este na guerra só para atender a Snape, a demais precisava a alguém com ele constantemente e, se ao final não lhe resultava útil sempre poderia se desfazer dele, sem ter que mermar seus serventes.

Então voltou a perceber do vil e traidor animago, também tinha planos para ele.

—Peter, volta à casa de Snape e traz qualquer coisa que pareça estranho ou fora de lugar, roga, porque não se te tenha passado nada, e mais te vale que não trate de ocultar se o encontra.

Seus servidores assentiram, no meio da confusão que tinham ao ter que cumprir os estranhos mandatos de seu Senhor.

— (Um sanador para Snape?)

— (Poderei fazer algo tão difícil como trazer algo?) (NA: não pude me resistir)

Ao que parece suas suposições seriam para depois.

— AGORA!

Os encomendados saíram o mais a pressa que puderam fazendo uma reverência a seu amo; Voldemort olhou a Rockwood quem seguia esperando a um lado do leito, talvez Seu Senhor teria uma missão.

—RETIRA-TE

Afastou-se imitando a reverência que fizessem seus colegas, fechando a porta.

O Lord acercou-se com passo sereno para a liteira em onde Snape se encontrava, o contemplou fascinado, percorreu com a vista o longo do corpo, acercou também sua mão e com a longa unha do dedo índice desenhou o contorno do rosto se detendo maior tempo nos lábios fechados, seguiu seu caminho até se deter onde o pescoço dá passo ao peito.

—Mais vale que seja a notícia que espero —lhe sussurrou acercando ao rosto inconsciente de Severus. —por seu bem, espero que seja a notícia que espero.

Nagini tinha-se deslizado até entrar na habitação, presta acercou-se a seu dono, elevou seu grosso corpo até que seu triangular cabeça fosse vista por Voldemort, então deu saída a sua linguagem.

—Meu Senhor, acha que seja o que estava a esperar?

—Não só o creio minha querida Nagini, estou seguro.

— Por que tem tanta segurança?

—Porque Snape fez exatamente o que pensei que faria.

—Pediu-me revisar minha biblioteca recorda-lo?

E a pequena cabeça afirmou-o.

—Então… procurava o feitiço, seu significado para ser exatos.

—Crê então que Snape já suspeitava.

—Definitivamente, ele não é tonto, de seguro o pensou muito bem, não me importo às conclusões que tivesse chegado, só me importava que ele decidisse fazer algo ao respeito, é óbvio que não desfrutava nossos encontros.

— Por isso foi que não o reteve desde a primeira vez, esperava que Snape reagisse.

E o sorriso satisfeito do Lord foi a resposta para depois prosseguir:

—Ele deveria ter feito algo para que o rito se completasse, e sem lugar a dúvidas o fez, que agora esteja assim, o demonstra.

Deixou conclusa a conversa e voltou a enfocar-se nele, em Severus, que agora estava a mais a sua graça.

Três comensais de negras capas arribaram em uma rua em particular de Londres, irromperam na entrada de St. Mungo, a ordem de seu Senhor foi tão apressada que não tinham um plano traçado, decidiram que realizariam sua missão dependendo da situação que se apresentasse, mas deveriam de cumprir a toda a costa.

Com um subtil feitiço dormiram à recepcionista, como era de noite os corredores estavam relativamente vazios; o usual e elegante caminhar dos Malfoy foi deixado de lado e começaram a procurar a qualquer que tivesse a desgraça de se aparecer ante eles, de modo que tomaram como refém à primeira sanadora que encontraram, depois os três brandiram suas varinhas em todas as direções, lançando silenciosos feitiços.

—Se sabe o que te convém, deve nos levar com o melhor sanador que se encontre em St. Mungo —lhe disse Narcisa, com voz tão clara e fria que estremeceu à sanadora.

—Mas… mas…

— FALA DE UMA MALDITA VEZ!

Lucius não estava para aguentar vacilações, não agora que estava a prova. A assustada mulher compreendeu que o mais prudente seria cooperar com eles.

— A quem procuram em específico? —a pobre bruxa tratava de ganhar tempo, seguramente alguém mais ter-se-á dado conta de sua presença e a ajuda viria cedo.

—Acho que não entendeu maldita, nos leva de uma boa vez.

Carrow a sacudiu com demasiada força de um braço que a bruxa rapidamente perdeu o equilíbrio.

— P… Podem dizer-me ao menos, de… que especialidade?

—Não é possível que aprecie tão pouco sua vida.

Lucius deu a entender nessa ameaça que já se estavam a cansar e não duvidaria em prescindir dela.

A sanadora não podia tentar mais sua sorte, mas também não podia permitir que um de seus colegas seja vítima desses sanguinários Magos, o único que pôde fazer era guiar pelos corredores, tratando de afastar das salas de meninos.

—Por aqui… por aqui

—Não trate de nos enganar.

—Não o faço.

Seguiram por uns dois pulcros corredores mais, a sanadora queria conseguir despista-los, mas internaram-se na secção de casos gerais, chegaram até um pequeno escritório a luz permanecia acendida, a esta hora não deveria de ter ninguém aí, ao menos isso é o que sabia e supôs a sanadora.

—Aí dentro. —assinalou lhes com mão trêmula a mulher, mas rogava que o sanador de turno se tivesse marchado faz horas ou que pelo menos saísse a uma rodada noturna.

Os três sujeitos olharam-se entre eles e Carrow a soltou empurrando à parede, a mulher aproveitou isto e se foi o mais rápido possível em procura de ajuda, Por que ninguém se lhes tinha cruzado no caminho? Por que todos pareciam ter desaparecido? Abriu o primeiro escritório que encontrou, opressivamente encontrou a todos dormindo, apoiados na mesa, sentados, no chão, todos dormindo, se desesperou, correu chegou até uma ala qualquer de St. Mungo, de novo encontrou a todos os pacientes e sanadores dormindo, deveria ser ela quem chamasse aos aurores, correu em procura da lareira mais próxima mas à medida que sua trote desacelerava um peso se alojou em sua cabeça, avançava mais lento e suas pálpebras se fechavam a cada vez mais, uns dois passos mais e só teve tempo de apoiar em uma parede, agora também estava dormindo.

Entraram ao pequeno escritório, mas não se detiveram a contemplar o mobiliário nem a decoração, pelo que divisaram com prontitude a um homem, que se encontrava apoiado em um cômodo divã azul que também sucumbiu ao feitiço que lançaram a todo o Hospital o uniforme ainda pendurava de um de seus braços, Narcisa se aproximou até chegar a seu lado, ainda que seu poder era menor em comparação de alguns de seus colegas, ela tinha habilidades inatas.

—Narcisa, fá-lo já! —dizia-lhe Lucius enquanto com um leve movimento de sua varinha incorporava o corpo até que o sentou.

Por meio de seus dedos médio e anular em uma das têmporas do caído, a mulher divagou em sua mente sacando informação necessária para fazê-lo "cooperar", quando teve terminado Carrow se dispôs depois de ele com a varinha em alto, só para amedronta-lo se se punha difícil tinham dito.

Um ligeiro Enervate serviu para que o homem começasse a acordar; ao mesmo tempo que recordava o que sentiu pouco dantes de dirigir ao divã, enfocou melhor sua vista e viu às duas personagens infundados em capas negras que estavam em frente a ele.

Ambos não lhe deram tempo a realizar a óbvia de pergunta de quem eram eles? mais no entanto o homem loiro dar tal ordem que diria que estava acostumado às dar.

—Deverá vir conosco.

—Sei bem quem são vocês, e não, não irei a nenhuma parte.

—Escute, você tem sorte, qualquer outro não seguiria com vida após o que disse, mas, precisamos sua "ajuda" de modo que será melhor para você colaborar.

Escutou-se outra voz mais rouca detrás seu, sentindo que uma varinha se encaixava em suas costas, talvez estava mais em desvantagem do que tinha pensado, não tinha nada que perder, melhor morria dantes de se prestar nos ajudar, pensou.

—PODEM MATAR-ME SE QUEREM, MAS NÃO AJUDAREI A SERES TÃO REPUGNANTES COMO VOCÊS.

—Acho que sua mãe e irmã lamentariam demasiado sua oposição, Senhor… Adler; ademais, é o mesmo Lord Escuro quem requer de sua presença e, a ele não lhe recusa ninguém.

Finalmente a mulher falava nesse tom tão frio e acalmado e o pior é que ela, parecia conhecer seu ponto débil; a menção de sua família pôs em alerta ao sanador, Como era possível que conhecessem dela? Então um pensamento paranoico apoderou-se dele, o vigiavam? Desde quando? Sua família corria perigo, era seu último pensamento, mal essa manhã saiu de sua casa com a promessa de sua mãe que Claire, sua irmã menor prepararia uma suculenta jantar, esperá-lo-iam cedo, mas o trabalho o absorveu por completo, quando tinha caído em quanta do avançado da hora decidia voltar, mas agora se achava em uma situação terrível, dele dependia a segurança de sua família, por elas, tão só por elas acederia os ajudar.

—Irei, mas…

—Não se anime fazer demandas Adler.

Mas o homem negou com a cabeça, assinalou para um maleta que se encontrava semiaberto em cima do pequeno escritório e fazendo caso omisso às reações de ataque dos três comensais se dirigiu ao lugar para o tomar, ao mesmo tempo que lhes explicava de forma como se explica aos meninos.

—Só me deixe levar minha maleta pessoal, se requerem de meus serviços como sanador, isso é imprescindível.

Meteu o braço que faltava em seu uniforme, arranjou o pescoço da prenda e meteu sua mão a um dos bolsos.

—Nem pense em tentá-lo, só nos mostre sua mão.

Lucius não tinha deixado de apontar, estava consente disso, mas quando escutou essas palavras sabia exatamente a que se referia, optou pelo obedecer.

—Cisa…

—Claro. —disse-lhe ela estendendo a mão, do bolso do sanador levitou prontamente sua varinha.

—Precisá-la-ei depois, de todas formas.

—Entregaremos quando o Lord assim o ordene, antes não – lhe respondeu o homem loiro que não deixava de apontar em nenhum momento.

—Pois, estou pronto.

Seus três colegas tinham voltado, mas traziam consigo a um quarto visitante que por suas roupas todos reconheceram que era um sanador, teria algo que ver com o desvanecimento de Snape? Bellatrix bufou molesta, jamais ninguém teve esses privilégios, agora tinham suspendido um ataque pelo simples fato de que Severus talvez ainda se achava inconsciente.

O homem que tinha chegado ao salão era

Alto, com um porte elegante, mas não por isso chegava a ser depreciativo nem altaneiro, seus castanhos cabelos estavam fulcralmente peinados, ainda que umas fibras descarregadas se mexiam em sua frente, efeito da brutalidade de como lhe levavam pelo corredor em onde de seguro era esperado, tinha um ligeiro tom canela em sua pele, fina a simples vista, levava apreendido em seus longos e finos dedos uma mala de couro negro, com uma chapa brilhante em onde se distinguia claramente as iniciais de M. A. Seus azuis olhos moviam-se inquietos, olhando a todas partes, tratando de reconhecer o lugar, tratando de reconhecer qualquer coisa.

Para Adler encontrar-se no meio de bruxas e magos escuros provocou-lhe primeiramente repulsão, tinha visto e atendido demasiados casos unidos aos ataques de comensais, sua situação era irrisória, ele tentava sempre de salvar a vida de todos, mas, como agora sua presença era para "ajudar" aos seres que ele detestava, não sabia se se rir ou os amaldiçoar, optou por lhes ser indiferente, como era quase arrastado pelos degraus tropeçou e caiu.

— Maldição!

—Espero que não seja torpe em seu desempenho como sanador ou pelo contrário o Lord prescindirá de você rapidamente.

—Senão quer que seja eu quem precise ajuda médica, então deixe de me tratar tão torpemente, de seguro que seu Lord, não gostaria que de eu chegasse em más condições.

—Tem razão Carrow, melhor deixa que ele mesmo caminhe.

A mulher tinha-lhe chamado Carrow, ao menos conhecia o sobrenome de um deles, se saía vivo, poderia o denunciar, mas, só se saía com vida.

Detiveram-se em uma porta de madeira lavrada, o loiro platino tocou, a porta abriu-se sozinha e os quatro ingressaram, claro que Carrow o tinha tomado novamente do braço e fez que se inclinasse.

Quando o obrigaram a que se erguesse seus azuis olhos estavam muito abertos, ante ele, se alçava uma figura semi-humana que irradiava maldade, de seguro que era o mesmo Lord Voldemort, ainda que lhe tinham dito que era ele quem o requeria nunca imaginou que tal presença fora tão estremecera.

—Têm feito bem, foram rápidos, agora voltem a reunir com os demais, deverão esperar minhas ordens.

Os três voltaram a inclinar-se para sair tão silenciosamente que parecia que nunca tinham estado aí. Adler tinha consertado em outra presença mais, esta no entanto jazia na cama, de seguro a razão fundamental para ser raptado.

—Agora você, venha e o revise.

Encaminhou-se torpemente cerca da cama, pôs sua pequena mala em cima da pequena mesa perto à janela, abriu-a, deveria revisá-lo primeiro, mas como não tinha sua varinha, não sabia que poderia administrar nesse momento, ao ver nessa situação, o fez notar a sua captor.

—Diga-lhe a seus subordinados que me devolvam minha varinha.

—De modo que tiraram-lhe, Lucius de seguro.

—Não sei seu nome, mas era o loiro.

Voldemort que tinha permanecido de pé ao pé da cama a rodeio lentamente, se sentou ao lado de Severus, o olhou por um par de segundos, seu rosto estava pálido, mas não desse alvo natural de pele, depois voltou a enfocar sua vista aos olhos do sanador que seguia esperando de pé ainda cerca da pequena mesa.

— Poupar tempo, sugiro que realize algo para confirmar uma gravidez.

— Um… gra… gravidez?... —sua surpresa foi maior, mas assentiu. —claro.

Dispôs-se a procurar em sua mala de sanador de onde extraiu uma adaga curta de prata tão pequena que se perdia entre seus dedos, um diminuto frasco âmbar além de um pequena tigela de cristal, se dirigiu a seu paciente e tomou a mano direita do ainda inconsciente ex professor de poções, realizou um pequeno corte no dedo índice e verteu o sangue na tigela, extraiu a tampa gota do ambarino cristal, uma gota, tão só uma gota bastou para que o vermelho sangue se voltasse totalmente transparente.

—Você o viu, está confirmado.

— O tempo?

Voltou rapidamente até sua maleta extraiu uma série de atiras de papel de todas as cores, escolheu uma verde pálido em particular, e meteu o lado mais estreito no líquido, a humidade subiu uma décima parte do papel, era fácil de reconhecer, pois era de um laranja intenso.

—Aproximadamente de três semanas a um mês, não posso o precisar com exatidão. —se voltou a dirigir a Voldemort.

—Isso quer dizer que nascerá dentro de oito meses

—Não necessariamente, esse tempo é Muggle, no mundo mágico tanto no caso das bruxas como nos magos esse período é menor na maioria dos casos.

—Muito melhor

—Não é recomendável que permaneça nesse estado

Novamente sua maleta era objeto de busca, agora abria um pote transparente cheio de algodão embebido para depois mover cerca do nariz de Snape, depois o retirou e voltou ao fechar.

Abriu inesperadamente os olhos e tratou de enfocar seu ao redor, mas um mareio repentino fez que uma das mãos se dirigisse a sua testa e voltou a fechar os olhos

—Creio, que se encontra melhor não o crê? —a fria voz de seu Senhor fez que compreendesse e recordasse sua situação, se incorporou imediatamente vendo diretamente para o rosto de Voldemort.

— Meu Senhor. —baixou a mirada.

— Como se encontra? —uma voz desconhecida escutava-se ao lado, e se volteou rapidamente.

— Quem é você? —sua negra mirada perfurava os olhos azuis do sanador, querendo encontrar respostas tão só o olhando.

— Estará baixo seu cuidado Severus —disse-lhe o Senhor Escuro. — ademais encarregar-se-á todo o referente a sua… g.r.a.v.i.d.e.z.

A pouca cor que tinha no rosto se desvaneceu ainda mais não podia processar a última palavra dita por esse ser réptil, ficou em silêncio e com mirada vadia, um calafrio lhe percorreu desde o centro da coluna vertebral expandindo-se por todo seu corpo

Foi nesse momento que se deu conta que seus raciocínios de todos os anteriores acontecimentos estavam equivocados, agora, a presença de Peter em sua casa encaixava perfeitamente, se somava também o significado das frases que tinha armado Potter após lhe perguntar, agora tudo fazia sentido, os planos do Lord tinham funcionado e ele era usado como meio de seus planos. Suas sensações chocavam com os raciocínios, o fato era que tinha sido violado, o fato era agora levava em seu interior o engendro do mesmo demónio, o fato era que… então deixou seus raciocínios.

Fez algo que jamais creu fazer, se deixou levar pela raiva do momento se incorporou sobre seus joelhos olhou com tal fúria ao Lord que a este não lhe deu tempo de nenhuma reação, nem de enfado nem surpresa.

—MALDITO VOLDEMORT.

E um punho se estampou no rosto do mencionado, fazendo-lhe cair de bruços ao chão, o sanador ficou em choque, Severus baixou rapidamente da cama para seguir golpeando-o, não parecia se dar conta de quem era o objeto de sua agressão até que sentiu como era lançado de volta à cama.

Seu grito foi tão alto que chegou até o mesmo salão onde se encontravam os outros comensais.

Sentou-se rapidamente, com a respiração entrecortada, seus negros olhos viam em todas direções, via sem ver, porque não os enfocava a nada em particular, ficou olhando fixamente seu ventre, começou a se desfazer a tirões a roupa que cobria essa parte, já sem teia de por meio o seguinte foi arranhar a pele, arranhou com tanta força que as múltiplas marcas vermelhas que eram em um princípio se tingiam agora de sangue, partes finas de pele se incrustavam em suas unhas, o único que queria era sacar o produto de suas repetidas violações com suas próprias mãos enquanto gritava.

—Não, não, não, o tire, o tire, não deve, não pode, o tire.

Essa nova atitude aumentou amplamente o desgosto do Lord, toleraria seu desconcerto, inclusive tivesse rido dos golpes que lhe desse, mas esses gritos pedindo matar a seu mais almejado plano lhe molestaram mais de modo que se dedicou a lhe dar uma sessão de imperdoáveis.

— Crucio… crucio… crucio.

Essas palavras ouviram-se uma e outra vez, mas Severus, apesar de que a dor recebida era demasiado ainda seguia se arranhando com movimentos torpes, enquanto sem se dar conta um abundante pranto o acompanhava.

O sanador olhava os acontecimentos surpreendido tinha uma mão tampando sua boca, aquele homem sofria, era fácil dar-se conta, decidiu fazer algo para que essas cenas parassem.

—Se quer que a criatura sobreviva, deixe de fazer isso.

A voz firme do sanador fez-se escutar no meio dos gritos de maldições e dor de ambos magos, a convicção e a razão eram evidentes em suas palavras pelo que as maldições pararam, mas Severus hiperventilava e suas lágrimas não tinham deixado de sair.

Adler já tinha em suas mãos um esfregão grande com a qual tampou de improviso as fossas nasales de Snape, quem ao instante se relaxou completamente, sua respiração voltou a ser normal, mas não estava desligado da realidade, só que as reações de seu corpo foram levadas ao mínimo.

—Voltarei, aproveite esse tempo para informar-me em detalhe seu estado.

E Voldemort saiu atirando a porta depois de si, Adler compreendeu que se queria sobreviver deveria fazer tudo o que se lhe pedia, tomou sua mala e acercou uma cadeira perto à cama, disposto a realizar uma revisão mais pormenorizada, mas o deteve uns múrmuros.

—Só… preciso me concentrar… me concentrar… devo o fazer…

O homem recostado repetia essas palavras uma e outra vez, que Adler achou que estava alucinando.

Levantou-se lentamente da cama com a mirada ida, sopesando os últimos acontecimentos Voldemort tinha maquinado todo isso.

—Concentração… uma saída. —dizia-se assim mesmo enquanto massageava suas têmporas.

Queria ir-se daí, queria escapar e esconder-se no mais profundo do mundo; não escutava ao sanador que lhe suplicava que se deitasse; começou a dar voltas na habitação de forma desesperada, às vezes levava-se as mãos ao rosto, deslizava seus dedos por seu cabelo, sempre andando de um lado a outro.

Poder-se-ia dizer que o sanador entendia a atitude do moreno, delatava desesperança, negação e… medo, tinha visto o mesmo em pessoas que tinham uma doença grave o único que podia lhe pedir é que se tranquilizasse e tratar a que se recostara para o revisar melhor, não vá ser que o temível Lord voltasse e ao não ter uma resposta para este, também fosse vítima de seus tormentos.

Severus afundava-se mais em seus pensamentos.

— (Se tão só tivesse alguém) —pensou— (só… me ajudem) —como se com só o pensar alguém viria em seu auxilio, se parou em seco.

—Albus.

Parecia um sussurro, mas o sanador escutou lhe e notou que essa simples palavra, um simples nome era o refúgio e a solução do que nesse momento era um inferno para esse estranho; viu como esse homem começava a recobrar confiança, lhe viu arranjar a túnica, não lhe dando importância ao destroço que o mesmo causasse, lhe viu envarar sua postura, lhe viu pôr um rosto frio e tranquilo, o qual surpreendeu muito ao sanador e por último lhe viu dirigir à porta presto, seguro.

Snape tratou de fazer girar o pomo da porta, a um lado, tentou fazê-lo em sentido contrário, empurrou com certa torpeza, a puxou já desesperado, repetiu tudo de novo, nada resultou, sempre saía desse quarto após o Lord e este sempre a deixava semiaberta, foi então que se girou ao sanador.

—Dê-me sua varinha AGORA! E o tom de voz era levemente trémulo.

—Sinto muito, mas tiraram desde que trouxeram-me aqui, sinto muito… —viu como essa pessoa fechou levemente os negrismos olhos— penso que deveria descansar, não acho que seja recomendável que Ele volte e o veja assim.

Mal terminou esses raciocínios quando a porta se abriu, tarde, Lord Voldemort estava de regresso, e não se preocupou nem surpreendeu quando viu a Snape de pé e bem perto da porta.

— Talvez pensa te ir…? Snape?

—Regresso a Hogwarts, meu Senhor, ultimamente Dumbledore está muito bisbilhoteiro e se demoro-me mais poderia suspeitar —tinha uma serenidade tal, que o sanador só pôde o admirar.

Quanto a Voldemort não pareceu lhe afetar nada o que tinha escutado, é mais, não lhe fazia nenhum caso.

—Ficará aqui, já não precisaremos que te arrisque a ser descoberto pelo velho decrépito.

—Mas… meu Senhor

—Ficará aqui e, não sairá por nenhum motivo; ficará até o termo de seu… estado, pelo que sua presença já não será requerida em Hogwarts.

—A Mansão sempre tem visitantes, poderia tropeçar com outros comensais… eles não…

Qualquer argumento que Snape tinha planejado ficou curto porque Voldemort o interrompeu.

— E quem diz que passeará pela Mansão? Quando te disse que ficará aqui, me referia a que ficaria AQUI, neste recinto, não permitirei que ninguém, absolutamente ninguém saiba de sua presença nem também não do estado no que encontra.

Não disse nada, estava perdido, temeroso, estava enclausurado, a pequena esperança que tinha crescido em seu coração se avariou rapidamente, queria ir, correr para Dumbledore, desejou ter falado com ele essa mesma tarde, agora esse ser em frente a ele lhe encerrava, lhe tinha tirado seus bons sentimentos, lhe tinha tirado uma vida tranquila em onde as mortes que cometeu lhe tivessem carcomido a consciência, lhe tinha tirado a Lily, agora, agora lhe tirava sua liberdade.

Atordoado, sentiu como as mãos do Lord se fechavam em sua cintura de forma possesiva, olhou diretamente a seus olhos e distinguiu claramente que refulgiam de poderio, omnipotência.

—Todos meus serventes se foram, todos celebrarão esta noite, ainda que não sabem a que se deve sua celebração, mas têm permitido fazer o que eles queiram, não devem se deixar pegar, só isso lhes pedi.

Essa proximidade causava-lhe pavor, mas nem um músculo moveu-se.

— Agora que consegui os resultados esperados, penso o celebrar em ti Snape.

Ato seguido lhe demandou um beijo, o primeiro que experimentava de parte do Lord, beijo que lhe provocava arcadas, sentiu como as escamosas mãos torturavam sua nuca, para o obrigar a não se afastar.

Ante tal desenvolvimento de fatos e atos o sanador ficou estático.

—Vá-se, eu chamarei.

E a porta abriu-se, Adler não o pensou e o último que ouviu foi um sonoro NÃO, do homem que deixava atrás.

Encontrava-se em um quarto parecido do que tinha saído, a diferença era que esta contava com duas pequenas janelas a diferença de uma só, um homem baixo de estatura, quase calvo e com dentes ratonil lhe tinha guiado até ela, também não se afastaram muito pois estava quase à frente do que saísse.

O amanhecer acercava-se, pois as estrelas perdiam sua brilho a cada vez mais, a tranquilidade da paisagem era rompida por vários ruídos de muitos objetos estrelando-se na parede, gritos incoerentes, o avariar de um cristal, mais gritos e uivos de dor, todos, absolutamente todos provenientes de "esse" quarto. Quando a alva despontava sua porta se abriu, o mesmo sujeito, vindo por ele, tomou sua única posse e lhe seguiu.

Quando ingressou de novo, a cena era tão assustadoramente que reteve a respiração; a maioria dos móveis estavam destroçados, as cobertas rompidas e regadas por todas partes, gemidos lastimoso faziam o sonoro acompanhamento, um corpo trémulo manchado de sangue por todas partes se esforçava por se soltar de uns amarres estranhos em sua mão direita e seus pés.

—Não me importo quanto demore, mas quero saber tudo a cerca da gravidez, o mantenha são e sensato, porque se essa criatura não chega a nascer será você quem lamentara mais.

Voldemort terminava de pôr sua túnica, era óbvio o que tinha passado aí.

—Como observará, já não há nada aqui que sirva, melhor, assim não terá mais coisas com a que pretenda se fazer dano.

Empunhou sua varinha e percorreu com esta todo o lugar, as coisas desapareceram só ficava a cama que ainda sustentava seu ónus.

—Terá quem encarregue-se de sua alimentação, só que não poderá sair daqui, também não ninguém poderá entrar salvo quem tenham minha permissão —voltou sua vista a Snape. — agora, faça o que sabe fazer.

O sanador Adler assentiu, pela primeira vez, sentia-se perdido, totalmente perdido.

—Bem-vindo.

Foi o último que lhe escutou dizer antes de que a porta se fechasse completamente.


	12. Buscando-te

Os alunos entraram como sempre ao comedor com o clássico bulício de sua geração, se sentaram atropeladamente nas correspondentes mesas, a cada grupo de estudantes tinham seus próprios temas de conversa enquanto tomavam seu café da manhã. Na mesa dos professores também não teve muitas mudanças, salvo dois, dois que faziam demasiado a diferença, dois lugares que se tinham ficado vazios durante o tempo todo que durou o café da manhã.

Harry não tinha podido dormir essa noite, não porque sua cicatriz molestasse, Voldemort tinha restringido totalmente qualquer conexão com ele, agora mais que nunca ninguém, absolutamente ninguém devia saber dos últimos acontecimentos, Harry terminou de ver passar toda a noite para os limites do bosque, viu como o céu se tingia de vermelho quando o sol anunciava sua entrada, viu como os demais parceiros acordavam, mas jamais pôde ver o regresso de seu querido maestro.

—Come algo Harry, não luzes bem e ainda não começamos no dia.

—Não se me apetece nada Hermione —sua amiga inspirou ar para começar as reprimendas, mas Harry não a deixaria —esta bem, esta bem —E começou a tomar pequenos bocados.

Sobrevoando suas cabeças algumas corujas começaram a deixar o número do Profeta desse dia, como Hermione estava subscrita tiveram um exemplar para eles; os titulares eram alarmantes mas também confusos:

"TORMENTA ELÉTRICA DEIXA A UM POVOADO TOTALMENTE QUEIMADO… o raro acontecimento, segundo nossos pesquisadores, é obra de partidários do Lado escuro… comensais que queimaram quanto puderam incluindo a pessoas que transitavam as ruas, foi o relato de uma sobrevivente… o Ministério não deu nenhuma versão oficial ao respeito… em nossa opinião todos os indícios fazem supor que foram os Servidores de Quem-não-deve-ser nomeado"

"UM CHOQUE MÚLTIPLO EM UMA VILLA ONDE SE REALIZAVA UMA GRANDE FEIRA, feito que os muggles atribuíam a falhas mecânicas, mas um dos motoristas disse que seu auto literalmente foi arrojado para outros veículos"

Lia-se várias notícias todas terríveis, todas relacionadas com os comensais, mas em nenhuma delas teve apreensões, só testemunhas que corroboravam sua presença.

Se isto era verdade então talvez Severus foi obrigado a participar desses grupos, mas, ainda se fosse assim ele já deveria estar de volta, olhou de novo a mesa e ainda brilhavam essas duas ausências, Hermione ao que parece também pensou o mesmo.

—Você acha que…

—Estou seguro

Hoje era quarta-feira, tocava Defesa toda a tarde e decidiu que então falariam, mas a opressão em seu peito foi se acentuando a cada vez mais, e foi maior quando ao terminar o café da manhã tanto Albus como Severus não se apresentaram, Snape fazia isso em ocasiões, mas a ausência de Dumbledore era histórica.

O amanhecer em Londres também era desculpado, Adler agora estava só, bom, quase só, os dolorosos gemidos lhe recordaram que devia atender a outra pessoa, se lhe acercou mais, efetivamente as feridas eram variadas, tão só as ver doíam, os movimentos esforçados desse corpo por se soltar dessas amarras, esse cabelo tão negro que caía em grossos mechas sobre esse rosto que se notava úmido, umidade que provia de lágrimas originadas nesses olhos que estavam fortemente apertados, compaixão foi o sentimento que o encheu por completo, pelo que quis tocar seu ombro.

—Não… se vá… não… nunca.

Débil, o som dessa rejeição ouviu-se tão débil que o fez retroceder muito temeroso, dantes trataria do acalmar.

—Não sou ELE, me escute.

—… maldito… não… maníaco… não… me… toque.

Ouvia-se tão cansado, mas mesmo assim seguia recusando-o, não a ele por suposto, mas se queria o atender pelo menos deveria de ficar quieto por longo tempo de modo que voltou a utilizar o mesmo método para relaxa-lo, mas nesta ocasião sustentou o algodão embebido por maior tempo, Severus tratava de lhe apartar com a única mão livre que tinha, mas da pouco sucumbiu em um sono muito pesado.

—Perdoe-me, mas achei que seria a única forma —Desculpou-se o sanador.

Arranjou as mechas para ver melhor o rosto de um reclinado Severus, que ao igual que o resto do corpo tinha pequenas feridas e os lábios ainda sangravam, sacou de seu útil maleta vendas, uma diversidade de garrafas e cremes, rompeu um pedaço da teia da única coberta que ficava. Agora reconhecia essas "sensatas", o libertou do laço com prontidão, mas da maneira mais suave que pôde, tanto as mãos como os tornozelos tinham um colar vermelho de tanto ser submetidos ao roce desses laços.

Percorreu o corpo inteiro limpando-o, depois das manchas vermelhas descobriu-se a palidez que possuía, a macieza dessa pele era de embelezo, as longas pernas foram um repto porque tinha tantas arranhões em todas direções que lhe levou mais tempo, descobriu várias cicatrizes antigas retirava pequenas fichas de madeira das feridas, quando limpou as palmas a quantidade de fichas era maior, lhes tinha infligido ele mesmo, se deteve ao reconhecer os cortes cerca de seu abdômen, estavam em um ângulo e eram tão característicos que era seguro que proviam de vidros agora compreendia melhor as palavras de Voldemort "não terá mais coisas com a que pretenda se fazer dano", seu "paciente" tinha tentado matar a essa criatura e se matar também ele, seria muito difícil o manter acordo sem que tentasse lastimar-se mas já encontraria a forma, seguiu com seu labor de limpeza, se enojou quando teve que limpar essas partes íntimas.

Como poderia o tratar assim? sendo um deles, porque isso demonstrava suas negras roupas e a branca máscara que tinha recolhido, talvez era um prisioneiro ao igual que ele, mas recordou que lhe chamasse meu Lord, não entendia nada.

Aplicou em suas feridas os cremes que fizeram falta e estas se fecharam, mas não desapareceram por completo, demorariam em sanar.

— (Por que não revisei minhas reservas? Deveria de tê-lo fato faz três dias)

Tomou vendas e envolve-las nas mãos e tornozelos.

— (Claire advertiu-me, porque não lhe fiz caso)

Ao recordá-la fechou seus olhos fortemente, elas, o mais precioso que tinha nesses momentos estavam sendo vigiadas e corriam perigo, bom, ou isso lhe fizeram crer.

Pôs-lhe a roupa interior e as calças com sumo cuidado, não queria machucar mais do que estava.

— (Quisesse saber quem é você)

Pensou, enquanto terminava de pôr-lhe essa camisa branca, cobriu-o com a teia de maior tamanho, já depois obteria coisas melhores, se é que lhes permitiam, emitiu um suspiro cansado e começou a buscar uma saída através da única porta interior, esta como supôs dava direto ao banheiro, um pequeno, mas completo, seguiria buscando.

Alguém golpeou torpemente a porta, não tinha caso ir, e tentar a abrir, já o tinha tentado grande parte da manhã, mas escutou algo deslizando pelo chão, embaixo da porta ainda fechada, uma charola com duas pratos de comida traspassava como se fosse fantasma, com cenho de estranheza, se levantou do pé da cama, para ir trazer esses alimentos, que ainda que não se viam nada apetitosos e estavam frios, a fome o obrigava, os cheirou e provou pequenos bocados.

— (Bem, acho que não tem veneno)

E começou a devorar sua parte, observou como o outro prato ficava intacto e girou a ver a seu dormido acompanhante, que já tinha em cima seu sua própria jaqueta e o uniforme de sanador.

— (Espero que acorde cedo, pelo cedo lhe guardarei a fruta, quem sabe? talvez seja a única comida que provemos durante muito tempo)

E apanhou as duas maçãs para pô-las perto a sua mala, Adler estava muito cansado tinha trabalhado demasiado atendendo casos de emergência no dia anterior, por isso que seguia no hospital quando já deveria estar em sua casa a tarde anterior; não tinha provado jantar, nem lhe forneceram café da manhã, nada até passado no meio dia.

Quando o relógio, único objeto aparte da cama que não tinha sido removido de seu lugar, marcou as duas em ponto da tarde, a charola e tudo sobre esta tinha desaparecido, felizmente as maçãs seguiam aí.

Quase as três da tarde e essas pálpebras abriram-se, deixando ver de novo os negrismos olhos, Adler esteve muito atento a qualquer sinal e já esperava qualquer reação de pé junto a sua cabeceira, quis lhe perguntar como se sentia? Mas esses olhos traspassaram-lhe eram tão frios, tão vazios, e foi o dono dessa mirada quem falo primeiro.

— Quanto?

Sua voz também soava frite, mas isso não lhe intimidou, o sanador sabia exatamente a que se referia com essa breve pergunta.

—Pouco menos de um mês.

—Outubro

—Sim, a termos desse mês.

Um leve gemido e soube que essa resposta lhe doeu mais que suas recentes feridas.

—Não se levante.

Mas Severus já estava sentado e com os pés nus no chão.

—Tire.

— Que?!

—Tire. —e enfocou mais sua mirada na do sanador— sei que pode o fazer.

Pedia-lhe que se desfizesse de um bebê da forma mais fria e calma, tão própria desses assassinos que se estremeceu.

—Sim, mas só quando não há possibilidade de sobrevivência, agora… não devo.

— Sabe que passará? Se não me desfaço de… de… —não podia terminar a frase.

—Minha família morrerá se sua criatura morre —foi a resposta

— SABE DE QUEM É FILHO? —e esses olhos estavam furiosos, mas, esse tom era tão depreciativo e triste ao mesmo tempo.

—Suponho.

—TALVEZ COMPREENDE O TERRÍVEL QUE SERIA SE…SE…SE ISTO —e apontou com seu índice o ventre, como se se assinala uma "coisa" repugnante e não uma "inocente vida"— chegasse a nascer —completou.

— Por favor Snape!...

E deu um passo à frente

—não seria tão terrível

Outro passo mais e moveu uma mão em um gesto subgerente para achar as palavras corretas.

— seria… uma nova alegria para mim.

Disse-lhe sardónico, e Voldemort de pé já se achava junto a ele, não se escutou nada quando entrou nem quando fechou a porta, aparecimento foi a explicação mais lógica.

—DESFAÇA-SE DISSO.

Severus não fez caso do comentário nem da presença de seu amo, se dirigiu só ao sanador já que tinha que perder? Melhor se Voldemort enojava-se e terminava matando-o, mas os golpes nunca chegaram, também não as maldições, mas se suas palavras, palavras tão cheias de satisfação, de alguém que sabia tinha todas as formas de ganhar.

—Não, não o fará… como bem disse, sua família está em jogo.

—Então o farei eu mesmo —lhe olhou retadoramente.

— Em verdade quer isso Snape?

Acercou-se mais como sempre sendo dono e amo do lugar e de todos os que estava a seu ao redor, o tomou pela garganta, mas Snape não se defendeu, se lhe chegava a faltar ar não se importava e também não lhe impediria, a cara de Voldemort se acercou tanto à sua que Severus via suas próprias pupilas nas vermelhas verticais.

—Escuta-me bem… o faz… o perde… e te farei outro depois… perde também esse e te voltarei a fazer, até que te resigne a levar a MEU FILHO.

Empurrou-o e Severus voltou a ficar recostado, mas Lord Voldemort seguia gritando-lhe, queria gravar a cada palavra na mente do que agora gestava seu mais almejado plano.

—NÃO ME IMPORTO COM QUANTAS VEZES PERCA, ENTENDE, TANTAS VEZES TE VOLTAREI A FAZER. AGORA DEIXA QUE TE REVISE.

Os olhos negros moveram-se selvagemente compreendendo todas essas palavras, escutou se fechar a porta.

— (Perdido) —foi a única palavra que veio a seu cérebro.

Conteve seus gemidos quando se levantou, suas expectativas futuras eram muito surpreendentes se ficava aí, devia sair, devia chegar a Hogwarts, devia falar com Albus.

—Devo ir-me.

Foi para a porta apoiou sua testa, ainda que já o tinha tentado voltou a pegar com o pomo da mesma, não conseguiu nada, a janela, através desse sujo cristal deixava passar luz da tarde, suficiente para alumiar o quarto, se foi direto a ela e lhe mirou um golpe, outro e outro, as gazas ao redor de sua mão voltaram a tingir-se de sangue.

—Faz favor não faça isso, se está fazendo dano.

— POR QUE NÃO SE ROMPE? POR QUE JÁ NÃO O FAZ? MALDIÇÃO!

Adler compreendeu então que os ruídos de coisas estrelando-se e o vidro rompido o tinham provocado ele.

Através de suas mãos mandou ondas mágicas à porta, as paredes, a nenhum lugar em específico, mas nem uma sozinha ficha saltava.

—Não há saída, já o estive buscando, não há possibilidade.

— JÁ NADA SE ROMPE!? POR… QUE?

—Impossível, já lhe disse, deveria guardar sua magia para depois...

Mas não lhe escutava, começou a dar passos por todo o pequeno recinto, passou muito tempo nessa atitude, já cansado se acercou às paredes e arrastou seus dedos por elas, caminhava lento e descalço voltou a encontrar com a janela, a tarde já avançava e divisou a silhueta de uma árvore jovem, dolorosamente distinguiu que era um exemplar de Salgueiro Boxeador.

—Hogwarts —disse.

E isso terminou por lhe render, agora se encontrava tão longe, deixou de olhar e apoiou suas costas na parede contigua dessa janela se deslizou com lentidão até cair sentado no chão, por fortuna era de madeira e o frio não chegava a ser grave, a noite começava a cair.

A noite também envolveu ao Colégio, as velas e tochas se acenderam do pouco, mas o Diretor permanecia a quase a escuras no mesmo lugar que se acomodasse a noite anterior em espera, sempre em espera, volteava a olhar a janela onde se apreciava justo a entrada ao Colégio, posava seus olhos no cadeirão onde sempre se sentava Severus quando tinha uma dessas poucas conversas amistosas, e ao pobre fogo que dançava em seu lareira.

A porta do escritório abriu-se, e a amiga de vários anos ingressou, invocou um pouco de luminosidade, via-se muito preocupada; não foi recebida com o peculiar alarde de felicidade de Albus, no entanto seus idosos lábios deixaram escapar umas palavras desculpadas.

— Não tem regressado Minerva, não o fez.

— Albus deveria descansar, sabe bem que ele chegará.

— Mas não entendo seu atraso, já deveria estar aqui.

— Crê-me entendo sua preocupação, eu também a tenho, mas, Severus é um mago sagaz e inteligente, saberá o manejar —quis conforta-lo, confortar-se ambos.

— Esperei… —corrigiu-se. — esperamos todo o dia, isto não está bem, não, não o está, o sabe bem Minerva.

— Mas talvez,… lhe requereu por mais tempo e isso lhe demora. —quis o alentar, mas nem sequer ela mesma o creu.

— Não, o que ensine em Hogwarts sempre lhe dava a desculpa perfeita para não se perder por muito tempo.

— Mas não é a primeira vez, Albus, acho que sua preocupação é exagerada.

— Sim, não seria a primeira vez, mas isso era nos fins de semana!

— Escuta, a situação é muito diferente, o Lord regressou, é de supor que Snape deva lhe render contas mais seguidos e por maior tempo; que te parece se esperamos até manhã e, se não chega até esse momento, eu mesma porei os maiores esforços para sua busca.

—Minerva…

—Diga-me Albus.

—Diga-me que ele não participou nos ataques de ontem à noite.

—Não Albus ele não o fez.

—Obrigado.

Ao igual que Dumbledore, ela também tinha plena confiança em Severus, ainda que como Chefes de Casas diferentes não se levassem bem em algumas ocasiões.

— Agora descansa, amanhã Albus, amanhã, não quererá que ele te dê uma reprimenda pelo mau que te verá senão dorme bem.

— Espero minha querida Minerva que tenha razão

Uma grande tristeza embargava seu coração, seu espírito, sua mente, a dor física, sua desesperança era tal que não conseguia sair dessa depressão e impotência, analisava sem querer todos os fatos que tinha ocorrido, que lhe tinham ocorrido precisamente a ele, não ficava nada em absoluto do sarcástico professor, nada do indivíduo mais sereno e de grande tempere, nada do ousado e astuto espião, tão só alguém refugiado em sua dor.

— (Isto não me está passando, faz favor… é só um pesadelo, não quero, não quero que isto seja real) —se repetia mentalmente várias vezes ao dia.

Às vezes apoiava sua cabeça à parede, às vezes enterrava seu rosto em seus joelhos, às vezes gemia, às vezes chorava tanto, mas era um pranto silencioso, às vezes abraçava-se assim mesmo.

— (Deixe que meu orgulho mandasse, devia falar com Dumbledore; Oh Albus, preciso-te tanto)

O sanador só lhe via articular palavras silenciosas com seus lábios já secos.

— (Porque deixei que Voldemort me tomasse,… deixei que o fizesse várias vezes,… deixei que me submetesse… devia me afastar… devia me afastar…)

Passou quase três dias nessa posição, não dormia, não se alimentava, não deixava que Adler se lhe acercasse, parecia que não tinha frio nem calor, parecia estar em outro mundo; o sanador já estava muito preocupado, em seu estado atual não podia lhe permitir que enfermasse, disso dependia sua vida e a de sua família; se esse homem que, a léguas se notava que estava sofrendo não saía desse choque, perderia um paciente, porque, em qualquer circunstância que estivesse, esse homem era seu paciente e como sanador devia lutar para recuperar essa vida e também a vida de um pequeno ser que agora dependia inteiramente dele.

Na manhã do terceiro dia, Adler não soube em que momento, mas se tinha ficado dormido, quando acordou um pouco sobressaltado se apressou a enfocar-se no homem que seguia no mesmo lugar, mas também este tinha caído rendido e se encontrava ainda apoiado na parede mas com as pálpebras fechadas, estava dormindo? Tratou de recordar o momento em que o tinha feito, mas não resultou, com movimentos bruscos se dirigiu com o temor crescendo no peito, talvez não estava dormindo, talvez estava morto, chegou até o corpo, guiou sua mão ao pescoço exposto, a veia batia com lentidão, alívio, sua família viveria.

Severus acordou-se quando sentiu que uma mão tocava sua jugular, sentia os olhos inchados, o corpo entumecido, um sabor amargo na boca e um frio que se colava em sua pele, tratou de se incorporar mas em sua cabeça tinha uma dor pulsante, ainda que não tinha comido por dias, seu estômago lhe causava um mal-estar que se acrescentou a cada vez mais, as náuseas desse momento lhe disseram que devia chegar ao banheiro, mas quando tentou fazer o possível por se parar o único que pôde fazer foi se agachar e sustentar com suas mãos enquanto expulsava saliva e bílis no chão.

Uma e outra arcada, o sanador apressou-se até o banheiro, tão rápido como pôde molhou dois toalhas que se encontravam suspendidas no quarto com água fria e voltou até seu paciente, lhe pôs por embaixo da nuca refrescando-o, sustentava seu cabelo, enquanto Snape se recuperava, o mareio seguia e sentiu uma teia úmida que lhe limpou a testa para depois posar em seus lábios, alguém o atendia com esmero e paciência, não queria abrir os olhos não queria enfrentar à realidade, mas…

— Estará melhor se descansa um pouco.

Uma voz desconhecida regressou-o a seu presente, incorporou-se rapidamente querendo afastar de seu benfeitor, mas a sensação de vertigem voltou, seus pés não lhe responderam, mas uns braços lhe sustentaram em sua queda, quando se deu conta que era guiado ao leito se parou de improviso se negando a avançar.

— NÃO, NÃO, NÃO, FAZ FAVOR NÃO QUERO.

— Descuide não lhe farei dano.

Queria conforta-lo e falava-lhe de maneira compreensiva, sua negativa para avançar era muito forte.

— Meu Lord… por favor não.

O sanador caiu em conta que lhe confundia com Voldemort, com um pouco de dificuldade obrigou a que lhe olhasse.

— Olhe-me, olhe-me sou Magnus, entende? Magnus.

Azuis, esses olhos azuis cheios de amabilidade, esses reflexos nos olhos eram muito parecidos aos de Albus olhou-se neles.

— Albus? —e abraçou-lhe sem reparos.

Uma nova confusão, escuto Albus, claro seus nomes poderiam confundir-se foneticamente, mas pelo menos tinha-se acalmado; Por que sempre Albus? Escutou lhe várias vezes pronunciar esse nome, averiguaria de quem tratava-se, mas primeiro averiguaria quem era este homem que o abraçava de forma tão desesperada, recordou que Voldemort lhe nomeou Snape, e se disse alguma vez seu nome não o recordava, Snape só isso sabia.

Sábado na manhã, enquanto o sanador tratava de acalmar a Severus, Dumbledore tratava de acalmar-se ele mesmo, escrevia apressado alguns pergaminhos com destinatários diferentes, empregou as corujas do colégio, também se comunicava através da rede Flu, fazia tudo a seu alcance para saber qualquer notícia que concernira a Severus, claro sem o delatar.

Em situações como essas Minerva sempre lhe era de grande ajuda, mas agora a animaga tinha ido a um chamado pessoal, uma amizade de vários anos, a família Adler a solicitava, os motivos, ainda os desconhecia, mas o chamado era tão urgente que Albus quase a obrigou a ir.

Agora tinha em seu despacho a um jovenzinho que se mostrava igual ou ainda mais triste que ele, que lhe ajudava a atar as mensagens nas patas das aves e as despachava.

—Professor…

— Diga-me Harry?

— Você acha que alguém saiba algo?

—Isso espero meu rapaz, isso espero

E voltou a tomar o último pergaminho e voltou a dirigir-se Harry.

— Harry? Talvez você recorde algo suspeito? Algo que poderia nos ajudar ao encontrar?

—…não… talvez…

—Qualquer coisa Harry

—Dias antes esteve-me perguntando… o significado de algumas palavras em parsel, Senhor.

— Parsel?

—Sim, todas muito confusas, Hermione me disse que talvez se tratasse de um feitiço.

—Suponho então que a senhorita Granger agora deve encontrar na biblioteca.

E Harry afirmou com um gesto.

—Bom, então devemos confiar nela.

Estiveram em silêncio por vários minutos.

—Professor…

— Algo mais Harry?

— Não acha que Malfoy possa saber algo?

— Por que o diz Harry?

—Desde esse dia atua muito raro, creio eu.

Se Harry tivesse-se fixado melhor, saberia que Draco atuava assim desde que iniciasse as classes, mas foi recentemente que se deu conta disso.

Por sua vez, Draco encontrava-se a cada vez mais nervoso, o tempo corria e ainda não tinha feito nada em relação a sua missão; o desaparecimento de seu padrinho pô-lo ainda mais nervoso, lhe tinha escrito a seu pai para se inteirar de algo, mas este lhe respondeu que se esquecesse dele, o verdadeiro era que nem o mesmo Lucius sabia nada desde o dia que trouxesse ao sanador.

—Pode ser, mas tem em conta que todos o fazem, baixo as circunstâncias de uma guerra próxima, todos o fazem.

Em uma semana, em uma semana que não se sabia nada sobre o professor de Defesa, a reunião trataria em específico desse tema, mas tinha outro tema mais que também devia se resolver, por se tratar de um estranho desaparecimento que afetava diretamente a uma amizade muito próxima a um membro da Ordem, nesses momentos o desconfiado Moody entravava uma pequena discussão.

—Não estamos seguros que desaparecesse Minerva, e o que todo o pessoal de St. Mungo disse foi que não se apresentou durante todo o dia.

—Mas eu conheço a Magnus, ele não é nenhum jovenzinho que se desapareça só assim, a demais já comprovámos que todo o pessoal não recorda uma parte dessa noite.

—Claro, isso é suspeito, mas não podemos seguir todos os casos de desaparecimento de forma individual, assim nos faltariam vários elementos!

— Talvez poderiam ter alguma relação este caso, com a de Severus?

Interrompeu Arthur Weasley, encontrava-se com toda sua família, a única que faltava era a menor dos irmãos.

— Não o creio, porque o caso do Sanador Adler ainda não se confirma que tenha resultado de problemas com os comensais.

— Mas é muito raro que ambos tenham desaparecido a mesma noite Albus.

— Mas muito improvável que estejam juntos, não, Arthur, trataremos os casos por aparte.

— Com seu perdão Albus, mas creio firmemente que Snape não desapareceu, é mais acho que deve ser um dos que causaram essas horríveis catástrofes na anterior semana, senão me equivoco sucederam essa mesma noite, que mais provas quer Dumbledore? Snape voltou com seus antigos colegas, é mais não acho que tenha saído desse círculo jamais.

— Já te disse Moddy que minha confiança em Severus é total, devo te pedir também que se não cooperará com o que lhe pedi, abstende de teus comentários.

E a reunião prosseguiu, alguns foram destacados a diferentes missões, outros se ofereceram para atender o "caso Snape" outros mais no "caso Adler" e os demais seguiriam com os seus próprios.

Harry só se limitava a olhar a um e a outro mago ou bruxa que pedisse a palavra, agora lamentava enormemente o ditame do Ministério, só a ele não se lhe permitia desaparecer, não é que soubesse o fazer, mas se com isso teria acesso a várias zonas em onde poder buscar algo sobre Snape, de seguro já estivesse fora das paredes do Castelo.

— (Onde está Severus? Onde?)

Foi o último pensamento do jovem antes de sair da reunião, que por desta vez se levava no escritório do Diretor e não em seus quartéis.

Dumbledore fazia muito poucas visitas a outros lugares a parte dos domínios e limites do Colégio, sua presença no Beco Diagonal levantou vários múrmuros; saudou a distância a vários conhecidos, alguns donos dos estabelecimentos saíram para saudá-lo por sua vez o idoso tratava-os com cordialidade.

Visitou o Caldeirão Furado e encontrou-se com Tom, ademais falou com alguns donos das lojas, ainda que conhecia à maioria de seus donos só poucos souberam a razão pela que Albus lhes pedia falar em privado, gente de confiança só a eles lhes perguntava sobre qualquer razão para dar com qualquer pista para localizar a Severus.

A loja onde de Olivander, foi fechada por um momento, quando se localizou por trás de seu polvorinho escaparate, Albus começou com sua curta conversa.

— Olivander meu querido amigo, não deve ser desconhecido para ti que o colégio já não conta com os serviços do Professor de Defesa.

—Tudo aqui se sabe Albus, alguns dos pais dos estudantes já divulgaram a notícia, por verdadeiro, não muitos estão contentes com a designação de Lupin.

Dumbledore só moveu a cabeça negativamente, mas seguiu com seu objetivo principal.

— Serei direto, faz favor goza de minha confiança, qualquer informação, ato suspeito, inclusive um rumor faz-me conhecer, estarei sempre disposto.

— Sei que o aprecia muito, e estarei atento antes de mais nada Albus, desde menino tem sido um dos magos mais inteligentes e astutos que tenho conhecido, não deve se preocupar.

—Sei-o, sei-o e agradeço.

Uns minutos mais e despediram-se, Olivander voltou a abrir e Dumbledore apareceu-se agora em Hogsmeade, ainda tinha várias visitas que realizar.

Não importava quanto lhe tomasse o encontraria, mas, o buscar era algo esgotador, não saber sua situação era perturbante, o desejar vivo era tristemente esperançado, o imaginar morrido, não, nem sequer se permitiria pensar isso; enquanto, nos dias passavam e não tinha sinal alguma. Pela primeira vez Albus Dumbledore chorou.


	13. Monotonia... rompida

Pouco mais de um mês tinha passado desde o dia quinze de novembro, e agora com as datas de natal e fim de ano tão perto o acostumado ambiente feriado chegava a Hogwarts, mas nessa ocasião todo o pessoal docente, além de Harry e Hermione estavam demasiados tristes como para participar das atividades acostumadas.

A última saída a Hogsmeade antes das férias enchia os olhos dos estudantes de intensas cores, abasteciam-se de presentes, cartões, bromas e doces… doces, Harry perdeu-se em suas lembranças quando viu um em particular, voltou a se perguntar o mesmo que essa vez.

— (Que tipo de doces poderiam gostar?) —Não, não começaria a chorar, ainda que o tinha estado fazendo muito ultimamente— (não, não acho que ele goste de nada açucarado) —foi a mesma resposta dessa vez.

Dirigiu-se a HoneyDukes, se encontraria com um dos gêmeos, lhe tinha pedido que fossem seus informantes, já que Dumbledore tinha os seus, então ele também teria; como em outras ocasiões, Fred ou George, desta vez foi George, lhe esperava com uma carteira repleta de seus produtos, um sorriso de desculpa, pelo que supôs que não tinha nenhuma notícia nem má nem boa.

—Sentimos muito Harry, quiséssemos ser mais úteis, mas, não há sequer um rumor.

— Nada?

—Bom, só um, mas não tem nada que ver com o que a ti te interessa.

Os gêmeos, ainda que Harry não lhe comentasse, já supunham do porque tanta preocupação por esse professor em particular, ainda que jamais lhe increparam ou lhe fizeram perguntas, os três sabiam em segredo a razão da inquietude do mais jovem.

—Diz, talvez eu poderia…

—Duvidamos, mas… dizem que desde faz em vários dias, duas mulheres, achamos que são mãe e filha perguntam em cada loja se recordavam ter visto algo suspeito no mesmo dia em que Snape desapareceu, dizem estar seguras que tem algo que ver com comensais.

— Comensais? Mas se essa noite tiveram tantos ataques!

—É que elas estão muito seguras que é um caso particular, só isso.

—Deve tratar da família Adler.

—Nós também o pensamos e, sim, justamente esse é o caso, mas, como Dumbledore diz nas reuniões, são casos separados.

Um suspiro e Harry como em todas as ocasiões em que falava de Severus baixava a cabeça, fechava os olhos e se despedia com um sorriso forçado, esta não era a exceção.

Regressava ao Castelo e de novo à rutina, as atividades que fazia só por monotonia, dormir pouco, café da manhã escasso, classes obrigadas, almoço em onde Ron ficava muito pequeno em comparação ao apetito de Harry, classes e deveres obrigados, batalhar com seus pensamentos para poder descansar; de novo a manhã e começar novamente.

Esse relógio de parede era um memorando que as horas passavam, essa janela mostrava que ao igual que as horas nos dias decorriam e no interior dessa habitação tudo, absolutamente todo era igual.

"Sentiu o amargor dessa poção.

—Sua indisciplina a cada vez é maior… —recordou.

Via-se arrastado novamente a esse catre, não teve nem um só momento em onde não lutasse… mas como sempre não servia de nada.

Esses laços voltaram a apoderar de suas mãos e tornozelos… a penetração sempre era dolorosa e desta vez não era a exceção.

De bruços e mordendo as cobertas voltava a receber em seu interior esse líquido espesso. Mas contrário a outras ocasiões as amarras não cederam depois que Voldemort saísse dele, ficou por longo tempo tendido, desejava enormemente se levantar, sair e se desfazer de seu rastro, mas como não podia se mover, o único que lhe ficava era pensar:

— (Mereço isto?) —Perguntou-se— (várias mortes pesam-te… se Snape, merece) —respondeu-se.

Um torvelino de sombrias cores e… em frente a ele aparecia uma longínqua porta negra que se abria com lentidão, lhe deixou ver a presença de Voldemort com os braços em espera, uma sombra meríssima emergia de seu ventre e o abandonava, se abria caminho deixando depois dele um regueiro de sangue e os corpos inertes de Dumbledore, Minerva, a Ordem inteira, estudantes de Hogwarts e até Harry Potter jaziam com rostos desengajados pela dor; Voldemort sorria e essa sombra de morte unia-se ao mago tenebroso"

Severus acordava arquejante com a angústia em suas pálidas facções, de novo esse pesadelo espreitava-o, a noite em que Voldemort cumprisse com seu desejo, a noite em que concebesse o pior dos males segundo ele e as nefastas consequências o atormentavam; recuperava-se um pouco e corria ao banheiro para aliviar as constantes náuseas que sofria a cada amanhã.

Exausto, voltava para recostar-se no andar de madeira, por que? porque recusava-se terminantemente a descansar nessa cama, ainda que Magnus tinha-lhe dito que era o melhor para ele, Severus não faria. Por outra parte, encontrava-se mais calmo desde que seu eventual acompanhante fizesse-lhe compreender sua situação.

— ENQUANTO NÃO NASÇA TUDO ESTARÁ BEM, TUDO ESTARÁ BEM, ENTENDE? ESTARÁ BEM… PARA TODOS!

Magnus tinha-lhe repetido várias vezes, pois não teve nem um momento desde que saísse do choque em que o confundisse com Albus que não lhe pedisse que se desfizesse da criatura. E finalmente Severus compreendeu-o, dessa forma livrava-se das ameaças e os desmedidos apetites de Voldemort e, atrasava por alguns meses o inevitável.

Como todas as manhãs Magnus Adler sempre chegava pontual, às sete em ponto traspassava a porta, recolhia a bandeja do café da manhã e se encaminhava até chegar a Severus ou esperava a que este saísse do banheiro.

Sempre era o mesmo; o café da manhã, que se Severus se encontrava em boas condições o terminava quase tudo, se fosse um desses dias em que o mal-estar provocado pelas náuseas era terrível mal se provava a fruta; ao médio dia deslizavam-se ambos pratos, chegava as quatro e o aroma de um chá suave irrompia na habitação; depois esperar até as oito para a inapetente jantar.

Nos intermédios das comidas Magnus Adler tratava de fazer conversa, sem importuná-lo demasiado, ao que seu paciente respondia curtamente, pelo que se tinha inteirado de certas coisas e armava toda a trama que tinha em frente. Sabia que era professor, Albus Dumbledore era alguém demasiado importante para ele, que era um comensal… sim, recordava o momento em que lhe tinha dito.

—Já lhe disse várias vezes, seu bebê não tem culpa alguma do progenitor que tenha.

— TALVEZ NÃO SE DEU CONTA DE QUE SOU? SOU UM DE ELES… UM COMENSAL.

—Sei-o, mas você não é como os demais, não é… —lhe tinha dito.

E Snape olhava-lhe friamente, claro que não o era! Ele lutava contra o Lord em forma silenciosa, mas agora era… não soube como lhe contestar.

Conversas parecidas repetiam-se às vezes em dias e horas diferentes, mas sempre concluíam no mesmo.

—A criatura é totalmente inocente. —voltou a recalcar Adler.

—Monstro. —foi a azeda resposta.

— …que…?

—É um monstro, isso é o que é.

Seria muito difícil fazer-lhe compreender que essa pequena vida não tinha a mais mínima parte de culpa, nessas circunstâncias era outra vítima desvalida, o pior, é que nem sequer fez nada para merecer tal desprezo de seu pai, só existir.

Para Snape ser consciente de que era o portador do filho de Voldemort lhe carcomia por inteiro, a seu parecer seu corpo albergava à extensão do mau puro, esse mesmo mau que converteria em outro pesadelo mais para o mundo inteiro e, seus constantes pesadelos lhe asseguravam isso.

Com quase dois meses de gravidez o corpo do Severus tinha experimentado algumas mudanças leves, mas os quais lhe incomodavam de sobremaneira; pequenos espasmos internos, produto de que seu anatomia mudava lentamente, seu corpo lhe sufocava com certa regularidade, ainda que no frio exterior a neve caía em abundância, uma ducha morna sempre lhe ajudava, mas era nessas ocasiões que "esse" volume em seu ventre o enfermava mais, passava rápido a esponja ou suas mãos por esse lugar, quanto menos contato tivesse melhor.

Por outra parte Lucius era o encarregado de atender os requerimentos de Adler, preparava algumas poções que se requeriam, era o mediador entre o sanador e seu amo, mas jamais durante todo esse tempo tinha visto de novo a seu amigo, o sanador se tinha encarregado de lhe fazer conhecer a dieta que devia seguir Snape, se o Lord queria que o bebê nascesse forte e são, pelo que os alimentos estavam muito medidos.

Voldemort tinha escolhido a Lucius porque sabia que cuidaria de não revelar nada sobre a verdadeira razão pela qual Snape se encontrava encerrado nesse lugar, quanto a Peter só era o encarregado de levar a comida que os elfos preparavam.

O orgulhoso loiro deveu contentar-se com ser um porta-voz, o pior era que não lhe era permitido sequer regressar a sua mansão, permanecia em outro quarto no mesmo corredor, e sua maior preocupação se encontrava demasiado longe para inteirar de sua situação; seu filho, seu Draco não tinha forma de inteirar dos acontecimentos, também não ele podia lhe enviar nada. Confiava em que Narcisa o afastasse cedo do iminente perigo.

O sopor das diferentes monotonias tinham pegos aos habitantes da Mansão, monotonia que seria rompida.

— QUEM SE ACHA QUE É "ESSE MONSTRO LICANO" PARA ME CASTIGAR!?

Dois pares de olhos idiotizados olhavam-se entre eles temendo um maior desplante de seu colega.

—Mas… só era uma saída Draco.

—NÃO PODERIA SER MAIS ESTÚPIDO GOYLE, PRECISAVA IR A HOGSMADE, HOJE!

—Nós podemos ir… se precisava algo… nós…

Tomou um livro dos vários que se encontrava a seu alcance, e o atirou direto ao fogo da lareira, os poucos colegas de casa que passavam por aí não lhe deram importância e seguiam preparando para as férias de fim de ano, já se tinham acostumado dos arrebato coléricos de seu monitor; de qualquer jeito Malfoy sempre podia fazer o que quisesse, pelo mesmo que se foi gritando incoerências a seu quarto.

— MALDIÇÃO! MALDIÇÃO! MALDIÇÃO! ASSIM NUNCA PODEREI LHE CUMPRIR, ASSIM NUNCA!

Despenteou seu cabelo em uma birra ao ver todas suas coisas em seu lugar; o pior, é que contrário a outras ocasiões, seus pais não lhe escreveram lhe dizendo que o esperavam para as últimas datas do ano, só uma nota muito curta de parte de sua mãe lhe comunicando que este ano deveria ficar no Colégio, enquanto todos os Slytherin se iam, desafortunadamente nesse ano estaria completamente só.

Um tilintar proveniente de uma pequena caixa em uma mesinha recordou-lhe outra razão adicional para estar mais histérico ainda, detenção. Por que? Um simples feitiço de repulsão a uns Ravenclaws de segundo, tudo bem até esse momento, mas empurrar ao lago semicongelado, descolocou ao maestro.

Lupin tinha-lhe proibido ir a Hogsmeade e também deveria cumprir um castigo nos escritórios do professor.

— SUJO LICANTROPO!

Estampou seu punho nessa caixinha rompendo-a em pedaços.

—MAS NEM ACHE QUE FÁ-LHE-EI A VIDA FÁCIL, NÃO SER-LHE-Á TÃO FÁCIL, NÃO SERÁ

Grito depois de grito, saiu furibundo de sua sala comum, para chegar aos escritórios do professor de Defesa.

A ausência de Severus Snape nessa matéria, era a razão pela que Remus Lupin voltasse como professor, mas ademais, por ordem do Diretor era o encarregado de vigiar mais de perto a Draco, resultante disto, o jovem sempre era o encarregado de receber os trabalhos de Defesa de seus demais parceiros; o tranquilo homem lobo sempre o chamava pela cada falha mínima em suas tarefas; quase sempre se encontrava atrás ou adiante do jovem Malfoy em qualquer corredor, como se o rapaz tivesse posto um feitiço para lhe localizar, desde que chegava ao comedor até quando se dirigia a sua sala ao que parece o professor sempre estava perto, muito, bem perto e, isso era uma moléstia para o jovenzinho.

Quando Draco entrou ao escritório correspondente se encontrou como sempre com a mesma cena, o professor atrás da mesa, corrigindo tarefas e provas escritas, ainda que desta vez seu volume era maior, por ser estas as últimas tarefas dantes de férias.

—Boa tarde Senhor Malfoy, faz favor tome assento.

Disse-lhe sem levantar a voz sem importar-lhe que Draco tenha interrompido no lugar; sem tocar a porta, nem anunciar-se, também não se importava se ainda não correspondia a sua saúdo.

Draco sentou-se de má vontade em frente a ele, esticou suas pernas despreocupadamente, apoiou sua bochecha em sua mão esquerda, enquanto o índice da direita golpeava rápido o apoio de braço da cadeira; Remus nem se imutou, olhou-o e começou:

—Draco —este mal alçou suas pálpebras— espero que tenha recapacitado e te tenha dado conta de seu erro —desta vez foi uma sobrancelha que se alçou um pouco mais— fez?

— A que se refere… professor? —disse-lhe cansadamente.

—À falta na contramão os Ravenclaws, por suposto.

—Realmente não o recordo, sabe? Devia ser algo de pouca importância para que pudesse o esquecer não o crê?

Bem, se o rapaz queria jogar, escolheu muito mau, Remus era uma pessoa que por mais puías que lhe dissessem, se mantinha muito tranquilo, muito poucos chegavam a exasperar .

—Claro que o recorda, como poderia o esquecer? Por isso não foste a Hogsmeade? Agora sim o recorda?

Não responderia isso, por isso precisamente tinha perdido a oportunidade de encontrar com um mago de má morte que lhe proveria de um veneno muito potente, não o conseguiu.

— Por que o fez?

— (meteram-se com meu pai!) Em verdade não o recordo. —seguiu teimosamente.

—Apenas eram uns meninos, e sei que seus comentários em relação a seu pai te afetou demasiado.

—… (Malditas crianças sangue sujo)

Obviamente Lupin tinha interrogado aos participantes do altercado, o que queria agora era que, de alguma maneira Draco começasse a confiar ou se exasperara, qualquer coisa que fizesse falar de seus planos, o silêncio seguiu e decidiu continuar, mas notou como o índice de seu interrogado parou de repente ao termo de sua última frase.

—Essas férias ficará, segundo sei.

Levantou-se e rodeou sua mesa, sentou-se no mesmo móvel em frente ao rapaz, este apartou a vista ao mesmo tempo que fechava seu punho direito, começava a perder sua fingida paciência.

— Seus pais…? Não mandaram te chamar? ou… Não podem te receber neste ano? Sabe o motivo?

— A VOCÊ ISSO NÃO SE IMPORTA —e flexionou as pernas pronto para se ir, as respostas a essas perguntas lhe doíam.

—Só me interesso por ti.

—DEIXE-SE DE PREOCUPAÇÕES FINGIDAS, SEI MUITO BEM QUE É SEU DEVER —lhe assinalo com o dedo —NÃO PERMITO QUE "ALGO" COMO VOCÊ SE PERMITA MINHA VIGILÂNCIA.

—Draco, por favor.

Remus pareceu arrepender-se de querer levar ao jovem a seus extremos, ao ver a reação do mesmo.

O jovenzinho pôs-se finalmente de pé e começou a afastar-se. Lupin não perderia a oportunidade de falar abertamente com ele, porque este era o momento oportuno, porque soube distinguir entre o aroma de loção masculina, o incessante medo e frustração que emanava do menor, bem mais latente desde que lhe negasse a saída ao povo mágico, esticou seu braço para aferrar a de Draco, um breve momento de tensão e o loiro se volteou.

O homem lobo deixou que o punho de Malfoy se estampara em sua bochecha bem perto de seu olho, mas não deixou do sustentar com força.

— DEIXE-ME! —Gritava, e removia-se— DEIXE-ME!

—Não, até que falemos.

—EU NÃO QUERO FALAR COM NINGUÉM… NÃO QUERO…

—Só falemos… Me deixa te ajudar!

—EU NÃO TENHO PORQUÉ… a… —e a opressão de incerteza lhe ganhou. — eu não tenho… a quem… não o tenho.

E em vez de querer afastar-se mais, refugiou-se no homem em frente a ele, em verdade, em verdade precisava um abraço, não se importava de quem, só precisava consolo, o ansiado abraço se posicionou com macieza em suas costas e o peito contrário recebeu gotas salgadas.

A acostumada fachada de frialdade e indiferença caiu e as atitudes passivas do professor já não seriam tais, o jogo monótono do gato e o rato se tinham rompido.

É verdade que a gravidez faz luzir à pessoa mais radiante e… apetecível, o caso de Severus não era a exceção, ainda que ele era completamente ignorante disso. Pelo contrário, Voldemort recreava sua vista a cada noite, quando o via dormir no mesmo chão, o melhor, que o tinha inteiramente para ele, com uma última contemplação decidiu que voltaria cedo ainda antes que Severus acordasse.

Livre já de suas múltiplas tarefas, dia vinte e três de dezembro Peter se encaminhava por "esse" corredor levando consigo uma bandeja cheia de ervas e minerais estranhos, rumo ao lugar onde Lucius preparava as poções que em um dia fossem tarefas de Snape, escutou ruídos e não lhes deu importância, voltou, mas desta vez trazia a acostumada charola do café da manhã.

E escutou-o.

— ABRE… AS MALDITAS PERNAS SNAPE!

Sua respiração deteve-se, esse grito era a inconfundível voz de seu Amo, essas palavras proviam do quarto em onde supostamente Snape era prisioneiro, se dispôs aguçar seu ouvido cerca da porta, o que tinha escutado quase faz que atire o encarrego que tinha, mas sua curiosidade lhe fez ficar para bisbilhotar.

Sabia e, tinha visto, que o Lord se recreava com seus prisioneiros, sejam do sexo que forem, mas jamais, ninguém nunca teve uma habitação e muito menos se lhes proporcionava comidas, voltou a amaldiçoar internamente a Snape, gozava de vários privilégios e ele só era um servente que ainda continuava pendente do pocionista.

Os compassados arquejos não se fizeram esperar, seguidos por um pranto suave, mas audível, imaginava bem que, correspondia a quem, mas mesmo assim lhe surpreendeu o que passava a uns passos dele, os arquejos foram guturais, longos, depois pararam e os gemidos foram mais lastimoso.

—RABICHO.

Esse chamado, esse bramido, descoberto, descoberto por seu Amo e em um momento para nada conveniente.

— Ma… M… Mande… mim… Amo –lhe respondeu ainda do outro lado da porta, disposto a correr se lhe pedia que se largara, mas não sempre sucede o que queremos.

—Entre. —era o menos que queria, lhe estava totalmente proibido, por isso deslizava os alimentos por abaixo, mas agora… Não devia perder tempo e empurrou a porta para adentro.

Voldemort já luzia suas roupas pulcras, e se encontrava cerca do único móvel existente nesse quarto, a cama, sobre a qual alguém tratava de ocultar seu corpo nu com as cobertas.

—Desde hoje ocuparás de dar-lhe seus alimentos, sem deslizá-los, só lhe dá.

—Como você o or…

— E JAMAIS! —Acercou-se terrivelmente furioso —VOLTE A INTERROMPER OU TENTE FALAR DISTO, ou sua língua, terá o mesmo destino que sua mão, e não substituirei.

O Lord traspassou a porta enquanto Peter acercou-se a confusão de cobertas, ao não encontrar nenhum móvel para pôr a charola a pôs no chão. Antes de voltear-se atreveu-se a dizer-lhe.

— Por isso te cuida tanto?... Agora se compreende… como se sente ser seu…?

— Que sucedeu? —interrompeu lhe uma voz.

Quando se volteou viu o rosto espantado e preocupado do sanador na ombreira, Magnus não prestou atenção a Peter e quase o empurra quando tratou de se acercar a Severus, foi quando escutou o golpe da porta se fechando, estavam sozinhos de novo, e voltaria a repetir as curas que fizesse em um mês atrás.

Nesse dia sua frágil monotonia foi rompida, não provou bocado em todo o dia, não ficou olhando por longas horas o jovem salgueiro desde a janela, nesse dia só terminou quando por fim dormiu, entre os braços do sanador e o chão.

O desaparecimento de Snape em posteriores reuniões dos comensais também tinha chamado a atenção, ainda que não lhe devia explicações a ninguém, seu Lord lhes tinha dito que se encontrava enclaustrado recebendo o castigo merecido, isso bastou para Bellatrix sorrisse com triunfo, em várias ocasiões advertiu a seu amo sobre a verdadeira lealdade de Snape, agora estava segura que seu Lord o tinha descoberto.

O que lhe molestava de sobremaneira era que, contrário com o que ela desejasse, não se encontrava em uma cela, o tinha verificado ela mesma percorrendo os calabouços e sempre que podia destilava suas palavras na contramão de Severus, em qualquer oportunidade que se apresentasse.

Era costume levar uma reunião no dia de noite boa, ainda que não com as mesmas intenções que a maioria das pessoas, os comensais se reuniam junto a seu Lord às vezes a torturar a seus prisioneiros, às vezes a repartir mortes assustadoras em casas eleitas a esmo pertencentes a famílias mágicas, disseminar o mau e o terror, sempre foram seus propósitos e, agora Bela tinha outra oportunidade mais para seguir com suas impropérios pelo que uma hora antes do jantar alentava certas conversas.

—… em mudança nós suportamos os crucius do Lord…

—Não sei como pode lhes arranjar, sempre se livrava de alguma maneira.

—O de Snape é singelo.

Irrompeu uma voz guincho; Peter atendia-os em libares vinhos e ninguém lhe prestava atenção até que tinha pronunciado essas palavras.

— A que se refere? —foi a pergunta de Lestrange, dita em uma irreal e acalmada voz.

—Só se deixar fazer e a… —se mordeu a língua, recordando deste modo o notável castigo que receberia se ousava dizer uma só palavra mais.

Bellatrix ficou atónita, as frases faltantes eram fáceis de completar, não era tonta, desequilibrada, petulante, muitas outras coisas, nunca, nunca tonta, pelo que descarregou sua fúria no homenzinho, com a varinha como arma lhe marcou uma linha vermelha na fofa bochecha e propinou um pontapé em suas costelas.

Os demais riam das circunstâncias do homem, coxeando mais que de costume se afastou cobrindo com sua metálica mão o lugar do golpe recebido, o pior, agora molesto como estava devia atender o jantar de Snape.

Severus tinha sucumbido a um silêncio maior, encontrava-se de pé olhando ausente por essa janela, como a neve cobria tudo, o solo, os morros, menos uma árvore, o jovem espécimen de salgueiro boxeador sacudia seus esqueléticas ramos a cada vez que a neve se acumulava, lhe recordava tanto a Hogwarts, tratando de sobrepor-se da intromissão que o Lord lhe fizesse a manhã anterior, afastava qualquer pensamento, bom, mau, esperançados, deprimente, qualquer pensamento devia o afastar. Nem sequer a companhia nem a tentativa de consolo de Magnus era percebida nesse momento.

A porta abriu-se e o coxeante caminhar de Peter irrompeu o silêncio, levava a charola do jantar com dois pratos como de costume, o sanador tentou a receber mas a voz de Severus parou suas intenções.

—Não, te leva– lhe disse, ao mesmo tempo que negava com sua cabeça

—Deixe-o, já comerá depois —lhe tinha pedido Magnus mas…

—Não —Snape voltou a repetir, desta vez lhe fizeram caso.

Mas arrependeria cedo das palavras que tinha pronunciado. abicho retirou-se e foi servir à mesa dos aí reunidos, Voldemort encabeçava a mesa ao lado das mesas encontravam-se Bellatrix, McNair, Judson, Skadi, Yaxley e Dolovy.

—Meu Lord, deseja que…

Mas a mirada penetrante de sua Lord fez-lhe calar abruptamente.

— Que é o que sustenta aí?

—É… é o jantar de Snape… meu amo —então deu-se conta que não se tinha desfeito dela.

— Ainda não tem jantado? —sua voz estava estranhamente acalmada.

—Não… não meu amo… ultimamente… faz dois dias que não come —ainda que o último que disse era mentira foi para que a ira de seu senhor não seja descarregada só nele.

Os demais comensais, olharam-se entre si, estavam tão intrigados pela "preocupação" que mostrava por esse simples fato.

—Agora mesmo se arranja isso. —se pôs de pé, lentamente e com um brilho intenso em suas pupilas verticais, se dirigiu para o corredor nos andares superiores com passo seguro.

Severus ainda estava em frente à janela, enquanto o sanador se sentava em uma das orlas da cama tão só o contemplando, um delgado e folgado suéter branco, do qual jamais soube sua procedência, cobria seu torso e o levemente pronunciado ventre, a calça negra contrastava com seus igualmente negros cabelos, que já tinha crescido e agora passavam um pouco de seus ombros, com uma mão nos cristais e a mirada fixa em um ponto longínquo, o açoitar estrondoso da porta os fez se girar; Lord Voldemort traspassou a ombreira fechando com um forte golpe a porta.

— Com que não come? Que te faz pensar que pode fazer isso?

—Eu… —quis dar um passo atrás, mas a janela lhe impediu, via como a fúria nesse ser se fazia a cada vez maior —não…

Magnus tinha-se impulsionado de seu pose anterior e estava pendente para intervir.

—Ele comerá mais tarde —Se aventurou a dizer.

As palavras do sanador não tiveram nenhum efeito, porque Voldemort, lhe ignorou, consciente só do portador de SUA criatura.

—Acerca-te. —ordeno-lhe, mas não teve resposta.

—Isso… a você não deveria lhe importar. —lhe respondeu com uma recuperada gravidade.

Como um raio, o Lord chegou até onde ele se encontrava e lhe propino um golpe que o fez desplumar-se, tomou sua varinha, e estava a ponto de lhe lançar um cruciatus, quando se deteve, a presença do sanador em uma tentativa do proteger lhe recordou que tais maldições seriam nefastas; então agachou-se e tomo ao caído dos cabelos e começou a golpear no rosto sem conserto algum.

— DETENHA-SE! DETENHA-SE! FÁ-LHE-Á DANO! DETENHA-SE! —Magnus só podia lhe gritar, mas foi ele quem recebeu os açoites desses feitiços, o Lord jamais deixou que ninguém o interrompesse, era hora de que esse sujeito o compreendesse, voltou a enfocar-se em seu prisioneiro.

—DIRIGIR-TE-Á MIM, COM RESPEITO, E DESDE JÁ, PERDERÁ SEUS PRIVILÉGIOS.

— PRIVILÉGIOS? A QUE DEMÔNIOS SE REFERE? —agora era Severus quem gritava, tinha o lábio rompido e o nariz lhe sangrava, mas se enfrentava a ele, não tinha nada que perder.

—Não quis apresentar aos demais, mas agora compartilhará a mesa sempre que EU O DESEJE, espero esteja satisfeito. —o último que disse foi em tom de indulgência.

Foi nesse momento que caiu em conta o significado do que Voldemort lhe dizia, se apresentar, se apresentar ante os demais e bem como estava, seria vergonhoso, todos dariam conta o porque de sua ausência, de ser um dos comensais mais importantes no círculo de confiança do Lord a só ser um brinquedo para sua satisfação, não queria, não queria, mas também era uma oportunidade de sair de sua calabouço, a oportunidade de talvez, fugir.

—Sinto muito —disse-lhe relutantemente. — meu Senhor, faz favor, já não terá queixas de mim, … mas… não…

— NÃO? NÃO? LEVANTA-TE.

Severus sabia que qualquer rogo era inútil, se limpou o sangue que seguia brotando de seu nariz com a manga do suéter, que se manchou ao instante.

—Então, deixe que me lave… Senhor.

Tão só terminar dizer isso, foi surpreendido por água fria que se descarregava em todo seu corpo, começou a tiritar de frio e medo, viu como uma mistura sanguinolenta de água e lágrimas caía no chão.

—Está limpo. —escutou e Voldemort sujeitou-lhe fortemente de um braço e atirou-o para acima sem consideração.

—AGORA ME SEGUE —o puxou, deixando no chão a um mago se debatendo entre a inconsciência.

O regresso do Lord alertou aos comensais que já começavam a falar em sussurros, calaram ao instante quando lhe viram aparecer, não estava só, com ele vinha uma pessoa que criam não a ver mais.

Seu cabelo tinha crescido um pouco e de suas negras fibras deslizavam-se fios de água que em sua maioria paravam em suas costas, outras se estrelavam no chão marmelado, com a cabeça baixa não se podia apreciar bem seus gestos mas ao igual que suas mãos, todo seu corpo emitia um leve tremor.

Empapado como estava, suas roupas folgadas se colavam a seu corpo, pelo que com uma mirada exaustiva se podia apreciar a figura que agora apresentava, surpreendida Bellatrix quis replicar algo, mas seu Lord pôs um de seus delgados dedos em seus lábios para lhe pedir silêncio, ao que parece só ela se tinha dado conta.

—Que não se te esqueçam os modos Severus, saúda a seus colegas.

O frio calava-se em sua pele, de seguro suas palavras também soariam aderidas, seu timbre seria inseguro, mas devia passar por essa humilhação, se queria que o episódio passasse rápido.

—Tenham… todos…

Voldemort interrompeu-o com tal serenidade que parecesse ter o tempo todo do mundo.

—Vê-los após tanto tempo Severus, que de seguro pudeste esquecer seus nomes, vamos, lhes demonstra que ainda segue lúcido.

Seria possível prolongar mais seu humilhação? Pois ao que parece seu captor se rodeava muito com sua situação, de modo que repetiu a cada um dos sobrenomes dos presentes enquanto apertava seus punhos.

—Senta-te. —ordenou-lhe, após que Severus terminasse.

— Snape…? —sussurrou Lestrange, enquanto olhava-o com fúria, por fim tinha podido articular algo.

—Sim minha querida Bela, o honrar-nos-á com sua presença quando EU o queira assim.

Depois girou-se para os demais comensais.

—Agora a comer —tomou a cabeceira da mesa, voltando a falar. — e, ninguém, deverá se levantar até nosso "convidado especial", termine seus alimentos, lhe fez um sinal a Peter, que este interpretou rapidamente.

Apareceram todos os pratos, e Peter se acercou a Severus para depositar o mesmo prato que recusasse faz pouco, com a diferença que agora se encontrava demasiado frio; lutava para que seus dedos, mãos, todo seu corpo deixasse de tremer, tomar os cobertos e ingerir todo o mais cedo possível.

O jantar foi uma tortura, enquanto todos departiam animadamente e de vez em quando lhe dirigiam miradas dissectivas, ou comentários a respeito de sua desastrosa aparência, Severus tratava que os cobertos não soassem muito entre si, não terminou tão cedo como pretendia, mas também não foi o último no fazer, quis pedir permissão para se retirar, mas seus dentes se tinham fechado tão fortemente que esperou até que Voldemort ordenasse a Peter lhe guiar a seu quarto.

Entrou e Magnus já lhe esperava com toalhas mornas, seria uma noite mais em vela para ambos.

Tinha a vantagem de diminuir sua presença mágica tanto que às vezes era muito difícil o sentir, o fazia com regularidade, porque assim se inteirava do estado de ânimo de seu senhor e se preparava com antecipação para qualquer eventualidade, mas agora estava desconcertado, e se sentia tão impotente. Tinha-o escutado tudo.

Como sempre ocorria a cada noite, se apresentava ante Voldemort, presto a lhe dizer todos os pormenores que o sanador lhe comunicasse a respeito do estado de Snape, e das atividades que realizava, foi estranho escutar as vozes conhecidas, ainda se encontravam em reunião, ainda que supostamente deveria ter terminado faz tempo, seguiam ali, não se atreveu ao interromper, pelo que esperou a que não se escutasse nada mais que os passos do Lord e o sibilo de Nagini, um obliviate foi lançado e depois silêncio, ao que parece já se tinham marchado, tentou com se apresentar, mas a voz de Bellatrix o deteve novamente.

—Meu Senhor, permita-me perguntar-lhe algo.

—Segue.

— Por que Snape?

—Não te entendo.

— Por que, meu Senhor o elegeu… a… ele?

Disse-lhe em voz ressentida, mas depois continuou:

—Se meu Senhor desejava um herdeiro, teria comprazido com muito gosto e, faz bastante tempo ademais, sem o conseguinte perigo de… a traição.

— E quem diz que eu herdaria algo a alguém?

—Não o compreendo.

—O poder e a supremacia é e, serão meus, UNICAMENTE MEUS, jamais teria descendentes, nunca deixaria que ninguém mais que eu compartilhasse o domínio que anseio.

Depois escutou-se o sibilante som de Nagini, novamente silêncio e a voz do Lord voltou a perceber-se.

—O que eu pretendo minha querida Bela —só utilizava esse apelativo quando estava em confidencia. — é absorver a alma do mais inocente ser que existe na terra, uma alma que desconheça o mau, uma alma tão pura e completa que passará a ser minha quando a sacrifique, então poderei assumir o máximo poder, não precisarei mais de minhas Horcruxes e, derrotar ao fedelho de Potter será… singelo.

Era a primeira vez que se ouvia pronunciar esses objetos, os Horcruxes, Voldemort nunca os mencionava, também não queria que ninguém se inteirasse, mas agora que estava a escassos meses de concretar seu plano, já não fariam falta.

— Então, eu voltarei a seu leito como sua mais fiel escrava meu Senhor, depois… que consiga de Snape o que pretende.

— Você? Lestrange? —Pronunciou seu sobrenome entre aborrecido e depreciativo— você já não enche minhas expectativas, tiveste eu tempo e este tem passado, agora me comprazo com esperar a teu desejável sobrinho.

Lucius tinha-o escutado tudo, compreendeu todos os envolvimentos do que agora Voldemort revelava, agora Draco corria mais perigo ainda, já que o Lord o tinha dito com tal simpleza que assustava, cedo, seu filho seria o próximo brinquedo pessoal de seu amo, estava quase seguro que Snape morreria após ter à criatura. Seu peito demandou ar e inspirou o mais lento possível, no salão seguia a conversa.

—Eu sou a que encherá por completo seus desejos meu amo, não um traiçoeiro comensal sem graça, nem um menino fraco.

Tinha ferido em seu orgulho, e defendia o sitial que ela achou que merecia, mas o Lord minimizava seu desplante. Desde muito jovem ela era quem tinha mais acesso às habitações do Senhor Escuro, era ela quem enchia parte de suas noites em insônia, mas agora era eliminada qual boneca gastada.

—Já te disse, Snape te ultrapassa nessas artes, ainda que ele não o sabe, é mais divertido que você, com seus escandalosos despegues de feminidade.

— Mil vezes maldito Snape —sussurrou com raiva. — maldito.

—Sua irritação será compensada, permitirei fazer visitas aos quartos do futuro pai… de meu "herdeiro"… JA, JA, JA, JA, JA —acalmou-se um pouco. — herdeiro? Como pôde lhe te ter ocorrido?

Começou novamente a rir, enquanto Lucius afastava-se da porta, para que quando o Lord lhe chamasse, não estivesse tão perto e não suspeitasse que tinha ouvido tudo; uns passos mais, quando escutou também o riso desquiciada de Bellatrix, que de seguro já tinham variados planos para fazer miserável a pouca vida que tinha seu amigo.

Após o jantar de véspera, começava no novo dia, o Natal, onde presentes, abraços e alegres felicitações alternadas com algumas austeras, começava a encher o comedor desde muito temporão, no dia passou tranquilamente, a comida foi abundante ainda que as pessoas que a degustaram foram muito poucas; os três amigos Gryffindor, mais um menino de primeiro da mesma casa, nenhum Hufflepuff, dois Ravenclaws e o único representante de Slytherin, Draco Malfoy, este, tinha comutado o castigo que decidisse lhe dar o professor de, passar cinco dias ordenando os livros da biblioteca, por sua presença no comedor e nas demais atividades.

Harry tinha descuidado sua alimentação, desde esse fatídico dia em onde viu a Snape por última vez, seu apetito estava totalmente descontrolado, às vezes umas quantas migalhas lhe eram suficientes, outras, podia tranquilamente até lhe tirar a Ron parte de seu almoço.

Hoje era um dia em que se sentia mais deprimido que em outras ocasiões as felicitações de natal, lhe deprimiram ainda mais, com o desânimo como parceiro, terminou ao igual que outros o jantar natalino, mas seus pensamentos se concentravam em outras coisas.

Severus estaria bem? Terá jantado adequadamente?

Pouco a pouco todos os estudantes apresentes abandonaram a mesa, os professores permaneceriam um pouco mais, Harry e Ron se levantaram dispostos a regressar a seu dormitório, se despediram dos professores.

—Esperamos-te fora, Hermione —disse-lhe Ron.

Hermione, terminou de beber um pouco mais de seu suco, também terminou de se despedir e os tinha atingido quando ambos amigos tinham traspassado a porta.

Foi a voz compungida de Ron que se ouviu quase desde o solo, que a fez reagir.

—Harry, faz favor reage! Abre os olhos!

Ron sustentava o corpo de seu colega, para que não caísse ao chão, Hermione se apressou para o ajudar e transformou o escudo de uma das armaduras em uma cama, tratou de regressar ao salão para avisar do acidente, mas chocou com outra pessoa.

—Mas, por que obstruem a entrada? —Draco tinha saído também do comedor, cedo se calou ao ver a resposta. — que sucede?

—Acho que só é um desvanecimento, já acordará, pelo cedo devemos levar à enfermaria— lhe tinha contestado a castanha, um pouco agitada.

—Outra tentativa mais para chamar a atenção, diria eu.

—Malfoy, agora não.

— Algo que dizer Ron? —Draco seguia tão sereno, que tratou de obter mais informação.

—Só me disse "Ron… vamos cedo"; depois "me segure" e caiu.

Via-se muito perdido e preocupado, olhava-se as mãos, onde momentos antes o corpo de seu amigo perdia a consciência, nem sequer se deu conta a quem tinha contestado.

— Estará bem, verdade? Não é nada grave, verdade? –Ron seguia muito afetado.

—Não sabemos até que Madame Pomfrey o revise Ron, pelo cedo devemos levar à enfermaria. —lhe respondeu sua amiga e se volteou para ver a Draco. — Draco faz favor, poderia lhe ir avisar?

Malfoy duvidou e um pouco molesto, assentiu, mas quando se tentou se mover uma mão sustentou a sua debilmente.

—Rogo Malfoy, não avise a ninguém; vocês também não. —lhes disse olhando a seus dois colegas.

A débil voz de Harry fez voltear aos três jovens a ver-lhe, tinha acordado. Seus amigos sentiram-se aliviados, mas olharam-se duvidosos quando lhes pediu que não avisar a ninguém.

Malfoy encolheu-se de ombros, abandonou-os e dirigiu-se a sua sala.

—Faz favor —voltou a pedir Harry.

Tudo tinha passado tão de pressa, era desconcertante e ao mesmo tempo tranquilizador ao ver que seu amigo já se recuperava, decidiram lhe conceder a petição, lhe ajudaram a se levantar da cama.

Enquanto, Hermione voltava a transfigurar o objeto, pensava e analisava o acontecimento, muito preocupada isso sim, ao mesmo tempo mais assustada pelo que a enfermeira tivesse descoberto, esperava que suas suposições não fossem reais, mas, agora não era o momento. Os três encaminharam-se a sua sala, aí poderiam falar tranquilamente, apressaram-se um pouco, não fora que algum professor decidisse se ir mais temporão e os descobrisse.

Ao que parece o invariável estilo de vida que levavam já não seria a mesma.


	14. Assumir

Não teve dia que não voltasse a reviver essas lembranças, porque foram seu sustento e consolo por muito tempo, o recordava tão vividamente, a cada detalhe, a cada sensação.

_Lembrança:_

_Quando o 14 de novembro morria, se apresentou nas habitações do professor, tinha adoptado esse costume desde que o maior aceitasse sua amizade, desta vez o encontrou terminando de verter um líquido enegrecido em várias garrafas, como sempre, não pôde reconhecer de qual poção se tratava, mas agradecia que seu professor jamais perguntasse o nome de nenhuma delas, ainda que tinha melhorado em sua classe sempre tendia a ser um pouco… despistado._

_—Professor—foi seu saúdo, localizou-se um pouco afastado do maestro, não queria o importunar._

_—Potter —respondeu, deixando de lado o tom de incomodo, que antes sempre utilizasse._

_Contrário ao que muitos pensavam as masmorras não eram carentes de janelas e, delas se filtrava a luz, no entanto estas se situavam muito acima e eram de pequenas dimensões, pelo que as velas se acendiam da pouco ao mesmo tempo que as penumbras da noite avançavam._

_Apesar de já não ser o maestro de poções, Severus surtia à enfermaria de Hogwarts, quem melhor que ele para essa tarefa? Quando todos os frascos se encontravam em um dos vários estantes, o professor volteou para atender ao rapaz, mas se sustentou do mesmo estante quando sentiu uma tortura transmitida desde sua marca._

_Harry pressuroso ajudou-o, supôs que era um aviso de Voldemort e agora lhe requeria._

_— Passa bem? Deverá apresentar-se? —disse-lhe afligido.  
_  
_—Só, é uma lembrança, não me chamou, ainda —respondeu com dificuldade._

_Efetivamente não era um chamado, essas ardiam, mas o que agora experimentava era uma dor parecida ao crucio, mas contrário a esta não era a tortura contínua, senão consistia em flashes dolorosos por todo o corpo, que ele reprimia os desafogar em gritos, mas o deixavam muito exausto e, lastimosamente só ele recebia._

_Harry ainda o ajudava a se sustentar e lhe sentou em um amplo cadeirão, não deixou de abraçar em nenhum momento, as facções de seu maestro se relaxarão pouco a pouco, sabia que a dor minguava, se amaldiçoou internamente, ele era o encarregado de acabar com Voldemort, mas ainda não o fazia, ademais o Lord não se apresentava como em outras ocasiões e tentava lhe atacar, algo que ao rapaz lhe preocupava de sobremaneira._

_Alentado, ao ver que Snape respirava com normalidade e abria seus escuros olhos, se permitiu um sorriso, a crise tinha passado e o rosto do maior lhe olhava com o que poder-se-ia chamar agradeciminto._

_Harry começou a contemplar-lhe baixo a ténue luz, absorto deixou-se guiar por seus sentimentos, pelo momento, amava-o não podia o negar, agora sua razão não mandava e se deixava guiar por seus impulsos, os mesmos que lhe diziam que esses lábios deviam saber a glória, que essas mãos deviam ser hábeis e inquietas, que esse homem devia ser seu dono, agora e sempre._

_—Ama-me —sussurrou, acercou-se mais e não tinha poder no mundo que o detivesse já, posou seus lábios com temor._

_Severus sentiu que esses suaves lábios repassavam os seus com amabilidade, esses beijos não eram demandantes, eram pequenos contatos mornos, tão cheios de candidez, um consolo perfeito, de modo que, entre a recente tortura e as emanações do relaxante que antes preparasse, deixou escapar sua razão por um momento._

_Precisava esse contato, as pequenas mãos agora se moviam um pouco ignorantes por seu peito coberto, um sentimento de gratidão lhe encheu por completo, quem queira que fosse lhe dava nessas caricias um consolo almejado, quem queira que fosse lhe isentava a alma, porque para essa pessoa não era um simples objeto em onde se satisfazer, para essa pessoa era um corpo digno, um querido, um que realmente valia._

_Harry não experimentou nenhuma rejeição, mais ao invés parecia que suas caricias eram desfrutadas, se sentiu extasiado em sensações, então se aferrou com um pouco mais de força estava muito feliz até que escutou:  
_  
_— Harry?_

_Ainda que o mencionado não notou a dubitativa com a que disseram seu nome, sim sentiu uma repentina vertigem que lhe fez perder por um momento a sensação do céu em pleno._

_Em seguida tudo mudou, achava que o ambiente também lhe ajudava porque se viu rodeado de uma neblina morna e azul, a felicidade era palpável, viu a Severus lhe tendendo a mão, com o sorriso mais limpo e perfeita; jamais achou que alguém lhe visse sorrir, se sentiu egoísta, não queria que ninguém, absolutamente ninguém desfrutasse desse sorriso, só ele.  
_  
_—Acompanha-me Harry, quer?_

_— Sim, aonde? —aceitou a mão, feliz, mais após ter escutado seu nome._

_—Aqui—e mostrou-lhe uma porta que não tinha visto antes, talvez estivesse escondida baixo um feitiço e agora se descobria —Vêem— voltou a lhe dizer enquanto abria a misteriosa entrada._

_Entrou e parecia mover-se entre nuvens azuis, não prestou atenção à habitação não queria apartar sua mirada dos olhos negros, sentir o peso do corpo de Severus sobre ele e o delicioso conforto suave em suas costas lhe disseram que se encontrava em uma cama, estava seguro de que era em onde dormia seu professor._

_Era inegável que o professor tinha conjurado esse ambiente e lhe pareceu perfeito, todo o que viesse dele sempre seria perfeito.  
_  
_—Perdoa, se vou rápido._

_Harry tinha pensado o mesmo, mas o fato que Severus lhe dissesse o que exatamente queria ouvir, afiançou sua teoria que Severus era perfeito para ele, tão perfeito que podia ler sua mente, sem utilizar a legilimência._

_—Eu desejo que seja assim —foi sua resposta._

_Não soube como, mas suas roupas desapareciam lentamente uma a uma, se via sem sua túnica, voltava a beija-lo e sua camisa já estava aberta, um novo beijo e seu torso nu era acariciado, era tão perfeito, como ele sempre tinha imaginado._

_Fechou seus olhos um momento, só um breve momento, uma onda de imagens e o frenesi de sensações encheu seu cérebro quando voltou aos abrir, o suor se formava em todas as curvaturas de pele, os longos cabelos negros enredados em seus dedos, um aroma tão atarante que se expandia agora também por seu corpo, adoptaria também seu essência, esses lábios tão húmidos quis se envolver totalmente nessa humidade._

_Não tinha em claro como seria sua primeira vez, mas deixar-se-ia levar, não tinha medo mas mesmo assim tremia, seu coração galopava. Queria-o e ele também, dar-lhe-ia tudo, deixar-se-ia por completo, não tinha medo, não sentiria dor, tão só uma doce sensação de estar completo, de estar por fim completo._

_Foi levantado e ficou sentado em cavalete nas coxas de Severus, este beijava sem ordem específica sua clavícula, seu peito, perto a seus mamilos, seus lábios, sua têmpora, o pescoço, todo era tão formoso, não como esses encontros fortuitos que tinham os estudantes e que fanfarronavam seus colegas.  
_  
_Sentiu sua cintura pressionada, viu-se, as mãos de Severus fechavam-se em seus lados com os longos dedos separados, acercou-o mais com firmeza, emitiu um suspiro temeroso, imaginava que daqui a pouco esses dedos conheceriam o lugar que jamais ninguém tinha acedido até esse dia._

_Voltou a tomba-lo, e o homem inclinou-se, a hora tinha chegado._

_—Harry —voltou a ouvir seu nome ser pronunciado com deleite._

_—Ama-me —respondeu._

_Sentiu como as mãos de Severus viajavam por seus braços, mas não apresaram suas mãos, senão entrelaçou seus dedos com os próprios, o viu se inclinar e se afogaram em novos beijos._

_Estendeu suas coxas instintivamente e Severus começou o movimento horizontal, Harry respirava com dificuldade e já se imaginava o que estava a passar entre suas intimidades, achou que doer-lhe-ia, mas, Snape se lhe introduzia com total macieza, tão perfeito, o dance enlouquecedor se acelerou, sentiu seu sangue agolpear-se em seu coração, sua cabeça e em suas partes baixas, fechou os olhos, pertencia em alma e corpo a esse homem._

**_Fim da lembrança_ **

Recordava que ao dia seguinte amanheceu na cama do homem, que se despediram em forma estranha, que lhe contou a Hermione onde tinha passado a noite e como esta lhe fez notar o estado depressivo de Severus essa noite.

E foi essa noite quando o perdeu, e nem sequer pôde falar com ele, só desapareceu. Ficou com lembranças, tão só lembranças, mas Harry não podia ser mais feliz, após se sentir perdido e completamente miserável por quase dois meses, agora se abraçava assim mesmo, repassava com suas trémulas mãos uma e outra vez o lugar onde supunha se gestava o filho de Severus.

Fazia quase em um mês que Severus compartilhava a mesa com Voldemort quando a este se lhe antojava, mas felizmente não voltou a se repetir cenas similares à noite natalina. Quase sempre comiam os dois sozinhos, às vezes Lestrange os acompanhava, evadia o mais possível a mirada furiosa que a bruxa lhe mandava, comia a pressa, para assim poder se retirar cedo, mas às vezes, era o Lord em pessoa quem o levava de novo a sua habitação, ainda dormia no chão, a comodidade era o de menos, de modo que sua vida voltou a se sumir em uma deprimente monotonia.

Desafortunadamente para Lucius, sua intenção de avisar a seu amigo dos planos que tinha o Senhor Escuro para o bebê que esperava não pôde concretar-se. Essa noite, não pôde sequer falar com o sanador como o fazia habitualmente, o Lord o tinha mandado chamar, esperava que não tivesse detectado sua presença, mas Voldemort tinha outros planos para ele, agora que tinha recuperado um pouco da confiança perdida, lhe disse que se fizesse cargo do treinamento dos novos membros recrutados, de modo que passo no mês íntegro entre o treinamento em um salão acondicionado para esse uso e entre a elaboração de poções que o Lord requeria.

No mês tinha concluído e os novos treinados iriam refinar suas artes em localidades muggles. De modo que agora se encontrava subindo pelas gradas rumo a sua habitação, após ver como o Lord tinha montado uma orgia no salão principal, para que quando Bellatrix chegasse com os novos comensais sejam recompensados ou, se Lestrange lhe informava sobre a pobre atuação de alguns deles, impor o castigo correspondente, tanto ao aluno como ao maestro, pelo que Lucius esperaria a chegada de Bellatrix e o chamado do Lord, mas…

Sua sorte tinha melhorado, apressou o passo quando viu ao sanador entrar no recinto designado, o deteve do cotovelo com força e lhe entregou um arrugado pedaço de pergaminho.

—Dê-lhe.

—Mas… que? —quis se soltar de seu agarre surpreendido pela atitude desesperada do dantes sereno homem.

—Só lhe dê e… lhe diga que não espero obrigado.

—Não lhe entendo.

—Ele fará, mas deve lhe dar, a Severus.

E Magnus seguia olhando-lhe desconfiado, Lucius rogava em seu interior para que esse homem em verdade fizesse o que lhe pedia; enquanto Lestrange, observava oculta e friamente o estranho encontro, tinha regressado faz pouco e por ordem de seu amo, vinha por ele.

—Meu Senhor manda-te chamar, Lucius —interrompeu a voz feminina da comensal.— posso saber o motivo de tão secreto encontro?

Lucius obrigou-se a serenar-se e enfrentou à mulher.

— Secreto? Nenhum que eu veja neste lugar —lhe disse autossuficiente.

—Pois, então não te importa se comento lhe a nosso grande Senhor.

—Fá-lo, se quer, mas um pequeno assédio a um simples sanador, não acho que seja um tema interessante que tratar com o Lord, Bela, lhe fazer perder seu valioso tempo? Por que? Tão só me divertia.

E Magnus sentiu uma dor na coluna muito leve, mas acompanhado de uma força invisível que lhe fez cair ao instante e compreendeu que o homem tratava de desviar o tema e ainda que não tinha dor, se queixou como se recebesse uma tortura.

Ainda que Bellatrix não parecia lhe crer, um novo grito de Magnus, a convenceu para afastar desse lugar, agora junto com Lucius, quem tirou rapidamente o feitiço que tinha a Adler no andar.

—Vamos, não façamos que nosso Senhor espere, —lhe disse um pouco molesto.

—Sempre tão galante Lucius. —lhe devolveu a resposta com cinismo.

Enquanto os dois afastavam-se, Adler pôs-se de pé, fingiu cambalear-se e entrou em sua habitação; lastimosamente jamais lhe proporcionaram os modos que a única luz que recebia era das janelas, apertava fortemente o encarrego de Lucius, por fim um pouco mais sereno abriu seu punho, se acercou para a escassa luz.

Nunca foi curioso, ainda de menino, jamais transgrediu normas sociais, como o de ler missivas alheias, mas agora era diferente, não exporia a Severus a nada perturbador, já tinha suficiente com só a presença de Voldemort, de modo que leu o pergaminho por completo, voltou ao fazer, desenhou um sorriso triste, daria a primeira hora na manhã.

—Atinjo-os cedo.

Foi o que disse Harry, ao termo das classes de Defesa um dos primeiros dias após as férias de fim de ano, e começou a se afastar rapidamente rumo ao que supuseram seus amigos; uma visita necessária aos banhos do castelo. Conformes, chegaram à Sala Comum e começaram a estudar muito apesar de Ron.

Desde que os três separassem-se já passava uma hora, não queriam ser paranoicos, mas ambos olhavam a entrada ansiosos a cada vez que esta se abria.

— Achas que deveríamos ir procurá-lo? —perguntou o ruivo.

—Faremos por separado, será melhor —foi a ordem a modo resposta de Hermione.

Ambos recolheram suas coisas com rapidez e saíram como tinham lembrado por rumos diferentes, o verdadeiro é que ela estava bem mais agoniada, desde que sofresse o desvanecimento no jantar de Natal Harry, não lhes tinha contado nada e lhes devia essa conversa, não insistiram porque desde esse dia Harry se via e, estava feliz, um pouco díscolo às vezes mas muito feliz.

Encontrou-o na Biblioteca, foi mais por costume que por achar que em verdade Harry se entretivera nesse lugar, mas se equivocava, contemplou a seu colega desde certa distância, tinha três livros a seu alcance, um deles aberto, muito absorto em sua leitura enroscava a fina fita do marcador em seu dedo índice e o voltava a desenroscar, seus olhos se moviam de esquerda a direita, tão concentrados que parecesse que as palavras ali escritas quisesse memoriza-las uma a uma.

— Com que aqui te encontravas?—disse-lhe, quando se acercou mais a ele.

Harry deu um saltito em seu lugar, rapidamente soltou o marcador na página que lia e fechou o livro.

—Disse-lhes que atingiria—com lentidão pôs os outros livros sobre o volume que estava a ler, sua amiga o notou, mas não reclamaria ainda.

—Mas, isso foi faz mais de uma hora. —as mãos em sua cintura. — Ron e eu estávamos muito preocupados —completou.

— Uma hora? Bom, pensei que não era tanto! Sinto Hermione… é que me entretive… eh… agora já sei porque gosta tanto estar aqui.

—E, se o que procura é o feitiço que me pediste, já o revisamos tudo, Harry.

—Sei—respondeu triste, ao recordar que antes procuravam com afã as palavras que lhe confiasse seu professor alguma vez.

Harry parou-se quis tomar os livros, mas a mão de sua amiga estava apoiada neles, não deixaria que lhes levasse facilmente, sem permissão sacou o último e o abriu no lugar que deixasse seu amigo, o título: "Como levar uma dieta para uma melhor gravidez", voltou ao ler, isto era o que temia, tratou de serenar-se.

—Harry, diga-me que é uma broma.

—eh… Não o é —lhe disse com um sorriso culpado.

—Mas… disse que não voltaria às tomar!

—E não o fiz, devera Hermione, mas acho que seus efeitos ainda não desapareciam por completo —e o sorriso não desaparecia.

A tosse enojado da bibliotecária fazer calar porque da pouco tinham elevado a voz sem dar-se conta, de modo que saíram a passo rápido, quando estavam no corredor Hermione, o levou até uma sala desocupada, para seguir com sua conversa.

—Suponho então, que deverás visitar a Madam Pomfrey, para o confirmar.

— Que mais confirmações quer? Todos meus sintomas são mais que suficientes.

Pensando, tinha razão, seus náuseas matutinas, eram ocasionas, mas sabia que as tinha, o apetito desequilibrado, ainda que não recorria a essas "comidas raras" que se supõe deveria preferir.

Harry voltou a dirigir a sua amiga, já que ela se ausentava do resto do mundo quando se punha a meditar algo.

—Sento-me bem, mas farei cedo, não se preocupe.

—Agora.

— Que?

—Agora, Harry, acompanharei.

—Não. Agora o que quero é descansar, te prometo que irei depois.

Hermione voltou-o a ver, sorriu-lhe e Harry soube que tudo estava bem, o abraço que lhe deu a castanha afiançou mais sua conclusão.

Deixou passar o encontro com a enfermeira por alguns dias mais, dias em que sua felicidade se tinha acrescentado, onde sua amiga lhe consentia e cuidava, dias em onde repassava várias vezes suas mãos por seu ventre. Onde Ron não sabia a causa da mudança de seu amigo, mas, ao igual que Hermione, também lhe consentia.

Um repentino mareio uma manhã, alertou a Hermione, de modo que agora percorriam o corredor lado a lado, rumo à enfermaria.

—Mas… e estudar? —quis desviá-la Harry.

—Isto é mais importante e, já deixaste passar muito tempo.

Não tinha nada mais que dizer, o verdadeiro era que ele também estava ansioso por saber como ia tudo, mas o medo às óbvias perguntas sempre o detinham.

Uma vez na enfermaria; Pomfrey recebeu-os, acostumada a receber a Potter por sérios acidentes, surpreendeu-se ao vê-los entrar e não notar nada no jovenzinho, mas a mirada preocupada de Hermione lhe dizia que era mais sério do que pensava.

—Espero que não seja nada grave, e não me tomem como desculpa para não assistir a suas classes.

—Madame Ponfrey… —e esgotaram-se lhe as palavras.

—Senhorita Granger, se deve informar-me algo, deve o fazer sem resmungos, recorde que se está a falar da saúde de uma pessoa.

Bastou com dizer saúde, para que Hermione olhasse a Harry e prosseguiu, porque seu amigo seguia calado e envergonhado.

—Madame, Harry não se sentiu bem nestes dias, ele, insiste que passa bem, mas o convenci para que viesse à ver e talvez você saiba que é o que lhe ocorre.

Isso era estranho, de modo que com uma amável mirada lhe ordenou a Harry para que se deitasse, revisá-lo-ia exaustivamente, porque conhecia à senhorita Granger e ela não recorria às divagações, mais bem parecia que a estava a examinar.

Fechou os biombos, para não ser molestada em sua auscultação, passaram como vinte minutos e Hermione já estava desesperada, quando as cortinas se abriram.

Harry agora parecia mais aliviado, e ainda se via algo envergonhado, sua amiga observou atenta ao que diria Madame Pomfrey, efetivamente ela seguia mostrando a dúvida nessa mirada.

A enfermeira sempre dava seus diagnósticos sem fazer reparos, mas desta vez se sentou na cama do lado de seu paciente, algo nessa situação a instou a se comportar mais maternal.

— Como está? —Harry olhou-a com os olhos límpidos e cheios de ternura.

A enfermeira não compreendeu sua pergunta, tratou de interpretar a mirada de Harry quando a fez, porque ao que parece essa resposta era muito importante para o jovenzinho.

—Diz-me Harry, por que está aqui?

—mmm… você já o sabe —e tratou de desviar um pouco a mirada— só me diga se tudo está bem.

—…Não Harry, não está bem.

— QUE? —Olhou-a com dor— Que quer dizer? Talvez estou a perder a meu bebê?!

Ante essa assustada revelação, Madame Pomfrey compreendeu e agora devia lhe dar a pior desilusão de sua vida.

Harry saiu correndo da enfermaria, depois dele Hermione e a enfermeira; a mulher tinha tratado que a notícia fosse o menos doloroso possível, mas isso por Deus! Era impossível.

_— (Carinho, sinto muito, mas não há… não há bebê… não há bebê… não há bebê…)_

Em sua cabeça soava essas palavras uma e outra vez, a dor era tal que não recordou como saiu da enfermaria, não recordou as verdades que tinha gritado, só queria ir a um lugar protegido e se dirigiu ao único lugar em onde foi feliz por última vez.

Enquanto, Dumbledore tinha sido informado de tudo através da mesma Poppy, que após procurar a Harry e não o encontrar, decidiu ir ao diretor para o alertar da penosa situação, em tanto Hermione e agora Ron seguiam procurando o paradeiro de seu amigo, claro que Ron não entendia a razão do desespero de Hermione, mas agora, o único que contava era que devia achar a Harry, cedo.

A surpresa do diretor em um princípio era notável, enquanto a enfermeira avançava com o relato vários sentimentos eram-lhe confusos, poderia ter passado tudo o que lhe contavam sem ele o saber? Mas, se serenou e meditou um momento.

—Creio saber onde pode se achar Harry, mas se me equivoco, conto com vocês para o localizar —Sem mais, sua figura foi sugada pela lareira.

E não se equivocava, ao chegar às habitações de Severus, se encontrou em frente ao jovenzinho, quem se passeava de um lado a outro chorava e gritava as frases que de seguro Pomfrey lhe tinha dito, seu pranto o interrompia às vezes, Albus deixou que se desafogasse.

 _— GRAVIDEZ PSICOLÓGICA! DIZ-ME_  —e volta a limpar seus olhos com o dorso da mão —  _ESTÁ A IMAGINÁ-LO_! —De volta a seus passos— _CONFUNDE-LO COM O ESTRESSE!… QUE MAIS INVENTARÁ?!_  
  
—Harry —chamou-lhe com macieza, o rapaz estava realmente confundido.

Harry não tratou de ocultar as salgadas gotas e lhe olhou, em espera de respostas, em espera de apoio, mas o que lhe disse o afundou mais.

—Acha-me que Poppy jamais deixaria que cresses algo que não é.

Bem, então estava só, todo mundo se punha em seu contra, ninguém compreendia, todos negariam o que para ele era algo óbvio, se enojou contra Albus, contra a enfermeira… contra Severus pelo abandonar assim, de modo que voltou a seus gritos, escutariam, escutariam a verdade, ainda que a ninguém gostasse.

 _— É QUE VOCÊ NÃO ENTENDEM! NÃO PODEM SABER MAIS QUE EU, O QUE PASSAMOS ESSA NOITE._  
  
—Harry…

E Harry fechou seus olhos, voltou a suas lembranças, esses que o sustentaram durante tanto tempo, esses que agora se derrubavam pouco a pouco.

—Ele foi tão carinhoso, todo foi formoso, suas atenções —e baixou seu rosto para ocultar a vergonha do estar a confessar tudo.

Albus desejava mais que ninguém que os dois encontrassem a felicidade juntos, por isso tratou de que Harry se acercasse a Severus, mas agora, o que ouvia lhe fazia supor uma única resposta a essa situação.

— Foram perfeitas —voltou a dizer Harry.

— Perfeitas? —Albus perguntou compungido, mas Harry seguiu.

—Tudo dentro de uma formosa…

—Bruma azul —interrompeu-lhe

—Sim… como…?

Como pôde o ter sabido? Harry ficou observando o semblante do diretor, o que viu lhe desconcertou e teve uma opressão em seu interior, lhe olhava com lástima?

—Lados meu querido Harry —quis procurar as palavras corretas. — Severus… Severus, desenvolveu uma variante da oclumência.

Primeiro não compreendeu, essas palavras eram como se fossem desconhecidas, depois as uniu em sua mente, tratou de lhes dar sentido e seu enfado cresceu quando se deu conta do que lhe dizia o diretor.

 _— QUE?! TALVEZ TRATA DE ME DIZER QUE O QUE VIVI…?  
_  
—Sinto muito Harry, mas tudo me faz supor que sim —tratou de se explicar melhor. — ele… às vezes era obrigado a realizar atos que não queria, pelo que acedia à mente e aos maiores desejos do momento do outro e libertava essas cenas, era como implantar lembranças falsas a seus "camaradas", o único defeito era que tudo decorria dentro de uma bruma azul ténue, claro que a maioria não o notava, porque se encontravam ocupados em outras atividades.  
__  
— ISSO NÃO É VERDADE! —olhou-lhe demasiado furioso.

—Deve ser difícil para ti o aceitar, mas…  
_  
—NÃO É VERDADE, ELE O PLANEJOU ASSIM_  —fechou seus punhos, não queria o escutar.

—Deve compreendê-lo Harry, conheço a Severus e ele jamais perderia seu autocontrole, muito menos com um estudante.  
_  
—NÃO, NÃO, O FEZ POR MIM, O FEZ PARA MIM_ — Por que lhe negavam isto?

—Harry, já te disse que Severus  _JAMAIS FARIA ISSO, O CONHEÇO BEM._  
  
Falar de Severus era muito difícil para Albus, mas agora era mais e tinha começado a levantar a voz. Harry odiou-o por dizer-lhe isso e decidiu o enfrentar.

—Pois se conhece-o tão bem —o olhou ferido, enfadado, queria machuca-lo pelo que lhe disse, queria que sentisse a mesma dor que ele sentia nesses momentos —então, ME DIGA, ONDE ESTÁ?, ONDE? —lhe recriminou.

Essa afrenta recordou-lhe de forma dolorosa que não o sabia, que por mais que procurasse todos os dias não o sabia. Albus não soube que dizer.

A manhã seguinte foi diferente para Severus, Magnus às vezes encontrava-se aí antes que ele acordasse, mas desta vez não lhe falou de seu cuidado nem dos alimentos pertinentes para seu estado, nem lhe perguntou se se sentia bem.

— Por que não lhe agradecer a Lucius se lhe faz um favor?

Essa era uma informação que só ambos conheciam, agora, como pôde o saber um completo estranho?

— Lucius? Conhece?

—Sim, foi um dos que me trouxeram aqui, também é o porta-voz de "o Lord", mas posso confiar nele? Ele é alguém bom para você? —perguntava desconfiado.

—Não tenho porque lhe responder isso.

—Acho que deveria agradecer-lhe —quis pressioná-lo para ter alguma informação adicional sobre a suposta amizade desses homens.

—Eu não lhe devo as graças a ninguém —disse com certeza.

—Pois é o menos que pode fazer, se preocupa por você e a melhor prova é isso —e lhe tendeu o escrito. — talvez agora me ache que seu bebê não é uma maldição.

Com desconfiança tomou o pergaminho, as letras eram conhecidas, a explicação breve e reveladora, Lucius, explicava-lhe todo e a palavra finque, ao igual que o faziam no Colégio começava com maiúscula.

 _"o rito completa-se, com o Sacrifício do filho Inocente do invocador"  
_  
E a mensagem que lhe desse Adler o fazia mais autêntico  _"não lhe oferecer obrigado",_ devia pensar, compreendeu a mensagem, deixou de lhe prestar atenção ao sanador que seguia lhe falando, mas agora precisava fazer planos diferentes.

Essa mesma manhã Harry voltou à sala Comum mais triste que nunca, os dois dias anteriores o tinha passado nas habitações de Severus, em nenhum momento aceitou os argumentos que lhe disseram e se negava aceitar o evidente, para ele não tinha mais verdade que a sua.

Quando entrou, Ron e Hermione o esperava em seu quarto, o tinha visto vir no Mapa e Ron tinha feito questão de o esperar.

—Hermione contou-me tudo.

E a mirada de Harry se enfocou na figura de sua amiga, ela não pôde lhe sustentar a mirada e baixou a cabeça.

—Perdoa Harry, mas não podia o ocultar mais —foi sua desculpa.

—Ainda que devi esperar a que você mesmo me dissesse, este não é um assunto que se possa tomar às presas.

Ron falava diferente, não era o amigo escandaloso e alguma vez ressentido da falta de confiança que tinha Harry, falava de forma madura, e até compreensiva.

—Hermione, faz favor quisesse falar a sós com Harry —pediu-lhe surpreendentemente.

—Sinto muito Harry —voltou a dizer a rapariga.

—Não tem porque se desculpar, é algo que uma boa amiga tivesse feito —Respondeu Ron, para surpresa de seus amigos.

Hermione retirou-se e Ron voltou a dirigir-se a seu triste amigo.

—Devemos falar.

—Pois eu não quero o fazer, porque sei o que dirá.

—Harry, entende.

 _—SÃO VOCÊS OS QUE NÃO ENTENDEM._  
  
—ESCUTA-ME.

Harry, só queria que terminasse de dizer o que quisesse e o deixassem em paz, em atitude infantil e de autoproteção se cobriu os ouvidos, já tinha bastante.

Ao princípio Ron planejava ter uma conversa civilizada e compreensiva, mas não tinha a paciência de Hermione, de modo que obrigou a Harry a separar suas mãos, porque o que tinha que dizer era também um muito delicado para ele.

—OLHA-ME… Quando… quando meu irmão perdeu sua virgindade não podia caminhar, não podia demónios Harry! A primeira vez dói. E… eu tenho estado junto a ti para saber que você jamais…

Harry só lhe olhava, sua razão e suas "lembranças" lhe gritavam que isso era verdade, mas seus sentimentos calavam esses gritos.

—Nunca pertenceste a Snape, nunca te pôs a mão em cima, de modo que não há nenhum bebê, ainda que tente o negar não o há.

E Ron alentou a razão de Harry, e o herói do mundo devia enfrentar a seu destino de maneira diferente, ser forte outra vez, e aceitá-lo, sempre o aceitar.

—Sinto muito —disse com seu amigo e seus braços foram um consolo inesperado.

A noite chegou e o sanador foi-se, uma vez mais os olhos de Severus passearam pela cada uma das letras da curta frase.

Já tinha várias horas pensando, deambulando pela habitação, se detendo sempre nessa janela, com a vista fixa nesse salgueiro que lhe recordavam tanto a Hogwarts, e finalmente o aceitou.

O que faria desde esse momento era cuidar a seu bebê, o cuidar de tudo, de modo que acercou com verdadeiro temor sua mão para esse ninho interno em onde descansava o ser mais pequeno e desvalido que era sua única companhia.

Tinha-o odiado desde que soube de sua existência, mas agora compartilhavam mais que um destino comum, compartilhavam vida, finalmente descansou seu palma; era a primeira vez que o fazia com a certeza que o único que podia lhe oferecer era amor, sentiu emanar uma magia diminuta e diferente da sua,

—sinto muito —sussurrou.

Quando Magnus ingressou a manhã seguinte, não teve que insistir com o café da manhã, já não faria mais, porque Severus estava sentado comodamente na cama terminando o café da manhã, se acercou e quis lhe perguntar, mas antes de dizer uma palavra a voz de seu paciente se escutou:

—Acordou com fome.

Magnus soube então que Severus tinha assumido seu paternidade.

Foi de modo que dois homens assumiram totalmente sua situação:

Um, aceitou ao pequeno bebê que crescia em seu interior, porque estava aí, dentro dele, jamais voltaria a lhe importar a forma de sua concepção, mas protegeria e amaria, como achou que jamais faria.

O outro, admitiu que não tinha um pequeno bebê, que nada estava dentro dele, que não tinha nada que amar e proteger, só uma falsa lembrança, mas que em algum dia talvez faria realidade.

Ambos eram fortes e essa fortaleza lhes fez seguir.


	15. Chocolate

Terminava janeiro, e Severus sentia-se um pouco feliz, devia está-lo porque enquanto melhor passasse-a ele, seria melhor também para seu bebê.

As conversas com o sanador fizeram-se mais amenas e explicativas. Magnus soube nesse mês que; Albus Dumbledore era o Diretor do Colégio Hogwarts em onde Severus era o maestro de Defesa e que antes ditava poções. Albus tinha-lhe dado uma oportunidade de exonerar seus erros anteriores, intuiu pela forma de falar de Severus, que o queria como um filho quer a seu pai.

Foi mestre de Potter, o menino que viveu, Severus dizia que era um bom rapaz, nada ególatra, um pouco arrebatado em suas decisões e muito valente, reconheceu que antes tinha um conceito equivocado de Harry e que agora o apreciava como um bom amigo, lhe contou sobre todas as aventuras que tinha passado e das façanhas que tinha realizado sendo ainda jovem; falava dele sempre com um sorriso de saudade, que ninguém tivesse crido.

Uma pulsada de ciúmes fez compreender ao Magnus Adler que tinha transgredido a norma profissional de sanador–paciente faz muito tempo, porque se sentia atraído por suas facções, esses negros olhos que jamais conheceu em ninguém, esse cabelo negrismo que já cobria parte de suas costas, essa tez suave e clara, esses finos lábios que qualquer artista tivesse desejado retratar; o corpo que tantas vezes toco curar, corpo que mudava com os dias, e seu embriagante e enigmático tom de voz que às vezes o sumia em uma contemplação total.

—Ainda lhe falta para ausentar-se do mundo dos vivos Adler, de modo que me escute quando lhe falo.

Ah, e claro! enfeitiçava lhe esse nível de ironia que punha em suas frases.

Enquanto Severus, soube que seu acompanhante era o maior de dois irmãos, Claire, sua irmã menor fazia o treinamento para ingressar à Academia de Aurores. A viúva Gertrude Adler mulher estrita e bondosa com os seus eram um pilar fundamental em sua família, criado na América e graduado no mesmo continente, chegaram a Londres para que Claire seguisse seus estudos em uma melhor Academia.

Não se tinha casado porque não tinha tempo de entabular nenhuma amizade, segundo sua mãe, mas Magnus lhe confessou que era porque em todos seus anos jamais ninguém acordou um interesse maior que o profissional ou, o de amizade, até que te conheci, claro que a última frase sempre lhe calava.

Magnus falava de sua família com orgulho e pesar porque não sabia sobre o destino de ambas, Severus sabia que só tinha duas opções para essas duas mulheres, a primeira é que já estivessem mortas, porque fazer prisioneiros que não dêem um benefício direto ao Lord não valia o custo e eram eliminadas; segundo e o que esperava que tivesse passado era que nem sequer se molestassem em saber sua localização, só seus nomes serviam para que o sanador acedesse a realizar as coisas sem maiores problemas.

—Descuida, voltará a vê-las —dizia-lhe firme mas interiormente não muito convencido.

E tratava que esse tema não seja tão duro para o sanador, se passeou pelo quarto, às vezes o silêncio também era boa colega, o suéter branco ainda lhe ficava perfeito, mas a calça do pijama era o único suficientemente cômodo de usar para Severus, o elástico em seu cintura se amoldava perfeitamente a seu crescente ventre, mas não o seria por muito tempo e precisaria outro atendo à medida que passasse mais tempo e Adler planejava o pedir, ainda que temia que recusariam esse atrevimento.

Aparte de saber mais um sobre o outro; Severus fazia perguntas a cerca de Lucius, de algumas palavras soltas que tivesse escutado Adler, do que seja, que resultasse obter alguma pista, uma resposta. Mas, e o que mais gostava, tinha perguntas sobre de seu bebê.

— Sua magia era muito pequena antes isso é normal?

—Bom, não… —não lhe mentiria, mas duvidou em continuar.

—Continua.

—Quando o recusava, o bebê tinha que se manter só, não contava com sua magia, se tivesse passado mais tempo o risco de que nascesse squib era muito alto.

—Sinto muito—disse culpado e voltou a passar a mão por seu ventre, que ainda que não era enorme já lhe obrigava a sentar com os joelhos separadas, momento em que seu bebê decidisse responder, fazendo um movimento leve, já o fazia desde faz em alguns dias, mas Severus nunca deixava de se surpreender nem sorrir. Esse mesmo sorriso que animava a Magnus a seguir com o tema da conversa.

—Agora que o aceitou sua magia se incrementará a cada dia mais, não tem porque te preocupar.

Severus inclinou a cabeça em resposta, mas tinha outra pergunta.

—Pode… pode saber a data aproximada?

—Sinto muito, não, nenhuma gravidez no mundo mágico tanto faz, absolutamente todos são diferentes, mas felizmente St. Mungo…

Deteve-se um momento a possibilidade de não poder estar em St. Mungo quando a hora chegasse era preocupante, ambos os sabiam, não se enganavam, mas mantinham a esperança de que Albus ou a família Adler os estivessem buscando, ainda.

Qualquer conversa era importante, se com isso obteria indícios dos sentimentos do pocionista, não queria lhe propor diretamente, não era o momento nem o lugar indicado, mas, não suportaria calado por muito tempo, as indiretas eram o melhor caminho.

—Sabia que era interessante e agradável. Quando saiamos desta, me promete que aceitará um convite a jantar. –Interessante, agradável essas duas palavras fizeram que Severus o olhasse incrédulo.

—Acho que, atender ao bebê, levará todo meu tempo Magnus.

—Precisará dois pais quem preocupem-se por ele… ou ela, não pode o fazer sempre só.

Essa conversa era incômoda para Severus, primeiro porque intuía perfeitamente a intenção de Magnus entre linhas, e segundo porque se, chegado o momento, ele ainda seguia cativo, as esperanças que seu filho vivesse eram praticamente nada, mas era bonito se mentir assim sobrelevava melhor seu encerro.

— Severus, acha-me que todo sairá bem, estaremos bem.

Dizia-lhe enquanto como desde faz em alguns dias Magnus o ajudava a acomodar na cama, com quase quatro meses de gravidez seu corpo começava a ressenti-lo e a dor em suas costas já era uma constante, não se queixava claro, mas o que daria por uma massagem.

Severus estava sentado pronto para deitar-se essa noite, não pôde evitar fazer um gesto de cansaço e dor que, Magnus ao se encontrar em frente atingiu a ver, este com movimentos resolvidos se inclinou bem perto de Severus quem não teve o tempo do compreender até que fechou os olhos quando sentiu o alívio no ponto preciso de tensão, proporcionado através desses dedos, não foi consciente de que seu corpo se achava apoiado no peito de Magnus, que sua cabeça descansava nesse firme ombro, quase pôde se ter dormido senão tivesse sido pelo grito que escutou desde a entrada.

 _— QUE ACHAM QUE FAZEM?!_  
  
Ambos homens se separaram ao instante, não porque fosse sua vontade senão porque Adler tinha sido lançado à parede, estrelando suas costas com tal força que o grito que se rasgou de sua garganta fosse o maior que tinha dado em sua vida e, seguiriam mais já que Voldemort não esperou a que se incorporasse e lhe castigou com várias maldições mais.

 _— NÃO VOLTARÁ AO TOCAR NUNCA! NUNCA! NUNCA!_  
  
E Adler só gritava, suas terminações nervosas eram estrumadas, seu corpo golpeado e torturado selvagemente, mas seu cérebro e coração, só rogavam para que não se ensamarra com Severus também. De novo foi elevado a dois metros do solo e estrelado no chão, perdeu a consciência.

O Lord estava furioso e esse sujeito pagaria seu enojo, ainda que não eram ciúmes os sentimentos que primavam nele, só era o simples e puro sentido de pertence o que tinha sido transgredido, seu objeto, seu desejo, seu Severus sendo tocado por outro, não duvidaria no castigar a ele também, mas tinha uma ideia melhor e assim comprazeria a uma das melhores comensais baixo sua ordem e, que convenientemente estava a seu lado.

—BELA, encarrega-te.

E a mulher apresentou-se ante Severus, com seus escuros cabelos semelhantes aos da Medusa, com a mesma mirada petrificante, e o garbo que só uma deusa possui.

Entrou por completo e fechou a porta depois dela, inspecionou com a mirada incomodada o lugar, se sentiu satisfeita.

—Escasso, Não te parece? —ronrono.

Severus tinha as pupilas dilatadas desde aquele grito, o pavor era seu dono agora, tinha tanto medo que só se fixo na mulher quando esta tinha falado, não lhe respondeu, estava preocupado nos gritos de perdão de Adler que se escutavam até aí, gritos que também Bellatrix escutou claramente.

— Por que meu Senhor reagiu assim? —Acercou-se mexendo seus braços. — Ah, não me diga, posso o imaginar, seguro que você não contente com ficar grávido, também te oferecias a "esse" —terminou por se plantar a escassa distância de Severus

Essa palavra, esse termo, "grávido" usava-se só para animais, mas não lhe responderia, não tinha porque.

—Tudo bom se livro-te desse girino —e assinalou seu ventre. — assim, faz de ti o que queira e me livra a mim de sua insuportável presença na casa de meu Amo.

Severus se aconchegou mais à cabeceira e flexionou os joelhos.

—Surpreendente. —e riu-se falsamente, acercou-se tão rápido que seu rosto estava demasiado cerca do rosto de Severus.

—Com que protege a sua criança, e eu que achava que o detestaria, é obra e graça de um homem não? —e voltou a rir. — E conquanto lembrança a ti não gostava que te metessem… deles.

—Basta, não tenho porque…  
_  
— NÃO TEM POR QUE? NÃO TE POR QUE, QUE? ESCUTAR-ME, CRER-ME… TEMER-ME?_  —e afastou-se ficou olhando com um meio sorriso. — eu acho que deveria temer mais, bem mais, não por ti talvez, mas não acho que a teu "recoito" goste…

—Não se atreveria.

— Que não o faria? Essa criança seu é do único que tem prioridade para o Lord agora, já nem sequer lidera os ataques, só espera a que "esse" nasça, é irritante! Mas posso solucioná-lo, nem sequer você detectaria o veneno da vespa vermelha, se, por alguma desgraça "alguém" te pusessem na comida.

E começou a rir, riso semelhante às das hienas.

—E não teria a seu sanador, porque não acho que passe desta noite.

Não se tinha dado conta, mas os gritos de Adler tinham parado, mas não assim os ruídos secos que supôs devia ser seu amigo inconsciente se golpeando várias vezes no andar. Lestrange já tinha a porta aberta e se girou para o encarar de novo, lhe dando uma ameaça em forma de sentença.

—Assim, ficará… sozinho

—Só. —repetiu Severus quando Bela se tinha marchado

Desde esse dia não voltou a comer com tranquilidade, sempre temeroso da ameaça de Lestrange e, não ter indícios de que Magnus seguisse com vida lhe deprimia.

Harry estava mais tranquilo, sua saúde melhorou à medida que seguia as indicações da enfermeira, seus dois amigos apoiavam-no e animavam sempre, mas não puderam melhorar a opressão interna do rapaz, opressão e desespero que canalizava com saídas ocultas para qualquer parte do mundo mágico em busca de informação, porque a que lhe dava o diretor já não bastava para ele.

A cada que podiam escapavam do Castelo e de sua proteção, felizmente podiam desaparecer se alguma vez se encontrassem em perigo, mas felizmente para eles não tiveram que fugir, de modo que só utilizavam esse meio para poder se transladar, Hermione era a encarregada de levar consigo a Harry, tanto pela proibição que lhe fizesse o Ministério e porque ele não tinha tido a possibilidade de praticar como os demais estudantes.

Estas saídas davam-se em poucas ocasiões, mas bastava para que Harry sentisse que estava fazendo algo.

Agora era uma dessas vezes, já que a classe de Defesa tinha terminado repentinamente, quando Malfoy se apresentou de improviso a metade de classe com a varinha em alto e apontando a Remus, com olhos cristalinos e apertando fortemente os dentes, ao princípio todos se surpreenderam, mas Remus desarmou ao loiro sem dificuldade e concluiu as classes para todos os demais e ordenou a Malfoy a que ficasse.

Se era possível perguntariam a Remus sobre esse incidente em outra ocasião, mas, agora deviam aproveitar o tempo para ter todo pronto para após o jantar, a capa de invisibilidade, várias bromas úteis de Gemialidades Weasley, suas varinhas e uma caixa de chocolates que Ron fez questão de levar.

Após que Hermione transformasse algumas coisas em seus perfeitos dobros e deixar em suas camas correspondentes, se dirigiram aos limites do bosque e decidiram não se aparecer em Honeydukes tivessem sido reconhecidos como estudantes do Colégio, ademais tinham os fins de semana para averiguar nesse lugar, de modo que optaram por outro lugar.

Uma vez nesse lugar, trataram de passar desapercebidos Ron e Hermione tomavam-se das mãos e caminhavam como um casal de noivos a horas inadequadas; com um metro de distância o salvador do mundo, insistiram a que Harry sempre levasse a capa porque, ainda que seja de noite era uma figura reconhecida e sua presença seria facilmente notada em qualquer lugar, só lhe tirava quando não tinha muita gente e não encontravam sinais de perigo.

A rua estava relativamente deserta de modo que dirigiram-se às poucas lojas que seguiam abertas em busca de qualquer indício.

Agora as visitas para Severus eram mais restringidas, Magnus se apresentava durante duas horas em todo o dia; uma para compartilhar o café da manhã das sete às oito, a outra hora era destinada para o jantar, Lucius tinha quinze minutos com ele às três da tarde para lhe administrar a poção que lhe ajudaria quando chegasse o momento do alumbramento. Peter trazia-lhe a comida entre as doze e a uma da tarde, mas a maior parte do tempo ficava só; Preferia essa solidão a ter a companhia de Voldemort ou Bellatrix que se apareciam quando se lhes antojava.

Magnus entrou à habitação às nove em ponto, coxeava um pouco, sua perna não tinha tido a atenção correta e as moléstias eram evidentes, os suplícios aos quais tinha sido submetido foram tão brutais que só voltou a se apresentar três dias após "seu castigo" agora que tinha passado quase quinze dias sua perna seguia lhe dando moléstias.

Desta vez não se sentou a seu lado como sempre, permaneceu de pé, não lhe tinha dito nada ainda porque não sabia se lhe permitiriam ir ou não, mas Lucius tinha conseguido que lhe dessem permissão, como? graças a um argumento que lhe recordou parte de sua vida que ansiava esquecer:

—Meu Lord; Se o sanador vê-se tão cerca da liberdade, é seguro que trataria de escapar, meu Senhor voltaria a ter uma desculpa perfeita para voltar ao castigar, ainda que certamente não o precisa, mas a satisfação de escutar pedindo perdão como a anterior vez…

— Por que me pede isso Lucius?

—Sabe que só sua decisão é a acertada, minha petição é o de menos aqui.

Mas a Voldemort, enchia-lhe de satisfação ver ao inescrutável Malfoy perder um pouco o controle em sua postura.

—Sei muito bem que sentiste algo, idílico por ele quando eram estudantes.

—Mas… —sim, o tinha desconcertado repentinamente, mas o Lord continuou.

— E, dirá que a satisfação de ver a Severus com esse tipo de roupa não te atrai?

Lucius, tinha-se reposto com rapidez, e decidiu conceder-lhe razão, sempre fazia isso.

—Não posso lhe esconder nada meu Senhor, é verdade, mas, agora Snape é inteiramente seu.

—Ele é —disse-lhe em tom possesivo. — esse sanador pode ir, que compre o que cria conveniente, mas que não trate de fazer nenhuma estupidez, e serei eu mesmo quem lhe atribua um vigia.

De modo que agora Magnus, devia lhe dizer o motivo de sua ausência e lhe perguntar se tinha um capricho escondido, ainda que disto último estava muito inseguro, tanto por não poder o obter, como por não ter contestação de Severus.

—Me permitirão ausentar-me para te adquirir nova roupa, e… bom, pensei que se me era possível te traria algo que quisesse.

A mirada de incredulidade de Severus pô-lo nervoso como poderia lhe pedir isso a um homem que de seguro não sucumbia aos caprichos mundanos? Mas era de supor que dado sua gravidez os desejos eram normais, claro que a ele lhe eram restringidos porque se se tivessem atrevido com uma petição dessas ao Lord, estavam seguros que lhes privariam de algumas das escassas comodidades que tinha.

—Se é que se te apetece, desde depois.

E Severus ainda não dizia nada e tomo outro troço do que pretendia ser carne, de modo que Magnus voltou a insistir.

—Não quero dizer que o vá conseguir, talvez nem sequer tenha a oportunidade, mas não perdemos nada com o tentar.

De novo o silêncio, mas…

—Chocolate.

— chocolate?

—Perguntaste, disse-te e, não o repetirei entendido?

Magnus dedicou-lhe um sorriso e retirou-se, lamentavelmente não passaria essa hora com Severus porque elegeram esse mesmo horário para o levar ao Beco Diagonal, trataria de encontrar esse pedido, mas seu desilusão foi maior quando se deu conta que não seria Lucius quem o acompanharia, a possibilidade se reduzia a nada.

Dirigiu-se até uma pequena loja, em onde se expunha uma grande quantidade de roupa para toda ocasião, os mesmos que estavam apinhados em larguíssimos balcões que se elevavam até o teto mas se curvavam perigosamente na ponta. Pela hora, os dependentes da loja, elfos todos eles se dedicavam a ordenar caixas e roupa que durante o dia tinham sacado a expor, para chegar aos lugares mais altos se valiam de pequenas asas azuis nos tornozelos que os elevavam até seu alto destino, iam vestidos com suas habituais roupagens símbolo de escravatura, mas estas limpas, nada rasgadas e de uma cor azul pastel que ofendia à vista.

Localizava-se no extremo da rua, conhecia-o graças a uma de suas poucas visitas desde que chegasse a Londres, não era uma loja reconhecida como a de Madame Malkin por suposto, mas uma de suas vantagens era uma ou a última em fechar, aí iam os compradores de último minuto e que não se importassem que seus vestimentas fossem sob medida.

—Boa noite.

—Boa noite —correspondeu-lhe com o clássico sorriso falso de vendedor a seu cliente —se quer escolher algo, lhe rogo que se apresse, tenho a intenção de fechar cedo hoje.

E não era precisamente cedo, passava as onze da noite, mas ante a pouca freguesia que tinha nesse momento; três jovenzinhos e o que acabava de chegar decidiu que era tudo por esse dia.

—Não se preocupe, não escolherei nada, só quero que me dê seis jogos completos de roupa para gravidez.

—Temos vários modelos, as cores…

—Em verdade não me interessam esses detalhes, o deixarei a seu critério, só certifique que sejam para um masculino.

—A talha talvez ajudaria.

Adler pensou-o um pouco, relativamente eram iguais.

—Se não me equivoco é de minha estatura.

—Entendo.

— Ah! e que lhe sirvam durante todo o ciclo.

— Algo mais?

— Tem chocolates?

—Sinto muito, nenhum doce.

—Lástima, por favor apresse-se.

E o vendedor internou-se entre os estantes, enquanto os elfos saíam para limpar o exterior da loja.

Adler esteve mal uns segundos completamente só, escassos para fazer qualquer coisa, lhe dando tempo sozinho para jogar um longo suspiro, no meio de silêncio ouviu uns passos frouxos e uma voz jovem.

—Eu os esperarei aqui. —escutou dizer, um segundo depois um rapaz alto e ruivo saía dos corredores entre os estantes.

—Boa noite —saudou lhe.

Magnus fez só um assentimento, como mostra de que o estava escutando, ainda que queria conversar com alguém, não devia, de seguro o comensal que o acompanhava e lhe vigiava teria ordens para informar ao Lord de todos seus movimentos.

O jovem apoiou-se de costas e com os cotovelos no balcão, vendo-o de relance, Adler quase sorriu quando o jovenzinho, sacou uma barra colorida e se dispunha a rasgar despreocupadamente a envoltura dourada do doce ansiado, não pensou em seu vigilante nem que o ruivo poderia lhe tomar por um extravagante quando se lhe acercou um pouco.

—Um galeão por essa barra

Ron deixou de desenvolver, seus intensos olhos azuis delatavam-no, estava surpreendido.

— Que?!

— Pode deixá-lo se não quer. —não tinha tempo de rogos, de modo que o pressionou um pouco, pôs o galeão no balcão.

Os olhos do ruivo alargaram-se de forma incomum e abriu a boca, Magnus achou que gritaria, não devia lhe ter feito tão magnífica oferta, por um chocolate que só valeria alguns knuts.

— Espere um momento, em seguida volto.

E rapidamente Ron internou-se aos corredores de estantes para atingir a seus amigos, esta oferta não devia a deixar passar nem estando louco, louco o que lhe estava oferecendo essa quantidade e começou aos chamar.

— HARRY, HARRY, HERMIONE onde se meteram? (por que se esfumam quando os preciso?) – rodeou outro estante e quase choca com seus dois amigos.

— Ron ocorre-te algo? está um pouco agitado… —perguntou-lhe Harry ao mesmo tempo que lhe esquivava para não se chocar.

— Depois explico-te, mas agora quero a caixa Hermione.

— Caixa? Mas…

Não lhe deu tempo para pedir mais explicações porque lhe arrebatou uma colorida caixa e se jogou a correr, tanto Harry como Hermione trocaram miradas se encolheram de ombros e seguiram deambulando pela loja; já tinha percorrido as demais e esta era a última que visitavam de modo que se davam seu tempo, mas a curiosidade e verdadeira urgência obrigaram a Harry seguir a mesma direção onde desaparecesse seu amigo.

—Vou ver que sucede, não podemos permitir que se meta em algum problema.

—Acompanho-te, eu também estou preocupada.

E ambos saíram em busca de seu amigo, mas se detiveram ao escutar uma frase proveniente de uma voz arranhada e burlesca pouco depois se tamparam os ouvidos quando escutaram um nítido molesto.

Minutos antes, Ron tinha voltado onde se encontrava Adler, triunfante sustentava uma caixa. E era incapaz de guardar esse enorme sorriso.

— Se ainda segue em pé sua oferta, devemos o fazer um pouco mais justo —lhe disse quando chegou.

Magnus estava mais que feliz ao ver que esse rapaz não tinha fugido, é mais voltou trazendo o que ele jamais pensou que encontraria, uma caixa inteira dessas barras e lhe estava entregando, sem duvidar lhe entregou o galeão prometido o trocando com a ansiada caixa, então se fixou no escudo que exibia seu suéter.

— Hogwarts?

— Desculpe?

— É aluno de Hogwarts rapaz?

Ron estava a ponto de fugir, se esse mago inteirava-se de que efetivamente era um estudante, um estudante que não estava no colégio e a essas horas! Começou a arrepender-se de ter-se ficado aí e pior ainda ter voltado.

Ao não ter nenhuma resposta, Ron exibiu uma mirada cheia de culpa ao se ver descoberto, Adler mesmo se encontrava com algumas delas quando seus pacientes não acatavam as instruções de seus tratamentos, quis acalmar ao jovem, era quiçá a única oportunidade de se comunicar com esse Albus precisamente.

— Não, não sou eu quem te acusará, do que seja que trame ou esteja fazendo, mas deve me dizer é estudante de Hogwarts verdade?

— Aqui tem seu encarrego, são oitenta galeões.

O dono da loja voltava com o que lhe encarregará e interrompeu a cena, Ron quis aproveitar para sair desse lugar o mais cedo possível mas uma mão lhe aferrou com demasiada força a mão.

— Fica-te —rogou-lhe com a mirada e pagou rapidamente o convindo. — Conhece a Dumbledore?

Voltou a perguntar-lhe e deixou de aprisiona-lo, enquanto da carteira sacava a única prenda verde oliveira, a desdobro sem cuidado para pôr em meio a caixa e voltá-la a envolver, olhando à porta como se escondesse o que estava fazendo, essa atitude e a pergunta intranquilizo mais ao ruivo e tratou de escapulir-se novamente, mas esse homem era muito forte ou estava muito desesperado para chegar a ter essa força, porque agora era sua cotovelo quem era aprisionado.

— É… é minha esperança, Conheces a Albus Dumbledore?

— Sim.

— Diga que…

— DEMORA DEMASIADO, É HORA DE IR-NOS.

Um homem de cabelos cobrizos e sujos abriu a porta inesperadamente e Ron viu-se livre ao instante.

— Terminei, vamo-nos —contestou Adler nervoso.

— Um momento, sanador… nada de testemunhas.

E esse tipo sacou sua varinha tão rápido que tanto a mercearia e Ron nem sequer chegaram a se mover um milímetro, um horrível nítido se ouviu por toda a loja enquanto uma luz azul os cegava.

Quando esse nítido cessou, Ron e a mercearia se olharam como se tivessem perdido o fio de alguma conversa que tinham e que nenhum recordava.

Albus estava preocupado e acordado às quatro da manhã, tinha dias em que não conciliava o sonho, mas agora vestia uma longa camisola de dormir junto à lareira pensando, Minerva o tinha acordado faz escassos trinta minutos ela também se encontrava no despacho do Diretor junto ao trio Gryffindor, reunidos após visitar ao dono da loja de roupa, analisavam o estranho acontecimento, passo a passo.

Hermione e Harry tinham chegado junto a seu amigo, depois que o nítido cessasse, o interrogaram, mas não soube lhes responder, então desapareceram e regressaram aos limites do bosque, correram ao mais ainda que Ron seguia aturdido, não se importaram o tremendo ruído que fizeram quando tocaram muito próximo do despacho e quartos de McGonagall, lhe contaram todo o que viveram essa noite de forma tão atropelada e confusa que a subdiretora teve problemas em captar a ideia.

Os quatro acordaram ao Diretor, que também teve os mesmos problemas que Minerva ao querer compreender aos jovenzinhos, então, explicado tudo submeteu as lembranças de Ron a uma penseira, mas todo o ocorrido tinha sido literalmente apagado, constataram o mesmo quando a mercearia também tinha sido submetido à mesma prova.

Na manhã, para a qual faltava escassas horas chamariam à família Adler, e talvez a alguns membros da Ordem, buscariam respostas.

Respostas eram as que não tinham, se tão só Magnus tivesse completado sua frase.


	16. Procurando a fênix

Ambas mulheres tinham olheiras já marcadas e estavam nervosas, mas uma luz de esperança brilhava no meio de sua podridão, se encontravam acomodadas no insólito despacho do Diretor de Hogwarts, Minerva as tinha chamado muito temporão, ainda que não lhes disse o motivo Gertrude estava segura que tinha notícias sobre seu filho.

E não estava equivocada, ao ouvir o relato de Harry e Hermione suas esperanças cresceram, não era muito, mas a razão e seu coração lhe dizia que Magnus seguia vivo, desafortunadamente confirmou que tinha sido obrigado a permanecer junto a perversos sujeitos, mas seguia vivo, isso era o que para elas contava em primeiro lugar.

Agora, junto a alguns membros da Ordem, obviamente os mais próximos a Albus, todos eles parte do professorado, Remus, Minerva, o mesmo Albus, a demais de três estudantes, (os diretamente envolvidos), tratavam de encontrar sentido ao que viveram estes três últimos.

— Senhor, pelo que ouvimos não pode se tratar de outro, esse sujeito lhe falou como se fosse seu prisioneiro e lançou esse feitiço aos achou que estavam aí para não recordar nada, felizmente não se deu conta de nós, pelo que Hermione e eu recordamos o sucedido da mesma maneira.

— Estou de acordo com eles Albus, a probabilidade de chamar dessa forma é suspeita, mais ainda se não queriam que sua presença fosse descoberta, e, a essas horas!

Minerva tinha a segurança absoluta e as mulheres Adler compartilhavam esta mesma conclusão.

—Como mãe, poderia chegar a confundir minha raciocino lógico com minhas ânsias maternas, mas creio firmemente que este não é o caso —A viúva Adler falava com tempere e acalmada. — Todos no Hospital e nossos conhecidos sabem que meu filho era… É um opositor acérrimo à causa dos comensais e de Voldemort.

A maioria dos presentes estremeceram-se com a menção daquele nome no entanto Harry simpatizou com ela pelo só facto de não mostrar temor a um simples nome, de seguro que Magnus Adler era um grande homem.

A mulher retomou a palavra.

—Penso que talvez, sem lhe propor meu filho soube ou se meteu em algo importante para essa gente e eles o sequestraram, ele não é daqueles que se calam as injustiças —se deteve um momento para suspirar longamente e se dar o valor para dizer o que pensava— tivesse sido mais fácil o matar o sei, mas não o fizeram, porque saberia, como mãe saberia.

Chorou, e Claire abraçou-a, todos guardaram silêncio por um momento respeitado seu sofrimento.

Voltaram a retomar suas conversas após que a viúva se acalmasse, estiveram de acordo com que Claire se integrasse à Ordem, Albus voltaria a depender de seus amigos em Londres mágico para que estivessem mais atentos que dantes. O caso do desaparecimento de Adler seria uma das prioridades agora, com sorte talvez chegaria a Severus se seguia esse rastro.

Assim a reunião terminou e os mais jovens também reforçariam seus próprios informantes, estavam cansados não tinham dormindo, mas graças ao diretor foram desculpados de todas as classes desse dia.

—O que eu não entendo, é para que quereria os chocolates? —assinalou Ron.

Enquanto regressavam à sala comum, o ruivo não tinha dito nada e essa observação foi a primeira que fez, estava muito confundido porque não recordava nada e isso, era exasperante.

—Não o sei, mas não pudeste te comer só você, ficavam várias barras.

—Talvez não lhe dão de comer, Hermione.

—Ou, era para alguém mais —raciocinou Harry. — porque se tinha fome te tivesse tirado e as envolturas deveriam de ter estado regadas pelo andar.

Harry tinha pensado o tempo todo nesse fato, porque como bem disse Hermione não podia lhes ter comidos todos em tão pouco tempo, e muito menos com envolturas incluídas.

Chegaram a sua sala, foram a seus dormitórios, mas não puderam descansar como queriam, os pensamentos iam e vinham mais na cabeça de Harry, quem por fim após o tentar por muito baixo dormido.

Conjecturas, da Ordem, das mulheres Adler, tinha sido uma total coincidência que os três jovens se encontrassem precisamente aí? Esse "sanador" era o que procuravam? Teria alguma relação com Severus?

Os escassos minutos que passava Lucius em seu quarto eram muito bem aproveitados por ambos amigos, e agora era Severus tinha em claro que se desejava proteger a seu bebê, devia confiar e arriscar, todo o contrário ao que estava acostumado porque sua desconfiança sempre lhe salvava.

Com o copo em suas mãos cheio dessa poção transparente, e sentado em uma esquina da cama Severus daria o primeiro passo para sair daí.

—Tenho pensado tantas vezes e tenho procurado milhares de formas, mas em verdade a única que pude achar é que alguém deve lhe avisar a Albus onde se encontra este Castelo, mas, só posso confiar em ti, não te disse antes porque não sabia se te deixavam sair —e lhe deu um sorvo.

—Faz mal em uma semana que o Lord deixou que me fosse, só nos sábados para poder me abastecer de ingredientes, em verdade nos fazem falta suas habilidades, meu querido amigo.

—Suponho. —após tanto tempo por fim um sorriso autossuficiente apareceu em seu rosto, e celebrou esse fato com outro sorvo.

Severus surtia ao bando da escuridão com bravejes para fortaleza, um restabelecimento rápido, líquidos com os quais os comensais podiam passar muito tempo em ataque e não ver mermadas suas forças.

—Trata de contatar-te com Albus, estou seguro que deve estar pendente de qualquer coisa.

Lucius que até esse momento se encontrava sereno e de pé, caminhou enojado lhe dando as costas a seu amigo.

—Não quisesse desiludir Severus, mas se em verdade te estivesse a procurar, com os recursos que tem esse velho, já teria dado com este lugar.

Em parte era verdadeiro, Albus sempre contava com a melhor informação, mas recordou que era ele quem lhe proporcionava as melhores e a maioria deles, e o único que Severus jamais pôde lhe dar era precisamente o lugar, o lugar onde agora mais que nunca queria que soubesse que existia.

—A localização deste Castelo é desconhecido até para nós Lucius.

—Oeste de Londres, é o único que sabemos —corroborou o loiro.

—Ao oeste, onde o sol morre, onde a luz se extingue, onde a noite e o mau atua sem problemas, às vezes acho que Vol… que o Senhor Tenebroso tem algo de poeta.

—Um poeta louco —completou Malfoy, em tom burlesco.

Olharam-se com um sorriso de cumplicidade, essa afirmação era uma pequena troça a seu senhor, que ambos se consentiram para aliviar a situação, isto era estressante e angustiante para os dois, porque ambos contavam com que Albus e um rapaz que nem sequer tinha terminado o colégio detivessem a Voldemort dantes de que chegasse a se apoderar de seus respectivos filhos.

—Diz a quem poderia contatar e como; estou seguro que ninguém deve lhe estar a vigiar.

— Seguro?

—Crê-me, o é, sua identidade é desconhecida por muitos, eu o soube por boca do mesmo Albus e também a mim me surpreendeu.

—Conta comigo.

—Bem —E terminou com a poção, disposto a lhe contar seu plano.

E esse relógio, esse maldito relógio marcou a hora de ir-se para Lucius e, recordava-lhe a Severus todas as horas que passava encerrado, a cada minuto, a cada segundo, tinha tentado o arrancar com magia várias vezes, mas por ordem de Magnus não desperdiçaria mais seus poderes, precisaria para depois.

—Devo ir-me —Lucius apressou-se para a porta.

—Amanhã então —despediu-se Severus, devia dar-lhe informação concreta e valido para a personagem que tinha em mente.

Ao dia seguinte Severus confiou de novo em outra pessoa mais, Magnus ao princípio não lhe disse nada, ainda sentia certa susceptibilidade em relação a Malfoy, mas após o pensar concluiu que não tinha melhor maneira.

—Eu não o conheço como você, de modo que, se você acha que pode confiar nele o faz.

— Devo confiar nele… devo fazer por meu bebê.

E de novo sua mão viajou para seu ventre com ternura, a teia que separava sua pele era suave, aquecia quando o ambiente era frio e lhe refrescava quando o calor era excessivo, lhe fazia estar cómodo em todo momento, essas eram as características da roupa de gravidez, enfeitiçadas para adaptar ao corpo do gestante e ao médio ambiente.

Via-se radiante, formoso mais que antes, Severus jamais se imaginou que utilizaria esse tipo de roupa, mas agora seu corpo estava coberto por um jogo índigo escuro que ainda que a cor não era de sua agrado lhe sentava bem, um broche prateado em seu ombro direito sujeitava a solapa solta que cruzava todo seu peito, pequenos arabescos bordados desciam do broche até o borde final, mesmos que apareciam em seus punhos; a calça de corte singelo se amoldava com graça.

—Então Severus, confiemos em que tudo saia o melhor possível.

As horas passaram e Lucius voltou à hora acostumada, não perderam o tempo e se centraram no plano que executariam esse mesmo fim de semana, era terça-feira e Malfoy devia se preparar, detalharam tudo, até o dia sexta-feira.

E com o trato selado, Severus proporcionou-lhe a Lucius, a informação, as palavras que devia usar e a ideia que devia pôr em prática, agora só ficava esperar.

Voldemort tinha-se ausentado por toda a semana, seu destino e suas atividades jamais o souberam, mas na noite da sexta-feira chegou, em sua mão sustentava um agrupado de roída teia negra e desbotada, envolvida com uma soga delgada que ao igual que a teia estava suja e velha.

Quando ingressou ao Salão principal todos seus vassalos se ajoelharam mal lhe ver, ordeno a que se marchassem, mas uma mulher não o fez, é mais, teve o descaro de lhe acercar, com temor mas estava segura que as regras não sempre se cingiam a ela.

— Onde esteve meu Senhor?

—Nos domínios das parcas negras minha querida Bela.

—Mas… a que foi? Você deveria me ter pedido o que desejava meu Senhor e eu…

—Estou de humor mulher, por isso não darei as maldições que merece por sua curiosidade.

—Só… —mas voltou à interromper.

—Fui em procura de "disso" —E balançou o agrupado perto ao rosto de Lestrange. —É o instrumento que preciso para completar o sacrifício, fabricado com os ossos de uma Fênix que se recusou a morrer e que essas três velhas lhe despojaram sua alma para que não pudesse reviver nunca.

—Uma fênix morta?

—Sim, encontrei a fênix que fará que eu possa por fim, possuir a imortalidade.

E com isto Bela foi assaltada pelos braços ansiosos do Lord, às vezes Lestrange conseguia ser parte da cama de seu amo e, desta vez voltaria ao ser, enquanto subiam as gradas seu esposo se cruzou com eles, mas como sempre não lhe deu importância.

Um indivíduo desconhecido delgado e encurvado, entrou essa tarde à  _"Cabeça de Javali"_ , seu cabelo castanho estava descuidado e suas roupas um pouco sujas, a tez opaca mas de facções tão médias que podia passar por todos e por ninguém ao mesmo tempo; sentou-se à barra em espera de ser atendido.

— Que lhe dou? —perguntou-lhe Aberforth, o dono do estabelecimento.

— Um Whisky de fogo.

De embaixo da barra sacou uma taça que já continha esse líquido e o pôs com brusquidão no mesos, jamais foi conhecido pelo bom trato, mas agora não tinha o tempo suficiente para atender "melhor" a sua freguesia.

— Algo mais?

— Não, nada

Abeforth foi atender-se a outros clientes restando-lhe importância ao recém chegado, nos últimos dias passavam por Hogsmeade muitos estrangeiros às vezes famílias inteiras fugindo, antes não era tanta a freguesia como agora, mas também se apresentavam comensais encobertos, pelo nunca perguntava nada a ninguém.

O sujeito fez-lhe um sinal com a mão para chamá-lo, quando se acercou viu que o copo estava intacto, e a seu lado brilhava três galeões como pagamento pelo servido.

— Isto é mais do que vale a garrafa inteira.

— O Príncipe quer falar com a Fênix – foi a única resposta que obteve e sua agora chata mirada se posou nos olhos atordoados do velho.

—… Quando? ...

Tanto tempo esperando um indício, tanto tempo pendente da mais mínima conversa, e essa pergunta foi o único que fez.

— Nesta semana.

Sem mais o desconhecido saiu tão rápido que em seu caminho empurrou a dois magos que chegavam; enquanto o velho dono recuperou-se da impressão, tomou os três galeões e saiu para prossegui-lo empurrando aos mesmos magos em sua perseguição, giro à esquerda, à direita não viu ao sujeito por nenhum lado, se tão só o tivesse retido.

 _— (Devo comunicar-me com ele agora mesmo)._  
  
Voltou a entrar, deixou encarregado o lugar aos três ajudantes que recentemente tinha contratado, não podia perder mais tempo chegou até a lareira de seu próprio quarto, se partia pelo bilhete do quadro de sua irmã demoraria mais e ainda que lhe desagradava muito viajar por esse meio arrojou os pós flu para chegar em redemoinho ao despacho de seu irmão.

 _— ALBUS! ALBUS! ONDE ESTA ESTÚPIDO VELHO?!_  
  
A mascota do diretor emitiu sons de incomodidade, mas tranquilizou-se quando reconheceu os mesmos olhos azuis de seu dono.

— Abeforth? —o Diretor baixou das escadas para averiguar quem lhe requeria dessa maneira

—POR FIM! —Seu irmão soava exasperado. — Talvez… tenha notícias de seu professor desaparecido.

O pobre mago quase perde o equilíbrio no último degrau, sustentou-se no corrimão justo a tempo, a mirada tranquila foi substituída por uma de completa ansiedade.

— Faz favor, conta-me —convidou-lhe a que se sentasse

Em seu interior sabia que pôr todas suas esperanças em uma simples pista, seu coração começou a bater aceleradamente. O dono da " _Cabeça de Javali_ " relatou-lhe passo a passo todos os eventos dessa tarde, tratando de ser o mais detalhado possível nos mesmos, e voltou ao repetir a pedido de Dumbledore.

— Ah! Sobre o dinheiro—Abeforth levou uma mão até sua bolso, de onde sacou as três moedas —toma, te trouxe. — e as pôs em cima da mesa.

Albus olhou-as com receio eram simples e ordinárias, mas decidiu-se e tomou-as, soltou-as muito cedo porque achou que queimariam, pois sua temperatura começou a elevar-se rapidamente, mas surpreendentemente não caíram as três moedas senão uma só cujos gravados eram muito diferentes aos normais; com cuidado voltou-a a levantar e inspecionou-a detidamente, parou-se como se tivesse um ressorte com um grande sorriso ao reconhecer as figuras.

 _—SEI QUE DEVE SER ELE, DEVE O SER!_  
  
Seu irmão não sabia por que Albus reagia dessa forma, claro que era uma alegria para todos, mas deviam ser prudentes, e seu irmão não o estava a ser.

—Mas também pode ser uma armadilha, é racional que queiram te guiar a uma.

—Sós três sabem o sobrenome de Snape, eu mesmo lhe revelei e todos de minha confiança, seguro que foi ele mesmo quem lhe disse a esse estranho, isso quer dizer que confia nesse sujeito.

—Ou sabem-no, porque deu-lhe no meio de suplícios.

_—NÃO DIGA ISSO, NEM SEQUER O MENCIONE._

_—SABE MUITO BEM QUE ISSO PUDE SER VERDADE, NÃO VONTADE NADA O NEGANDO._  
  
Para esse momento os dois estavam de pé e gritavam, por fortuna o despacho abriu-se e distraiu-os.

—Mas que sucede Albus?... Abeforth?!

Minerva entrava no despacho com as mãos abarrotadas de papéis, deteve-se de improviso ao ver ao irmão de seu amigo.

—Minha querida Minerva, Severus, Severus quer comunicar-se.

—Mas…— e deixou cair todos os papéis os recolhendo rapidamente com a varinha os acomodando em uma das mesas. — como…?

—Alguém lhe trouxe um recado a Abeforth e ademais lhe deu isto —estendeu seu palma mostrando a brilhante moeda.

Minerva tomou-a para examiná-la, não era um galeão comum a um lado a figura em voo de uma fênix e do reverso um caldeirão fervendo.

—Mas isto não quer dizer nada Albus.

—Isso é o que lhe digo eu — lhe disse Abeforth

— Claro que quer dizer algo! Muito Minerva, diz muito!

—Não acho que deva emocionar dessa maneira Albus.

—É que não é só isso —então, lhe relatou o mesmo que lhe dissesse seu irmão.

Minerva passeava-se de um lado a outro, queria lhe dizer que não se ilusionara, mas o velho coração de seu amigo já tinha sofrido bastante, mas também não era lógico se lançar a algo que talvez era planejado pelo mesmíssimo Voldemort.

—Então devemos estar atentos, seguro que se esse sujeito volta à " _Cabeça de Javali_ " —deu meia volta e seguiu caminhando. — avisaremos só a uns poucos de confiança, pode se tratar de uma emboscada —e deu outra volta.

—Irei pessoalmente, devo ser eu quem se contate com ele, talvez se qualquer outro chega não queira o fazer.

—Não podes deixar o Castelo desprotegido Albus

—Confio na habilidade dos professores, ademais os aurores sempre estão atentos, também não os membros da ordem que tenham guarda deixarão seu posto; e, só será esta semana.

—Não quero ser eu quem te desanime, mas pelo que me contou quem trouxe essa mensagem é alguém que não se pode reconhecer facilmente.

—Sei-o, mas se não é agora que devo confiar, pode que perca a última oportunidade de trazer a Severus de volta.

Nessa semana foi um suplicio para várias pessoas Abeforth encontrava-se nervoso a cada vez que entrava um desconhecido a seu estabelecimento; Albus encontrava-se praticamente encerrado em uma habitação, pendente a que a porta se abrisse, tão cedo escutasse o parafuso ativaria um sinal pelo qual Remus, Kingsley e Minerva chegariam ao mesmo quarto de onde queira se encontrassem nesse momento; no castelo os três gryffindors e mais ainda Harry, não podiam concentrar em suas classes, pendentes no desaparecimento de Remus ou da Subdiretora, porque se isso sucedia era que Albus lhes tinha requerido.

Passou na semana e Abeforth, tratava de ser ele quem atendesse aos desconhecidos ou aos que atuavam de forma suspeita, deixava a suas ajudantes aos clientes regulares, a noite já caía e algumas estrelas apareciam no céu, se dirigiu com três copos de Whisky de fogo em uma bandeja, deixo duas a umas bruxas pequenas que conversavam em sussurros, se foi a um terceiro mago alto, jovem, vestia roupas singelas o cabelo negrismo que lhe tampava o rosto quase por completo, mas quando deixou o copo, o jovem deixou cair na charola vazia um galeão que girou até que se posou e a imagem do majestoso fênix em voo se vislumbrou, ficou por uns segundos sem dizer nada.

—Se segue-me, mostrarei o quarto que pediu —por fim pôde dizer o velho dono.

—Bem, estou cansado e quero descansar o mais cedo possível —contestou recalcando as últimas palavras.

Essa resposta assegurou-lhe que falava com o mago correto e sua disposição de lhe seguir lhe facilitou melhor as coisas, tomou a moeda e ambos deixaram a mesa para subir em onde se encontravam as habitações. Chegaram a uma, Abeforth a abriu e lhe convidou a passar, o outro assentiu e traspassou a entrada, mal o teve feito uma varinha se fincou em suas costas e este levantou as mãos em sinal que não tentaria nada.

Albus estava em frente a ele e o estudava com minuciosidade, esse cabelo, a complexão, talvez, talvez fosse ele em pessoa, mas quando o observado alçou a cabeça, grande foi sua decepção ao comprovar que não era o esperado, e uma sensação cocegas de magia lhe mostrou que trazia um feitiço modificador de imagem.

—Mostra-te.

—Só se faz que seus cães guardiães deixem de me apontar.

Essa voz, conhecia essa voz, mas não podia definir a quem pertencia, com exatidão.

— Como sei que você não tentará nada contra eles?

—Tenho muito pouco tempo Dumbledore —seu tom era depreciativo. — mas se em verdade aprecia a… Snape como ele mesmo crê, fará o que te peço, não estou aqui para começar um duelo, se é isso o que preocupa a sua gente.

—Faz favor todos baixem as varinhas. —se ouvia cansado e os demais ainda que reticentes lhe obedeceram.

—Agora põe um recinto de silêncio.

—Com baixar as varinhas é suficiente, não deixaremos que se encerrem sozinhos.

—Só é para que não sejamos escutados, Lupin, estaremos aqui mesmo e, não tenho o tempo suficiente para suas tolices.

Novamente esse tom soberbo, mas pelo visto também conhecia a Remus, era verdade, o tempo era um dos fatores mais arrepiantes e com suaves movimentos no ar, o Diretor criou uma barreira ao redor deles, era como uma frágil borbulha de puxão, com várias cores dançando em sua superfície, qualquer coisa que dissessem em seu interior não escutaria ninguém, também não ninguém traspassaria até que o criador o decidisse.

—Espero agrade-lhe assim —o outro só o aprovou com a cabeça.

—Primeiro, deixarei que veja minha verdadeira aparência, mas, deve, entendido? DEVE escutar tudo.

—Tens minha palavra.

O estranho conservou os dedos e como se fosse um véu, algo transparente caiu ao chão. Todos os presentes se surpreenderam quando a figura de Lucius Malfoy apareceu em frente ao Diretor, se moveram, mas a mão em alto de Albus lhes impediu.

—Lucius… —este alçou mais sua cabeça, e começou a falar, quanto mais direto e conciso fosse melhor.

—O Senhor Escuro descobriu uma forma de aumentar seu poder, ser imortal, mas para isso precisa a alma intacta de um inocente, de um recém nascido para ser exatos, não tenho ideia como o faça, mas se prepara para isso.

—Isso é… grave, atuaremos da melhor maneira possível, ainda que não o creia, confio em ti e sei que me disse a verdade, mas… agora diga-me… —duvidou. — Severus está bem?... e tem algo que ver com tudo isto?

A pergunta incomodou ao loiro, fechou os olhos, custaria muito responder-lhe, mas faria, também não o que ia dizer lhe resultava grato, e foi pela mesma razão que pediu o recinto de silêncio.

—Não, não o está —O diretor engoliu com dificuldade, mas Lucius devia seguir. — desconheço desde quando, mas… o Lord… ele… o forçou e, ainda o segue fazendo; é prisioneiro.

Com a cada frase pior que a outra, o rosto de Dumbledore se tornava a cada vez mais agoniada; Voldemort tinha-o feito prisioneiro, seu pesadelo mais temido tinha-se feito realidade.

—Mas tem um sanador que se ocupa inteiramente dele; Adler, por se serve-te de algo.

— (Um sanador?) —foi a silenciosa pergunta e seus olhos alçaram-se incrédulos.

A mirada interrogativa do Diretor alentou lhe para que seguisse, sendo como era, não achava que o Diretor não atasse cabos.

—Dumbledore —suspirou. — o Lord já tem em mente a uma criatura, mal nasça sacrificá-lo-á, de modo que, se chega o momento deve tomar todas as previsões possíveis.

—Por suposto que farei, mas ainda não…

Então Dumbledore viu o que nunca achou que veria Lucius se afastou um passo e baixou sua mirada com pesar.

—Sacrificará ao bebê de Snape… ele… ele o engravidou, o forçou. —voltou a repetir essa palavra para que Albus implicasse seu significado.

A revelação disto descolocou por completo ao velho Diretor e seus pés não o sustentaram mais, de joelhos se apoiou com uma só mão no chão, porque a outra atalhava seu peito arquejante, os demais se preocuparam e se moveram a seu encontro, mas a barreira ainda seguia funcionando.

—Isso é tudo, agora se me permite devo me retirar, não quero que o Lord suspeite de mim.

— Por que o faz?

—Se consegue seu cometido, o próximo brinquedo pessoal de Voldemort será meu filho e não poderei o impedir, ademais… Severus precisa ajuda, agora mais que nunca e, isso é algo que eu não posso lhe dar.

—Antes que te vá —se recuperou um pouco e lhe estendeu algo pequeno que cabia perfeitamente em seu punho —se é possível faz favor lhe dá, diga que ele intuirá quando o usar.

—Se é possível— e aceitou o estranho encarrego —agora se é tão amável— lhe assinalou a barreira.

Ainda desde o chão Dumbledore levantou a barreira, para rapidamente ordenar.

—NINGUÉM LHE ATAQUE NEM LHE SIGA, temos muito de que falar.

Malfoy estava a ponto de sair, com a melhor pose de dignidade, mas voltou-se para ver direto aos olhos de Dumbledore, desta vez a humildade e o rogo mostravam-se.

—Cuida-os por mim, talvez eu já não possa o fazer.

—Farei— prometeu-lhe o Diretor, sabia com exatidão a quem referia-se.

Depois destas últimas palavras Malfoy agradeceu com uma leve vênia e deixou a habitação.

Remus tratou de segui-lo, mas absteve-se quando escutou seu nome.

—Remus faz favor, agora é tempo de voltar ao Castelo e serei eu quem aclare suas dúvidas, agora só quero regressar

Ouvia-se tão cansado e derrotado. Chegaram ao castelo e na porta de seu despacho encontrou a quatro jovenzinhos que os esperavam, quatro, porque Draco também se encontrava junto a Harry, Hermione e Ron; Dumbledore entendia-os perfeitamente, mas Albus pediu um único favor que agora precisava.

—Sei que devem ter várias perguntas, mas… tenho que lhes implorar me deixem estar sozinho.

—Albus, está bem? —perguntou Minerva, ainda que não era necessário porque claramente o rosto de seu amigo era uma óbvia resposta.

—Não. Minerva, não o estou; mas não deve se preocupar, estarei bem. —E se encerrou em seu despacho.

Por fim tinha notícias, por fim sabia algo, por fim alguém lhe dava esperanças; Ainda que fossem más, desesperançadoras, passeou por seu despacho recordando, agora compreendia o comportamento de Severus nos últimos meses dantes dessa noite.

Derrubou-se em sua cadeira, abriu a gaveta de sua mesa e saco o anuário de todas as promoções que passaram por Hogwarts, procurou uma em específico uma foto que mostrasse a Severus quando era estudante, a graduação todas as figuras se moviam inquietas, sorriam, alguns levantavam os dedos em sinal de vitória, mas, no extremo direito Severus permanecia quieto e sério, se via um pouco molesto pelos joguinhos que faziam seus colegas, mas teve um instante um breve instante em que sorriu.

_— (Severus filho, juro que encontrarei, regressará a casa, regressarão a casa)_


	17. Um lindo dia

Albus seguia contemplando a foto, tinha espalhado mais, poucas em verdade, todas onde Severus aparecia, enquanto em sua mente essas palavras voltavam uma e outra vez.

…Sacrificará ao bebê de Snape… ele o engravidou, o forçou.

— (Por que não me dei conta? era tão claro!) —e não fez nada para deter o surco de lágrimas que voltava a empanar sua bochecha.

—Não imagino o que tivesse que suportar —lhe falava à foto. — também não imagino o que suporta agora —calou um momento— um bebê! um bebê, Severus! como quisesse estar a seu lado nestes momentos, te dar todas as atenções, comprazer seus caprichos, que me grite quando algo te molesta —a voz se lhe avariou— terá um bebê e nem sequer tem a esperança de que viva —E voltou a chorar.

Tinha permanecido assim durante quase uma hora, devia esvaziar sua alma, porque não queria se derrubar quando lhe comunicasse aos demais, mas pensar em seu filho, e agora em seu neto e o despiedado destino que tinham, era maior que seu valor.

Dumbledore se sossegou um pouco e ainda com os olhos irritados abriu a porta, era hora de enfrentar os factos e tomar as melhores decisões para todos.

Na porta, nove pessoas esperavam a que Albus decidisse abrir, quase em silêncio, sozinho sussurros se escutavam, o tempo parecia eterno. Remus abraçava a Draco pelos ombros e este se refugiava mais ao corpo do licano, Minerva e Pomfrey trocavam miradas preocupadas, Kingsley e Abeforth estavam em seus próprios pensamentos, enquanto os três Gryffindor permaneciam lado a lado, sem emitir nenhum comentário. Todos com as mesmas perguntas, todos com afetos diferentes, o clique da ferradura lhes sobressaltou um pouco.

Entraram, Remus, Minerva seguida de Pomfrey, Kingsley e o mesmo Abeforth, também estavam os quatro jovens, dois deles com o temor em suas miradas.

— não queres que te traga algo Albus? —perguntou-lhe Poppy, quando viu seu semblante, Minerva lhe tinha contado todo e como enfermeira estava pendente do estado de Dumbledore.

—Obrigado, mas estarei bem… talvez depois —A mulher não insistiu, e Albus prosseguiu. — Me temo que não são as melhores notícias as que tenho que lhes dar.

Fechou com reverência a gaveta em onde pusesse as fotos.

—Tomem assento, faz favor.

Ninguém o tinha feito, mas ante essa petição obedeceram.

—A verdade é dolorosa não ocultarei, mas farei a mesma petição que me fez Malfoy; não me interrompam, escutem, tão só escutem —inspirou uma arfada de ar e começou — Severus… Severus está com vida; mas prisioneiro, por fortuna Adler está com ele, o obrigaram e… —se aclarou a garganta. — agora…agora espera um bebê, a mesma criatura que servirá de sacrifício para que Voldemort obtenha a imortalidade —terminou o dizendo à nada, fora da mirada dos demais, mas devia saber suas reações e voltou aos olhar.

Viu que os semblantes eram diversos, preocupação, medo, horror, enojo, incredulidade, ainda que não lhes contou o óbvio, porque de seguro já todos o supunham, lhes fez a mais almejada petição de sua alma.

—Ajudem-me a trazer a Severus de volta, ele e sua criatura são o único que agora me importo, sou egoísta, o sei, mas não posso permitir que Severus sofra mais, já tem tido que o fazer demasiado para uma só vida.

Harry foi o primeiro em romper o horrível silêncio que se tinha formado, não com uma pergunta, não com gritos enojados, ou o desafogo em destruir coisas; só um soluço, atenuado pelo abraço de Ron.

Tinham longas horas para outras perguntas, outras suposições, melhore-las ações que deveriam tomar. Tinha tanto de que falar.

— Pude falar com ele.

Foi o primeiro que disse mal entrar nessa habitação, eram as três de tarde e pontual como sempre, Lucius trazia o frasco diário. Severus deixou de caminhar, era costume de todos os dias passar a maior parte da tarde percorrendo palmo a palmo seu cárcere, conhecendo a cada rachadura, o lugar onde mudava a cor da madeira no andar, as pequeníssimas imperfeições nos gravados do relógio, as manchas opacas dessa janela, se entretinha com descobrir mais detalhes.

Mas quando Lucius chegou e lhe disse que pôde falar com ele, com ele! Com Albus, deixou ao instante sua caminhada, tinha tanto no peito que não definia, se a alegria era maior que o medo, se o alívio ou a incerteza.

—Devo desculpar-me contigo meu querido amigo, não o cria, mas em verdade que esse velho te… quer muito, e é sua prioridade.

—Conta-me —e sentou-se na cama, não lhe deu importância à taça oferecida e estava disposto a se gravar a cada detalhe que tivesse que lhe dizer seu amigo.

— Disse-lhe tudo.

— Tudo? —perguntou-lhe um pouco assustado.

— Terão que preparar para qualquer coisa que poderia se apresentar, de modo que lhe contei tudo a grandes rasgos —e se sentou junto a ele— Não mentirei, lhe afetou demasiado.

— Decepção? —perguntou com temor.

—Não, não… medo… talvez.

Severus entristeceu sua mirada, como conhecer os pensamentos de Albus? talvez não sentiria um pouco de vergonha dele, de sua desconfiança? que significaria seu filho agora, sendo produto "disso"?

Lucius compreendeu o que lhe estava a preocupar e quis sacar desses pensamentos.

— Queres que o contate de novo?

— Não, não deve voltar a se arriscar —voltou sua mirada a Lucius— Como poderia te pagar?

— É algo que eu te devia. —Severus lhe olhou curioso— Me salvar quando de seguro o Lord me ia executar, é mais do que fiz eu, ainda creio estar em dívida contigo.

—Não me… —Mas Lucius lhe interrompeu.

— Bebe-te de uma vez, deves —mas corrigiu-se. — devem estar fortes para quando o momento chegue. —e lhe voltou a oferecer a taça, Severus bebeu o conteúdo com rapidez, enquanto Lucius vasculhou entre suas bolsos.

— Tenho outra coisa mais para ti, ainda que não acho que te sirva para nada —e com o punho fechado estendeu seu braço, o abriu e deixou cair um doce amarelada de envoltura transparente, na palma estendida de Snape.

— Ah?!

— Disse-te que não era muito útil, mas… disse que você saberia, não, que você intuiria quando o usar, felizmente não tem um feitiço porque tivesse desaparecido ao entrar nesta habitação.

Severus, apertava aquele caramelo como querendo o fundir em seu palma, era um desses clássicos doces que Dumbledore consumia com voracidade, esses mesmos doces que ele se permitia para mitigar um pouco suas preocupações, para se saber querido ainda que seja só por uma pessoa, importar a alguém realmente, Albus ainda se preocupava por ele.

— Obrigado.

— Não cri voltar a te escutar dizer essa palavra —lhe disse com certa saudade. — não desde que estávamos em Hogwarts, especialmente quando fui eu quem te disse que nunca mais a dissesse.

— Algumas coisas mudam.

E o relógio soou, Lucius devia ir-se e assim o fez, mas ambos se adentraram nas lembranças de certa tarde, em um dia após a chegada ao colégio para um novo ano.

lembrança:

Faltava muito pouco para o jantar e todos os alunos se dirigiam ao grande comedor, entre eles como sempre o calado e delgado Severus, com um livro entre suas mãos, ia tão tranquilo, até feliz, porque se encontrava em seu verdadeiro lar, tinha saído de sua casa e não voltaria por vários meses ao pequeno inferno ao que sua mãe chamava lar.

Já quase chegava muito próximo quando "algo" lhe arrebatou seu livro o fazendo flutuar agitando suas folhas em voo de borboleta, como era de supor, a origem desse estúpido feitiço eram os quatro garotos Gryffindor, claro saía de um inferno para entrar em outro, mas este era menos agressivo, podia lida-lo, agora tinha a permissão de usar sua magia, por isso foi muito rápido ao sacar sua varinha.

Mas Sirius Black, um dos alunos de quinto mais cotados e forte detectou suas intenções e, como o rapaz impulsivo que sempre era, em vez de só se burlar essa vez, optou por algo novo, estampou o frágil corpo de Snape contra a parede, com tal força que este se queixou e soltou sua varinha.

— Vamos Snivellus, não é para tanto, só um simples empurrãozinho, e já grita como menina.

Enquanto o rapaz Slytherin deixava-se escorregar pela parede; o dano, ainda que a todos seus colegas lhes parecia pouco, era muitíssimo mais doloroso do que eles criam, porque ainda os golpes que lhe propinara seu pai em um dia antes de voltar ao colégio não sanavam.

Como não teve nenhuma resposta sarcástica por parte de Snape, os demais mirones acharam que a diversão tinha terminado e seguiram ingressando ao comedor, mas, claro os Marotos não fariam ainda.

— Por que não pega seu livro Snivellus? Vamos anda! Antes que também seus livros fujam de ti, como fez fugir aos demais —Desta vez, James fazia voar o livro de um lado a outro cerca do rosto de Severus.

Remus como sempre, ficava apartado das "bromas" de seus amigos, mas se preocupou quando Snape ainda não mantinha os olhos muito fechados, mal normalizando sua respiração, algo passava aí, pelo que em vez de parar com a autoridade de monitor que tinha se limitou a dizer vagamente.

— Basta garotos, é hora de jantar e não quererão se perder o banquete de Hoje Verdade James? Sirius?

Incomodados, optaram por deixá-lo, Remus e Peter já se encontravam dentro o salão, quando Sirius se girou de repente, e como sua sombra imediata James o imitou até voltar ao lugar onde deixassem a sua vítima, que já estava parado recuperando o livro que tinha voado até uma das tochas que ameaçava pelo queimar.

— Já não é tão divertido Snape.

E empurrou-o de novo contra a parede, ainda que não tão forte, mas mesmo assim se queixou, o sustentou da túnica para arrojar aos braços de James

— Tem, toma um presentinho Prongs.

Não se deram conta que um monitor de Slytherin de sétimo que os observava desde o princípio, não intervindo antes porque esperava o momento preciso, tinha mandado a outro aluno em procura de certa professora.

— Menos vinte pontos, pela cada um de vocês.

Parou-se em frente a eles com esse ar de superioridade e desta vez com toda a razão de sua parte.  
_  
— NÃO PRECISO QUE ME DEFENDA._  —Severus estava molesto, que criam? Que não podia se defender sozinho?

— Eu só cumpro com minhas funções Senhor Snape, e pelo que sei não está permitido esse tipo de comportamento —e voltou a se dirigir aos Gryffindor— de modo que deverão reportar com sua Chefa de casa, não se preocupem, informarei os pormenores.

—Olha Malfoy, será melhor que não se meta em onde não te chamam…

Sirius estava molesto e não aceitaria ser mandado por um Slytherin, mas calou quando viu a McGonagall acompanhada de outro aluno de Slytherin, enquanto se acercava tinha ouvido tudo e não precisou outras explicações.

—O Senhor Malfoy está no correto, de modo que se não querem perder mais pontos sugiro que vão a meu escritório após o jantar.

Todos se retiraram e o jantar passou. Já na Sala Comum de Slytherin, Lucius tratou de fazer conversa com Severus e começou a se aproximar, ainda que iam na mesma casa ambos não eram amigos, mas desde que Severus voltasse para cursar em seu quarto ano Lucius tinha consertado em sua presença, já não lhe era indiferente, seu corpo e rosto infantil se transformava em frente a seus olhos em um estranhamente apetecível, durante esse ano averiguou todo o referente a Severus e com o dinheiro que contava sabia mais do que tivesse gostado de gostado.

A mãe uma bruxa submetida a um esposo violento, Severus humilhado e golpeado com frequência, odiado por ser o que era, sua amiga, a única por verdadeiro, era de Gryffindor e, ele, Lucius Malfoy estava profundamente atraído pelo taciturno rapaz.

Snape ainda que ao princípio não tomou bem a intervenção de Lucius; durante o jantar teve o tempo suficiente para pensar, ninguém lhe tivesse defendido, ninguém, mas esse aluno de Sétimo, nada menos que esse monitor o tinha feito e disse o primeiro que se lhe ocorreu quando o viu se acercar.

—Obrigado.

Enfado, o rosto de Malfoy mostrava o mais terrível enfado, pensou que quiçá devia se ter calado, alguém como ele deveria ficar calado, passar desapercebido, mas tinha que o dizer? era suficiente com que alguém como o monitor Malfoy se dignasse no ajudar, não deveu o arruinar com lhe falar.

—Sinto muito ter-lhe incomodado, senhor Malfoy—disse-lhe com incomodo. — não voltarei a lhe dirigir a palavra, se você…

E com essa resposta foi pior, a pressão em seu braço era dolorosa, Lucius não tinha ideia do dano que lhe estava a fazer, mas lhe guiou vertiginosamente até suas habitações pessoais, fechou a porta e se enfrentou a Severus.

—JAMAIS VOLTE A DAR OBRIGADO A NINGUÉM. VOCÊ NÃO LHE DEVE NADA A NINGUÉM, O MUNDO TE DEVE AGRADECER A TI.

—Mas…

—PROMETE… JAMAIS VOLTARÁ A DIZER ESSA PALAVRA ENTENDIDO?

Mais bem assustado, Severus respondeu afirmativamente com a cabeça.

Essa não era a melhor forma de começar, mas desde esse dia começou sua amizade, Lucius e Severus eram amigos, o primeiro a parte de Evans que tinha Snape. As bromas dos Marotos baixaram em número já que Lucius, sempre que podia estava bem perto de Severus.

Antes de que nesse ano terminasse, o último para Lucius, se encontravam nas habitações do monitor estudando para os exames das NIEM e os NOM respectivamente, quando Lucius achou que era um momento propício e lhe confessou seus sentimentos, Severus como era de se supor se surpreendeu, ele achava que a amizade que por ele professava era muito egoísta às vezes, mas agora que sabia as intenções de Malfoy não podia lhe corresponder, não, porque seu coração estava atado a Lily Evans. E a tímida declaração converteu-se em gritos.

— ACHA QUE ESSE SANGUE SUJO MERECE SEU AFETO? ACHA QUE SUA AMIZADE É VERDADEIRA?

—NÃO TE PERMITO QUE FALE ASSIM DELA, ELA É DIFERENTE. NUNCA PORIA NOSSA AMIZADE EM JULGAMENTO.

—Recorda minhas palavras Severus, quando essa Evans te destroce…

—NÃO FARÁ

E com isso, Severus saiu dando um estrondo, não imaginou que pouco tempo depois Evans terminaria sua amizade. Só de novo, Severus não teve o valor de se acercar novamente a seu amigo, estavam enojados e Lucius ainda que desejava que Snape decidisse lhe falar, nunca ocorreu tal coisa e os odiou a ambos; a Evans por destroçar assim a Severus e a este por seguir mendigando a amizade da Gryffindor.

Com o apoio de Narcisa, sua amiga incondicional desde pequena conseguiu recuperar sua peculiar talante, mas estava ressentido, não voltaram a se falar mais, se casou com ela e depois foi partícipe do seleto grupo dos comensais.

A parte da sede de poder, buía nele um ressentimento que também ajudou para que se decidisse por tomar a marca, o Lord lhe oferecia acabar com a raça dos sangues ruins, lhe dava a oportunidade de terminar com a mesma peste que afastasse a Severus de seu lado, de seus braços, com sorte seria ele mesmo quem acabasse com essa ruiva.

Quando Narcisa esperava a seu primogénito, decidiu que já eram bastante nos anos sem se ver e com a vênia de sua esposa, procurou a Severus para padrinho de seu filho.

—Esquece nossas contrariedades passadas Severus, eu só quero que voltemos a ser amigos, agora mais porque quero te fazer parte de minha família, não pensaria em alguém melhor que você.

—Espero que não tenha outras intenções ocultas, sei muito bem que você não pede nada que em um futuro não te convenha.

—Não.

—Pois então, Obr… —e a mirada acinzentada deteve-lhe.

—Prometeste-o.

—Será uma honra aceitar Lucius, amigo.

É de modo que também lhe instou para que seguisse seus passos, o ter perto era como uma pequena recompensa, agora se arrependia de lhe o ter sugerido, porque jamais conseguiu o que pretendia, sabia perfeitamente que jamais apagaria a lembrança de Evans, nunca Severus chegaria albergar em seu coração um sentimento que não fosse amizade. Nunca poderia chegar ao ter.

Fim da lembrança

A luz diurna tinha minguado, despojou-se de sua roupa cinza, por fortuna o vendedor não lhe deu cores fastidiosos ou com estampados. Agradeceu mentalmente à desobediência juvenil por "seus" chocolates, mas perguntava-se qual Gryffindor, porque obviamente só um deles estaria fora do castelo e a essas horas, se lhe ocorreu levar um pacote completo.

Seu negro cabelo guiava o chorro de água por suas costas, repassou seus braços com a espuma branca, acariciou com ternura seu abdômen, estava maior e o movimento desde o interior fez-lhe sorrir, muito feliz, seguiu com seu banho, a água morna era reconfortante, uma ducha sempre acalmava seus músculos e seus pensamentos.

Era suficiente, tomou uma das toalhas que se suspendiam no ar e se secou à maneira muggle, se envolveu com a maior e saiu, Magnus viria durante o jantar e queria lhe contar todas as boas notícias entre elas, que Dumbledore ainda lhe seguia procurando.

Uma mudança de roupa sempre lhe esperava em cima da cama quando deixava de utilizar um, os elfos domésticos eram demasiado eficientes nesse aspecto, mas não tinha nada, sempre tinha algo com que se pôr a não ser que… e um calafrio percorreu seu corpo inteiro, a não ser que Voldemort se lhe antojara o ver sem roupa, ao princípio era quase uma constante, mas à medida que seu corpo apresentava mais volume os apetites do Lord já não eram tão frequentes, mas sempre podia sofrer um que outro assalto na noite, ou após uma ducha, era horrível, porque a cada vez podia se defender pouco, seus movimentos já não eram tão ágeis, mas mesmo assim jamais deixo se tomar sem lutar.

E foi surpreendentemente tomado pelas costas, uma fria mão fechava-se em seus lábios, fechou os olhos e já sabia o que viria depois, começou a afastar sua mente dessa situação, decidiu não lutar desta vez, é mais já não lutaria mais, não tinha forma de escapar, ninguém quem o ajudasse, sabia que de todas formas possui-lo-ia novamente contra sua vontade, o Senhor escuro não sentiu nenhuma rejeição por parte de seu prisioneiro.

— Não te vai negar Severus? —disse-lhe com tom insano e deixou de apertar sua boca, rodeou-o até situar-se em frente a ele.

Não lhe deram nenhuma resposta, é mais Snape ficou com a cabeça baixa. Molesto Voldemort lhe puxou os braços para abaixo até colocá-lo de joelhos, arrebatou-lhe a toalha e dispôs-se por trás dele, tomou o cabelo húmido com força e o agachou. Mas, nada, um gemido conteúdo nada mais.

— MALDITA SEJA! POR QUE NÃO SUPLICA!

Esse grito fez sobressaltar ao aterrorizado prisioneiro, um golpe seco no ombro cerca do pescoço derrubou-o, o primeiro era pôr seus braços como proteção em seu ventre enquanto recebia pontapés nas pernas, mas esta não duraram muito, dando um forte estrondo Voldemort se foi.

Permaneceu um pouco mais abraçando-se quiçá regressaria, após uns quantos minutos incorporou-se para sentar no chão perto à janela, mas era angustioso olhar a porta, talvez mudava de parecer e se aparecia, olhava a hora, como queria que Magnus chegasse.

Os minutos passaram e o frio da noite foi-se acentuando, não queria ir à cama, era o último lugar onde queria encontrar nesses momentos, um ruído do outro lado e se tensou, mas só o alimento acostumado traspassou a porta. As oito em ponto, a maçaneta da única porta externa moveu-se, era Magnus.

— Severus! – correu quando o viu nesse estado, e este se refugiou em seus braços, tremia de frio.

—Imagino que Voldemort veio – Severus afirmou com a cabeça.

—Será melhor que descanse na cama.

—NÃO

—Olha – esfregou lhe as costas – confiemos em que não volte, mas agora está gelado e isso não é bom.

Com um pouco de reticencia deixou que o guiassem, Magnus notou que a cama seguia impecável, também não existia rastros de forcejo; ajudo a que seu paciente se sentasse cómodo colocando almofadas em suas costas, se desprendeu de sua camisa e lhe entregou, ele estaria bem com só seu suéter.

—Daria também minhas calças, mas não quero que ao sair alguém me veja e os dois nos levemos uma surra… melhor?

E outra afirmação com a cabeça era a resposta

—Tem, come um pouco —disse-lhe trazendo a charola.

—Hoje não.

—Só um pouco, sabe que deve o fazer.

—Está bem.

Passaram breves minutos, Magnus sempre respeitava seu silêncio quando o encontrava em estado e agora não era a exceção, se Severus queria falar, não precisaria perguntar. Severus devolveu-lhe o prato a meio terminar.

—Desta vez não me resisti —a mirada de incredulidade de Magnus lhe disse que prosseguisse. — acho que isso não gostou e… se foi, mas antes me deixou uma lembrança —se tocou do ombro lesionado. — e a roupa não apareceu, deve ser algum tipo de castigo "subtil".

Magnus emitiu um suspiro derrotado.

—Que bem… digo, não que me alegre que te golpeasse e te deixasse nu, mas que desta vez desistisse é bom.

—Sim, sim é. —e foi então que pareceu se dar conta de todo o acontecido e sorriu de forma sincera.

—Agora me conta porque sorri.

—Lucius trouxe-me outra coisa aparte da poção —e voltou a sorrir.

Magnus achou que tinha um sorriso formoso, não era o típico sorriso deslumbradora dos magos famosos ou artistas, mas também não uma lânguida sem graça, era simplesmente perfeita; tentaria que sorrisse mais com frequência, tentaria ser ele quem fosse o motivo, faria o possível porque assim fora; abriu sua maletinha e estendeu-lhe uma barra de chocolate Severus recebeu-a aumentando um pouco mais esse sorriso.

—Será melhor que te coma antes de dormir.

—Obrigado.

Severus recebeu com agrado a barra doce, a desenvolvia e começou a degusta-la alternando a cada bocado com um sorriso, como nunca desfrutava desse pequeno e delicioso capricho.

—Bem, dirá ou terei que o adivinhar?

— Dizer-te que? —o sanador surpreendeu-se pela afabilidade dessa pergunta. — está bem, está bem —lhe disse um pouco divertido, algo que jamais creriam seus alunos —Lucius pôde falar com Dumbledore, espero que pense em algum plano, mas o melhor de todo. — pausou para dar uma mordida, a terminou e continuou —é que me enviou isto— e sacou embaixo da almofada um pequeno doce amarelado.

— Isto? —Olho-o por todas partes— é só um doce… e um azedo.

—Mas não é qualquer doce; é o favorito de Albus, também lhe encarregou que o utilizasse quando eu o soubesse.

A atitude feliz, mas quase infantil de Severus a Magnus pareceu-lhe comovedora, via-se tão feliz só por um pequeno doce, um doce de Albus, como lhe disse, em algum dia, se saíam desta, quereria conhecer a Dumbledore em pessoa.

—E sabe que momento é esse?

—Não, mas de seguro saberei, Albus sempre sabe —e lhe deu a última mordida à barra, o sanador lhe sorriu.

—Agora será melhor que se prepare para dormir, já vai sendo hora que me vá.

Severus levantou-se com dificuldade e foi ao banheiro, a camisa era longa, mas não o suficiente, cobria mal um pouco suas partes íntimas, e quando suas curvas se moveram o sanador só conteve seu alento, ante tal visão Magnus tratou de enfocar sua mente em outras coisas, mas realmente era muito difícil, se escutou a água correr, a chave se fechar e a porta do banheiro se abriu e a fascinante figura de Severus vinha a seu encontro, o proeminente ventre se via em seu esplendor, esplendor que atingia à cada centímetro de Severus, se quando se foi se via endiabradamente provocativo agora só dava vontade de proteger, o abraçar, beija-lo, simplesmente… o adorar.

O sanador apressou-se para ajudá-lo a subir, e acomodou.

—Obrigado.

— Obrigado?... Por que?

—Por estar junto a mim, me compreender e nos cuidar; obrigado Magnus.

—Não deve me agradecer, às vezes até me alegro de ter sido capturado, porque assim te conheci e também conhecerei a seu bebê.

—Espero que Voldemort não volte – sua mirada se afligiu um pouco, quando a enfocou na porta.

—Eu também o espero, mas agora tenta pensar em coisas melhores, pensa em Dumbledore, pensa que hoje foi um lindo dia.

—Isso farei, agora te vai, quase falta dois minutos para as nove.

—Então que descansem.

—Você também.

Despediram-se, Severus já dormia, estava muito cansado por todo o que passou e agora só esperava que o Senhor Escuro não regressasse no meio da noite, isso arruinaria em seu dia.

Passavam as doze da noite, tanto na Mansão como em Hogwarts a maioria dormia, menos um velho Diretor de Colégio que se passeava de um lado a outro na torre de Astronomia, seu semblante mudava de um choroso ao de felicidade assimilando e lamentando as recentes notícias. Outro desvelado era Harry que imitava os passos do Diretor, mas no quarto de requerimento, suas emoções eram desbordantes, soube por boca do mesmo Dumbledore que Severus seguia com vida, era prisioneiro o que descartava sua ideia de que talvez se decidiu pelo bando contrário, mas estava vivo, vivo! E também não era um traidor, isso lhe bastava, criaria a forma de resgatar, assim fosse ele mesmo a reptar a Voldemort em pessoa.

Amanhecia, os negros olhos acordaram radiantes, o primeiro que viram foi a Magnus lhe trazendo seu café da manhã.

— Bom dia, acordou com ânimos pelo que vejo.

—Bom dia, sim tenho porque está-lo.

—Não voltou verdade?

—Não, não o fez —se acomodou de lado e apoiou sua cabeça em uma mão— Ontem foi um dia lindo realmente.

—Esperemos que hoje também o seja.

—Espero que sim —e se levantou para se pôr cómodo a tomar seu café da manhã.

Se, ontem foi para ele, um lindo dia, recebeu um presente de Dumbledore que lhe confirmava que não o tinha esquecido, Voldemort lhe deixou em paz, comeu o delicioso chocolate e dormiu placidamente, ainda que se levou um golpe, e não levou roupa por muito tempo, ontem foi um lindo dia para Severus.


	18. Guardião

Passaram em alguns dias.

O desconcerto e assombro refletia-se na cada rosto quando uma manhã O Profeta trazia uma surpreendente notícia como encabeçado.

_A FAMÍLIA MALFOY EM DESGRAÇA._

_St. Mungo tem como residente permanente a Narcisa Malfoy._

_A imagem dizia-o todo e se repetia uma e outra vez; Narcisa vestida de negro, o cabelo solto e desordenado, com o pranto desbordando e dando gritos silenciosos lutava para que os enormes enfermeiros a soltassem._

_Depois do enterro de seu único filho, quem morreu em escuras circunstâncias, a senhora Malfoy sofreu um ataque nervoso do qual não se recupera até o momento; o Diretor do Colégio Albus Dumbledore não quis dar mais detalhes, mas sabemos extraoficialmente que a morte do jovem herdeiro se produziu quando este tentava lançar maldições, entre eles a pior imperdoável ao mesmíssimo Diretor. A oportuna intervenção do professor de Defesa Contra as Artes Escuras, Remus Lupin frustrou seus planos._

_O enterro realizou-se de maneira imediata, já que o corpo do desafortunado estudante não podia ser mostrado por mais tempo._

_A idoneidade jornalística desta servidora, fez que comprovasse com meus próprios olhos o lamentável estado do corpo, e é por isso que não publico as fotos correspondentes para não ferir suscetibilidades de nenhum tipo._

—Draco Malfoy tem morrido.

Essa notícia era o constante sussurro entre os mesmos estudantes, não o criam, mas agora se explicavam o misterioso desaparecimento do loiro, justo desde a noite em que se escutaram ruídos e gritos estranhos próximos ao despacho do diretor, e quando seu professor de defesa regressou em um dia depois, com diversas marcas de luta, se mostrava totalmente abatido, e não ditou as classes normais.

Três dias tinham passado desde essa noite, três dias e o jornal dava-lhes essa notícia. Parkinson desmaiou-se, a maioria dos Slytherin não quiseram ir a classes, também não fazia falta, porque nesse dia as tinham suspendido todas, os professores tratariam de acalmar os ânimos.

Essas mesmas páginas foram apertadas com raiva e jogadas ao fogo após que os vermelhos olhos o lessem uma e outra vez. Arrebatar dessa forma sua cobiçada presa, nem sequer tinha-o desfrutado uma só vez.

— LUCIUS!

E os cristais dos lustres sacudiram-se enquanto o Lord passeava-se furioso.

— LUCIUS! —voltou a gritar.

—Aqui tem-me meu Senhor…

—NÃO FALE SÓ TE FICA QUIETO.

E sem aviso, um feitiço saiu disparado contra o peito do loiro que ao princípio achou que sua vida terminaria nesse momento, mas só sentiu um frio vazio em seu coração, onde devia se sentir cálido e cheio, só tinha vazio, isso era pior que a morte.

O Lord via claramente que o halo azul que devia formar sobre o coração de Lucius já não existia, com isso comprovou que efetivamente a magia do herdeiro Malfoy já não estava unida a seu pai, de modo que decidiu que seu pai devia sofrer um pouco, ainda que de seguro que o comensal já conhecia a resposta.

—Sua querida Narcisa está louca sabia? —disse-lhe acalmo. — como se terá dado conta sua linhagem terminará contigo.

Lucius queria ver a seu filho desesperadamente, esse vazio não deveria estar, em mudança a luz azul sim, pior que a morte se sentia, pior, porque seu filho, seu Draco já não estava.

—Seu estúpido rapaz morreu quando tentava cumprir com minha encomenda — Por que tinha que fazer sangrar sua ferida?

O Lord deixou-o só, a imensa dor, e as vontades de seguir a sua retonho pelo mesmo caminho, se concretou em só uma pequena lágrima que caiu no frio andar.

Trazia-lhe a poção diária e demorou um pouco em atingir-lhe olhava-o fixamente e pensar que Snape tinha suas esperanças em Dumbledore.

— Que sucede?

—Dumbledore… mente.

— A que se refere?

—Pedi-lhe que o cuidasse e… e o primeiro que faz —se aclarou a garganta—Draco morreu e Cisa já não é mais.

Essa era uma notícia horrível, de que estava falando? E um jornal caiu cerca dele Bellatrix lhe tinha dado e foi bem como Lucius se inteirou dos pormenores; Severus tomou-o e leu três vezes, ao princípio seus nervos queriam traí-lo, mas analisou-o mais a fundo e seu semblante tranquilizou-se, um pouco.

— Como pode estar tão seguro?

—Porque o nexo da linhagem já não me une a ele. —lhe disse ausente.

—Poderia ter outra explicação para isso Lucius.

—Como se atreve a me dizer tal coisa, minha família já não existe, e seu querido Albus é o culpado.

—Albus está-o protegendo, e também a Narcisa. Deve ser algum de seus planos.

—ENTÃO EXPLICA-ME O FRIO E O VAZIO SEVERUS.

—Não poderia, mas… tem em conta que Albus deu via livre para que essa jornalista conseguisse esta história.

—Não te entendo. —seu tom era de derrota, já não compreendia nada.

—Albus jamais deixaria que essa mulher se acercasse ao Colégio, a não ser que ele quisesse que assim fosse.

Dúvida, Severus tinha posto em sua alma uma dúvida, o mais lógico era averiguar por sua conta, mas tinha temor que o que lia no jornal o colasse como a única verdade, então se refugiou na incerteza, era melhor ter uma dúvida a uma certeza, em especial neste caso.

De modo que decidiu que o melhor era não voltar a sair da mansão, não queria encontrar com a confirmação de seus maiores medos.

Bellatrix dançava no meio do salão, ria como maníaca, sua sorte não podia ser melhor; sem que ela interviesse se tinha desfeito dos que ela cria seus "rivais".

Snape morreria uma vez que desse a luz, porque Voldemort não lhe perdoaria esse grito e os golpes que lhe desse quando se inteirou da gestação, oh sim! O mataria, e ela o convenceria para ser a executora em pessoa.

Draco, seu "querido" sobrinho já não representava perigo algum, é mais já não representava nada, jamais chegaria a ocupar "seu" lugar no leito de seu amo, só ela teria lugar aí.

Bellatrix dançava e quis celebrá-lo mais, ainda com gráceis saltos de ballet se dirigiu às habitações de Severus.

Dumbledore e Harry olhavam-se mutuamente pressionados, a Casa de Slytherin era um caos, foi necessário dormir a vários de seus estudantes para deter seus ataques contra os demais parceiros e, enviar a outros mais violentos a suas casas familiares.

—A estas alturas Voldemort já deve estar inteirado. —reflexionou Harry.

—É o mais seguro meu rapaz, é o mais seguro.

Fawkes dormia e acordou quando ambos magos começaram a conversar, espreguiçou seu corpo e emitiu um gorjeio melódico; Harry acercou-lhe para acariciar sua cabeça, a ave recebeu-o de bom grau.

—Não ter a Malfoy me molestando é estranho. —voltou a dizer.

—Sabe que era necessário… por um bem maior, seguro que o compreende.

—Já sei, não tinha de outra, mas me pergunto, como a estará passando Remus?

—Saberá como lidar com isso, não se preocupe.

O rapaz deixou de acariciar a fênix, para dirigir-se para os estranhos artigos dentro do escritório, chamado com curiosidade por um novo e particular.

—Harry, não o toque.

Não o ia tocar, especialmente quando essa frágil esfera pareceria que se romperia com só lhe soprar e seu conteúdo era o que poderia se chamar fumaça negra, e não queria o derramar.

—Não me dirá que é verdade?

—Ainda não, mas quando cumpra com sua função o saberá. Até esse então, espera e te empenha em seguir as indicações de Remus, me acha que te serão de grande utilidade.

—Sei-o. Quando o momento chegue.

—Sim Harry, quando o momento chegue.

Snape tratava de convencer-se assim mesmo que Albus em verdade estaria protegendo a Draco, mas também duvidava. Talvez ele mesmo não lhe tinha pedido a mesma proteção para Lily? O pior era a falta do nexo que unia a pai e filho.

Seus escuros olhos estavam fixos nessa árvore enquanto tratava de ordenar suas ideias, ficava-lhe pelo menos uma hora de luz diurna antes de que a noite caísse completamente e o contemplar era o mais relaxante que tinha a disposição.

— Talvez não te cansa, sempre estar nessa janela? —irrompeu a voz conhecida dessa mulher.

— Que é o que olha tanto? Sempre que venho você está nesta janela. Não pensará que podes fugir por aí, verdadeiro?

Severus não lhe prestou a menor importância, deixaria que falasse, ele não lhe responderia. Lestrange não se importou no mínimo esse silêncio, mexendo seu corpo acercou-se da pouco bem perto de Snape.

—Draco morreu —lhe sussurrou ao ouvido, Severus só apertou seu punho. — como padrinho deveria do ter protegido. —Desta vez o homem lhe olhou com raiva, ela se afastou um pouco para ver melhor sua expressão. — O esqueci, enquanto Draco morria, você contemplava a linda vista.

Severus ia gritar-lhe todas as maldições que conhecia, mas de um empurrão Lestrange lhe apartou com brusquidão de seu sitio, temendo por seu bebê e pelas reações violentas da comensal, se afastou com rapidez. Bellatrix tomou posição em frente aos cristais inspecionando a cada detalhe que se apresentava a seus olhos, sorriu com ironia quando sua mente formou um doente jogo de perguntas.

— Oooh! mas que temos aqui? —E com o mesmo sorriso olhou-lhe de lado. — quem diria que Snape estranharia o Colégio?

O cenho preocupado de Severus fazer sorrir mais.

— A que se aferra? eh! Snape?

E a mulher retirou-se vários passos brandindo sua varinha, ainda que seguia em frente à janela.

— Ao céu quiçá?

Mal terminou de dizer isso quando um minúsculo raio amarelo se estrelou contra a superfície do vidro e uma fila de tijolos tampou a parte superior da janela. Severus abriu seus olhos com inquietude. Mas Bela voltou a falar.

— Já sei! à luz do sol.

E outra fila de tijolos estreitou mais a janela.

—Bela…

—Não, tens razão, então, gostas de ver o vento mexer tudo.

Desta vez duas filas tinham-se situado e a janela era a metade de alta que antes.

—Pelo que mais queira. —rogou.

—Aí equivoca-te, Severus, não é o que eu mais queira, senão o que você queira —respondeu acariciando seu queixo como se analisasse alguma questão filosófica— O encontra o olhando aqui? —voltou a perguntar-lhe.

—Faz favor… Bela… —Severus já se tinha apoiado na parede.

—Basta de jogos, já sei o que olha a cada tarde —lhe disse ameaçante— já sei a que se aferra, eu sei, sou muito astuta Snape —agora seu tom era aninhado. — é esse Verdade? esse raquítico salgueiro em onde mais tempo passa, desejaria que fosse o de Hogwarts? —e levantou os ombros como lhe restando importância. —Eu sinto, mas não te merece isso.

E a janela fechou-se por completo, já não existia, as luzes das velas superiores tomaram o lugar dos poucos raios solares.

—Acostuma-te a perdê-lo todo Snape, sua liberdade, sua árvore… sua criança.

E fechou a porta, foi-se bem mais feliz do que entrasse, sabia perfeitamente que Voldemort aprovaria suas ações e se não, faria que o fizesse.

Magnus teve dificuldade em acalmar lhe, conseguiu-o mal uns minutos antes de se marchar, que poderia fazer ele? Certamente nada. Só sua companhia pôde lhe oferecer nos seguintes dias. Mas alegrou-se como nunca quando desde os andares inferiores se escutou os gritos dessa mulher, qualquer coisa que lhe estivesse passando desejou que fosse por muito tempo.

—VOCÊ NÃO TEM AUTORIDADE PARA MUDAR NADA EM SEU RECINTO, POR QUE O FEZ?

Voldemort se ensanchava com as costas ensanguentada de Bellatrix quando esta, lhe tinha comunicado que foi ela quem clausurasse a janela.

—Eu… eu só lhe vigiava… meu Senhor.

— MAS FEZ!

—FIZ-O PORQUE ATACOU-ME —gritou como último recurso. O Lord pareceu interessar-se.

—Segue.

—…atacou-me… você… você me proibiu lhe fazer dano… de modo que lhe proibi a janela… só isso.

Peter encontrava-se no mesmo salão, e desfrutava dos castigos que presenciava, Lestrange sempre lhe humilhava e ver toda a tortura era em verdade muito prazeroso.

—Peter, Peter pode confirmá-lo… estava ali. —o delgado índice da mulher apontava-o diretamente a ele, odiava a Lestrange, sim, mas ter estado baixo as ordens de Snape também lhe molestava, de modo que fez o mais óbvio, mentir.

—Sim meu amo, eu o vi meu amo.

Que poderia esperar desse tipo de pessoas? a mentira, o sadismo, a perversão; todas as iniquidades juntas em suas almas.

Voldemort deteve açoite-los contra a mulher, tinha muitas coisas que preparar com respeito ao ritual, não perderia mais seu tempo, de modo que só lhe deixou uma advertência.

—JAMAIS TOMARÁ SUAS PRÓPRIAS DECISÕES BELA, JAMAIS.

E com isso a deixou. Bellatrix era teimosa e se apresentava-se alguma oportunidade de incomodar a Severus, então o faria, bem valeriam a pena seus castigos.

Seis meses, hoje cumpria-se seis meses desde que visse a Severus por última vez, seus olhos verdes passeavam-se pelo despacho de seu professor, seis meses dos quais nas últimas semanas se exigiu ao máximo em seu treinamento com Remus, até com o mesmo Dumbledore.

Agradecia a seus amigos por acompanhá-lo em todos seus treinamentos, o tempo passava tortuosamente lento.

—O que supus, está aqui Harry.

— Onde mais poderia estar Hermione?

—Pois, no comedor como todos.

—Hoje não tenho apetite, eu sinto.

Sua amiga acercou-se compreensiva, não encontrava as palavras apropriadas.

—Supõe-se que devo acabar com Voldemort… não sei se a profecia está no correto.

—Isso é algo que escapa de nosso entendimento e de nossas mãos Harry. Agora vêem, o comedor é de por si vazio, mais desde que a maioria dos Slytherins não estão, e se você não te apresenta será mais vazio ainda.

Olharam-se apenados e caminharam das masmorras ao comedor, em poucas semanas muitas coisas tinham mudado, os alunos eram muito poucos e os laços de companheirismo se estreitaram mais, inclusive os Slytherins restantes já não tomavam em conta a rivalidade das casas, e à hora das comidas a distinção das cores era o de menos.

Em San Mungo, em onde Narcisa Malfoy ainda se encontrava interna, também existia uma inusitada atividade, não muito notória por suposto, mas quem conhecesse o funcionamento dessa instituição se daria conta que existia maior pessoal que em ocasiões anteriores.

Enquanto em Hogwarts reinava um estranho ambiente de afabilidade, em Londres a crueldade crescia no interior de uma comensal.

Com o rosto altivo e sem dirigir sua mirada aos demais a seu passo, encaminhava-se resolvida ao andar superior, sustentava uma carteira de papel, não teve dúvida quando entrou com o sorriso torcido, os açoites recebidos faz em alguns dias lhes pagaria com cresces e "esta" era a melhor maneira. Entrou alegre e sua voz também expressava satisfação pelo que faria.

—Olha, trouxe-lhe um presente a seu engendro, acho que sou a primeira em dar-lhe um.

Da carteira sacou com lentidão uma branca e terna roupa de recém nascido e sustentou-o no ar. Severus que estava sentado ao pé da cama a olhou com horror, a conhecia e tratou de permanecer acalmado, nada do que vinha dessa louca era bom.

—Deixa de importunar-me, vai-te.

—Lástima que não possa chegar a lhe o pôr sabe?

—Disse que se fosse, não farei caso a nada do que me diga — não a veria e fixou seus olhos no andar, mas alçou a mirada quando uma teia branca empanada de sangue caiu cerca dos pés da bruxa.

Bela tinha cortado uma parte da roupinha e do corte manava sangue que tingia horrivelmente a fina teia.

Talhou uma manga, com lentidão, voltou repetir o mesmo com a outra e se entreteve destruindo a terna prenda com perversão e satisfação.

A visão era aterradora, ver como esse pequeníssimo roupa era cortado lhe fazia sentir doente, não atinou a gritar, as batidas de seu coração eram mais acelerados a cada vez, seu peito subia e baixava com rapidez, não conteve as lágrimas porque seus olhos viam exatamente o que sucederia com seu bebê mal nascesse. Quando Bellatrix se foi Severus ainda tinha impresso em sua mente a desgarradora imagem.

Magnus ingressou ao quarto e viu-o, Severus soluçava aconchegado na cama apertando em seu peito o que pareciam pedaços de teia vermelhos, foi muito difícil que se desprendesse deles, mas quando o sanador os juntou, compendiou de imediato a reação de seu paciente.

— Maldição!

Ao princípio o embalou, não obteve resposta, devia o fazer reagir, o sustentou dos ombros.

—Escuta-me Severus, Albus não deixará que lhe façam dano, Albus virá e nos sacará muito cedo.

— O matarão! o matarão! —Severus não escutava razões.

—Não, não, não o farão, me ouve! seu bebê viverá, viverá e será feliz.

—Nem sequer poderei pôr lhe um nome.

Magnus estava desesperado, parecesse que Severus não se acalmaria com nada.

—Lhes protegerei, me entende, eu protegerei a seu bebê, serei seu guardião por minha vida, eu serei.

—Promete.

—Prometo, Severus, prometo.

E ficou velando seu sono, temeroso de que Voldemort o encontrasse acariciando o rosto de Snape, por fortuna não veio, e se foi quando Severus se teve dormido, justo quando o relógio marcava as nove fechou a porta.

Nos subsequentes dias…

Tinha passado um pouco mais de seis meses desde o dia quinze de novembro, concretamente era dia trinta de maio, a Ordem sempre estava em alerta permanente e no quartel algum membro permanecia vigilante da lareira.

Eram as sete da noite e Albus tinha a vista fixa nessa esfera em onde a fumaça negra se tinha dissolvido por completo e em seu lugar uma luz amarela brilhava, quando de repente a luz se fez mais brilhante e a esfera cedeu seu conteúdo no ar, o ambiente se impregnou de algo doce, o fénix começou a emitir seu canto de tal forma que até Hagrid pôde o escutar; Albus olhou surpreendido como a luz amarelenta se desintegrava e sua barba tremeu, suas mãos tremeram dantes de enviar sua Patronus para um chamado aos aurores.

Jogando pós flu a sua lareira contatou-se com o membro da Ordem em guarda, voltou a fazê-lo, mas desta vez para contatar com o professor de Defesa.

—Remus hoje deixará de ser seu guardião, Draco vá por sua mãe, o momento tem chegado.


	19. Um minuto

_"Jogando pós flu a sua lareira contatou-se com o membro da Ordem em guarda, voltou a fazê-lo mas desta vez para contatar com o professor de Defesa._

_—Remus, hoje deixará de ser seu guardião, Draco vá por tua mãe, o momento tem chegado."_

Com essas palavras Remus deixaria livre a Draco, e este poderia permitir que sua magia fluísse tranquilamente para seus pais, apresentaria em St. Mungo onde lhe esperava sua mãe, quem ingressasse falsamente como interna semanas antes. A saída de Narcisa alertaria aos sanadores, e estes deviam se preparar para receber os feridos e possíveis mortos que deixasse a batalha, batalha que começaria nos próximos minutos e com sorte, só duraria algumas horas.

Lucius recuperaria o nexo com seu filho e então seria fácil dar-se conta que, em alguma parte se gerava algo que implicava aos Malfoy e em consequência aos comensais e ao mesmo Voldemort.

A cada detalhe estava criado faz já em algumas semanas, quando Dumbledore reuniu à Ordem.

_Lembrança._

_Albus tinha um plano, desde que seu irmão vinha a ele com as almejadas notícias e três galeões encantados, já começava ao elaborar, claro que como de costume não diria tudo a ninguém, manejaria e diria só partes convenientes aos envolvidos._

_Reuniu à Ordem em sua plenitude, após sua entrevista com Lucius, ainda que só alguns conheciam mais detalhes, todos os membros deveriam estar informados de forma superficial, falaria o mais acalmo possível ainda que não duvidava que os membros da Ordem brindar-lhe-iam todo seu apoio, mas teriam verdadeiro receio do informante._

_—Não perderei o tempo lhes contando o como, mas temos informação concreta e importante._

_Mas foi interrompido por um dos melhores aurores ainda que não por isso a pessoa mais atenta e considerada._

_—Antes Albus, acho que deve-nos uma explicação do por que? Temos ao filho de um comensal entre nós.  
_  
_Alastor Moody referia-se com notória desconfiança a Draco, que insolitamente compartilhava um lugar entre Hermione e Harry, o rapaz só lhe lançou uma mirada fria e também depreciativa, senão fosse porque o assunto era em verdade importante para ele e sua família, em verdade que lhe tivesse respondido como lhe merecia. Mas foi Dumbledore quem respondeu compreensivo._

_—Alastor, não é o momento de que aflorem suas dúvidas, mas entendo sua curiosidade, que de seguro é compartilhado com a maioria dos aqui presentes; bem, Lucius é quem nos proporcionou informação valiosa, pelo que, tanto sua esposa como seu filho estão em iminente perigo, aliás os três o estão, perigo do que nós estamos obrigados aos proteger —Moody esteve a ponto de protestar— mas… disso estarão a cargo outro grupo de pessoas —Albus lhe respondeu arranjando seus lentes, passaria a outro tema que de seguro chamaria a atenção do velho auror— Tenho de contar contigo meu estimado Alastor, como o cabeça de um grupo da Ordem quando ataquemos o esconderijo de Voldemort._

_— ENCONTROU O LUGAR ONDE SE ESCONDE ESSE ENGENDRO?!  
_  
_Moody pôs-se de pé surpreendido, em si, todos os presentes se moveram com ansiedade, Dumbledore levantou levemente sua mão para ordenar tranquilidade._

_—Ainda não… mas revelará a nós no momento preciso, não antes, não depois, de modo que te poupa suas perguntas meu amigo._

_Ao igual que a maioria, Moddy sabia que não conseguiria mais de modo que pôs sua atenção a todo o que tivesse que dizer Albus._

_—Regressemos ao assunto que nos traz a esta reunião; contrário ao que cria o caso do desaparecimento de Adler e o de Severus são o mesmo._

_—Isso quer dizer… —se alçou a trémula voz de Gertrude e os olhos de Claire brilharam.  
_  
_—Isso quer dizer que lastimosamente ambos são prisioneiros. Já informar-lhes-ei dos pormenores depois minha querida senhora, no qual me permiti contar com tua colaboração jovenzinha._

_—E eu o aceito —Claire Adler, ainda que já tinha terminado o colégio ainda era jovem em comparação com os membros mais experimentados, mas sua valentia, bom raciocínio e astúcia a destacaram sempre e agora precisava todos seus talentos para enfrentar a tarefa que encomendar-lhe-iam._

_A reunião continuou._

_—Não sei quantos prisioneiros mais estão em seu poder, mas o caso de Severus e Adler são especiais; estão juntos, isso é o único que posso lhes dizer, pelo momento._

_Organizar um ataque supressivo, essa era a meta, o dia só ser-lhes-ia revelado nesse momento. Repartidos em diferentes grupos, dar-lhes-ia diferentes encomendas e esperariam com paciência no dia assinalado.  
_  
_Depois reuniu-os por separado, era conveniente que os que sabiam menos seguissem assim, ainda que depois inteirar-se-iam a mais coisas relevantes, era melhor o deixar assim._

_Minerva, Remus, Madame Pomfrey, Draco, Hagrid, Kingsley, Abeforth, As Adler, Os Weasley, o trio de Gryffindor; todos os que conheciam mais detalhes ficaram após que os demais se fossem._

_Primeiro deveriam proteger a Narcisa e Draco, não tinham muitas possibilidades, até que Ron, com timidez e entrecortadamente fez uma sugestão._

_—Morto —Olharam-lhe desconfiados, especialmente Draco. —…eh… eu acho que a única maneira de que… Já-sabem-quem —e se aclarou a garganta. — o deixe em paz totalmente é que… Draco deixe de existir… não sei, deve ter algo que possamos utilizar para que pense que é assim.  
_  
_—Minha última opção era protegê-los com um fidelio, mas nesse caso Lucius ficaria ao descoberto, o jovem Weasley tem razão, Voldemort não descansaria até saber sua localização, tua ideia Ron, é muito boa, e acho que todos aqui opinamos o mesmo. Todos assentiram, Arthur e Molly se olharam com um brilho de orgulho._

_Enquanto Dumbledore perdeu-se em seus pensamentos, e maquinava de várias formas a melhor maneira de aproveitar a ideia do ruivo._

_Mandaria a Claire, porque ainda não era reconhecida como parte da Ordem pela maioria dos comensais, e interceptaria a Narcisa em uma de suas poucas saídas ao Londres Mágico, informar-lhe-ia do plano, ela saberia a convencer e ganhar sua confiança, estando de por médio seu filho era melhor confiar na Ordem, que esperar os desígnios de Voldemort. Todos estiveram de acordo_

_Uma conversa privada com Remus era o conveniente para o seguinte passo._

_—Agora, a segurança do jovem Malfoy está em nossas mãos Remus; conto contigo para que o rapaz esteja protegido —suspirou— Será seu Guardião Pleno, se… sabe ao que me refiro._

_O homem lobo luziu um pouco preocupado e nervoso, desaprovou suavemente com a cabeça; ele tivesse preferido esperar muito tempo dantes de traspassar essa linha com o jovenzinho, Dumbledore o compreendeu._

_— Entendo que te ponho em sérios apuros meu rapaz, eu desejava que o seu não fosse tão precipitado, mas é precisamente agora e ante as circunstâncias, que me temo que é a única saída._

_—Será melhor que lhe de os detalhes de tua proposta Albus, dantes de que decidamos aceitar._

_—Pecarei de indiscreto —olhou-lhe com certa ternura— mas sê que aceitará, o apoio incondicional que sempre lhe brindaste é uma de tuas grandes virtudes, e em especial com ele espero que o sigas fazendo sempre.  
_  
_—Eu… —titubeou— perdoa, Albus devo lhe ir dizer o… —se levantou, e foi o último em se marchar, lhe esperava uma conversa muito complicada._

_Remus seria o Guardião em Plenitude de Draco, e para que isto sucedesse, Draco devia lhe entregar plenamente. Desta forma o vínculo compartilhado com seus pais terminaria, e assim o Lord não detectaria nenhuma falsidade se se lhe ocorria indagar em Lucius._

_Utilizariam a poção de morte em vida, além de alguns feitiços inofensivos que fariam que o jovenzinho luzisse terrível e, ninguém duvidaria de sua morte, ninguém._

_Essa tarde, Dumbledore agregou outro curioso artefato mais a seu escritório, uma esfera cristalina cheia de fumaça negrismo, que passando nos dias foi transtrocando lentamente em um amarelo intenso, o mesmo que em uma explosão de magia faria ver e guiá-lo-ia ao lugar onde se encontrava Severus, isso sucederia quando o caramelo que lhe enviasse absorvesse e apurasse o lugar._

_Fim da lembrança._

Passou exatamente o que esperava, eram as sete.

Já no sétimo mês de gravidez, Severus tinha em frente a ele um desconcertante panorama, não saber em que momento seu bebê decidiria chegar. Ademais, lhe intranquilizava de sobremaneira que fosse antes de sair de seu encerro.

—Bebê, deverá esperar, é por seu bem —ingenuamente a cada noite tratava de lhe convencer que esperasse, já que sentia que sua criatura se movia demasiado ultimamente.

A cada dia desde que perdesse sua janela, sua mirada e suas esperanças se enfocavam em outro lugar, a porta, desejou muitas vezes ver no dia que esse retângulo de madeira se abrisse, que por esse lugar aparecesse o rosto alegre e amável que recordava de Albus, ou a inocente e juvenil face de Harry, qualquer rosto conhecido que o sacasse de uma vez por todas desse lugar, mas a cada dia era pior, e afastava sua vista da entrada, para sacar embaixo das almofadas esse doce que encerrava em seu punho.

Era dia 30 de maio se guiava-se pelos cálculos de Adler, em outro dia mais do mesmo; um devastado Lucius marchava-se como sempre à hora indicada, depois de lhe entregar a poção que ajudava a seu corpo a adequar-se segundo avançava seu estado e não voltaria a ver até a manhã seguinte, encontrar-se-ia totalmente só até que o sanador viesse à hora do jantar.

Uns poucos minutos após fazer seu passeio pela mínima habitação, sentiu-se mais cansado que de costume e decidiu sentar na orla da cama, com vista para a porta, talvez hoje, só talvez, deixaria esse lugar, viu a hora nesse maldito relógio, não, o tempo parecia que hoje não cooperaria com seu desespero.

Sentiu um pouco de calor e acomodou seu negro cabelo para trás, tocou suas bochechas, alguma classe de febre temporária? molesto e incômodo pela sensação do aumento de temperatura, dispôs-se a ir à casa de banho, abriu tão lento a chave no lavatório, não tinha pressa, sempre fazia as coisas de uma maneira mais lenta.

Molhou sua cara e nuca, para poder aliviar o calor, secou-se com parcimónia e, um pequeníssimo dor deteve-o dantes de sair, uma dor tão pequena que nem sequer localizou em onde se originou, e voltou a seu mesmo lugar.

O calor tinha diminuído e sentia-se melhor, quando decidiu se parar para ir em procura desse caramelo, a mesma dor regressou, agora sim que o sentia, gerado em seu baixo ventre dava o sinal inequívoca que se tratava algo referente a seu bebé; o sanador tinha-lhe advertido que teria espasmos nesse lugar mas que não significaria que o momento tivesse chegado, respirou para se tranquilizar, as cinco e meia, agora tivesse desfrutado o começo do ocaso se ainda contasse com sua janela, lástima, não a tinha.

Quase uma hora depois voltou a senti-lo com um pouco mais de intensidade, enquanto apertava o doce, seu corpo e sua mente gritavam-lhe que isto não estava bem em todos os sentidos.

— Não… bebê… agora não! —soou desesperado, enquanto fazia círculos em seu abdômen.

Adler alguma vez tinha-lhe comentado que tinha oportunidade de atrasar o alumbramento se se apresentava e ainda não tinham saído de seu cárcere. Como desejava que o sanador estivesse com ele agora! Voltou a tranquilizar-se, devia ser dono de suas emoções já que não ajudaria em nada perder na ansiedade.

Respirando como melhor podia, passou as seguintes horas entre a dor e o nervosismo, os movimentos repentinos em seu interior não ajudavam em absoluto, em verdade isto não era nada bom. Prestou atenção à hora, as sete, e não soube porque, mas lhe falou ao punho que aferrava o doce.

—Albus, se… se em verdade vai fazer algo… o faz agora!

Como se o nomeado o tivesse escutado, de seus dedos escapou um pó brilhante, o doce se tinha desintegrado, não teve tempo de se permitir assombro porque uma nova onda de dor lhe traspassou, tratou de controlar sua respiração, e apertou fortemente o cobertor, a dor começou a estender por sua coluna, afogou seus gemidos porque tinha medo que seus gemidos atraíssem a atenção no exterior.

O mal-estar diminuiu, centrou seus pensamentos no desaparecimento do doce, isso só podia significar uma coisa: Albus sabia-o! Sabia que estava aí! Sabia o lugar! sabia que era o momento indicado, só devia esperar o suficiente até que viessem por eles, por fim um sorriso de alívio enfeitou seu rosto. Faltava tão pouco para sair daí. Esperaria.

O colégio era um caos, os monitores e alguns dos professores guiavam aos alunos mais pequenos atravessar o túnel que levá-los-ia ao local de Abeforth em Hogsmeade, a pequena taberna nunca tinha tido tantos feitiços de proteção, os alunos mais destacados de sexto e sétimo incluído alguns Slytherins, também brigariam se por alguma causa os encontrassem. Os maestros executavam quanto feitiço soubessem para confundir aos inimigos. Queriam deixar o Castelo completamente desabitado, para que, se os comensais decidissem o atacar só se encontrassem com as proteções, perderiam o tempo e não machucariam a ninguém.

Cinco minutos desde que convocasse a todos e já estavam presentes, outros dez minutos bastavam para que todos já tivessem atribuído sua parte, já o sabiam de antemão, mas era necessário repassa-lo por última vez.

Moddy encabeçaria um grupo que atacaria fora do Castelo, parte dos aurores ajudá-los-iam também.

Outra parte da Ordem comandada pelo mesmo Dumbledore se infiltraria no esconderijo à menor oportunidade, este dividir-se-ia em duas, a maioria ficaria no interior lutando com quem se interpusesse, Remus, Draco e Narcisa iriam neste grupo, sua prioridade era achar o mais cedo possível a Lucius; o outro grupo mais reduzido iria guiado por Albus a onde o idoso mago lhes indicasse.

Por trás de todos eles e com aurores a seu ao redor viriam os sanadores prestos a ajudar a quem caíssem, neste conjunto também estariam Madame Pomfrey, Molly Weasley e Jhon Weissmuller, um colega e amigo próximo de Adler; atentos e aferrados a um translador que levá-los-ia direto ao interior da mansão onde lhes requeriam.

Atacar, sempre tem sido a melhor defesa, surpresa o fator determinante, Voldemort estaria ocupado em preparar o rito, e não teria oportunidade de participar pessoalmente na batalha, Albus só esperava que a invocação fosse tediosa, demasiado confiado em que a sorte estaria de sua parte.

Era um grande grupo, o número de seus integrantes nada depreciáveis e de grandes habilidades; uniu-lhes também magos que só queriam proteger a sua família, dispostos ao sacrificar o último que lhes ficasse, a vida mesma.

Antes de sair do Castelo Albus deu-lhes a conhecer o lugar exato do esconderijo de Voldemort, à cada chefe de Grupo entregou-lhes um translador que levá-los-ia perto, depois, eles encarregar-se-iam de transportar aos demais.

Chegaram pouco a pouco e com sigilo apostaram-se ao redor da tranquila Mansão, era óbvio que Voldemort jamais supôs um ataque, seguro do medo que infundia, que de se iniciar a batalha seria só quando ele o quisesse.

Quando a Ordem, os aurores, vários magos e os estudantes maiores que se suportaram nos seguir chegaram fora de uma descomunal mansão ficaram maravilhados ante tal suntuosidade, estavam na parte posterior e um salgueiro boxeador se vislumbrou com a luz de um longínquo raio. Começariam a romper as proteções.

Londres é cambiante, o que fosse uma noite apassive e serena foi rompida pela chuva que começava a cair e o murmuro de vários feitiços próximos.

A hora restante foi ainda mais terrível, porque a dor começava a ser mais penetrante, o suor lhe molhava o rosto e o pescoço, se tinha sentado no andar e afogava seus gemidos nas braçadas, os minutos lhe pareceram demasiado longos, e até achou que Magnus não viria, não escutou quando a porta se abriu nem quando Adler deixou cair sua maletinha pela impressão, pensando que quiçá essa Lestrange tinha voltado ao importunar.

—Severus… —e ajoelhou-se a seu lado secando o suor de Severus com suas próprias mãos.

—Magnus… tar…de —olhou-lhe aliviado, pelo menos agora não estava só. Foram uns segundos em que o sanador demorou em compreender o que em realidade sucedia, o beicinho no pálido rosto de Snape era característico.

—Começou… verdade?

A respiração de Severus era entrecortada, tinha vivido uma nova contração e ainda se estava a recuperar, Magnus se percebeu das toalhas que estavam em cima da cama e que Severus deveu sacar começou às utilizar para secar melhor o rosto de seu amigo.

—Tens que… o atrasar, me… me disse que se podia —alçou sua vista suplicante.

Enquanto respondia, Adler começava a apalpar o ventre.

—Sei-o, sei-o, disse-te, mas… diga, desde quando?

—Desde que… Lucius foi-se… — e a mão de Magnus deteve-se momentaneamente, eram várias horas, os movimentos rítmicos desde o interior confirmavam-no, não podia esperar mais, voltou seus azuis olhos aos cansados negros e não baixou a mirada quando lhe respondeu.

—Sinto muito —e dedicou-lhe uma mirada de desculpa. — tem passado muito tempo e, pelo que tenho sentido deve preparar para o nascimento. —era um sanador após tudo, não jogaria com a saúde e muito menos com a vida de um paciente, depois que o bebê nascesse estaria ele para os proteger, bastante magia tinha acumulado durante os anteriores meses, agora, o que importava era trazer à criatura sã e salva. Mas essa não era a resposta que esperava Severus.

— Não! —Snape tomo-lhe pelos ombros com pouca força. — deve fazer que espere, Albus vem! sei que vem! devemos… esperá-lo.

Quiçá fosse o desespero e as ânsias que, combinadas, faziam que Severus se afiançara a essa última esperança de modo que, só pôde lhe crer, porque em realidade também ele queria que fosse assim, que "alguém" milagrosamente justo hoje, tratasse de salvar.

—Severus, creio-te, creio-te —devolveu-lhe a mirada completamente seguro. — mas não podemos arriscar a seu bebê, tudo tem seu tempo, faz favor colabora comigo, se seu bebê quer nascer agora, será agora… —não pôde lhe dar mais explicações porque um ruído lhes chamou a atenção.

Estranhados, ambos enfocaram sua vista à parede que tinha rangido, não acharam nada, mas também não se perceberam que a porta se tinha aberto um pouco desde faz já tempo, Peter lhes trazia o jantar, desta vez como às vezes passava, tarde, e se deteve ao os escutar falar, voltou à fechar devagar e foi em procura de seu Amo, tinha demasiadas coisas que lhe contar.

—Parece como se algo se tivesse rompido…

— Magia… Severus, alguém está a romper as proteções do lugar! —respondeu-lhe feliz. — É magia tranquila, não como a que costuma estar sempre aqui!

—Albus…

Se era Albus ou não, em verdade não podia o saber, Magnus só devia estar enfocado em sua tarefa, e se em realidade vinham por eles era melhor que se apressassem.

—Deve sê-lo, deixa… deixa que ele nos encontre, agora só preocupa por seu bebê.

Dito isto, foi com rapidez a trazer sua maletinha, no tinha um sem-fim de garrafas, a maioria delas vazias, mas no fundo, muito bem envolvido, uma de conteúdo cristalino, lhe ofereceu a Severus, mas teve que pôr a garrafa em cima da cama para lhe sustentar porque uma nova contração se fez presente, Magnus tratou de minguar esfregando as costas de Severus, olhou esse relógio, devia tomar em conta o tempo entre contrações. Quando a tensão no outro corpo diminuiu, voltou a tomar esse frasco.

—Tomará isto, é para que seu corpo forme e abra um conduto para que o bebê passe.

— …Não é… muito cedo…? —perguntou-lhe cansado.

Já tinham abordado o tema em poucas ocasiões, não porque Severus não perguntasse, senão porque Adler não queria sobressalta-lo de alguma forma, só lhe repetia que tudo sairia bem, que estaria a seu lado e devia confiar nele, de modo que Severus conhecia muito pouco do que suceder-lhe-ia muito cedo.

—Não, o momento é justo, pois levará tempo o formar por completo —e lhe ajudou a se levantar —primeiro deve estar pronto.

Não lhe deu tempo a lhe perguntar nada mais e lhe sentou na cama, o ajudo com soma cortesia a se desfazer de suas calças, enquanto lhe explicava atropeladamente o melhor que podia.

—Em St. Mungo sempre se recomenda a cesárea para as gravidezes masculinas, mas para isso, preciso a ajuda de pelo menos duas sanadores mais —Adler sempre guardava no maletinha seu uniforme, e o sacou o pondo a um custado. — de modo que terá que o fazer como se fazia antes.

—E… isso… quer dizer? —estava agitado e um pouco temeroso, Magnus desprendia-lhe a roupa verde oliveira que usava nesse dia.

—Como te disse, seu corpo deverá o formar, ao princípio te vai doer, mas se não o faz…

—Meu bebê… verdade?

—Sim —E terminou de acomodar-lhe seu antigo e rugoso uniforme cujo longo lhe ficava um pouco acima de seus joelhos. — será melhor que te ponha de pé e te tome.

Era mais o temor a que seu bebé não chegasse a nascer com bem, à dor que supostamente sentiria o que lhe fez meditar por um momento, sustentava o frasco a pouca distância de seus lábios, após que o tomasse começaria todo e não estava seguro se seu retonho teria alguma esperança de vida fora dele, mas, devia aproveitar a cada minuto que Voldemort desconhecesse a situação atual, de modo que lhe tomou de uma vez, um deja-vú foi a sua mente, ele tinha bebido uma poção para contra restar os ataques de Voldemort, mas agora, tomava outra para ajudar à criatura que era consequência desses mesmos ataques.

Ainda que Severus ignorava-o, fora do castelo começava a cair a chuva, chuva muito parecida à primeira noite que obrigadamente pertencesse ao Senhor Escuro.

Reboante de alegria, quase com saltos grotescos Peter entrava no Salão, justo quando Voldemort falava com Fenrir Greyback.

—Os meus apreciariam algum presente, Lord —dizia com voz irregular, respeitava ao mago, mas jamais dirigiria a ele como os demais, por isso sempre descartava o apelativo de meu Lord quando falava com ele, o homem lobo sempre velaria por si mesmo, e a aliança que tinha como chefe de seus congéneres era mais que vantajosa para Voldemort, sabia que se jogava bem suas cartas, ele e sua raça já não esconderiam mais e até talvez em algum dia rivalizariam com o mesmo Senhor Escuro.

—Enviar cedo, mas agora façam seu trabalho porque estou seguro que esta noite não estamos sozinhos. As barreiras estão débeis. —e girou-se um pouco quando a presença de Malfoy chegou ao Salão. — como já terá dado conta verdade Malfoy?

Este fez a reverência acostumada antes de falar, o brilho em seus olhos era notório e seu andar tinha mudado, poderia dizer que o antigo Malfoy tinha voltado.

—Precisamente vinha a informar-lhe que percebi isso, já mandei a alguns dos "nossos". —acentuou a última palavra olhando com certa indiferença ao homem lobo, este aguçou sua mirada. — para que inspecionem os arredores, meu Lord. —terminou.

—Acho que volta a utilizar seu cérebro Lucius, informa-me… depois… —estudo a leve mudança na voz de seu servente, já não se ouvia cansada, averiguaria o motivo, mas por agora queria atender à molesta figura que se prostrava ansiosa ante ele— falaremos depois Malfoy —lhe disse intimidante. — o mesmo para ti Fenrir, VÃO!

Ambos homens se retiraram a cada um por caminhos diferentes; Greyback falaria com seus subordinados e esperaria o "presente" que o Lord mandar-lhes-ia, não moveriam um dedo até não receber alguma compensação dantes.

Quando estava seguro que ninguém o via Lucius sorriu, desde fazia mais de uma hora que permitia que a felicidade se apoderasse dele, e sorria mais a cada vez que posava a mão em seu peito, com só uma palavra em seus pensamentos.

— (Draco!) —E seguiu caminhando.

Encontrou a três comensais jovens que olhavam curiosos pela janela para a escuridão, vendo algo incomum nas sombras.

—VOCÊS —ordenou. — o Lord ordena que DEZ de vocês vão inspecionar Londres mágico.

Como desde fazia vários minutos Lucius mandava pequenos grupos a diferentes lugares, a maioria muito afastados do lugar, tinha a certeza que o debilitamento das barreiras e a sensação de ter a Draco de volta não eram simples coincidências, de modo que faria o que estivesse a seu alcance para que o castelo não resistisse muito.

No Salão Peter começava a dar-lhe a notícia, jamais calaria sua língua?

— Meu amo, escute… escutei-lhes! —Dizia com exaltação. — Snape já terá à criança meu amo. —era melhor o dizer rápido antes de que Voldemort se impacientasse e o torturasse.

O Senhor Escuro olho-o sem nenhuma emoção, avaliou detidamente a seu servente, este se pôs incômodo e baixou sua cabeça ainda mais se se podia.

—Muito bem Peter, fez e foi o que esperava; eu prêmio muito bem às pessoas de sua classe . —e tocou com seu índice a fria mão que antes lhe concedesse. — vá e diga a Greyback que tens ordens minhas de dirigir um grupo seu, se tem ganhado.

E a mão metálica caiu e em seu lugar uma formosa mão juvenil apareceu, juventude que se estendeu por sua antebraço, chegando a todo seu corpo, Peter toco suas novas mãos, apalpou sua cara, não senti rugas nem pele pendurando, elevou suas mãos por sua cabeça e um suave cabelo castanho se deslizava entre seus dedos, se sentia melhor que em seus tempos estudantis, a plena felicidade o comoveu por completo.

Voldemort tinha-se dirigido rápido ao quarto de Severus, e o antes horrível homenzinho não teve oportunidade de lhe agradecer.

Com seus farrapos agora transformados em uma das mais preciosas túnicas, se foi correndo até o lugar onde sabia que encontraria aos homens lobo, uma grande habitação bem perto do sótão, o cheiro a humidade morosa era evidente, as vozes que mais bem pareciam rosnados traspassavam com facilidade as largas portas, o grupo dos licanos que comandava Greyback eram dos mais sanguinários e fortes, ele o sabia, até presenciou algumas vezes o selvagem que poderiam ser esses semi-humanos, mas agora tinha a permissão do Lord, e um prêmio o qual reclamar de modo que, sem implacável empurrou a porta e a abriu.

O atrevimento desse jovenzinho só podia entender-se por loucura, chegar ante eles e sem temor, exigir ser o cabeça de um grupo deles, mínimo, se merecia a burla dos enormes homens, e isso faziam, as gargalhadas eram estrondosas, lhe apontavam com o dedo como se se tratasse de um fenómeno, mais de um lhe atirou algum lixo, mas não atreveriam a nada mais, se é que seu chefe não o fazia primeiro.

 _—VOCÊ ME DEVEM RESPEITO, EU ESTOU ACIMA DE VOCÊS_  —gritou.

— Em cima nosso? Mas, quem pôde te ter dado tal ideia? —Fenrir acercava-lhe perigosamente.

 _—FOI O MESMO LORD QUEM ENVIOU-ME AQUI_  —voltou a gritar.

—Não tenho a menor dúvida, é… nosso presente —seus enormes dentes se deixavam ver em um horrível sorriso e se relambeu os lábios gulosamente.

Nesse instante, Peter Pettigrew advertiu que tinha sido enviado para outro propósito. Peter Pettigrew quis escapar; mas encontrava-se encerrado no meio do ameaçador grupo, suas reluzentes roupas foram rasgadas ao igual que sua juvenil pele, o sangue aflorava como pequenos vertentes dos quais beberam os homens lobo, por mais que clamasse por seu amo este nunca foi, vítima do canibalismo mais selvagem, foi despedaçado com agonizante lentidão, foi sua língua a primeira em desprender de seu corpo, pelo que seus gritos já não tinham o mesmo tom de antes, nunca mais utilizaria, os músculos dos braços e coxas foram os seguintes em ser arrancados, a mão recentemente adquirida foi cortada com uma enorme faca e mais partes de seu corpo correram com a mesma sorte, para esse momento os alaridos já não se escutavam nem escutariam mais, Peter tinha sucumbido à morte.

A cada licano desfrutou da carne fresca, ignorantes de que seu banquete consistia em um mago, medíocre, mentiroso, traiçoeiro e servil, também não se importavam com sua procedência, satisfeitos saíram para começar com sua tarefa; ver aos arredores e se certificar de que tudo estava em acalma.

O líquido escorregou por sua garganta com uma tibieza reconfortante, mas ao pouco que deixou do sentir, uma dor aguda o traspassou da pélvis se dirigindo mais abaixo, Magnus o sustentou com um pouco mais de força.

—Tranquilo, tranquilo, passará.

Se Magnus não o tivesse sustentado talvez já tivesse caído, Adler sentia como os dedos de Severus se afundavam em seu antebraço e o primeiro gemido audível escapou de seus lábios, a dor seguia seu curso e chegou a seu fim quando rasgou a delicada pele intermedia entre sua abertura íntima e os testículos, foi quando um abundante líquido rosáceo escorregou por suas pernas, assustado quis lhe perguntar mas a porta se abriu inesperadamente; Voldemort estava apoiado na entrada, sorrindo.

— Ah, mas se é verdade! —disse zombador.

Ficou um minuto mais vendo como Severus tocava seus joelhos e manchava sua mão, um minuto depois era chato por esses negros olhos, que não tinham lágrimas nem súplicas, sem temor e o olhavam com desafio; o Lord não compreendeu essa atitude, como podia se mostrar assim? molesto fechou a porta.

Severus não disse nada, mas ficou com a imagem do Lord se burlando dele, recordou como sendo presa da depressão de adolescente se aproveitou e lhe enganou para lhe fazer perder a consciência do mau e do bem, e chegou a ser um dos mais temíveis assassinos, se converteu em comensal; mas quando emergiu das sombras e recuperou sua consciência, lhe tirou a Lily, a matou; anos depois suportou as mais horríveis humilhações porque várias vezes se ele não mostrou misericórdia com seu corpo, mas desta vez, desta vez não permitiria que lhe arrebatasse o único formoso, inocente e amado que tinha, não fá-lo-ia e o olhou desafiante.

Passaram vários minutos em onde se deixou acomodar na cama, agora só uma coberta cobria o colchão, Adler tinha rompido as demais teias em diferentes tamanhos, acomodou as almofadas para que Severus pudesse se sentar o mais cómodo possível, até esse então Severus nem sequer tinha dito uma sozinha palavra, mas rompeu seu silêncio com um pedido.

—Se por qualquer razão… não possamos sobreviver ambos… elege a meu bebê.

Consciente de que esse pedido não era tão descabelado e se ajustava perfeitamente a sua realidade Adler inclinou sua cabeça em aprovação.

—Mas isso não passará Severus, não deixarei que passe.

E pediu-lhe gentilmente que o deixasse revisar, bem, seu corpo tinha respondido como o esperava.

—Quando o momento esteja a cada vez mais perto, aparte da dor começará a sentir uma pressão que desejará libertar, não o faça até que eu te diga.

—mhm… —foi sua resposta porque a dor voltava a apresentar-se.

Voldemort saía de seus aposentos sustentando um enorme e antiquíssimo livro marrom, de folhas amarelentas e quebradiças, em cima do exemplar, o mesmo pacote que uma vez mostrasse a Lestrange, se encaminhando de novo ao quarto de Severus escutou alarmantes gritos pedindo sua ajuda desde os sótãos, mas tomou mais importância à comensal que aparecia pelas escadas, sua primeira intenção era chamar a Lucius, mas o aparecimento de Bellatrix fez que felizmente se esquecesse de Malfoy.

—Se quer ser você quem me entregue à criança, vêem agora.

Bellatrix Lestrange não podia ser mais feliz, compreendeu velozmente o que seu Senhor lhe pedia, seria através de sua mão que daria o poder supremo a seu amo, isso era uma honra e real satisfação para ela.

—Só diga o que tenho que fazer, eu saberei… —Mas a voz de Voldemort a calou.

—Sei que fará, mas não deixe que ninguém te veja —e a fez passar ao quarto contiguo de Severus.

Antes de voltar a ver a Severus, seus ouvidos foram invadidos pelo som de cristais rompidos, mas ele não tinha a mínima intenção de averiguar o que para ele, era óbvio.

Voltou a irromper nesse quarto, desta vez não fechou a porta porque se encontrou examinando uma das melhores imagens, Severus parecia esgotado, e tinha as pálpebras fortemente fechadas, com os joelhos levemente separados sua respiração era agitada, de seus lábios escapavam vários gemidos dolorosos enquanto Adler sussurrava quem sabe que coisas em seu ouvido e tentava sustentar uma de suas mãos.

— Que comovedor! —ironizou, mas foi quando desde os andares de abaixo, se escutou com clareza o som característico do bombarda, o Lord ao igual que com os gritos não lhe deu importância, mal se deu uma mirada à porta e a única saída começou a se desvanecer e os três homens ficaram encerrados em quatro paredes, Voldemort lhes deu as costas e estendeu um de seus braços, com três breves movimentos voltou cinza parte da parede abrindo uma grande ombreira que comunicava direto com o outro quarto o fazendo um só, em onde ainda que não a viam Lestrange já esperava.

A visão era assustadora; quatro pedestais de granito negro se erguiam no meio do recinto, arabescos de prata serpenteavam por essas colunas, pequenas gárgulas de ónix custodiavam a cada capitel e de suas bocas fluíam vapores cinzas; e no centro destas colunas um velho e tosco altar de ébano o bastante grande como para sustentar um corpo adulto.

Severus sentiu-se horrorizado, não pelos estranhos aditamentos, senão pelo objetivo que teriam a cada um deles, o pior é que estavam encerrados como saberia Albus onde procurar? deixou de vê-los porque voltou a ser presa de novas dores.

Voldemort preparava o rito com a mais desesperante lentidão, dirigiu-se até estar em frente do altar depositando o livro aberto em uma página específica, desatou o pacote e quando uma adaga branquíssima e óssea apareceu, a acariciou quase trémulo, faltava tão pouco, seus olhos escudrinharam as escrituras e começou a recitar em parsel algo monótono e de poucas palavras, que repetia uma e outra vez.

Após uma exaustiva hora onde as contrações se faziam mais seguidas e o canal se encontrava totalmente distendido Adler tirou algumas almofadas das costas de Severus.

— É o momento, acosta-te e quando volte a dor começa a puxar —lhe disse quase em sussurros.

—Não… só um pouco… mais… —se ouvia tão cansado e tinha os olhos aquosos, como poderia Albus demorar tanto? No fundo, os cânticos de Voldemort pareciam não ter fim.

—Sei que tens medo. —lhe disse compreensivo. — mas se esperamos mais, teu bebê poderia se afogar.

—Recorda… sua promessa… recorda-o.

Esgotado, fez o que lhe Magnus lhe pedia, com a mirada fincada no teto e a ponto de passar por um via-crúcis que jamais achou que passaria ainda mantinha a esperança de que em uns minutos mais Albus interrompesse, ainda que sinceramente já não estava tão seguro.

Novamente a dor começava a formar-se e inspirou para fazer frente à contração, achou que não podia ser mais doloroso, mas se equivocava, a pressão aumentou tanto que a única reação que teve foi, gritar.

Não teve o tempo suficiente para se repor quando outra contração chegava e deveu lutar para que seus músculos lhe obedecessem, e no meio de seus gritos sentiu como se abria mais, achou que se rasgava por dentro quando algo se deslocava desde seu interior para afora, foram momentos tormentosos enquanto puxava esse algo o deixou vazio.

Foi quando um golpe seco se ouviu a sua direita, o relógio se esmagado em pó, a magia desse objeto já não estava, Severus sorriu aliviado, já cedo estariam aí e se deixou cair rendido, a pressão tinha diminuído e a dor na coluna baixava com rapidez, mas o silêncio de Magnus e do bebê lhe fez temer o pior.

— …Mag…nus…? —perguntou trémulo, por que seu bebê não chorava?

—Tranquilo, ele está bem, só deixa que… —E o sonoro pranto irrompeu em seus ouvidos, sublime.

Voldemort tinha deixado de entoar essas palavras e com um pequeno movimento de cabeça, que nenhum dos dois magos viu, dava a ordem que Lestrange estava a esperar.

—Surpreendente… —essa estridente pergunta apresentou-se, a voz zombadora de Lestrange, Adler não soube em que momento mas a bruxa tinha chegado justo a seu lado teria estado oculta?

— NEM PENSE-O! NÃO DEIXAREI QUE O TOQUE! —Magnus tinha envolvida ao pequeno em meia coberta e não pôde dar nem um passo para afastar da mulher porque seus pés ficaram estáticos, abraçou ao pequeno corpo o cobrindo por completo.

Severus tinha-se incorporado um pouco, sustentado mal por seus braços tentava invocar qualquer feitiço que lhe ajudasse a proteger a seu menino, mas mal se podia controlar o tremor de suas mãos, estava muito débil, demasiado cansado.

—E… como fará, me pergunto? Se estará tão ocupado em poder respirar?

Mal o disse quando a bruxa já tinha conjurado sensatas que envolviam o pescoço do sanador, ainda com o bebê em braços Adler não lutou na contramão das amarras e preferiu formar uma proteção ao redor de Severus e do bebê.

Bellatrix parecia estar a ver um jogo entretido, em onde era ela quem ganhava e só esperava a que seu adversário se rendesse.

Magnus atirava das sensatas com uma mão e com a outra sustentava com cuidado seu ónus, mas sua cabeça parecia que ia a estalar, o pequeno fio de sangue proveniente de seu nariz lhe estava a dar sua última advertência, não suportaria mais, o resto de seu corpo parecia se adormecer, se afastavam ao pequeno de seu corpo a proteção não serviria de muito, de modo que com seu último esforço passou toda sua magia à proteção do bebê, deixando a Severus indefeso, mas lhe tinha prometido.

Tudo passou tão rápido que foi questão de poucos segundo para que Lestrange sustentasse ao pequeno envoltório e Magnus começasse a cair, seu corpo foi escorregando da orla da cama até o chão, aí permaneceu Adler, com os olhos semiabertos e com uma mão sujeitando as sensatas, se ainda respirava ninguém o soube, sua tentativa de lhe proteger só se tinha ficado nisso, tentativa.

Severus estava frio, seu amigo, já não respondia e seu bebê chorava em braços da bruxa, débil como estava só lhe ficou a súplica.

—Bela… rogo-te… —piscou várias vezes porque sua visão se empanava.

Lestrange abriu a coberta para contemplar ao bebê, com desprezo voltou a falar-lhe a Severus.

—É realmente horrível, é bom que viva pouco. —foi sua resposta.

—Bela… um minuto… só… um… minuto —no meio de lágrimas estendeu seu braço direito como se pedisse a mais pequena das esmolas, só queria o ver, o ver por um breve minuto.

Mas a malvada bruxa deu-lhe as costas e foi-se direto até seu amo, entregou o pequeno corpinho com a mais maníaca de seus sorrisos. Para Severus essa foi a última cena que sua mente e coração aceitou e perdeu o conhecimento.

Não lhe tinha concedido nada, nem sequer um mísero minuto, não pôde o ver nem uma só vez.


	20. Manhãs

O estrondo de várias maldições, vozes desconhecidas, conjuros de proteção e outros tantos de defesa e ataque chegavam ao interior da mansão, as portas cederam ante um extraordinário Bombarda e luzes cegadoras encheram o salão, quando o brilho diminuiu, o grupo de Dumbledore brigava de tal forma que não davam respiro aos comensais; nas ruas tinha outra luta maior, em onde participavam e se somavam a cada vez mais criaturas de ambos bandos.

Enfrascados em terrível luta os magos matavam-se entre eles, e ocultos nas sombras os homens lobo só se limitavam a observar até o aparecimento de um novo grupo, todos muito jovens, entre eles Parkinson, Zabini e Noth de Slytherin e foi então que começaram seu ataque, os aurores deveram formar um cerco de defesa em frente a eles.

No meio do caos os Dementadores deslizavam-se entre as bichas dos combatentes sem distinguir entre aliados ou inimigos só se concretavam a absorver o que eles ansiavam, vários deles se dirigiam ao interior da mansão, os Patronus de se deixaram ver de imediato e os Dementadores fugiram justo dantes a que Draco fosse uma mais de suas vítimas.

— DRACO! DEVE TER CUIDADO! —Remus estava assustado. — se segue distraído levarei ao quartel e não sairá daí, até que tudo termine!

Tinha-o levado a um lugar mais protegido, mas Draco estava desesperado:

— Remus compreende! não encontro a meu pai e já deveria de ter feito!

—Faz caso a Remus, eu encarregarei de procurar a seu pai —A voz de sua mãe e a mirada de reproche de seu companheiro lhe convenceram, mas foi o aparecimento de Lucius na pequena sala em onde agora se encontravam que o tranquilizou por completo.

Lucius brandia sua varinha sem usá-la realmente até que divisou a sua família acompanhados de Dumbledore e outros magos, então em um só movimento deixou inconscientes ao grupo de comensais que lhe acompanhavam. Já era hora de lutar na contramão de seu antigo Senhor.

Confusos e enfurecidos por sua inegável traição os que não caíram se foram contra ele, mas era indubitável que tinha grandes dotes nos duelos. Albus alegrou-se de que mago tão valioso por fim se tenha decidido pelo melhor caminho e seguiu com a mirada a estela amarelenta quase dourada que o levava escadas acima.

— LÁ CIMA! —o grito de Lucius confirmando que seus passos estavam bem encaminhados, porque Malfoy sabia exatamente o que Dumbledore estava a procurar.

— HARRY, REMUS! —gritou também ele, essa era o telefonema para que o grupo se separe e em vista que as gradas estavam momentaneamente expeditas aproveitariam para chegar até os andares superiores.

Harry sabia o que significava e multiplicou suas forças contra seus atacantes, era admirável como um rapaz tivesse tanto domínio sobre sua magia, sem utilizar um sozinho feitiço escuro, muito menos mortal se contentava com só os deixar inconscientes, sem dúvida com isso mostrava que era "O Eleito" e ninguém interporia no caminho que levaria ao encontro de Severus, ninguém.

Voldemort observava embelezado aquele pequeno corpo, esse bebê que chorava ao todo angústia, que mantinha os olhos fechados e movia os brevíssimos punhos que faziam seus dedos, estava molhado, mal coberto por um troço de coberta também úmida, uma criatura delicada e tão pequena que instava só ao proteger; mas para ele, só representava poder, cedo seu corpo estaria cheio da alma do inocente e conseguiria se desfazer de Potter, o filho de Severus estava literalmente nas mãos de seu assassino, seu pai.

O Lord depositou com cuidado na mesa, não queria estragar por nada, o objeto que levaria sem dúvida à omnipotência, e esperaria um pouco até que a proteção que rodeava ao bebê desaparecesse por completo.

—Bela, ocupa seu lugar na batalha já irei eu dentro de alguns minutos —ordenou à mulher ao ver que esta seguia passo a passo seus movimentos.

—Como meu Senhor ordene.

Com uma reverência e uma última mirada aos dois corpos jacentes que deixava, saiu rindo pelos desafortunados que ousassem lhe fazer frente, porque ela lançaria os feitiços mais escuros que conhecia, já em sua mente maquinava as piores formas de sofrimento.

A cada degrau, era tomado com horrível lentidão, ainda que Lucius tinha-se encarregado de deslocar a vários magos inimigos, muitos mais ficavam para fazer-lhes frente. Dumbledore, Harry, Kingsley, Remus e os três Malfoy mal tinham cinco cadeiras ganhadas, mas lhes faltavam muitos para chegar até os andares superiores, foi quando o riso histérico de Lestrange lhes fez se deter por um breve momento.

Bellatrix tinha saído e via como desde o andar inferior detonavam e se estrelavam as luzes dos diversos feitiços, observou a um grupo de rostos conhecidos lutando com seus colegas ascendendo penosamente os degraus, irrompeu em risos quando viu os apuros que passavam Dumbledore e o tal Potter por subir, não prestou atenção aos outros magos e se apressou a descer a uma velocidade irreal chegando até eles, lhes impedindo o passo, mas sua surpresa foi enorme quando se encontrou com a olhada cinza de seu sobrinho.

— DRACO!? —Gritou.

—Sim Bela, Draco —Respondeu Narcisa ao mesmo tempo que um comensal lhe lançava um feitiço que a estampou na esquina das escadas, Lucius quem tinha sido seu atacante não lhe deu tempo a se repor ou amaldiçoar e voltou à lançar, desta vez rompendo um das janelas a arrojando fosse da mansão.

Enquanto os demais já tinham as escadas totalmente despejadas, se dispunham a seguir e Narcisa tinha saído em procura de sua irmã às ruas.

—Draco vá com eles —lhe ordenou seu pai, enquanto corria ao encontro de sua esposa.

—Cuida a mamãe. —sussurrou sem ser escutado e correu junto ao outro grupo.

Vários ocos abriam-se no escuro costumo produto de golpes de feitiços esquivados, a chuva começava a coma-los formando diversos charcos em toda a explanada, o salgueiro arremetia seus ramos sem ordem e em qualquer direção cansado pelo tumulto em suas cercanias.

Foi em um desses charcos, bem perto à jovem árvore que Bellatrix caiu, salpicando e banhando-se ela mesma em lodo.

—AAAAAHHH —gritou furiosa, quis incorporar-se mas seu vestido estava enganchado em um ramo ou pedra, não soube que, mas era suficiente para a fazer cair ridiculamente, e incrustou o pé esquerdo em uma abertura formada pelas raízes sobressalientes do salgueiro boxeador. Como poderia lhe passar isto a ela? Ela deveria estar reluzindo seus poderes na contramão dos inimigos de seu Senhor, mais em mudança luzia como uma torpe, tinha ficado presa.

— MALDIÇÃO!

Empapada, com o vestido rasgado e seus negros cabelos cobertos também de lodo procurou sua varinha, a achou a sua esquerda a meio metro dela quis a tomar, mas um zarpado dos delgados ramos fez voar sua arma bem longe dela.

— ESTÚPIDA ÁRVORE! TENHO DE QUEIMAR-TE! TENHO DE QUEIMAR-TE! —vociferava.

Narcisa quem era testemunha das vicissitudes da bruxa, adiantou-se para resgatar a varinha de sua irmã, mal a teve em suas mãos a rompeu e o gozou; Bellatrix tinha presenciado todo isso e virou sua ira em ameaças.

—TAMBÉM TENHO DE TE QUEIMAR A TI IRMÃZINHA, JA, JA, JA, JA, JA E JUNTO A TI, A TEU FILHO.

—NÃO BELA, SERÁ VOCÊ QUEM QUEIMARÁ —Respondeu também com raiva, por que se obcecava tanto com Draco?

Para Narcisa foi o incentivo que precisou para querer utilizar sua varinha e a elevar tão alto que desfrutaria enormemente o raio que viria ao encontro do corpo de sua irmã; mas não teve o tempo suficiente porque foi o salgueiro quem se encarregou da açoitar e depois pretender a elevar, mas Lestrange ainda tinha o pé preso e suas perna se puxava tensa e a árvore não cessava em puxá-la a cada vez mais.

A dor que deformava sua perna finalmente chegou a um ponto extremo, seus ossos rangeram, disfarçou um grito com uma gargalhada, ninguém pôde a escutar, muito menos escutaria sua irmã, os ramos do salgueiro se afundavam agora como lanças e ensartou finalmente o corpo da mulher por seu custado destruindo por completo um de seus rins.

Desquitou com ela a tranquilidade perdida, a sacudiu, atirou de seus braços e pernas em uma representação selvagem, suas articulações estavam desfeitas e mover tão sequer suas mãos já não lhe era possível, seu sangue puro e pedante fluía por suas feridas e orifícios se misturando com água e lodo, a bruxa só gritava sua lealdade a Voldemort; maldições que não faziam nenhum efeito, seus gritos escapavam junto a frases incoerentes de vingança, e foi em um novo giro lastimoso que um ramo avariou sua coluna deixando inutilizáveis suas pernas, voltou a açoitar no solo, sua cabeça caiu justo em um dos charcos afundando seu rosto, mas a mulher era incapaz de se mover.

Nas arrabaldes morria Bellatrix Lestrange afogada em uma mistura nauseante de seu mesmo sangue, sufocada em sua loucura, sozinha, sem poder demonstrar suas qualidades, sua varinha jamais lançou um feitiço, não morreu em uma luta temerária, porque não se enfrentou a nenhum mago ou à mais simples da criatura, não morreu defendendo a seu Amo, morreu da forma mais tonta e estúpida que jamais imaginou.

Narcisa ficou até que as borbulhas provenientes do charco se extinguiram, Lucius tinha chegado até ela e a rodeou em um abraço.

—…minha… irmã… ela… —Narcisa estava impactada, a ver morrer não tinha sido tão gratificante como supôs, em sua mente vagava a lembrança da irmã que aferrava sua mão quando caminhavam juntas.

—Shhh… —foi o consolo de seu esposo.

Só uns segundos que a frialdade dos Malfoy desapareceu, voltaram ambos para seguir com a batalha, deviam a ganhar se queriam que seu filho sobrevivesse em um mundo novo. E seus olhos foram impactados com um resplendor azulado que provia dos andares superiores da mansão, se estendendo por muitos quilómetros, a noite ficou alumiada por um breve momento.

— VOLTEMOS! —gritou Lucius, algo tinha sucedido, só esperava que Voldemort não tivesse atingido seus planos.

O grupo de Dumbledore chegava ao corredor onde Severus estava encerrado, e onde Voldemort já iniciava o rito, guiado ainda pelas pequenas e já escassas estelas foi correndo até chegar a uma parede maciça desconcertado por não achar uma porta e sem precauções golpeou desesperado com suas arrugadas mãos a parede, porque era fácil se dar conta que essa parede estava selada por magia negra.

— ALBUS, ALBUS, ESCUTO ALGO AQUI! —Remus tinha-se detido em uma porta anterior.

Os outros magos retrocederam até a entrada que não tinham prestado atenção, Albus aguçou seu ouvido sobre a porta fechada, foi o pranto do recém nascido que o fez se desesperar mais, e começou a utilizar todos os conjuros que sabia, tratando de tirar sem maiores danos no interior, a grossa porta que o separava de Severus e do bebê, um pouco feliz pelo ouvir chorar, porque estava vivo.

Dor, foi a sensação que o fez reagir, e o cheiro misturado de sangue e incenso pesado se percebia fortemente, felizmente se incorporou sem muita dificuldade, e baixou da cama, seus pés descalços deixavam uma marca vermelha por onde passavam, sua vista e seus desejos lhe guiavam até seu único objetivo, seu pequeno, não escutava nada porque seus ouvidos estavam velados por um zumbido constante, mesmo assim traspassou em silêncio a enorme ombreira que abrisse Voldemort, passou de longe pelas colunas, se o Lord se tinha percebido de sua presença não o soube.

Deixou de respirar quando divisou o movimento de uma pequena mão que sobressaía da teia, junto ao desvanecimento final do halo protetor, quando por fim seus ouvidos foram abertos voltou a escutar aquele pequeno pranto.

Em silêncio observou como Voldemort levantava a adaga até a altura do insano rosto disposto a mirar o golpe homicida, mas foi questão de poucos segundos em que interpôs sua mão direita, antes que a arma tocasse a seu bebê, o fio traspassou o centro de seu palma o fazendo gritar e um vapor negro se elevou quando o sangue tocou o marfinoso material, voltando a retroceder, até que já não teve rastros do líquido vermelho.

Voldemort estava furioso e arrancou a arma da muito pálida mão de Snape, desconcertado ao ver a figura de seu atormentado cativo afastou-se uns passos, tempo em que Severus aproveitou para tomar ao pequeno em seu colo estava envolvido em uma teia úmida e puída, não tinha sido limpo, e o frio desse lugar davam à cor do bebê um tom violáceo, assustado por essa visão o levou até si em uma forma de proporcionar seu calor, os prantos seguiam, se deixou escorregar a um lado da mesa em frente ao Lord, com os olhos anegados em lágrimas e fixos em sua pequena criatura.

— COMO É POSSÍVEL QUE SIGA COM VIDA?! QUE AINDA TENHA FORÇA?! É UMA MOLÉSTIA! —O Lord não cria a visão, tinha a Severus frente a si protegendo ao bebê que serviria de sacrifício e voltou em seus passos para um novo golpe —NÃO DETERÁ, NÃO FARÁ —voltou a gritar.

A porta estava aberta e o Senhor Escuro não percebia isso, na entrada Harry Potter via que sua nêmeses lhe gritava a alguém que seguramente estava caído, e os passos apressados de Voldemort lhe puseram em alerta.

Severus fechou os olhos quando viu que o Lord se acerca empunhando a arma, voltou a levantar a única proteção que lhe ficava, sua mão.

—…não…

—NÃO O FAÇA.

Disseram ao uníssono; da varinha de Harry saiu um raio, mas não tinha pronunciado nenhum feitiço, viu como se levantava uma branca mão estendida na contramão de Voldemort desde o baixo da mesa, emitindo outro raio parecido ao seu.

Ambos feitiços golpearam o peito de Voldemort, o traspassando e saindo por suas costas terminando em um estalido de luz azul que começou a se estender como um torvelino para além das paredes e do campo de batalha.

O-que-não-deve-ser nomeado, se desplumou inerte, suas células pareciam sublevar-se e sua pele fervia, não amaldiçoou, nem sequer gemeu, também não seu sangue se estendeu pelo chão, só baixo morto se degradando assim mesmo, foi um final por demais fácil para quem merecia a pior, mas por fim estava morto, não tinha duvida alguma, porque para Lucius quem subia os últimos degraus ao igual que os demais comensais o ardor da marca tinha desaparecido e o negro tatuagem era mal visível.

Acordou lhe a dor pulsante em suas têmporas e a sequidade de sua garganta, obrigou-se a abrir os olhos e reagir a seu corpo, sopesou rapidamente a cena que viu, uma massa grisasse que se consumia assim mesma em frente a Severus, este se apoiava no altar ocultando um pequeno corpinho entre seus braços, observou como um rapaz de olhos verdes, se lhe acercava um pouco temeroso, um idoso de longa barba prateada o fazia com rapidez seguido de um homem de cabelo castanho, que pela cor de seus olhos reconheceu rapidamente como um homem lobo.

— Ret… retirem-se! —Entrecortado por uma tosse seca foi o único que pôde articular e Magnus se levantava cambaleante.

Remus já lhe apontava com sua varinha, a tensão seguia latente em seus nervos, mas Dumbledore observou ao homem e soube exatamente de quem se tratava.

—Acalma Remus —e começou a apertar "algo" em sua mão, enquanto perguntava. — Você é Adler?! Verdade?

Magnus mal assentiu e duas mulheres maiores apareceram, junto a um sanador que reconheceu com rapidez.

Molly observou o palco que tinha em frente a ela, era perturbador, as colunas, estátuas, essa mesa, a massa negra que se agitava levemente, mas quando viu a Harry se lançou direto a ele.

— HARRY! Carinho, está bem? —perguntava-lhe no meio de um abraço, Harry só se deixou fazer, ainda não podia achar que todo tinha acabado.

—Estou-o Senhora Weasley… mas… ele… —titubeou quando voltou sua mirada a Severus, ainda entre os braços maternais.

A mulher soube a quem referia-se e prestou atenção aos sanadores que conquanto se tinham reconhecido, deixaram seus saudos para depois, Magnus começou a lhe informar tão rápido como suas forças e garganta lhe permitiram, enquanto seu colega se fincava ao lado de Snape que seguia resguardando a seu pequeno sem tomar em conta os acontecimentos a seu redor, só o olhando.

— Acaba… de ter seu bebê —e sentiu-se culpado. — não sei quanto tempo… tem passado… não pude fazer nada… —Magnus não pôde dizer nada mais porque começou a tossir brevemente.

— Isso quer dizer que ainda não… —Seu colega já sabia a que se referia, deviam atuar com rapidez se queria salvar sua vida.

— Não… não teve tempo —lhe disse com pesar.

— Faz favor preciso que o levem a essa cama. —lhes disse Weissmuller ao ver uma liteira um pouco ao fundo. — devem o carregar, agora seu corpo não admitirá nenhum feitiço.

O sanador quis que Severus o olhasse, mas este se recusava a mover qualquer músculo. Foi quando Magnus começou a lhe falar bem perto e com profundo carinho.

—Severus, Severus, Albus está aqui, vamo-nos com ele —ainda que sua voz soava um pouco rouca.

"Albus" Magnus sabia que esse nome teria algum resultado e efetivamente Severus lhe devolveu a mirada se encontrando com os azuis olhos, diferentes aos de seu amigo, os ansiados olhos de um pai.

—Estou aqui… junto a ti… Severus. —essa voz era inconfundível, como tinha ansiado a ouvir, e agora estava aí, simplesmente não podia o crer.

— Albus?

Dumbledore já não pôde dizer nada mais, porque sua garganta se negava a pronunciar palavras, de modo que só assentiu.

Weismuller estava desesperado porque para de Severus contava a cada segundo.

—Madame Pomfrey leve ao bebê —A enfermeira seguiu as ordens o mais diligentemente que pôde, mas Severus não podia afastar de sua criatura, não tão cedo, sua mente foi encurralada com as visões de Lestrange lhe tirando e pediu ajuda a quem creu era o único que podia.

— Não, não me tire, faz favor Magnus, me ajuda!

Com dificuldade, mas pelo bem de ambos os separaram, olhou com profundo horror seus braços vazios e foi suficiente para que Severus voltasse a se desmaiar, a imperceptível hemorragia que Adler não teve o tempo de atender já fazia estragos em seu débil corpo.

Harry tinha-se limitado só a escutar, ainda que tivesse sido o primeiro em se acercar, Dumbledore tinha chegado até ele com maior prontidão, pelo que entendeu utilizariam a cama do fundo e se foi direto ali para acondiciona-lo, se encontrou com que Molly já começava ao limpar, mas pôde apreciar por muito pouco tempo realmente, que um rastro de sangue e restos membranosos seguiam aí. Compreendeu, foi nesse lugar que o bebê de Severus tinha chegado ao mundo, ficou em choque, era tão lúgubre e escuro, sem outro móvel aparte da cama, nem sequer contava com uma janela.

Molly terminou de recolher todo, deixou a cama livre em onde despregou cobertas e cobertas brancas; mal terminou pelas ordenar quando Remus se apresentou carregando a Severus inconsciente, o depositou com cuidado, foi então quando Harry o viu, com essa simples bata manchada de sangue.

— Faz favor Remus! Me diga que está bem —Harry estava claramente preocupado e temeroso, não podia perder a Severus.

— Não o sabemos ainda. —Sua resposta veio por parte de Magnus, que ainda que Harry não lhe tinha prestado atenção ao princípio, supôs que era Adler pela má condição em que estava.

— Devem deixar que nos encarreguemos. —Acrescentou Weissmuller— afastem e que fiquem Adler e Pomfrey; os demais poderão vê-lo depois.

Remus tomou pelos ombros a Harry para levar-lhe daí, ao igual que os demais se afastaram o mais que puderam, ainda que Dumbledore ficou bem mais perto.

Pomfrey já tinha revisado ao bebê e lhe entregou a Molly para que se encarregasse melhor dele.

Harry queria acercar-se, vê-lo, saber que estava bem, mas mal lhe deixaram se acercar um pouco, quando tentou o fazer, foi rodeado por Arthur e os irmãos maiores Weasley, Hermione e Ron também não se apartavam dele, todos conscientes de que o perigo tinha passado se centraram atender aos feridos e a Harry lhe intimidaram com um sem-fim de perguntas a respeito de como se sentia; enquanto ele só queria ver Severus, mas este estava igualmente rodeado.

A batalha tinha terminado e alguns dos membros da Ordem começavam por aparecer na entrada, a família Malfoy em completo se reuniu, Draco lhes contou os pormenores a seus pais; McGonagall junto a Molly levaram-se ao bebê e Kingsley tinha-se retirado sendo ele o encarregado de dar a notícia da morte de Voldemort.

Ao que parece eram mais as pessoas que chegavam que as que se retiravam e Pomfrey fez aparecer uns biombos que substituíram a parede que claramente tinha sido aberta com magia e lhes deram um pouco de privacidade, fechar a ferida aberta, era o primeiro que deviam fazer, para depois lhe administrar algumas poções que reporiam qualquer dano interior e compensar as forças perdidas, já depois tudo dependeria de Severus.

Após que aquele flash azul desaparecera, a batalha se tinha acabado paulatinamente. Os comensais deram-se conta da morte de seu Senhor através da Marca; os vencedores já intuíam a que se devia a desbandada de seus inimigos e, quando Kingsley lhes tinha informado da derrota definitiva de Voldemort, a maioria já o presumia, a notícia correu por todos os lugares do mundo mágico.

Então para Claire Adler, quem tinha lutado valentemente começou sua desesperada busca, encontrar o grupo de Dumbledore, porque só aí saberiam notícias de seu irmão, por fortuna não lhe tomou muito tempo e quando lhe disseram que estava a salvo ativou um translador para lhe contar a sua mãe, poucos minutos depois ambas voltavam, mas Adler seguia ocupado.

Ao cabo de alguns minutos mais, os sanadores e a enfermeira apareceram, a surpresa de Weismuller era evidente, ao igual que sua preocupação.

— Pelo que me disse, é uma fortuna que siga com vida —lhe dizia a Magnus.

— Agora a esperar que se recupere e que as poções façam efeito —Pomfrey também luzia preocupada, Adler não tinha pronunciado absolutamente nada, não conseguia achar que estavam livres, mas o estavam e por fim teve o tempo de amassar sua ainda dolorida garganta.

Dumbledore acercou-se e não precisou perguntar nada, seu rosto o dizia tudo.

—Albus, se quer pode combinar-te com ele, mas não acordará até dentro de algumas horas —Com isto Pomfrey dava permissão a Dumbledore para que pudesse passar ao ver, lhe guiou dentro do improvisado quarto onde Albus transformou o destruído relógio em uma cadeira que acercou à cabeceira de Severus, o tinha encontrado. Madame Pomfrey olhava a cena também para ela era um alívio.

—Magnus, acho que agora devo te revisar — Weismuller tomava pelo braço a Adler, para que o acompanhasse.

—Sinto muito Jhon, mas preferiria ficar-me aqui.

—Perdoe, mas devo concordar com seu amigo, você deve se revisar, ademais sua família quer lhe ter perto —McGonagall tinha voltado e efetivamente, Gertrude e Claire se achavam na entrada, em espera, foram só alguns passos que os separava, sua mãe correu e se afiando no pescoço de seu filho e Claire não deixava de limpar suas lágrimas.

—Mac… —foi o saúdo familiar de sua irmã menor e junto a seu colega levaram-lhe.

Em tanto os demais seguiam aí sem dizer palavras, muito pendentes do que lhes fosse dizer a enfermeira quando voltasse a sair, não passou muito tempo para isso.

—Estará bem —lhes disse com um sorriso e o alívio os encheu a todos. — o que resta por fazer é os atender a todos vocês, de modo que andando, andando.

Essa era a atitude que todos conheciam ou recordavam que tinha a mulher, de modo que mais valia a obedecer, mas Harry não podia se ir ainda, pelo menos não até o ver, de modo que quando a maioria já desalojava o lugar o rapaz se plantou em frente da enfermeira.

—Faz favor Madame Pomfrey, deixe que o veja, devo o ver —rogou

—Harry, verá depois, agora toca se curar.

—Mas eu estou bem, não me passou nada.

—Esses cortes não se puderam fazer sozinhos jovenzinho. —e apontou com sua mão aos lugares onde claramente Harry tinha dois cortes em seu suéter de lã à altura do braço e outro maior em sua perna direita, que por fortuna só tinha rasgado a teia.

—Só destroçaram minha roupa, olhe —se arregaçou a manga e abriu o corte de sua calça, mostrou que sua pele estava intacta. — lhe prometo que virei à ver, mas me deixe uns minutos com o… professor. —voltou a lhe rogar desta vez com a mirada.

Albus já lhe tinha dito à enfermeira que quiçá Harry pediria o ver, de modo que devia lhe permitir, ainda que seja por alguns minutos.

—Está bem Harry, mas se daqui a pouco não vem, virei e não deverá se queixar.

— Claro Madame! —e cruzou com rapidez o palco do ritual, chegou até as teias dos bastidores deslizou-as com cuidado e entrou.

Agora o via em sua totalidade, Albus não se moveu de seu lugar, mas o chamou com sua mão, Harry caminhou mais convencido por ter a permissão de se acercar.

Recordava essa pele pálida, o cabelo tão negro que estava a seus custados, claro que não tão longo, queria ver esses igualmente negros olhos, mas estavam fechados, sua respiração era compassada, supôs que lhe tinham mudado de roupa porque se via cômodo. Ao igual que Dumbledore parecia que via uma ilusão, mas realmente estava aí, a salvo, junto a ele.

—Harry, meu rapaz, como poderia te dar obrigado?

Não respondeu, mas quando caiu em conta o que lhe tinha dito se desconcertou.

— De que fala?

—Que graças a ti; tenho de volta a mim… —suspirou filho.

—Não fui só eu, você o viu.

—Vi-o sim, mas, acho que só um não teria tido o mesmo efeito, juntos sim.

Ambos se calaram, não era o tempo de conjecturas nem explicações, era melhor estar em silêncio tratando de gravar em sua mente e seu coração a paz que se respirava nesse momento, todo tinha terminado.

Estiveram assim por alguns minutos até que escutaram vários passos e um em particular mais grosso, se giraram e viram ingressar ao semi gigante um pouco coibido, com o abrigo de pele empapado, lhe tinha tocado lutar nas ruas.

—Diretor, Harry —foi seu saúdo.

— Hagrid! —disse baixinho, mas a emoção de Harry era palpável ao ver a seu amigo são e salvo.

—Hagrid, como lhes foi? —e secou lhe suas roupas ao instante.

—Oooh muito bem Professor, muito bem —e se acercou um pouco mais. — Tudo bem? —perguntou.

—Sim Hagrid, tudo bem— respondeu Albus, sabia ao que se referia, também ele tinha participado na busca de Severus e depois na batalha muito valentemente.

—Pois, venha Harry, já depois terá muito tempo para o ver e lhe falar; Poppy tem estado perguntando e acho que virá para aqui —disse-lhe um pouco efusivo, mas em sussurros.

E tinha razão de modo que despediram-se e saíram, as colunas tinham sido removidas e o altar estava a ser reduzido, a adaga e o livro estavam a ser envolvidos e encerrados em caixas, a massa negra que uma vez fosse Voldemort era só uma mancha no chão, os aurores e membros do Wizengamot se moviam em silêncio limpando e contra restando a magia escura que podia ficar, quando lhe viram aparecer todos assentiram como um saúdo e mostra de agradecimento, voltando a sua tarefa.

No corredor cruzaram-se com McGonagall que vinha apressada, em sua direção, mas se deteve quando os viu vir, em um ato improprio dela se lançou para Harry, lhe abraçou e não se preocupou em ocultar suas lágrimas.

—Obrigado Harry, obrigado.

—Professora… eu…não —Harry não soube que dizer, ao cabo de um minuto a animaga se afastou e voltou a sua habitual conduta.

—Agora vá Senhor Potter, tenho sabido que Pomfrey terá um ataque de histeria se não o vê em seguida, seus amigos também têm estado perguntando por você —e lhe deu uma palmadinha em seu ombro antes de que a cada um retome seu caminho, mas voltou a lhe lhes dirigir quase ao instante.

— Ah! Não trate de estar só, dizem que essa Sketer está rondando por aqui; Hagrid, deverá cuidar-lhe.

—Claro. —disseram ambos.

Dumbledore passeio sua vista pelo pequeno recinto, seu coração contraiu-se quando imaginou a Severus passar em vários meses encerrado, o andar e as paredes eram de madeira, talvez não fosse muito frio, mas tinha tido que convocar um feitiço de climatização para estar mais cômodo, se fixou em sua cadeira, eram pedaços de um relógio se recordava bem só isso tinha tido para se distrair? Mas agora Severus dormia.

A voz de sua amiga devolveu-o ao presente, nem sequer tinha-se dado conta quando entrasse.

— Como se encontra Albus? —um diminuto sorriso de autovalor desenhou-se no semblante do velho Diretor— entendo.

— O bebê…? —perguntou, tinha medo de que apesar dos esforços pelos salvar, o pequeno não tivesse sobrevivido, mas quando o semblante de Minerva se alumiou seus temores se apagaram totalmente.

— É muito forte, levou isto melhor do que esperava, Molly o cuida, é tão formoso Albus! agora está muito dormindo.

—Conta-me.

E Minerva sentou-se com cuidado ao pé da cama.

—Pois é, um menino terno, muito pequeno, Weismuller e Poppy dizem que é normal nas gravidezes masculinas; acho que esgotou-se bastante porque não chorou muito quando lhe banhamos, Magnus teve mal o tempo suficiente para sustentar e cortar o cordão, mas está bem, seu cabelo Oh, seu cabelo! é tão negro e fino! a viva imagem de Severus —sorriu recordando-lhe. — seus dedos, a boquinha, seu narizinho, Albus, é perfeito!

— Quisesse tanto vê-lo, mas… —voltou sua vista a Severus. — não quero o deixar.

Minerva compreendeu lhe, mas baixou sua mirada quando recordou algo.

—Ainda que… —duvidou. — não temos visto a cor de seus olhos, diga-me… —parecia que o temor se alojava em seu semblante. — de que cor os tinha Riddle?

—Marrons, quiçá azuis, não o recordo —negou com a cabeça, compreendendo o que sua amiga tinha medo de lhe expressar. —Não acho que a Severus importar com isso, vi como lhe protegia e o simples fato da cor de seus olhos não mudaria em nada.

—Não, claro que não.

Silêncio.

— Como se encontra o Senhor Adler? —com todos os acontecimentos não tinha perguntado por ele.

— Suponho que bem, no que cabe, esgotou sua magia nos proteger, tem uma lesão mau sanada em sua perna, já encarregarão disso em St. Mungo, sua mãe e irmã não querem o deixar ir, mas ele se empenha em vir a ver a Severus, acho que terá cedo por aqui.

—Devo agradecer-lhe tanto…

Assim, ao igual que com Harry, ambos voltaram a estar em silêncio, em um mutismo subtil e reconfortante. Após uns dez minutos Minerva voltou a falar.

—Começará a amanhecer, Weissmuller diz que podemos o transladar quando o veja conveniente, mas que devemos ter tudo pronto —e se parou. — não direi que descanses, porque sei que não fará, mas deveria guardar suas forças para seu neto —e quando viu que Albus tinha os olhos muito abertos, prosseguiu. — O admite Albus, para ti, o pequeno praticamente será seu neto. Agora me vou, como te disse devemos ter tudo pronto e não acho que ninguém tenha feito algo ainda para isso.

E saiu contente, era em muito poucas ocasiões que lhe via sorrir, mas desta vez não deixava do fazer.

Como lhe tinha dito Minerva, pouco depois chegou Magnus, vestido com uma túnica abrigadora e azul, uma longa cachecol cobre protegia seu pescoço, sustentava um saco com algo dentro, alvo e muito simples.

— Não deveria estar a descansar? Pelo que sei, esgotou quase toda sua magia.

—Não posso, me temo que não conseguirei até estar seguro que Severus deixe este lugar.

Magnus Adler começou a percorrer a habitação, ao igual como tinha feito muitas vezes, mas com a diferença de que desta vez, abandonaria para sempre junto a Severus, quem ao princípio foi seu paciente obrigado, mas, chegou a ser seu colega, amigo e virou nele e seu filho, os mais sinceros sentimentos que jamais creu daria a ninguém mais que a sua família. Sem mais abraçou o saco que sustentava, Dumbledore o notou e quis saber seu conteúdo.

—Disseram-me que acordará dentro de algumas horas, e para esse então espero estar já em Hogwarts.

—Eu também acho que o melhor para Severus é que acorde nesse lugar, em outra cama. —então consertou em onde Severus descansava, os laços permaneciam imóveis, a magia que os controlava já não estava e as lianas já não obedeciam a ninguém e estava quietas. — sempre quis regressasse lá e lhe ter a você perto, Senhor Diretor.

—Albus, chame-me Albus, Não tenho tido tempo de lhe agradecer… por cuidar.

—Não tem porque, acho que eu não poderia ter sobrevivido sem ele, fui afortunado em lhe ter como parceiro.

E o silêncio voltou.

—Posso perguntar-lhe que leva dentro da bolsa?

—Esta… é a roupa que pude lhe conseguir, saí uma vez sabe? e, já reconheci ao jovenzinho que encontrei nesse dia, mas segundo ele, não me recorda em absoluto.

—Fizeram-lhe esquecer, magia escura —essa era a explicação lógica. — Posso ver alguma?

—Claro. —E sacou uma de prenda-las a esmo, passou-a ao Diretor.

A Dumbledore tivesse gostado de ver-lhe com esse atendo, olhou a roupa com amor e nostalgia. Adler tinha chegado até a parede em onde antes se abria uma pequena janela e suspirou.

— Sabe? Aqui tinha uma janela; essa Lestrange fechou-a —e sua voz tornou-se um pouco visceral.

Um leve movimento da varinha de Dumbledore e outra janela muito diferente apareceu ante ele, amanhecia e a chuva tinha cessado.

—Obrigado, deverei adquirir uma nova varinha para mim, Lucius me disse que lhe ordenaram a destruir.

E distraiu-se olhando o exterior, as folhas dos matagais estavam a brilhar com o remanente de chuva, o salgueiro sacudiu-se para despejar de si, as gotas que ficavam, os charcos repousavam tranquilos, vários aurores seguiam em sua inspeção para apresar a qualquer comensal que se tivesse escondido.

— Conhece a Lucius? —Adler assentiu, sem olhá-lo sequer. —Quisesse contasse-me tudo o que sabe.

—Farei, mas agora não, mais tarde —Apoiou sua testa no cristal e passou quase meia hora nessa posição, recordando.

Weissmuller entrou e não irrompeu a sensação de quietude, se adiantou até Severus, revisou o estado e seu progresso, se sentiu satisfeito quando comprovou que tudo estava muito bem, ainda que sua magia ainda era muito débil seu organismo estava melhor.

—Já é de manhã —disse. — se preparem para sair, nos vamos e, como me disse a Subdiretora, acho que a Hogwarts, não é assim?

—Exato, Jhon —respondeu Magnus. — tudo pronto?

—Sim, tudo pronto, mandarei aos outros para quando tenham que baixar —e se foi.

Dumbledore deixou sua cadeira e as partes do relógio se esparramaram, aproximou-se à janela e contemplou como deslumbrava essa manhã.

—Terá outras manhãs assim para todos nós —disse.

—Tem razão Albus, muitas mais (e eu espero estar nas manhãs de Severus de hoje em adiante) —pensou ao final.

Começaram a preparar-se para sair daí.

Eram as seis da manhã quando enormes carroças puxadas a cada uma delas por seis threstals se assentaram nas ruas da mansão; Hagrid ordenava aos animais a estar-se quietos, os que antes não viam aos escuros animais podia os apreciar agora em toda sua magnitude, felizmente nem todos podiam o fazer.

Os que não podiam se aparecer ou usar corretamente um translador se embarcaram nelas, a maioria deles estavam feridos, outros tantos demasiado esgotados. As carroças foram ocupadas paulatinamente, completavam-se e empreendiam voo.

Algumas carroças estavam integralmente ocupadas por estudantes de Hogwarts, estas iriam direto ao Castelo, porque era muito seguro que seus pais procurá-los-iam aí. Entre eles tinha nascido o companheirismo espontâneo, ajudavam aos que pareciam seguir desorientados sem que medeia querelas entre as diferentes casas, de modo que uma carroça estava cheia de Gryffindors, Slytherins e ninguém parecia desagradado por isso.

— É DRACO O QUE VEJO LÁ?! —gritou Pansy quando ao se assomar por uma das janelas o divisou, todos se enfocaram ao lugar onde a rapariga assinalava.

Efetivamente era Draco quem não se separava de Remus nem seus pais, estavam reunidos e tomavam um translador que os fez desaparecer ante a desinteressada mirada dos aurores.

— Mas já pagará!, Como pôde ser capaz de nos fazer achar que morreu?! —voltou a dizer.

—Já te acalma Pansy —assinalou Dean Thomas. — Terá tido seus motivos, por se não te deste conta estavam junto ao professor Lupin e nenhum auror os molestou, então quer dizer que participaram de nosso lado na batalha e de seguro deveram ter um plano, explicará depois.

— Mas, chorei! Talvez não o recorda Blaise? Theo, sabe que chorei? —voltou a dizer com indignação teatralizada.

— Basta Pansy! Agora fecha a porta que morro de fome e quero chegar cedo ao Castelo.

— Mas, Blaise! —quis protestar, mas fechou a porta e a carroça empreendeu voo.

As baixas tinham sido mínimas, apresaram à maioria dos comensais, aos homens lobo que tinham participado na batalha, agora a Mansão, antigo esconderijo de Voldemort estava custodiado por quase todos os aurores, porque aparte de escoltar aos inimigos deviam pôr ordem à onda de pessoas curiosas que se tinham virado a esse lugar.

O mundo mágico tinha amanhecido com essa notícia e já estava inteirado da derrota de Voldemort, as celebrações se fizeram em todos os pontos os magos se reuniam para o celebrar, sabiam também que foi Harry quem o tinha derrotado, e claramente os repórteres estavam em seu procura.

Arthur Weasley pendente de tudo isto, não deixava que Harry se afastasse e ficasse sozinho.

—Acho que seria melhor que Harry permanecesse conosco pelo momento não podemos expor à sociedade, estar demasiado esgotado por nós, é suficiente —Disse em tom de broma, riram um pouco, mas acalmou os tensos ânimos dos mais jovens.

Oito da manhã e a maioria desocupava o lugar, as pessoas que em um princípio eram uma enorme multidão também se tinham marchado, tinha muito que celebrar.

Só duas carroças ficaram, mas seus ocupantes não iriam a St. Mungo como os outros, em um despegue muito bem sincronizado ambos sanadores, Dumbledore, Harry, e um reclinado Severus ingressavam no primeiro, enquanto Pomfrey, Molly Weasley, McGonagall e os amigos de Harry se acomodaram em outra carroça levando ao bebê.

Os escuros animais fizeram um breve trote para depois levantar voo, remontando à Mansão e às paisagens que deixavam atrás.

Afastando-se de Londres.


	21. Ser feliz

Quinta-feira

Desde muito temporão, todos os alunos tinham voltado ao Castelo, de onde seus pais os recolhiam reboantes de alegria, a maioria dos jovens se desviviam em lhes contar os acontecimentos da noite anterior quando foram evacuados do Colégio e deviam permanecer em expectativa em uma taberna de Hogsmeade, junto a outros professores.

Depois, foram chegando os membros da Ordem mediante transladores ou simplesmente apareciam-se, junto a eles a família Malfoy e o professor Lupin, a seguir as carroças que tinham de passageiros aos alunos de Hogwarts, quem voltavam com sua família quando se reconheciam.

Mas, foram os alunos de Slytherin a quem quase ninguém vinha a reclamar, a muito poucos realmente, ainda que a maioria deles não deram a mínima importância a isso, Parkinson, Zabini e Noth junto a outros estudantes maiores encabeçaram uma tratativa com Slughorn, quem tinha estado ao cuidado da taberna e era o eventual chefe de Casa para que pudessem ficar em Hogwarts até que a cada um pudesse ter em claro sua situação. Ninguém lhes ia negar isso.

Os Malfoy e a Ordem em completo estariam em vários recintos que foram habilitados para eles, já que não tinha alunos era fácil transformar várias salas em lugares onde ficariam por alguns dias.

Os alunos de Slytherin ficariam o tempo que quisessem. De modo que nesse dia o colégio parecia só de Slytherin, porque era o único uniforme que se via passear pelos corredores e por isso foi inevitável que se encontrassem com Draco, quando este caminhava cerca da sala de Defesa.

Contrário ao que Pansy disse, foi a primeira em se abraçar ao loiro quando o viu; seus amigos, seus verdadeiros amigos também o abraçaram e estreitaram com perguntas, ainda que não era próprio deles a ocasião era meritória, para eles Draco regressava dos mortos.

Quando por fim parecia que tinha respondido à maioria de suas perguntas Blaise voltou ao interrogar.

— Pode-se saber onde ias?

—Como agora perdi bastante tempo com vocês —lhes disse com frialdade. — resumirei a informação, e deverão se contentar com isso —e abriu a porta da sala de Defesa, e entraram, não perdeu a frialdade quando começou com sua explicação— Remus me disse que podia usar sua lareira para ir a minha casa a trazer roupa de bebê, que quando volte o professor Snape, trará a seu filho recém nascido com ele e como as lojas estão fechadas por isso das celebrações, as precisará para lhe mudar, tenho de lhe os apresentar, se me deixam, de modo que devo me ir e, vocês a esperar —sorriu ao ver o assombro de seus amigos e fechou a porta do Despacho de Remus.

Draco tinha motivos suficientes para estar feliz, tinha a sua família com vida, a esperança de que seu pai aceite sua relação com Remus, a decisão de seus amigos ao fazer parte do bando da luz, ter de volta a seu padrinho incluído a seu pequeno filho e, sobretudo a morte de Voldemort.

Por se fosse pouco Dumbledore e nada menos que através de Alastor Moody tinha-se encarregado de interceder ante o Ministério por sua família, o velho auror aceitou e corroboro a cada uma das intervenções que fizesse Lucius debilitando as forças do inimigo desde dentro da Mansão, para fazer que a batalha não fosse tão cruenta. Assim, sua família não perdeu em quase nada sua posição, talvez deveriam comparecer algumas vezes, mas nada mais.

Era muito feliz realmente, agora se encontrava escolhendo as melhores roupinhas que se levar, mas  _"não muitas, porque de seguro que Severus quererá lhe comprar as próprias",_ lhe tinha advertido sua mãe, ele tomou algumas coisas mais, as reduziu e desapareceu, não voltaria pela rede flu, porque de seguro seus amigos lhe estariam esperando e não queria entreter-se por mais tempo.

Quinta-feira, no último dia de maio e às nove da manhã, as duas últimas carroças chegaram a Hogwarts, seus ocupantes foram direto à enfermaria, Severus seria transladado a uma habitação privada, seu bebê ocuparia outro contiguo na mesma enfermaria e não seriam vítimas de curiosos, mas estariam bem cuidados; demorariam quase uma hora em acomodar-lhes e revisar-lhes a consciência, Dumbledore aproveitou esse tempo para ter uma conversa com Lucius e depois com Magnus para inteirar-se ainda que a grandes rasgos todo o que sabiam com referência a Severus e sua encerro.

Para Harry era um alívio regressar a Hogwarts e, a insistência de Pomfrey descansava ao igual que outros combatentes em uma das tantas camas da enfermaria, ainda que não tinha feridas precisava um merecido sonho, mas não podia concilia-lo tão facilmente, de modo que decidiu escapar para os quartos privados, para encontrar com uma cena familiar.

Albus Dumbledore sentado agora em um cômodo cadeirão de alto respaldo à esquerda da cama de Severus, tinha uma expressão afligida, se tinha inteirado dos sofrimentos que tinha passado seu filho, claro que os outros magos se tinham cuidado de não lhe dar demasiada informação explícita, mas era suficiente para que Albus armasse conjecturas.

—Professor. —saudou e encaminhou-se até chegar ao pé da cama, ainda que tinha vontade de abraçar a Severus não o faria.

Não se atrevia se queira a roçar sua mão, tinha em seu interior verdadeiro receio, desde que ambos convocassem sem saber como, aquele feitiço, por alguma razão pensou que poderia ser contraproducente se o tocava, às vezes o ignorar as coisas misteriosas poderia acarretar problemas.

— Como está Harry? —a voz do velho Diretor parecia aliviada, após todo estavam dentro do Castelo e isso infundia segurança.

—Bem, creio… Ainda não tem acordado? —Albus não pôde lhe responder porque Madame Pomfrey ingressou levando consigo uma bandeja com três garrafas, não se enojou pela presença de Harry, mas lhe recriminou um pouco.

—Jovem Potter, vejo que já está recuperado e volta a desobedecer minhas ordens.

—Perdoe. —desculpou-se Harry.

—Tranquilo Harry. —Dumbledore suavizou sua voz quando viu o sobrecogimento no jovem, para depois dirigir à enfermeira em tom mais preocupado. — Está segura que tudo está bem?, Não deveria acordar já?

—Albus! se só mal umas horas que Severus teve a seu bebê e, na pior das condições, é normal que descanse tanto como seu corpo o requeira, não deveriam se preocupar demasiado.

Dedicou-lhes um sorriso e saiu deixando uma das garrafas na pequena mesa apoiada na parede do lado direito.

— Professor…? —voltou a inquirir.

—Diga-me Harry.

— Poderíamos… falar depois? —perguntou e deu um olhar melancólico a Severus.

—Sobre o que ocorreu lá, senão me equivoco. —Albus já intuía a causa do receio do rapaz para não se acercar demasiado a Severus; Harry afirmou com a cabeça.

— Você acha que seja prudente se…? —no entanto Dumbledore já respondia sua pergunta sem o deixar terminar.

—Não tem porque se preocupar, não existe nenhum problema, a invocação que fizeram ambos jamais seria contraproducente.

O rosto de Harry encheu-se de alegria e alívio, aventurou-se a acercar-se mais.

Lânguido, com os braços aos lados, imerso em um sonho profundo; o encerro tinha dado um tom mais pálido a sua pele do que recordava, não se importou o que Dumbledore pensasse, ademais ele já sabia de suas intensões e inclusive o tinha ajudado em certa ocasião de modo que com verdadeiro temor estendeu sua mão para acariciar seu longo cabelo, também não o recordava assim, penteou suas negras fibras com seus jovens e finos dedos, percorreu suavemente suas bochechas.

—Severus, acorde logo. —lhe sussurrou perto a seu ouvido. Ficou uns minutos mais olhando-o, apertou sua mão direita como uma despedida. Suspirou.

—Irei ver ao bebê —e apartou-se. — se a Senhora Weasley deixa-me —riu baixinho.

Abandonou o quarto dirigindo-se a onde o bebê descansava em um formoso berço, teve que compartilhar a contemplação com seus amigos, Molly, Draco, Narcisa e os colegas de Slytherin. Ver dormir a um anjinho como ele enchia de felicidade a todos.

Já quase era o meio dia, mas Severus seguia nessa posição, para Albus isso já era preocupante, mas quando sentiu que fazia um esforço por abrir seus olhos, ficou estático, lastimosamente voltou aos fechar.

Meia hora mais tarde os olhos Severus voltaram a ver a luz e desta vez enfocou sua mente onde estava? O cheiro a desinfetante e a poções era-lhe muito familiar.

Para esse momento já todos estavam pendentes de qualquer reação de sua parte de modo que Harry estava acomodado em outro cadeirão ao lado de Dumbledore, ambos se pararam para se acercar mais.

Uma dor palpitante se alojou em sua testa, recordou que se encontrava em uma mais das reuniões com os comensais, ele último segundo ele, porque depois deixaria definitivamente o papel de espião, Voldemort falava de um ataque e as imagens se foram, vacilante por não saber onde se achava escudrinhou, se surpreendeu quando viu quase em frente a ele o escudo de Hogwarts gravado na branca porta de sua esquerda.

— Hogwarts?

—Sim Severus, Hogwarts.

Dumbledore e Potter estavam a seu lado como tinha chegado até aí? e, doía-lhe, sua cabeça, sua garganta, doía-lhe a cada parte de seu corpo, e a dor aumentou em sua parte baixa, supôs que a reunião tinha acabado mau para ele porque Voldemort lhe teria obrigado de novo e…

— A… enfermaria? —voltou a perguntar.

—Sim.

Contraiu sua mirada, supôs que a noite anterior mal se pôde chegar ao Castelo o encontraram e trouxeram, realmente deveu estar muito mau, mas devia informar o pouco que recordava.

—Atacará ao ministério, e ao Wizengamot… não o recordo… não o sei! —ouviu-se um pouco desesperado.

— De que fala? —Albus estava confundido, de que falava Severus?

—Ontem à noite… chamou-nos para isso, Voldemort, ele, ele ira contra eles, não sei no dia nem como, mas irá, eu sinto não o recordo —ocultou seu rosto com as mãos e começou a se agitar.

Albus compreendeu que Severus estava perdido nas lembranças da noite de seu desaparecimento, lhe tranquilizaria, deu uma mirada a Harry para que trouxesse a alguém.

— Albus, perdoa-me, mas não regressarei —Se tinha dito que seria a última vez, devia lhe comunicar a Albus o mais cedo possível.

—Severus, só te tranquiliza—Dumbledore parecia não lhe ter ouvido, mas em verdade não regressaria.

— FAZ FAVOR NÃO FAÇA QUE REGRESSE! não posso! já não poderia! —O desespero em sua voz era evidente, e o motivo também.

Albus não contou com que Severus se sentisse tão impotente, que tratasse de se levantar e se agarrar a seus túnicas em uma súplica.

— Não quero regressar! Não outra vez, não mais, NÃO! —seus olhos estava aquosos, e voltou a sentir dor em sua parte baixa, dor que o fez se deitar de novo, agora lhe contaria tudo, mas antes outra voz se apresentou.

—Acordou…

Escutou-a, era-lhe familiar, olhou-lhe e conheceu mas, de onde? E foi então que um vórtice de imagens e sons lhe arrebatou, golpe depois de golpe de lembranças todo eles dolorosos e quando a imagem mais recente lhe veio levou suas mãos com rapidez a seu ventre, nada, em sua cabeça ressoou esse pranto enquanto Lestrange entregava seu filho a Voldemort, recordou como Voldemort descarregava o punhal contra ele e seu bebê.

— MEU BEBÊ, MATOU-LHE, MEU BEBÊ! —Começou a gritar e tentar levantar da cama, chorando enquanto repetia uma e outra vez o mesmo— MATOU-LHE, MATOU-LHE, MEU BEBÊ!

Ninguém pensou que teria essa reação, por fortuna Adler já lhe sustentava pelos ombros tentando que ficasse quieto. Harry quem tinha chamado ao primeiro que se lhe tinha aparecido se estremecia com a cada grito, não achava que Severus sucumbira a esse tipo de reações, mas seus olhos não lhe mentiam.

—Severus, não, não —Magnus tratava de lhe acalmar. — Me escuta, amor me escuta, o bebê está bem, está bem, te trarão em seguida. —Passou alguns segundos para que Severus se acalmasse e atingisse a lhe o pedir.

—Se… é verdade… Traz-me!

A nenhum dos dois lhe passou desapercebido o apelativo "amor" de Adler, Harry e Albus se olharam confusos, um estranho sentimento de opressão se alojou no peito do Gryffindor.

—Harry faz favor —Pediu Adler, o rapaz entendeu e foi-se, Magnus retirou-se a crise tinha passado.

 _"É realmente horrível"_ , a voz dessa mulher retumbou nos ouvidos de Severus.

—…E… como… é? — talvez suas lembranças não eram verdadeiras.

Com uma de suas mais amplas sorrisos e sem deixar de acariciar seus longos cabelos Dumbledore contestou-lhe.

—São, forte e realmente formoso —Para alívio de Severus, Albus tinha-lhe dito todo o que queria saber em poucas palavras, sorriu.

Molly Weasley apareceu na porta carregando a seu menino envolvido em flanela branca,

—Olá Severus, trago-te a alguém aqui —lhe disse sorrindo.

Magnus ajudou-lhe a sentar-se e acomodar-se, Severus estendeu os braços para receber ao bebê, Molly entregou-lhe cuidando de não lastimar.

—Acaba de dormir, trata de não o acordar.

Não lhe fez caso, mal lhe teve o desenvolvido fazendo que acordasse, mas contrário a que chorasse, o bebê se deixou fazer, ao que parece sabia exatamente em que braços estava.

Por fim tinha-o junto a ele, com seus pequenos e perfeitos olhos abertos, tão negros e brilhantes que pareciam dois pequenos onixes embarcados com finas sobrancelhas, sua pele branca, suave contrastava com seus rosados e delicados lábios que se abriram em um pequeno bocejo que deixou ver o cansado que estava.

Severus seguiu fascinado e mais quando os pequenos dedos se fecharam em seu rosado, mal o rodeando. Retirou o alvo gorro e o fino cabelo negro enfeitava tão frágil cabecinha, o bebê começou a gemer. Que o deixassem dormir! Mas Severus seguiu, sacou as motas que tinha em seus pés e acariciou a cada um dos diminutos dedos do pé.

Elevou-o para depositar um beijo em sua testa, em suas mãos, sim, era seu, estavam juntos, vivos e juntos.

Ninguém interrompeu esse momento, Severus não dizia palavra, deixou fluir suas lágrimas até que os olhos de seu retonho se fecharam para dormir.

—Será melhor que o levemos, e você Severus, deve se alimentar—Poppy, quem tinha chegado um momento antes, deve lhes fazer sair de seu devaneio, mas não lhe passou.

—É meu e o quero junto a mim.

Bem, isso tinha sido intimidante, mas lhe deram o gosto, trouxeram o berço, ficaria no mesmo quarto.

Obrigaram-lhe a que comesse algo ligeiro, enquanto o fazia, Magnus e Severus se olhavam de vez em quando e sorriam, por fim estavam livres! Mas Harry não o compreendeu da mesma forma e não pôde o suportar por muito tempo.

—Perdoem, mas devo ir descansar —desculpou-se, sem esperasse resposta foi-se, Albus soube que o rapaz precisava um tempo sozinho, se acalmar, depois conversaria com ele.

O resto da tarde recebeu a visita de várias pessoas, desde os membros da Ordem, professores, Lucius e Narcisa, Draco e alguns alunos de sua Casa; até Hagrid desejou-lhe o melhor e que se recuperasse cedo. A petição sua contaram-lhe algumas coisas sobre a batalha. Mas seu filho era sua prioridade, aproveitava quando este estava acordado lhe dava seu biberão e lhe fazia tantos mimos que Molly lhe pediu que não o mal criara tanto. Estranhou lhe que Harry não voltasse, já amanhã lhe pediria que viesse tinha tanto que lhe agradecer.

Pouco a pouco fez-se de noite, a relutantemente Dumbledore foi deitar-se. Adler não se foi até que os deixou dormidos, Pomfrey se encarregaria de atender ao bebê quando acordasse de noite, um feitiço no berço a alertaria se o menino começava a precisar algo.

Sexta-feira

Acordou muito temporão, no dia anterior segundo ele, tinha descansado demasiado, ainda que seu corpo o seguia precisando, não queria passar em outro dia mais na cama, de modo que após provar um pouco o café da manhã que lhe deixasse um elfo, se levantou sem que ninguém o visse, se acercou onde estava seu menino.

—Bom dia bebê —Assim começou em seu dia.

Hoje tentaria aprender todo o que pudesse sobre o cuidado de seu menino, Molly seria sua maestra, lhe tinha pedido no dia anterior porque considerou que ela tinha mais experiência nisso, foi por isso que a mulher lhe surpreendeu em pijama e sentado em um dos cadeirões aconchegando a seu bebê, mal se tinha provado seu café da manhã.

— Severus! Deveria estar descansado! deixa-nos a nós nos ocupar dele, te disse que te ensinaria, mas acho que ainda não está em condições de caminhar como se nada tivesse passado… Não tem terminado seu café da manhã?!

—Serei cuidadoso, descansarei se canso-me, o que agora preciso é algo de roupa —foi sua tranquila resposta.

Foram vãs os protestos de Pomfrey e Dumbledore para que seguisse em cama, obviamente o tempo de recuperação era muito curto, mas seu necedade lhe conseguiu que lhe permitissem se mover na mesma habitação, lhe deram uma das tantas camisas brancas que utilizava, uma cômoda calça negra e uma jaqueta bege que Magnus tinha deixado no dia anterior. Por alguma razão não quis nenhuma de suas antigas túnicas negras.

Permitiram-lhe experimentar a maioria das situações possíveis, a forma de carregá-lo corretamente, o cuidado que deveria ter quando lhe banhara, lhe mudar a fralda tinha sido um tanto difícil, o lhe dar seu biberão a horas adequadas, após isso tinha feito questão de que lhe explicassem a preparação em sua totalidade, e nesse momento estavam aí, em frente a uma mesa que tinham trazido os elfos de algum lugar, com o envase de leite, as colheres de chá para a medir, o biberão e com todo o necessário para a fazer.

—Deve ter cuidado com as quantidades —advertia-lhe Molly, enquanto media as colheres que se devia utilizar, segundo as formulas que apareciam no envase.

Severus elevou uma de suas sobrancelhas e olhou-a um pouco divertido,

—Acho que esqueceu com quem fala, Senhora Weasley. —A bruxa entendeu a que se referia e riu, era gracioso ser o objeto de seus comentários quando os fazia dessa forma.

— Ai Severus! Espero que seu filho tenha o mesmo efeito com seus comentários —ambos se riram, tinham motivos suficientes para o fazer, estavam em um tempo de paz e felicidade. — Ah! Por verdadeiro, já tens pensado um nome?

Severus já o tinha pensando desde fazia muito, tinha tido o tempo suficiente para se decidir por dois em particular, dependendo de se nascia varão ou mulher. Mas o medo a que possivelmente não teria o tempo sequer para lhe nomear lhe tinha guardado só para ele.

—Nathan; é seu nome. —e terminou de tampar o biberão em que trabalhava.

—Pois… é um nome muito adequado e lindo Severus, elegeste-o bem. —aprovou com um assentimento tanto à branca preparação como ao nome. — de modo que já sabemos como nos referir a ele, verdade pequeno Nathan? —olhou para o berço porque Nathan começava a acordar.

Assim, Molly Weasley lhe ensinou a desenvolver-se melhor na cada uma das situações, só com alguns e leves acidentes, que derivaram só em talco derramado no chão ou um enxoval mau posto em seu menino, realmente Severus era um pai exemplar.

Foi após almoçar que Magnus chegou exalando ar, tinha corrido as escadas, queria lhes ver, mas não o tinham deixado sair antes de San Mungo, lhes encontrou na eleição de qual manta lhe vinha menor em época cálida. Não saudou.

— Severus, volta à cama imediatamente!

—Magnus, deveria recordar seus modos, saúda primeiro.

Molly já vinha vir isso, Severus voltava a fazer esses comentários e agora Magnus seria o objeto deles, mas não contou com que Magnus também podia chegar a ser um oponente para o Professor.

—Meus modos não estão em questão nestes momentos Severus —lhe disse com acalma. — mas sim sua falta de julgamento, deveria estar descansando!

—Ontem fiz bastante, deixa-me fazer o que queira, não seja você o que me encerre agora. —Isso se tinha feito efeito.

—Ah… Ah?! … pois, então deixa que lhe ajude.

Justo um elfo apareceu sustentando uma charola com o almoço para dois, agradeceu-lhe e pediu a charola, então Magnus fixou-se na mulher que seguia aí sem dizer nada, mas parecia divertida.

—Deveria ir descansar, imagino-me que Severus deveu lhe esgotar, de modo que vá tranquila que já o atendo eu, se me permite ficarei com seu prato.

—Perca cuidado, aproveitem que agora que Nathan está dormindo e não os precisará até dentro de um momento. —E se foi.

—Acho que trazer-me a comida se te fará um costume, não deveria, já bastante foi que o fizesse todos os dias… lá. — Severus já estava acomodado na cama disposto à compartilhar com Adler.

—Nathan é um lindo nome —disse com devaneio, para depois mudar a uma atitude um tanto escandalizada. — Que?! Vais negar-me este capricho?! Sabe que para mim isto é uma das coisas que mais desfrutei, comer juntos.

A comida passou no ambiente mais distendido e alegre, claro que também com momentos de silêncio tranquilo. O elfo já se tinha levado todo o sirvam.

— Magnus, já que falou de caprichos, cumpre-me algum meu.

—Pois bem, diga-me que quer?

—Chocolates —disse como aquela vez.

—Pois teus desejos são ordens, te trarei quando volte porque me toca regressar a St. Mungo, mas te prometo que os terá cedo.

Harry tinha escutado sua petição, coincidentemente vinha a ver-lhe, mas quando escutou a voz de Adler se deteve, lutava contra si para entrar ou fugir de novo, mas deu meia volta para abastecer de certas barras que Dumbledore quis lhe presentear esta manhã, mas que gentilmente tinha recusado, porque seguia um pouco deprimido.

Agora, tocava buscar ao Diretor, se desculpar, e rogar porque ninguém lhe tivesse aceitado, viu o mapa do Maroto, Albus Dumbledore estava em seu despacho junto a vários membros do Ministério, o esperaria até que a reunião terminasse, fato que foi três horas depois, isso não importou, porque se podia ver os pontos de Severus, Magnus, e Nathan Snape na enfermaria, foi de modo que se inteirou do nome do pequeno, de modo que não podia regressar, e a porta se abriu, deixou sair a cinco membros do Ministério, não lhe viram por estar oculto depois de sua capa, com um convite mudo o Diretor lhe fez passar, a ele não podia o enganar.

Harry entrava com um sorriso e atropeladamente, porque com um último olhar, viu que Magnus se ia, de modo que não devia perder muito tempo.

—Harry, passa rapaz, vejo que nossa conversa desta manhã te fez bem.

Essa manhã, Harry tinha despostiçado contra o sanador.

— DISSE-LHE "AMOR", DENTRE TODAS As PALAVRAS LHE DISSE "ESSA" PALAVRA!

—Mas Severus não respondeu a isso, Harry, o toma em conta, ademais recorda o estado de Severus nesses momentos.

Ao final tinha aceitado que estava sendo um tanto paranoico; não achou que teria a Dumbledore como confidente, mas seus amigos estavam mais ocupados em se dar afagos em qualquer lugar, que em lhe dar um tempo a ele precisamente, não lhes culpava claro, a batalha lhes tinha ajudado a exteriorizar seus sentimentos e não perderam o tempo, e foi ele mesmo quem lhes tinha dito que nestes momentos só queria se acercar a seu antigo professor e, que se não lhe deixavam só, não poderia, que melhor não estorvassem.

—Bom, sim —respondeu. Ao princípio seus diálogos eram pouco importantes e não tinham relação uns com outros, devia ser mais subtil com o pedido, mas quando a conversa já ameaçava com levar quase uma hora, deve ser mais direto. — Desculpe, mas como não posso dar nem um só passo fora do Castelo sem que tenha que correr para me esconder, me perguntava se você conserva algumas das barras que me ofereceu antes.

—Claro Harry, toma.

—Obrigado, eh… isso… agora devo me ir, obrigado por conversar comigo, até depois.

—Até depois Harry.

No caminho saudou à família Malfoy, que vinham junto a Remus, teriam demasiadas coisas que aclarar com o Diretor, amanhã partiriam a sua Mansão.

Chegou a tarde e com ele, o tempo em que Adler devia lhe deixar, voltaria mais tarde, quiçá após o jantar, Severus não lhe deixou que chamasse a Molly.

—Deixa-nos sozinhos, desde que acordei não tenho tido tempo suficiente para a passar com Nathan —mas quando Magnus lhe olhou duvidando lhe aclarou. — pedirei ajuda se a preciso está bem?

Não podia discutir com ele, ainda que quisesse, suas razões eram tão valedouras, de modo que Magnus se foi, Severus desfrutava a cada minuto no qual se sentiu independente e livre, junto a seu filho, mas, sua solidão durou mal uma hora, Harry entrava tímido após tocar também com timidez, escondia depois de si, algo, desta vez não perderia o tempo e lhe ofereceria de imediato.

—AH… eh… Boa tarde Professor —E sem mais mostrou-lhe cinco barras de chocolate.

—Boa tarde Harry, precisamente desejava que viesse e… —olhou as barras com curiosidade, a envoltura lhe era familiar.

—Não estou seguro disto, mas… talvez… quisesse provar isto.

E ofereceu-lhe as barras, umas que aceitou de bom grado e não demorou em ter uma aberta sendo saboreada.

—Chama por meu nome, faz tempo que deixe de ser teu maestro, ademais me trazer isto soma pontos. —a antiga atitude de Severus também minguava, agora que estava tranquilo, livre de Voldemort, sem uma guerra no futuro e acompanhado por alguém que jamais creu ter, seu filho, deixava que a frialdade de seu ser se fosse pouco a pouco.

Passaram a tarde conversando, Harry de vez em quando lhe ajudava com Nathan, que se sentia a gosto nos braços do Gryffindor, Molly vinha de vez em quando para se certificar de que tudo andava bem. Também lhe contou que Albus estava demasiado ocupado e que recebia várias visitas, mas lhe prometeu que amanhã a primeira hora averiguaria sobre os acontecimentos na Batalha, lhe contaria.

O jantar foi uma das mais maravilhosas experiências, Harry quem sabia melhor que ninguém que falar da Batalha e de Voldemort molestaria a Severus o entreteve com coisas mais alegres.

Quando Adler voltou os encontrou lhe sorrindo a Nathan quando lhe secavam após ter tomado seu banho, os saudou, ele também participou lhes passando o talco, os azeites, a fralda, um enxoval celeste de uma só peça, terminaram e o deixaram dormir tranquilo, foi quando Magnus recordou a carteira que tinha deixado esquecida em cima da cama.

—Prometi-te isto —e lhe entregou um pacote os mais finos bombons de chocolate

Harry sentiu-se envergonhado Como poderia competir com isso? Suas barrinhas ficavam patéticas comparados com os que Adler lhe tinha trazido.

Então foi o turno de Adler de fazer-lhe comentários amáveis e aduladores do terno que se via quando acunhava a Nathan e sentia certa nostalgia ao o recordar vestindo a roupa de gravidez.

Por um momento Harry sentiu-se deslocado, tinham uma conversa que ele não participava, que tinha sucedido entre eles? Tinham tido em vários meses juntos, enquanto ele.

— Não se vai comer alguns bombons? —a caixa seguia intacta e parecia que Severus não tinha a intenção de provar algum.

—Oh obrigado, mas…Alguém se te adiantou, Harry me trouxe algumas barras após que te fosses, espero não te importes, mas os guardarei para depois.

—Claro que não me importo, obrigado Harry.

—De nada —Harry se sentiu feliz, feliz e orgulhoso, não importava as comparações que tinha feito antes, isso era o de menos, Severus tinha preferido suas humildes barrinhas a essa caixa elegante. Amanhã também trataria de estar o maior tempo possível com Severus, Adler não representaria um oponente adequado.

Sábado

Harry acariciava a Fawkes, enquanto ouvia a explicação que lhe dava Dumbledore sobre os acontecimentos na batalha quando acabasse com Voldemort, conquanto tinha suposto algo parecido do que escutava, não podia deixar de se surpreender, verdadeiramente esse, era um poder enorme.

—Foi o que Lily, sua mãe Harry, não chegou a completar, a invocação não é mediante palavras ou feita em uma forma específica senão que nasce desde o interior de cada um, de diferente forma claro, o que acho que sucedeu na Mansão é que tal poder veio de ambos; convocaram-na sem saber, mas os dois com um único objetivo, proteger ao que amavam, porque o amor, meu rapaz, o amor é o poder maior que existiu e existirá sempre.

Outra explicação parecida, era a que lhe dava Harry a Severus, pouco depois de se entrevistar com Dumbledore.

Severus dava o biberão a Nathan, enquanto reflexionava sobre isso, também lhe pareceu bastante surpreendente que esse poder se manifestasse sem o invocar, só o desejando com toda intensidade

—foi você quem protegeu a seu bebê, o Diretor está seguro que foi o mesmo que fez minha mãe ao tratar de me proteger, eu, só adicionei minha magia à sua e foi de modo que o vencemos, me disse também que as horcruxes desapareceram ao mesmo tempo Voldemort morria. De modo que agora estamos seguros de que não voltará. Já não poderá fazer mais dano.

—Entendo, ainda que não recordo muitas coisas, recordo o medo, desejava o proteger, mas se não fosse por ti… —E depositou a pequena garrafa já esvazia na mesa. — queria te dar obrigado, por todo. —começou a esfregar as costas de Nathan. — Desde que me brindaste sua amizade faz muitos meses até hoje, obrigado Harry.

—Eh… de nada… digo… não tem por que me dar… somos amigos não? —Harry não sabia que dizer, mal pôde balbuciar essas palavras, se sentia tonto, Severus lhe tinha dado o pé perfeito para que iniciasse uma conversa mais pessoal, podia ter derivado em assuntos mais íntimos, mas Harry não estava preparado.

Passaram em silêncio mal uns minutos até que Severus voltou a lhe falar.

—Harry, Magnus não virá em todo o dia, por isso te pedirei um favor.

—O que seja, Severus —sua intenção não era essa, mas sua voz soou demasiado ansiosa.

—Hoje me mudarei… —No entanto Harry não deixou que terminasse.

— Permitiram-lhe isso?!

—Não comece você Harry, já bastante tenho com todos me dizendo que devo e não devo fazer.

—Sinto muito, mas compreenda, digo, compreende, todos estão pendentes de ti, ademais sei que ainda não tem recuperado sua magia.

— Sabe-lo?! Sinceramente não me surpreende, acho que todos no Castelo sabem mais de mim, que eu mesmo, sim Harry, não tenho recuperado minha magia, mas isso não é que esteja aleijado, posso levar isto melhor que ninguém. —E ficou olhando um par de fitas que lhe sobraram de algum vestuário de seu bebê.— E o faria melhor se existisse um manual onde explicasse tudo.

Derrotado pô-lo em uma bolsa onde também se achavam outras coisas que não encaixavam em nenhum lugar.

—Bem como te dizia, sairei hoje da enfermaria de modo que quisesse que me acompanhe, poderia me ajudar com Nathan porque não penso o deixar aqui ou, indicar aos elfos o lugar das coisas, se é que está de acordo.

— Claro!

Nesse dia dedicou-se a mimar e atender a seu menino, certamente ninguém lhe roubava sua atenção a exceção de Harry que de vez em quando lhe pedia sugestões sobre o lugar que devia ir alguma ou outra coisa, estavam aí todo o dia a passaram em um recinto do quarto andar, Severus lhe contava episódios de seus pais, lhe assegurando que qualquer ovas que tenha tido para seu pai tinha morrido.

Quando tudo esteve terminado se sentiram satisfeitos do que se levantava a sua vista, uma sala alumiada com grandes janelas que tinha uma esplêndida vista ao lago, as cortinas caíam até o andar de madeira, um fino tapete ao pé dos cadeirões bege, estes a sua vez tinham leves ornamentos dourados, uma mesinha de centro de madeira escura, alguns livreiros em onde os elfos acomodaram os volumes que Severus tinha escolhido, a seguiria acrescentando coisas depois que se instalasse e Nathan lhe desse o tempo suficiente.

Uma cama central era o mais cômodo no dormitório, contava também com grandes janelas que davam ao pátio, o moises a sua esquerda cedo seria substituído por um berço, um cambiador para o bebê, um móvel com várias gavetas em onde poria as coisas de seu menino, para ele um armário importado na parede direita, um pequeno velador, era todo tão acolhedor, uma porta no fundo direito que de seguro comunicava ao banheiro.

Era um fato, suas novas habitações eram um bom lar, mas Harry tinha uma dúvida

— Por que não ficou em tuas antigas habitações? —

—Singelo Potter —mas sua voz não soou para nada sarcástica. — É óbvio que as masmorras não são um bom lugar para um bebê, claro! que não têm nada de mau, mas não são aptas para meu pequeno, de modo que decidi tomar este, ademais não há muitas salas aqui.

Depois, Severus avançou até o armário abriu-o, não existia nenhuma roupa aparte de três calças, túnica e uma jaqueta de vários botões, todos negros que penduravam aí.

— Os elfos esqueceram de trazer?!

—Não é assim, eu lhes pedi que trouxessem só isto e, antes de que questões minhas decisões, devo te dizer que doravante prefiro surtir-me com diferentes cores, não quero que Nathan seja influenciado pelos comentários pouco criativos que fazem os estudantes para minha pessoa e avive sua imaginação com a cor de meu vestuário.

— Mas o negro fica-te estupendo!

—A demais que me agrada, mas não me vestiria assim por sempre, era mais bem prático para o trabalho que me tocava fazer, não podia perder o tempo em estar me mudando a roupa a cada vez que Voldemort me chamasse, ou sim Harry?

—Bom, nisso tem razão, mas então, precisa pedir várias mudanças, isso pode se fazer mediante coruja? —perguntou curioso.

—É boa ideia, minha opção era pedir-lhe ajuda a Lucius, mas seus gostos não… definitivamente não, pensei em Magnus, mas acho que tomarei melhor sua ideia.

Assim, Severus encarregou via coruja, algumas mudanças completas de roupa especificando que excluíssem o negro, Magnus seria o encarregado de lhe trazer o pedido de Madame Malkin, já que a mulher lhe dotava de suas túnicas anteriores sabia perfeitamente as medidas do maestro. Harry sentiu que tinha um ponto a seu favor Severus tinha tomado sua ideia e se não fosse porque devia fugir de vários admiradores, ele mesmo tivesse ido a recolher o encarrego do professor, mas Severus tinha mandado outra ave em direção de Magnus para essa tarefa.

Essa noite a passariam os dois sozinhos, pai e filho em suas próprias habitações, ainda que Pomfrey e Molly ainda se revessava para atender a Nathan de noite, desde hoje teriam mais privacidade que nos anteriores dias.

Acariciou a seu menino dantes de dormi-lo, Nathan emitia alguns balbucios, deslizou seus dedos por sua pequena cabeça, não deixava de olhar uma e outra vez suas facções, a cada ação involuntária do corpinho, o abrir e fechar de mãos como querendo atingir algo, o patear insistente de suas pernas, esses olhos que nele considerou pouco agraciado em seu menino eram o mais formoso que pudesse existir e quando seus pequenos olhos começaram a se fechar o depositou com total macieza no moisés.

Harry decidiu não interromper em nenhum momento o que via, desfrutava de sobremaneira ver a Severus nessa atitude, se sentiu afortunado de ser ele quem presenciara isso, mas quando a mirada de Severus se tornou cansada decidiu que já era suficiente, devia se despedir.

—Acho que vai sendo hora de ir-me também, boa noite aos dois, descansem bem.

—Boa noite também a ti.

Harry fechou a porta com macieza, Severus esperou alguns minutos, os suficientes para assegurar-se que se tivesse marchado, percorreu o caminho desde sua cama até a entrada e a abriu, deixou escapar um suspiro, não achou que seria importante, mas decidiu deixar a porta semiaberta, estar encerrado ainda que seja por um breve momento não era o que desejava precisamente agora.

Domingo

Dumbledore, entrava às novas habitações, deu-lhe um saudou demasiado efusivo quando Severus se apareceu saindo de seu dormitório, mas este fazendo um ademão lhe pediu silêncio.

—Shhhh, Nathan está dormindo, não quero que acorde.

—Sinto muito meu rapaz, sinto muito, mas é que não te vi em vários dias.

—Exagera Albus e, se não nos viu é porque você não tem vindo.

—Mas venho agora, resolvia alguns pendentes que te contarei agora.

— Me poderia dizer depois? pretendo tomar um banho e tenho de aproveitar-te. Poderia cuidar de Nathan?

E voltou a seu dormitório seguido de Dumbledore, enquanto o diretor respondia afável, mas em tom mais suave.

— Claro! Claro! Toma o tempo que queira que os dois estaremos bem, Ah sim lindo nome! Por verdadeiro e justo a tempo para o de hoje.

Mas Severus não lhe escutou porque já tinha entrado ao quarto de asseio. Albus se entreteve dando um leve olhar às habitações e acercou uma cadeira para estar ao lado de Nathan, este começava a acordar e surpreendeu desprevenido a Dumbledore quando começou a chorar.

— Tudo bem?! — Severus alçou sua voz porque nesses momentos estava em espuma, mas sairia se Nathan precisava-o.

— Não se preocupe, já te disse que estaremos bem!

Ao pouco seus gemidos já não se escutavam, se relaxou mais, por fim tinha um bom banho na tina, era em extremo relaxante muito melhor em comparação com as duchas da enfermaria que tinha tomado dantes.

Repassou com a esponja seus braços pernas e peito, quando a deslizou por seu ventre notou que tinha perdido seu tonicidade anterior, mas sorriu com sinceridade porque isso era uma infantilidade se pensava no motivo.

Secou-se com uma enorme toalha, e dantes de sair, preparou a banheira para Nathan. Quando saiu Dumbledore passeava de um lado a outro com o bebê em braços, se podia ver claramente que sua longa barba estava enredada por uma pequena mão, que se movia na mata branca.

Às dez, no despacho de Dumbledore fazia seu anúncio um dos secretários do ministério, ainda que não fosse um dia trabalhista, este tinha sido um pedido especial por parte do Cabeça da Ordem e reconhecido Diretor do Colégio Hogwarts, sua tarefa consistiria em registrar na segunda-feira a primeira hora a um novo mago, cujo pai se encontrava escondido até faz pouco, por temor à vingança de Voldemort, por ter sido o espião infiltrado no bando da Escuridão, ou isso era o que Dumbledore lhe tinha dito ao ministério, agora só ficava tomar os dados.

Severus ao princípio surpreendeu-se, já que todo novo mago ou bruxa levava um registro muito pormenorizado, mas ao ser seu caso tão complicado supôs que as papeladas seriam bastante fatigosos, mas Dumbledore se tinha encarregado disso.

As perguntas foram as de rigor, obviaram o nome do outro pai a pedido de Dumbledore, ninguém tinha porque o saber e os que sabiam a verdade não tinham nenhuma intenção de dizer, assim, ficava inscrito o nome de Nathan Snape, como outro mago mais da comunidade.

O servidor público também lhe anunciou que graças aos serviços que Severus tinha prestado a favor das forças da luz, lhe outorgariam uma grande soma de dinheiro em reconhecimento.

—Senhor Snape, devo informar-lhe que o Ministério tem outorgado um —e lhe passou um pergaminho com a titularidade e o número de conta onde se encontrava

—Bom… eh… obrigado.

De modo que seu estado financeiro passou a ser muito melhor, não permitiria que Nathan passasse pelas mesmas penúrias que ele; ademais tinha um lar em Hogwarts, o amor de um pai em Albus Dumbledore, tantos amigos que se preocupavam por ele e seu filho, sim! Tinha um filho, uma pequena reprodução sua a quem dar-lhe tudo dele, parecia que a vida lhe retribuía em matéria de dias todas as faltas que lhe tinha feito desde menino, valia a pena ter passado por tanto, valia realmente a pena.

Mal se sentisse com mais forças iria a Londres mágico a comprar quanta coisa quisesse, já era bastante com que Narcisa lhe tivesse dado a roupa de Draco, o agradecia claro, mas ele queria comprar coisas por sua conta.

Para a hora da comida, os já poucos habitantes do Castelo se reuniriam a compartilhar a mesa com Severus em suas habitações, assim aproveitariam para distender-se dos recentes acontecimentos e conheceriam as novas habitações da família Snape, se ouvia tão bem essa denominação que Severus a repetia uma e outra vez em seus pensamentos, jamais voltaria a estar sozinho.

Não tinha sido planejado, mas absolutamente todos trouxeram um presente para eles, coisas singelas e em sua maioria artigos de bebê, brinquedos, mais roupa. Então a pequena reunião tinha derivado em uma celebração em onde Nathan passava de braço em braço. E de uma hora para outra Minerva levantou sua taça com suco de abobora e começou a fazer um brindes.

— Pelo fim da Guerra! Saúde! —e todos lhe responderam.

— Por Severus! Que regressou a nós. —Dumbledore sabia que essa, era a melhor das razões. E todos estavam de acordo.

Depois um a um se somou com os parabéns e os brindes a diferentes causas. Nenhum deles tinha tido o tempo de festejar e distender-se, mas nesses momentos parecia o momento indicado.

Um flash de câmera os cegou quando todos se abraçavam e riam, voltearam para ver a origem da luz, Harry sustentava a câmera de Colin Creevey, a tinha deixado esquecida na sala comum e não souberam quando, mas Harry se desapareceu por um momento e a tinha trazido.

—Sinto muito, não achei que a luz fosse tão intensa.

—Pois bem, já que temos um fotógrafo particular. —Albus estava mais que feliz e comprazido com a câmera. — Atesoiremos estes momentos!

Então começaram a posar para as instantâneas Muggles, Minerva, Hagrid, Remus, Dumbledore, Severus, Pomfrey, Flitwick, Harry, os Weasley, Hermione e seus pais.

Se revessavam para fazer mais tomadas em qualquer instante, as imagens perdurariam por sempre se acrescentavam o feitiço correto, ademais, essas foram as primeiras fotos de Nathan.

Os que não se achavam, era porque estavam em suas casas como Adler nesses momentos.

Magnus já estava muito recuperado, bastaram várias poções e em um dia inteiro em St. Mungo para recompô-lo totalmente. Durante seu encerro seu castanho cabelo também tinha crescido e decidiu não lhe cortar, seu porte seguia sendo elegante, e a força que emanava de sim resplandecia novamente, sua pele voltou a ter esse tom acanelado e seus olhos azuis refletiam um brilho intenso, agora, em vez de uma careta triste, se ampliava um sorriso atraente e sincero, jamais chegaria a ser arrogante.

Como Adler passava o maior tempo possível com Severus ou no Hospital, e quase tinha abandonado totalmente a sua família, sua mãe insistiu a ter uma conversa com ele, sua atitude era muito diferente à que recordavam, de modo que o sanador não teve outra opção de ser sincero com sua mãe.

Estavam acomodados em amplos cadeirões verde escuro no meio de uma estância da enorme casa Adler, não era uma mansão, mas se podia apreciar um luxo medido e elegante.

—Sabe que jamais me interessei em ninguém, mas, também não é um simples interesse o que sinto por Severus, compreende mãe.

—Compreendo, bem sabe que compreendo, mas não quisesse que confunda o vínculo que criou com ele como amigos com o amor autêntico, não desejaria que após algum tempo, compreenda que esse sentimento e acabem se ferindo, nem você, nem ele lhe merecem, ademais está de por meio o menino, se sua relação não funcionasse, quem mais sairia prejudicado seria esse inocente.

—Mãe, estou seguro do que ele acorda em mim, estive muito tempo o analisando, em verdadeiro sentido e de uma forma muito bizarra acho que a vida me levou até ele, melhor dito até eles, porque seu filho é muito importante também para mim, Como não os querer? Se conhecesse-os, também os quereria, seja feliz por mim, só te peço isso…

E o ruído da porta abrindo-se surpreendeu-os.

—Mac… posso dizer que eu, sim estou feliz por ti, porque é verdadeiro, ninguém mais tem causado esse efeito em ti, eu sei, eu vejo nos poucos momentos que tem estado aqui, não te culpo por isso claro, porque sei que é mais feliz que nunca e isso é o que conta —Claire luzia um tanto envergonhada não por seus comentários, senão porque estava escutando sem que eles soubessem.

—Jovenzinha, não creio te ter educado para que escute conversa privadas —lhe recriminou sua mãe.

—Sinto muito mami, mas não podia me ficar em silêncio quando se trata de ganhar um futuro irmão e sobrinho. —disse com picardia, e terminou por entrar na sala.

—Espera Claire, adianta suas conclusões, não lhe disse nada ainda.

— Que!? Ainda não lhe disseste?! —e sentou-se junto a ele, em frente a sua mãe.

—Pois não, não quero que se assuste e me recusa, ainda que quando estávamos encerrados pude o ter dado a entender.

—Mas se tem essas intenções para com ele, então deve, me entende? Deve apresentar-nos, gostaria de conhecê-los melhor, ademais, quero ser uma boa influência para meu sobrinho e mamãe deverá consentir a seu neto verdade mamãe?

Gertrude sorriu em resposta, conhecia bem a seus filhos e Claire já tinha assumido antecipadamente que a família cresceria.

—Está bem, lhe perguntarei, mas só se se apresenta a ocasião. —com essa promessa se levantou para se ir preparar. — Agora me marcho, devo chegar com Madame Malkin, a recolher o encarrego de Severus, que tenham boa tarde. —e fechou a porta.

Quando chegou a Hogwarts, não encontrou a ninguém e, se não fosse pelo aparecimento de um elfo quem lhe indicou em onde estava todo mundo, tivesse ido até o quartel dos Aurores para dar o alarme.

Entrou nos novos quartos de Severus, sustentando vários pacotes, uma horda de mãos e abraços receberam-lhe, agora se encontrava no meio de uma festa, uma música alegre, mas a baixo volume se escutava de sinos penduradas nas paredes e vários copos de suco de abobora e uma diversidade de massivas e guloseimas abundavam na mesinha central, os rostos sorridentes dos presentes lhe contagiaram ao instante o ambiente feriado e, quando divisou a Severus saindo de outra porta levantou os pacotes para que os visse. Severus sorriu-lhe.

— Ah! Senhor Adler! Bem-vindo!

—Obrigado, mas chame-me Magnus e, conto com que eu possa chamar por seu nome Albus?

— Claro rapaz! Claro! Que bom que tenha vindo.

—Olá Magnus —Severus tinha chegado até eles. —Obrigado por me os trazer, desculpa se a coruja que te enviei chegasse de noite.

—Não tens porque te desculpar. Onde está Nathan?

—Dormindo, ativaram um feitiço de silêncio no dormitório e outro que me avisará se acorda, mas poderia o ouvir tranquilamente desde aqui, também não é como se a música e as vozes sejam muito altas verdade?

—Pois não, não o são, mas… não sabia que teria uma festa. —e um leve tom de timidez se escapo entre suas palavras.

—Também não eu Magnus, só que nos reunimos a comer e… depois apareceram os presentes, os elfos trouxeram as viandas e Flitwick convocou os sinos —parecia que se estava desculpando ou isso lhe pareceu a Harry, e teve que lhe responder.

—Não tens porque se desculpar Severus, o Senhor Adler não te está pedindo nenhuma explicação ou me equivoco Senhor Adler? —a chegada de Magnus tinha opacado um pouco seu bom ânimo e quando viu que Severus e o Diretor conversavam com ele cedeu à tentação de se acercar, o diretor só podia olhar.

—Bom, agora que somos mais podemos tomar outra rodada de suco de abobora, nos acompanha Magnus; Harry ajuda a Severus a guardar esses pacotes.

Dumbledore não sabia como atuar, agradecia a Magnus como a ninguém, porque ele cuidou de Severus nos piores momentos, era em extremo uma boa pessoa, um adulto feito e queria com sinceridade a Severus e a seu filho. Por outro lado Harry era um jovem nobre e que sofreu muito a ausência do professor, também os amava e em princípio antes dos horríveis acontecimentos achou que seria o companheiro ideal de Severus.

Após uma hora decidiram que era suficiente, de modo que as pessoas deixaram as habitações, Remus parecia um pouco decaído, mas restou importância a seu aspecto quando Harry lhe perguntou a razão, já depois averiguaria o motivo.

Quando Magnus e Severus ficaram sozinhos e, ao que parece já não tinha temas de conversa entre eles, Adler se aventurou a lhe propor o que tinha prometido a sua família.

—Minha… minha família quer conhecer-te… —silêncio. — só… só se você está de acordo e se sente…

Foi o que escutou Harry desde fora, tinha voltado para entregar um par de fotos a Severus, mas quando a petição de Magnus retumbou em seus ouvidos não se baixo, devia se ir daí, ao que parece a relação deles estava mais avançada que nunca, não soube que após essa pergunta, entre os dois homens reinou um longo silêncio, até que Magnus voltou a lhe dirigir com um tema muito diferente, mudando seu rosto triste por um muito alegre.

— Severus, quero que olhe! —E levantou-se do cadeirão, sustentou todo seu peso no pé esquerdo e a flexionou várias vezes, depois mudou ao direito forçando também a flexionar-se, para que Severus pudesse ver a firmeza de suas pernas. — como novos! —concluiu com um sorriso.

Severus recordou como Magnus tinha tido que coxear por vários dias por causa de sua perna que, esteve gravemente lastimada quando tentou lhe proteger, por esse mesmo motivo ontem não tinha vindo a lhe ver em todo o dia, mas agora isso estava solucionado, Magnus era um amigo único, se isso era uma forma de avariar o silêncio no que estavam, o tinha conseguido.

— (Após tudo, sua família deve ser igual a ele, não devo me preocupar porque me culpem por sua encerro, não teria por que ter medo do que pensem de mim) —pensou, porque isso era o que realmente lhe preocupava, por isso não lhe respondeu de imediato e se calou, mas era hora de começar de novo, tinha um bom amigo e não dar-lhe-ia motivos para se pôr triste.

—Bem, quero as conhecer —como Magnus só alçou ambas sobrancelhas não compreendendo nada, Severus foi mais específico— quero conhecer a sua mãe e a sua irmã e ver se sua fanfarronaria é de família.

—Bem… obrigado, mas elas são totalmente sérias, só eu sou o descarrilhado, te parece bem amanhã? —Severus assentiu.

Era de noite e as anteriores atividades tinham-lhes cansados; Adler foi-se devia concretar a visita, dormiria muito bem.

Segunda-feira

Definitivamente no dia anterior tinha-o esgotado, dormiu sem sequer mover-se, isso lhe molestou de alguma maneira, porque nem sequer pôde escutar quando Nathan acordava, nas noites anteriores, o ouvia, mas como lhe proibiram terminantemente a que o atendesse a essas horas, não podia fazer nada, senão queria regressar de novo à enfermaria, só perguntava se tudo estava bem.

Começou com sua rutina diária, enquanto pensava que se sentia realmente melhor com o passar dos dias, decidiu que devia que se encarregar mais de seu bebê, contava com a ajuda de Pomfrey e Molly, mas não podia abusar de sua gentileza por mais tempo, a enfermeira costumava ausentar-se no período inativo de classes, mas agora estava aí e, ele era a razão principal; a Senhora Weasley ficava a ajudá-lo, portanto toda sua família seguia no Castelo e não voltavam à casa que de seguro estranhavam, após tudo eles tinham suas próprias vidas e não podiam estar pendentes dele por sempre.

A leve força que imprimia a mão de Nathan ao redor de sua medique foi tomada como um apoio, agora deviam preparasse para receber as novas visitas, estava um pouco inquieto, mas tudo sairá bem se disse.

—De acordo Nathan, desde esta noite seremos você e eu —E lhe recostou no cambiador. — agora a te pôr outra fralda. —lhe disse escolhendo um enxoval de duas peças em tom verde, com estampados de pequenas estrelas nos punhos. — devemos agradecer que fosse Draco o que escolhesse estes sabe? —Abrochou a nova fralda. — em algum dia contarei das roupas que Narcisa lhe punha.

—Ejm… —apoiado no marco da porta Dumbledore olhava-os enternecido. — como não escutou meu chamado decidi entrar, não queria interromper sua… pequena conversa.

—Não é como se tivesse a um grande conversador em Nathan, desculpa por não te ter escutado.

—Só espera e sem te dar conta, o dia menos pensado meu neto dirá suas primeiras palavras, então… —Dumbledore se deu conta que seus lábios deixaram escapar neto sem se dar conta e como Severus só se lhe ficou olhando, pensou que não estava contente por esse deslize, teria que se desculpar. — Severus, eu, eu sinto… não quis.

—Albus, não continue. —lhe disse sério, depois o olhou direto aos olhos, o azul refulgente se tinha apagado um pouco, não podia permitir isso.

— Acho que jamais te disse, mas deve o saber Albus —e se aclarou a garganta, porque compreendeu que jamais lhe tinha dito e certamente lhe merecia. — Desde que cheguei a Hogwarts, foi para mim, uma pessoa boa a quem podia recorrer, depois que desviei o caminho, voltou a confiar em mim, chegou a ser meu amigo, me compreende e tolera, ninguém teria feito, muito menos com meu carácter e sendo um comensal, Albus é meu pai, não poderia ver de outra maneira.

Os azuis olhos voltavam a ser brilhantes, depois se umedeceram, tivesse-lhe abraçado mas Severus tinha a Nathan em braços, mas as lágrimas diziam-no tudo.

—Agora, te encarrega um momento de SEU neto, que tenho que me mudar. —e colocou a seu bebê nos braços do velho mago. —Tenho visitas mais adiante, ainda não tenho tomado café e a hora de alimentar a Nathan é dentro de dez minutos, como avô o faz por desta vez.

Para esse momento Severus procurava entre suas novas aquisições, roupa sóbria, encontrou uma jaqueta longa de cor veio e como sempre de vários botões atacantes, o pescoço alto e fechado, já era hora de devolver a de Magnus, uma calça negra de teia, bem estava pronto, mas…

Quando regressou emitiu um cansado suspiro, ao que parece teria que cuidar também de Albus, porque sua túnica azul escarlata apresentava uma grande mancha branca na manga, o biberão vazio flutuava em direção da mesa e Nathan voltava a enredar sua mão na barba de seu avô.

As mulheres chegaram antes do almoço, levando consigo alguns presentes mais, Claire tinha tecido à maneira Muggle e em tempo recorde uma suave gorrinho branca, Gertrude trouxe alguns bombons de chocolate caseiros que a simples vista poderias saber o saboroso que eram, a visita foi amena, as mulheres eram sinceras, isso o soube com a primeira impressão, tiveram uma conversa agradável com dois únicos temas, o bem e recuperado que se via e, o formoso e terno que era Nathan, uma hora depois se despediam felizes de ter conhecido, Magnus não participou muito, porque estava um pouco tenso o tempo todo, como se tivesse o temor que Claire dissesse algo inapropriado, mas já tinha terminado.

Desde ontem que Severus tinha planos, devia lhe comunicar, oporiam claro, mas faria de todas formas.

Nem Dumbledore nem as súplicas de Magnus e Harry, que por verdadeiro tinha sinais de ter passado uma má noite fizeram que desistisse de seu plano, iria a Londres Mágico, acompanhado de Nathan, a comprar o que se lhe viesse em vontade, conquanto a roupa que lhe trouxessem todos, era formosa e praticamente nova, Severus queria que seu menino tivesse coisas próprias, desde o berço, porque o moisés não serviria por sempre e à velocidade que cresciam os meninos não faltava muito para isso.

—Não exagerem, Weissmuller me disse que a recuperação em casos de gravidezes masculinos é quase imediata, ou negará Magnus?

—Pois… não —dizia a verdade ainda que todos lhe intimidaram com a mirada.

De modo que acompanhado por um contingente de pessoas saíram do Castelo em uma carroça, fazendo-lhe prometer que se viam um levíssimo vislumbre de cansaço nele, voltariam de imediato ao Castelo.

A normalidade tinha voltado às ruas de Londres Mágico, as lojas já estavam abertas, o auge de bruxas e magos era impressionante para ser um dia de começo de semana.

Encontraram-se com alguns alunos, como não o fazer se era um grupo numeroso? Ademais que voltaram a ver a seu professor de Defesa, vestido de maneira diferente, alegre e com um bebê em braços, outros vinham a seu encontro, porque apesar de sua atitude azeda, se alegravam porque estivesse bem, surpreendentemente ele os recebia amavelmente e sorria, supuseram que se tinha refugiado da guerra por causa de seu bebê e, que a último momento foi a lutar e participou na batalha, O Profeta o tinha dito.

Quando passaram para saudar a Ollivanders este lhe recebeu com um leve abraço, lhe prometendo que começaria a elaborar a varinha de Nathan desde já, porque se sentia facilmente que tinha uma grande magia dentro.

Passou pela loja de artigos para meninos, à loja brincadeira, a livraria, e a uma loja expendedora de caramelos, tomaram um chá e decidiram voltar, já que noticiados que Harry Potter caminhava por essas ruas começaram a ser um pouco perseguidos. Foi uma linda tarde a que passaram.

Mas, não tudo era igual, simultaneamente de respirar tranquilidade também se podia sentir o ressentimento, e Severus distraído em comprar coisas não lhe deu importância, até que observou melhor as paredes, empapelados dos comensais capturados noticiando seus próximos julgamentos era o que se lia em todas partes, os rostos conhecidos começaram a se apresentar para Severus, os transeuntes se detinham de vez em quando para olhar com rancor esses rostos, um súbito calafrio percorreu seu corpo e Nathan começou a chorar, seu bebê tinha sentido o que lhe passava.

—Vamo-nos, quero ir-me já —a voz de Severus claramente soava afetada.

Mais tranquilo e feliz desempacotavam as coisas que adquirisse, o berço já estava armada e amanhã Nathan começaria à utilizar, lhe tinha custado que se tranquilizasse e a cada vez que o deixava, chorava e não parava até que o levantasse de novo. Molly e Pomfrey disseram-lhe que às vezes sucedia, que tratasse de se tranquilizar ele primeiro e que Nathan seguiria.

Na sala Minerva, Molly, Pomfrey, Severus, Magnus, Harry e Albus, viam a ingente quantidade de roupa de bebê, e outras um pouco maiores, uma garrafa nova e média para dispor dela quando quisesse, alguns brinquedos que queria ter prontos para quando Nathan tivesse mais interesse neles, seus primeiros livros de contos, um álbum onde pôr suas fotografias, um pingente da porta com seu nome para quando tivesse seu próprio quarto, sua primeira pluma…

—Severus, não acha que exageraste um pouco? — Minerva mostrou-lhe a pluma balançando-a um pouco.

—Bem parece que sim exagerei um pouco, mas estas coisas se podem guardar até que as precise realmente.

Severus retirou-se a seus quartos após o jantar no comedor, acompanhado de Albus, Harry e Magnus, estava cansado, mas não deixou de banhar a seu pequeno, o alimentar e o dormir ele mesmo, enquanto lhe lia um de seus primeiros contos, que, de seguro Nathan não compreendia, mas a voz de seu pai o relaxou e se dormiu sem muito esforço.

Regressou à sala, Dumbledore tinha-se retirado, no caminho diria à enfermeira que Nathan estava a dormir e que estivesse atenta, Harry seguia colocando algumas fotos mais no álbum e Magnus abria um pacote de bombons que tinha comprado na loja de doces, lhes ofereceu a Severus quem tomo uns quatro para si, depois passou o pacote a Harry e este negou com a cabeça.

—Acho que ficará o gosto por estas coisas, obrigado Magnus.

Assim, Harry teve a resposta do ano anterior: Que tipo de doces gostará? Agora o sabia, chocolates.

—Harry, toma alguns, são deliciosos não arrependerás —Harry obedeceu só porque Severus lhe tinha pedido— Onde está Albus?

—Foi a ver a Madame Pomfrey, tens razão estes chocolates são extraordinários e tomou outro mais.

—Acho que não será necessário, desde hoje, quero o atender também na noite, Magnus diga a Poppy que descanse desde hoje —foi sua petição.

—De jeito nenhum, farás depois, sabe-lo, agora é muito cedo, já te permitimos muitas coisas, especialmente hoje.

—Estou de acordo com o Senhor Adler, Severus deve cuidar-te, espera uns quantos dias mais.

—Pois é o que quero, e vocês não…

Farto de que não lhe fizesse caso, Magnus posou seus dedos nos lábios de Severus o calando com gentileza.

—Não abuse, Severus.

E Harry desfez um chocolate entre seus dedos, ato que não passou inadvertido para Adler, sua mente analítica compreendeu algumas coisas, o tom distintivo com o que tratava a Severus, a constante companhia que lhe prodigava e a incomodidade que produzia ao jovenzinho sua presença.

—Aclarado tudo, então devemos te deixar, descansa Severus —a voz repentina de Harry poderia soar igual, mas deixava entrever um tom frio, Adler o entendeu tudo. Se pretendia entravar uma relação com Severus devia apressar-se.

—O senhor Potter tem razão todos precisamos um descanso. —e essa, era outra das pistas, o jovenzinho, sempre anteporia o título de "Senhor" com ele.

Os dois foram-se, mas antes Magnus iria ver à enfermeira para saber com imparcialidade o estado de Severus.

Quando Harry ia ingressar a sua Sala Comum, sentiu que devia voltar, não soube porque, mas usaria sua capa, quando chegou ao quarto de Severus e traspassou a porta, escutou gemidos, se apressou ao dormitório e os gemidos foram mais audíveis, mas quando quis o abrir, a figura de Magnus entrou antes que ele, deixando a porta aberta, não o tinha visto antes, mas agora estava aí, desde onde se encontrava podia os ver.

Severus soluçava abraçado a Magnus, este fazia círculos em suas costas para o acalmar que tinha ocorrido?

—É pelo que viu hoje, verdade? —Adler perguntou. —o ver cartazes dos comensais afetou-te.

—Lembranças… —foi o único que disse e Magnus o abraçou mais forte.

—Tudo terminou, estou aqui —E como o fez várias vezes enquanto durou sua encerro lhe ajudou a se deitar, mas quando quis se ir, Severus tomou o borde de sua jaqueta e lhe olhou.

—Fica —pediu.

Ainda com a roupa posta Magnus se acomodou a seu lado, passou um tempo e começou a lhe falar em sussurros.

—Dorme amor, dorme —Severus já dormia e por isso não escutou essas palavras, nem soube o carinho que Magnus imprimia ao as dizer.

Mas Harry sim.

—Severus, se tu me deixasse… se deixasse que te amasse…

E calou porque a capa de Harry deslizou-se até seus ombros, mostrando-lhe que não estavam sozinhos; Adler e ele se olharam em silêncio, se avaliaram, eram rivais sem lhe propor, mas ante os fatos Adler tinha todas as vantagens, porque era ele quem estava a seu lado nesses momentos, era a ele quem Severus pediu ficar e que ainda aferrava sua jaqueta, em seu interior Adler agradecia ter ser descoberto assim, ele tinha mais vantagem em frente ao jovem herói.

Harry viu-o de também dessa maneira, se retirou com vários pensamentos em sua cabeça.

—  _(Como competiria contra ele? Ele é um adulto feito, atrativo não o posso negar, esteve ao lado de Severus por tantos meses, lhe brindando sua companhia, ademais, Severus lhe tem grande carinho. Arriscou sua vida para salvar a Nathan! cuidou de Severus como ninguém, graças a ele, Severus sobreviveu esse encerro. É o melhor companheiro. E eu? Maldição! EU?!)_

Quis correr.

— Senhor Potter! —Deteve-se quando escutou seu nome, essa voz era formosa, e se sentiu pior, ante ele chegava Magnus, era mais alto que ele e se sentiu mais pequeno do que em realidade era.

—Sim, Senhor Adler.

Ainda que ao princípio Magnus sentiu-se triunfador, ao instante compreendeu que essa não devia ser sua atitude, de modo que devia ir a aclarar os fatos, ainda que isso suporia ceder um pouco ante seu rival.

—Sei que ambos perseguimos o mesmo, não sei como poderia me lhe comparar, mas de uma coisa esteja seguro, lutarei por ele. Boa noite —E marchou-se, atormentado com seus próprios pensamentos.

—  _(Harry Potter, o salvador do mundo mágico! como poderia eu, competir com esse terno jovem? ademais salvou-lhes a vida! nunca deixou de procurar, o ama, quem poderia lhe negar? Junto a ele, Severus teria um grande futuro, mas eu morreria se Severus o elegesse a ele, eu morro)_

Essa noite não puderam conciliar o sono com facilidade, criando em seus pensamentos os melhores planos para fazer que Severus lhes correspondesse como eles almejavam.

Terça-feira

Era uma delícia vê-lo passeando pelos corredores do Castelo, carregando com seu bebê, falando sobre os quadros que se expunham aí, sobre as aulas e as diferentes matérias que se davam, os poucos residentes se surpreenderam ao princípio, mas todos desfrutavam da nova atitude de Snape, além de seu tino na mudança de vestuário, por exemplo hoje ostentava com graça natural uma túnica bege.

— Posso acompanhá-los? —pediu Harry, quando os atingiu nas portas do grande comedor, já não levava seu uniforme, ou a roupa solta e grande, conseguiu fazer de uma camisa verde e calça negra graças aos Gêmeos que foram a Londres e lhe conseguiram.

—Por suposto Harry.

Caminharam juntos por entre as longas mesas, Harry não interrompeu em nenhum momento o monólogo que tinha Severus com Nathan, chegaram às colunas que comunicavam com o pátio interno, e se sentaram Harry a sua direita olhando como as aves baixavam até o solo para picar sementes dos pastos silvestres, estavam dentro um ambiente apassive.

— O Senhor Adler não vem hoje?

—Chegará mais tarde, disse-lhe que fosse a ter saudades a sua família, agradeço sua companhia e sua proteção durante estes dias, mas não posso depender eternamente dele, deve continuar sua vida. —Harry assentiu. — Ele não te agrada muito verdade? –disse após um momento.

—Sinceramente deveria agradar-me, mas há… certas circunstâncias que fazem que isso não seja possível.

—E isso Por quê? —Severus surpreendeu-se, a Harry jamais nenhuma pessoa lhe tinha sido desagradável se recordava, Por que com Adler tinha que ser diferente? Harry só se encolheu de ombros, diria, mas não achou que era o momento adequado.

Viram enfiar uma linha de formigas verdosas por uma coluna, levando um sem-fim de pedacinhos de folhas e flores, isso lhe recordou algo a Harry.

— Sabe? A Senhora Weasley convidou-me a mudar-me com eles foi você quem a convenceu de voltar a sua casa?

—Sim, como te disse, não posso depender de outras pessoas toda minha vida. Acho que é boa ideia que se marche com eles.

E isso foi o que a Harry lhe assustou, Severus lhe pedia que se marchasse.

— Mas eu não quero me ir! Não posso! —parou-se repentinamente, ainda que não alçou a voz o desespero com que disse essas palavras voltaram a surpreender a Severus por segunda vez.

—Harry, tranquiliza-te. —e alçou sua mão para tocar o braço do rapaz e instá-lo a sentar-se de novo. — Por que não quer se ir?

 _— (Por você! Por você! Porque amo e não quero ir de seu lado!_ ) —Quis gritar-lhe, mas quando viu que a mão de Severus lhe esfregava com ternura deveu render a sua razão. — Direi amanhã, saberá minhas razões amanhã, mas hoje terá que me tolerar, está bem?

—Eu achei que Dumbledore era o dos segredos, já vejo que em ti terá uma grande concorrência —lhe sorriu.

Mas… como lhe dizer qual era seu segredo? como sem o temor à rejeição? E amanhã Harry armaria de valor e abriria seu coração, pediria tão só uma migalha de amor, mas isso, seria amanhã.

Lucius e sua família chegaram a meia manhã, deixaram a seu filho junto aos outros adolescentes e fizeram chamar a Remus ao despacho do Diretor, quando Severus viu a Draco se via um pouco deprimido, mas os Weasley se encarregaram de que risse um pouco, Severus já sabia a razão, Harry lhe tinha informado sua situação a seu pedido dias antes, não deixou de pensar que não pôde o proteger como quis, por fortuna teve a Remus nesses momentos.

Lucius tinha-se inteirado dos pormenores da "proteção" a seu filho, ao princípio gritou exasperado, mas depois analisou e deduziu que essa tinha sido a melhor das opções que tinham tido a Ordem e sua família precisamente nesses momentos, Draco também lhe fez ver suas próprias razões para compartilhar com Remus sua vida, assim, seu pai resolveu tratar todo este assunto com o licano, e imporia algumas coisas.

Draco, Harry e Severus encontravam-se na sala do último degustando umas massas e sucos que um elfo tinha trazido, Malfoy tratou de distrair jogando com Nathan, ainda que o bebê pareceu mais interessado em mover sua pequena cabeça pelos suaves cobertores de um lado a outro abrindo seus lábios em procura de seu biberão ou encontrar seus dedos para sentir o sabor que tinham.

—Severus, seu menino é muito acalmado, em algum dia terei o meu e espero que seja tão tranquilo como o seu.

—Espero que isso não passe cedo, pelo bem de Lucius não lhe dês essas surpresas, não acho que seu ego resista o ser chamado avô.

Os três riram um pouco e Severus levantou a Nathan de seu berço, já quase era hora de alimentar.

Uma hora depois um elfo apareceu em frente ao loiro e fez-lhe chamar ao despacho, seu rosto luziu com pesar, mas as miradas de apoio de seu padrinho e do salvador do mundo animaram-lhe para enfrentar o que viesse.

—Desejem-me sorte.

—Sorte —assentiu Harry

—Tudo sairá bem, Draco.

Lucius Malfoy tinha-o resolvido tudo, consentiria essa relação, mas proibiu ao casal a formalizar até que Draco terminasse seus estudos, ademais não permitiria que seu filho ficasse em seus louros após Hogwarts e fez prometer ao ombro lobo que obteria uma profissão, ainda que aceitaria que desde esse momento vivessem juntos.

A família Malfoy fez-se presente à hora da comida na sala de Severus, Remus vinha por trás deles e, Dumbledore vinha com seu própria folia, mas tinham uma coisa em comum os rostos, especialmente o de Draco era felicidade pura, Lucius e Narcisa foram para saudar a Severus, porque desde que acordasse só o tinham visto uma vez e compartilhar uma comida seria uma boa forma de lhe fazer companhia, foi uma comida por demais interessante porque Draco não parava de sorrir e mal se podia com sua comida, também não Harry deixava de olhar de soslaio a Severus, e não podia manter uma conversa seguida, Lucius Malfoy se deu conta perfeitamente dos sentimentos que o jovenzinho guardava.

— (Iluso) —pensou.

Decidiram tomar a sobremesa nos cadeirões, acabavam de acomodar-se quando outra visita chegou; Magnus Adler, com os saudos de rigor o sanador foi apresentado a Narcisa e a Draco, depois compartilhou a sobremesa com todos eles.

Foi estranho que ao terminar Severus começasse a se comportar como se desejasse sair daí, mas o único que fez foi a seu dormitório e sacou uma caixa, lhe atingindo a Narcisa.

—Obrigado Narcisa, são as roupas que me emprestou, Nathan já não utilizá-las-á.

— Mas Severus, como acha que aceitaremos que não os devolvas?! São para Nathan, ademais que Draco já não as utiliza. —Lucius se sentia ofendido, ele não era um pobretão que não poderia comprar roupas de bebê quando ele quisesse, ainda que não as precisasse.

—Não é por te ofender meu amigo, só compreendo porque Narcisa guardou as roupas de Draco, são importantes e não seria correto me combinar com as lembranças de uma mãe, só isso.

Lucius olhou a sua esposa, e esta afirmava com sua cabeça suavemente, recebeu o pacote com carinho.

—Graças a ti Severus por me os devolver, poderiam parecer pouca coisa a muitos, mas te dou toda a razão—respondeu a mulher.

Após esse pequeno intercâmbio, decidiram mudar de tema, Magnus e Harry tinham uma pequena luta em chamar a atenção de Severus, Lucius via-os com diversão, e também com certa pena, esperaria que se dessem conta eles mesmos, a conversa se tinha estendido até as três da tarde e Nathan chamou a atenção de seu pai chorando, era o momento de terminar essa reunião.

Quando a nova família Malfoy, nova, porque agora incluíam a Remus entre seus integrantes, se marchou, prometendo que viriam ao dia seguinte para planejar a nomeação do padrinho para Nathan; Dumbledore não esperou em perguntar pelo motivo do crescente desespero de Severus.

—Severus Passa-te algo?

—Nada, sinto muito se estou um pouco distraído. —tratou de não lhe dar importância.

—Sabe que qualquer coisa deve nos contar. —advertiu Magnus.

—Severus, se quer que nos marchemos —voltou a dizer o diretor.

—Não… não é isso, só que… devo fazer algo e, talvez vocês não estejam de acordo.

—Sabe que pode contar comigo para tudo e, se é algo perigoso estarei eu para te acompanhar. —Harry se via decidido, ele faria tudo o que Severus quisesse, melhor se iria na contramão das opiniões de Adler.

O sanador olhou-lhe, o rapaz sabia como jogar suas cartas, apoiar a Severus em vez de lhe proibir fazer tal ou qual coisa, mas escutaria primeiro as pretensões de seu amigo.

—Quero… quero regressar a esse lugar e… levar comigo a Nathan —e aconchegou um pouco mais a seu menino.

— A onde, Severus? —Dumbledore estava confundido "esse lugar" não dizia nada, "esse lugar" podia significar muitas coisas.

—Londres… "lá"

— Regressar!? Mas Para que!? De jeito nenhum! não deixarei que se exponham a um lugar que poderia lhes afetar. —Adler se levantou do cadeirão que ocupava, não podia permitir essa loucura, porque isso era, uma loucura. O bebê deveu sentir as alterações dos presentes e ainda estando nos braços de seu pai começou a gemer.

—Permite-me este capricho, ademais não entrarei ao Castelo, só quero ver "um lugar", não sei porque, mas devo o fazer, pode nos acompanhar se quer Magnus, se que Harry sim acompanhará.

Para Harry também foi uma surpresa, estava de acordo com o sanador, tão só ontem sua pequena saída tinha afetado demasiado a Severus, não quis pensar como seria se regressasse ao lugar de sua prisão, mas já tinha dado sua palavra.

—Vejo que é importante para ti, eu também irei, se me permite. —a voz tranquila de Dumbledore afetou de boa maneira no excitado ambiente, e Nathan começou a se acalmar.

—Obrigado, e é Albus, depois… quero ir a outro lugar. —quando viu que voltariam a protestar, deveu aclarar as coisas. — estarei aí só uns quantos minutos, nada mais.

Adler teve que aceitar.

Se alistaram e coincidiram com a saída da família Weasley do Castelo, ficavam já muito poucos habitando Hogwarts.

Ao igual como tinha abandonado esse lugar, chegou em uma carruagem escuro, desceu e tomou a seu bebê dos braços de Magnus, voltava, não como um comensal e espião, não como a alma em pena que regressava a sua tortura pessoal com Voldemort, voltava feliz, como pai junto à fonte de sua felicidade e valor, voltava com Nathan.

Os aurores tinham limpado qualquer resquício de malefícios ou magia escura, agora se sentia que era um lugar tranquilo, era visível a todos menos aos Muggles.

Como disse não entrou no Castelo, simplesmente se dirigiu à parte posterior da Mansão.

E estava aí, igual como o recordava, a jovem árvore de salgueiro; começava a entardecer e suas folhas contrastavam com o alaranjado de faze-los de luz, igual como o via desde sua janela. Parou-se a prudente distância, sobre um dos vários ocos que se espalhavam pelo solo.

— ( _Obrigado, foi sua imagem que me ajudou a recordar a meu lar todos os dias, tens a um colega aí sabe? apresento-te a quem sempre me acompanhava quando te olhava, ainda que você não lhe viu. Este é meu filho, ambos te víamos e sabíamos que em algum dia viríamos a te agradecer_ ) —e ficou o olhando.

A jovem árvore não se moveu nem um ápice, ficou imóvel, a todos lhe pareceu que Severus e a planta se entendiam, ainda que ao princípio temeram um pouco por ser um salgueiro boxeador, se surpreenderam da quietude da árvore.

O tempo parecia que ia muito rápido, ainda que nem sequer tinham passado dez minutos. Devia chegar a seu outro destino, de modo que voltaram a embarcar-se na carruagem.

—Albus, faz que os tresthals vão ao Vale de Godric, faz favor —depois lhe falou ao adolescente de seu lado. — Harry não acho que tenhas tido a oportunidade de visitar, mas sei que você também apreciá-lo-ás —com isso Dumbledore soube a que lugar em específico deviam ir.

Chegaram quando a luz da tarde começou a minguar mais, o cemitério onde se encontravam era precioso a essas horas, Severus se encaminhou diretamente a uma lápida conhecida, mas não como nessa ocasião em onde arrastou sua alma dolorida, não feito pedaços e se sentindo sujo, agora ia para ela sendo feliz. Pediu que só Harry o acompanhasse, Adler e Dumbledore aceitaram, era fácil se dar conta que isto era muito especial, para ambos.

—Lily —saudou à lápida quando chegou, sorriu. —Harry como te daria dado conta esta é a tumba de teus pais.

Harry não lhe disse nada, se empenhava em limpar com força suas lágrimas, era verdade, nunca tinha estado aí, nem sequer soube que existia, mas mal leu os nomes irrompeu em pranto silencioso. Não pôs atenção ao que Severus falava à fria lousa.

—Agora sei porque o fez, sabe, seu filho é um bom rapaz e será um grande homem, deve estar orgulhosa, ambos devem estar orgulhosos. —disse se referindo também a James. — espero que meu menino chegue a ser tão bom como o seu —emitiu um suspiro quando viu que Harry seguia com seus dedos os nomes de seus pais como ele mesmo fez alguma vez. — desde onde estão, espero que se empenhem a lhe proteger e fazer que seja muito feliz, Harry, lhe merece.

Esteve mal alguns minutos que pareciam eram muito curtos, Nathan começava a se queixar, era hora de seu alimento, se despediram Harry tinha convocado algumas flores e as deixaram.

Regressaram à carruagem para poder voltar ao Colégio, enquanto dava-lhe o biberão a Nathan não disseram nada durante a viagem, mas não estavam tristes, se sentia mais bem um ambiente de alívio.

O jantar que compartilharam com os poucos habitantes do Castelo se levou em um ambiente alegre, notaram que contrário ao que supuseram a Severus não lhe tinha afetado em nada, melhor parecia lhe ter sentado bem.

Harry aproveitou para mandar umas cartas via coruja a seus amigos, tinha-lhes prometido que contaria como lhes tinha ido em sua saída, como tinha visto a tumba de seus pais o que lhes queria contar seria longo por escrever, de modo que demoraria um pouco.

Magnus creu estar no momento oportuno, Nathan dormia e Severus via-se tão comprazido e a luz das várias velas, faziam que irradie uma beleza natural, sua imagem era perfeita, sustentava uma copa com vinho élfico, a bebia a tragos compassados, essa, era uma delícia que desfrutava após muito tempo.

Os sinos pendurados que convocasse Flitwick emitiam uma suave melodia, era um quadro perfeito, demasiado perfeito, irreal talvez, mas estava aí, dantes seus olhos Magnus não podia esperar nada mais.

—Talvez este não seja o melhor momento, mas, devo te dizer —começou a se ouvir alterado. — Bem, eh… bem, nunca… te tinha dito, mas… você me agrada. —Severus fixou toda sua atenção no sanador, estranhado. —e não só é agrado ou carinho, o que eu sinto por ti é amor.

Severus moveu negativamente a cabeça e baixava sua mirada, mas Adler não deixou que explicasse nada.

—Não te peço que me responda, não se sua resposta doerá, ja, ja, e pensar que suportei a Voldemort! —Burlou-se de si mesmo. — mas me deixa me fazer ilusões, me deixa sonhar contigo e com Nathan, porque ele é seu e seria meu se você quisesse.

—Magnus…

—Somos adultos, conhecemo-nos, bom, não foi na melhor das circunstâncias, mas chegamos a ser bons amigos. Já te tinha mencionado antes Nathan precisará de uma família completa. Bem, eu te ofereço, não só pelo bebê senão também por nós, te merece ser feliz e eu te prodigaria toda a que possa te dar, te amo, te amo e não deixarei do fazer.

—Perdoa Magnus, eu não…

—Pensa, pensa. —e começou a jogar com o botão da manga de sua camisa.

Adler não podia crer o que tinha feito, bem já lhe tinha dito, e se arrepender não mudaria nada. De modo que foi ele quem começou a falar de outras coisas, era estranho, mas de novo sentiram que o tempo era demasiado rápido, demasiado.

Harry voltava quando Magnus tomava as mãos de Severus para se despedir, notou que este se sentia um pouco incômodo pelo gesto, mas mesmo assim correspondeu seu abraço final.

—Preocupa-me que ainda não tenha recuperado sua magia, amanhã falaremos disso entendido Severus?

—Entendido Sanador Adler –disse-lhe com incomodo.

— Ah Senhor Potter! você sempre tão pendente —lhe disse quando viu que o rapaz levava consigo algumas barras de chocolate. —Severus, acho que tens o melhor provedor do mundo.

—Senhor Adler não se burle de mim, só lhe trazia se se lhe apetecia a Severus, mas acho que é um pouco tarde.

—Claro que se me apetecem, mas tens razão, é tarde e ambos devem ir descansar, já amanhã teremos tempo dos dotes de provedor de Harry e os questionamentos de um sanador demasiado intranquilo. Até manhã e dedicou-lhes um sorriso, quando recebia as barrinhas envolvidas.

Assim Adler e Potter ficaram sozinhos, e caminharam pelos corredores em um total silêncio, uma permissão bastou para se despedir.

Severus contemplou por um tempo mais a seu bebê, até que decidiu que ele também devia descansar, levantaria muito temporão para passar no seguinte dia em sua casa das Hilanderas, pôr em venda e o dinheiro que sacasse disso iria direto a sua conta em Gringots, assim desfaria de uma parte de seu triste passado, sabia que em Hogwarts estava seu verdadeiro lar, ao igual que seu filho, jamais seria recusado. Agora estava aí, dormindo em sua casa.

Quarta-feira…

Nas manhãs Albus baixava as escadas desde suas habitações até o andar onde agora residia Severus, mas hoje… era diferente, levava consigo um pequeno presente.

Entrou quando não lhe abriu, às vezes ficava ausente falando com Nathan, passou à sala, a voz de Severus não se escutava, surpreenderia quando lhe desse! tinha mandado fazer essa precisamente, pareceu-lhe a ideal, um chocalho em forma de uma serpente gora e muito macia, agitou-a e uma suave música desprendeu-se, enquanto cruzava a sala, seus azuis olhos brilhantes, o sorriso radiante, seguro que gostariam.

Deixou cair a chocalho quando lhe viu.

As cobertas desordenadas a penas se cobriam a Severus, recostado, apertando fortemente sua mão direita, ainda levava a roupa de dormir e deixava que as lágrimas se deslizassem, algo estava mau.

Dumbledore correu para ele, despejou sua cara do cabelo que o cobria, quando sentiu que a temperatura de seu corpo era baixa, muito baixa, Severus abriu seus olhos e as lágrimas correram mais quando lhe viu, se ia e deixava a muitos.

— Severus! Que sucede?! ELFOS, ELFOS! CHAMEM A POPPY!

—Recordei-o todo… Voldemort… o conseguiu –lhe disse com pesar. — Ainda que ele… esteja morto… o rito… devia se completar e… o fez.

— QUE?! POPPY, POPPY! —Dumbledore seguiu gritando, fazendo acordar a Nathan.

Por toda a resposta Severus só alçou sua mão direita, onde não tinha nada um cardeal ao vermelho vivo estava no meio de sua palma, umas palpitantes linhas negras saíam enraizando tudo, infectando seus dedos e o braço a uma velocidade alarmante.

A enfermeira chegou, seus olhos não lhe mentiam, essa era uma cena deprimente, Albus fincado ao lado da cama tratava de conter seu pranto enquanto Severus se empenhava em respirar.

Pouco depois Harry, Minerva e Adler chegaram agitados, a cena era terrível, tinha que ser um pesadelo, tinha que o ser.

— ST. MUNGO! DEVEMOS LEVÁ-LO A ST. MUNGO! —não se soube quem o tinha gritado.

Seus mundos derrubavam-se ante eles, mas se ontem tudo estava bem, ontem tinham feito tantos planos.

—Não há tempo… Nathan… quero o ter aqui —a força em sua voz começava a desaparecer.

Dumbledore via-o, mas não queria o crer, negava com sua cabeça e sua respiração começava a ser agitada, NÃO LHE PODIAM TIRAR! NÃO AGORA!

Pomfrey levantou a um choroso Nathan de seu berço, e entregou-lhe, Severus esforçou-se em abraçá-lo e ver seu pequeno rosto.

—Sinto muito… meu menino… sinto muito —afogou seu pranto. — seja bom… faz favor… seja bom e… seja feliz. — O pranto de Nathan parecia aumentar, Severus fez um esforço para entregá-lo a Dumbledore. Olhou aos que estavam aí, Harry tinha seus verdes olhos opacados, Magnus tremia, Minerva parecia que se encontrava em outro mundo, mesmo assim lhes dedicou um leve sorriso.

—Obrigado. —disse e voltou-se a Dumbledore.

—A… Pai, pai favor… promete-me… que meu menino… será feliz… como… eu o fui com ele. —Dumbledore assentiu, sem se dar conta do que fazia.

Severus Snape não voltou a dizer nada mais.

Após tudo, Voldemort lhe tinham tirado.

**Epílogo**

—Papinho era muito bom, verdade? —dizia-lhe um menino de cinco anos, a um mago de longos cabelos e barbas prateadas, com uma túnica azul pastel, que o sustentava da mão.

—Sim, meu menino, ele era muito bom, ao igual que você. —lhe respondeu o mago maior com um deixo de ternura.

—É verdade que me queria muito? —voltou a falar o pequeno de cabelo extremamente negro e delicado ao igual que seus brilhantes olhos, a pele pálida e um narizinho reto, único fenótipo de seu outro pai; uma túnica verde cobria-lhe, mostrava um sorriso que irradiava e enchia em todos os que lhe vissem, uma felicidade imensa, mesma alegria que o menino sentia.

—Com toda sua alma. —respondeu Dumbledore.

Seguiam um caminho que os levava desde os pátios do castelo, até um lugar perto ao Bosque e em frente ao lago. Nathan soltava-se de vez em quando de seu avô para ir recolher algumas sementes ou brins de pasto de cores estranhos, lhe levando em seus bolsos, saltava quando se lhe ocorria pegar algo que voava perto a sua vista, depois voltava a aferrar-se na idosa mão.

Chegaram ao lugar e Nathan deteve-se quando viu que já tinham chegado a seu destino, se aproximou até uma tumba branca custodiada a seus lados por serpentes prateadas, no centro, magicamente conservada, uma fotografia de seu pai, era Muggle e não se movia, mas seu rosto estava igual como o recordava Albus.

—Olá papi. —saudou e seus pequenos joelhos tocaram o solo. — sabe? em meu aniversário tio Magnus e tio Harry me trouxeram uma vassoura, me caía muito, mas já não.

Assim Nathan contava com detalhes o festejo por seu aniversário da semana anterior.

—Vejo, que cheguei tarde —se surpreenderam ao escutar essa voz. Nathan correu com os braços abertos para a pessoa que os tinha interrompido, saltando aos braços que lhe receberam e lhe deram uma volta no ar.

— Harry! Veio!

— Claro! Como todos os anos.

—Obrigado por meu presente, gostei muito.

—Esperava isso, já que é o único de sua idade ao que lhe permitem montar uma para valer e não de brinquedo, depois praticaremos de acordo?

—De acordo.

—Isso sim consegues que Potter não termine com uma lesão. —uma nova voz se fez presente a meio deles. — Olá Nathan, Harry —o saudou levantando a mão.

—Muito gracioso Draco. —respondeu Harry e estreitaram suas mãos, ao mesmo tempo que se dirigiam onde se encontrava Dumbledore, que os saudou com grande carinho e Nathan se baixou dos braços do moreno, para sustentar a mão de Draco.

—Temo-me que, Harry só conseguiria te ensinar, como cair dramaticamente. —ante este comentário Nathan riu.

— Ouve não te ria tanto!

—Draco, onde está tio Remus? —interrompeu o pequeno astutamente, assim não ganhar-se-ia uma reprimenda.

—Veio junto a meus pais mais temporão.

—Isso explica as flores —disse Dumbledore. —E Adler, não veio?

—Meu chefe, ficou atendendo a uns gêmeos, virá mais tarde —Harry tinha estudado para sanador, especializando-se em meninos.

Em frente a eles se alçava o mármore branco, se adentraram em seus próprios pensamentos, como a cada ano não disseram nada, só eles e seus pensamentos.

Após depositar suas oferendas e respeitos, dispuseram-se a partir, Nathan se aferrou das mãos de ambos jovens adultos.

Albus ficou um pouco repagado do grupo ainda contemplando a tumba do que tinha sido um filho para ele, volteou para se retirar junto a seus antigos estudantes, o observou, já estava um pouco longe, mas que ainda os ouvia, rir e falar com seu pequeno neto, não tinha dúvida, eram felizes, com lembranças tristes em seu coração, mas felizes. Alçou sua vista, onde creu seguro que seu Severus se encontrava.

— Vê-lo Severus? Seu menino é feliz, imensamente feliz —e se foi encontrar a ele, ele também tinha encontrado o consolo.

O sol ocultou-se por completo e a suave luz da lua alumiava todo o campo se plantou outra figura em frente à tumba, depositou duas tulipas brancos.

—Olá amor, perdoa que tenha vindo tarde, mas tinha vários meninos que atender.

E ajoelhou-se ao lado da tumba.

—Estranho-te, sabe? —E tocou seu peito.— mas já dói menos, bom é que há uma pessoa que me ajuda nisso… ela é especial —tinha convocado um lumus e podia ver perfeitamente a fotografia. — Harry é um grande sanador, os meninos são sua vida e mais Nathan, estou seguro que se lhe tivesses elegido a ele, eu estaria feliz por ti.

Após secar suas lágrimas, levantou-se e deu um último olhar à estática fotografia.

—Até depois amor. —E Magnus Adler foi-se.

E terminou uma guerra e salvou-se um mundo, teve amores que jamais foram, teve um pequeno que jamais desfrutou de seu pai, mas foi o consolo de um coração velho.

Um mago que conheceu a felicidade plena só por alguns dias, mas lhe foram suficientes para ter vivido nesta terra.

FIM


End file.
